


The Bodyguard

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Top!Luke, bodyguard!Luke, bottom!Ashton, celebrity!Ashton, manager!Michael, songwriter!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 138,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin is a hot and famous celebrity that all the people love, look up to, or despise. He's cocky, selfish, and always puts himself before others. Despite his personality, he's pretty much wanted by everyone in the world. </p><p>But when things escalate to the point that Ashton nearly gets kidnapped, his manager assigns a boy named Luke Hemmings to become Ashton's personal bodyguard, much to the star's reluctance and annoyance.</p><p>Now Luke follows Ashton wherever he goes to make sure he's safe from any danger, but Ashton is determined to get rid of his bodyguard as soon as possible.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is only posted on Wattpad, Quotev, and AO3 under the username "iCheeseYou." Anywhere else is not me and should be immediately reported.**

"Ashton, I love you!"

"Marry me, Ashton!"

"Look over here!"

"You're hot as fuck!"

"Have sex with me!"

Those are just some of the things I hear when I walked out of the hotel building to the large black van I was to take to the studio. A bunch of security men were pushing my fans back, so they couldn't get to me. A smirk formed on my face when I saw that some of the girls who were here to see me were crying and screaming and having heart attacks at the sight of me.

Oh, how I love being famous.

Some of the girls tried to grab at my arm, but I kept myself as far away from their reach as possible. First of all, I was already late and have no time for my fans to stall me. Secondly, I was currently wearing my favorite shirt and had no intention on letting a fan ruin it, just because she wants to touch me.

"Please, Ashton!" one of them exclaimed. Sorry, babe. Not today.

I climbed into the black vehicle and the door shut behind me. Soon all the girls swarmed around the van, like they were going to be able to magically pass through the door and be inside the car with me.

I removed the sunglasses I wore on my face and hung them on my jacket. I looked at the driver as I ran my fingers through my wavy hair, causing the hood I had on my head to fall.

"Step on it," I ordered.

"B-But the girls," he pointed out, but I shook my head.

"They'll move. Just shut up and drive." I leaned back into my seat and pulled out my phone, immediately shooting a text to Calum Hood, one of the people I'm writing a new song with.

Yes, I sing. I'm a solo artist who's got tons of fame and money. A majority of the human population love me, some look up to me, and the rest hate me. I don't really care much of anyone else on this planet. As long as I'm alive and breathing, why would anyone else matter to me?

You're probably wondering about my fans, right? Well, I do love them. They're the reason why I'm at the top of the charts nowadays and it's all thanks to them and their support. But I've no time for them. The only time I get to meet a fan is through a signing, and even then I don't even bother to remember my fans' names or faces. I mean, the most important person to me in this world is me.

No, I don't care much of my family. In fact, I hate my family. I'm not even going to go into detail about them. They don't deserve any of my time.

I don't have that many friends. The only people I ever hang out with are Calum and my manager, Michael, but I can't exactly consider them as my friends.

I heard my phone beep and I looked down to see that Calum had replied to my message.

**[From: Calum Hood]  
I've been waiting for an hour! You're burning daylight, Irwin!**

Ugh, I hate my last name with a burning passion. I wish I could change it to something else. Irwin sounds too geeky and dorky. The next time Calum addresses me by my last name, I'm going to bury him six feet underground.

**[To: Calum Hood]  
Calm yourself, Cal. I'm on my way. I just got held up by fans, that's all.**

When Calum texted me back I ignored it and decided to just go on Twitter and tweet something stupid that'll instantly get thousands of retweets and likes in a minute. I'm just going out and people will send me replies, like how social I am or how amazing that is or how they wish they were me.

In the middle of writing a tweet on how I was sitting in a car I received an incoming call from Michael. I groaned, but answered the phone anyway.

"Yeah?" I said, waiting to see what was so important this time that he had to call me.

" _Are you meeting up with Calum now?_ " Michael asked.

"Yeah, I am." I cross my legs together and ruffled my hair. "I just left the hotel."

" _Jesus, Ashton. You need to be more punctual next time._ "

"I would, if the fans didn't hang around the hotel."

I heard Michael sigh on the other end. " _Do I need to send in more security?_ "

"No, thanks." I heard my phone beep and I glanced at the screen and smiled when I saw who was calling me. "I'm getting another call, Mikey. Bye!"

" _Ash-_ "

I immediately hung up on him and answered the next call. "Hey, babe," I said into the phone.

" _Don't call me that,_ " hissed Chelsea, this famous chick whose looks are very easy on the eyes. " _You left your stupid jacket at my place when you came to the party last night."_

"Want to bring it to my hotel suite?" Then I heard her scoff.

" _No way. You bring your ass here and get it yourself. I have better things to do, like getting my hair done._ "

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just hang it on your front door, I guess. I'll get it after I finish writing with Calum."

Then she hung up without another word. Wow, okay. Whatever. She's lucky she's attractive, or else I would've flipped shit at her.

After ten minutes of silence I finally arrived at the place where I was to write with Calum. It takes hours to write one song, but at least I'm almost done with the one he and I were currently working on. It shouldn't take me more than two hours to complete, so after that I can go over to Chelsea's and get my jacket.

-

"Man, I'm beat," Calum groaned as he dropped his pen on top of the papers and leaned back into his chair. I was on the verge of passing out on the couch already and it's only been six hours.

I thought it'd take me less time to finish writing, but no. Calum and I couldn't come up with some amazing lyrics to the new song and ended up getting nowhere.

Glancing over at the clock, I noticed that it was already eight in the evening. Damn, time goes by way too fast. I need to eat dinner, but first I have to get my jacket from Chelsea's place. She's probably not even home, because when it comes to style, she's such a perfectionist. It annoys me, but she's pretty hot.

Despite the fact that she's pretty much every guy's eye candy, I'm not in love with her or sexually attracted to her in any way. I just enjoy getting her mad, that's all. There's no one I love more than myself.

Okay, yeah, that's a self-centered thing to say, but when you're famous, it doesn't really matter now, does it? I'm the most important person in the world to myself. After that are my fans, but I'm always first.

"I think I'm going to head home," groaned Calum as he stood from his spot. I glanced at him and started getting up from where I was resting. I stretched my arms in the air and started to lean my head from the left to right, repeating the same action until I felt a satisfying crack in my neck.

"I'll be going, too," I said. "I have to get something from Chelsea."

"The hot girl who hosted the party last night?" I nodded. "Okay, have fun with that."

"Thanks, but I'm not going to see her. Just getting my jacket, that's all."

Calum patted my back and then we started heading out of the building. We said goodbye to one another and I watched as he got into his car in the parking lot and drove off.

I pulled my phone out to call my driver to pick me up, but he didn't answer the calls, which made me frown. What in the world could this guy possibly be doing that's way more important than I am?

Whatever. Forget getting a ride. I'll just walk to Chelsea's.

Now I just need to figure out how to get there.

I remember storing her address on my phone somewhere, so I searched through my phone, locating her address. I moved that to the maps app on my phone and read through the directions.

According to the maps, her place was only a mile in the East direction. It isn't that bad of a walk. I just need to avoid being seen by people.

Or not. I love the attention that I get. I deserve every single one for how awesome I am.

I followed the navigator as it directed me to Chelsea's and I pulled the hood over my head. It was already cold and I could've sworn it was going to rain soon.

I stopped walking when I thought I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned and saw nothing. I think I'm probably hearing things, so I shrugged it off and continued my way.

Suddenly something went over my face and I screamed, but my cries were muffled. I started squirming and tried to get rid of whatever was on my mouth to remove it. An arm wrapped around me and kept me from moving. When I inhaled I started feeling dizzy and my struggling was slowly going to a stop.

"We got him," whispered a deep voice as my vision started to blur and whoever held me started dragging me away.

The next thing I knew I was forced onto the ground, but I couldn't move at all. I could only blankly stare in front of me as I watched two figures fight one another.

Then I couldn't see anything at all as my eyelids shut and I went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was throbbing when I felt myself growing conscious again. I noticed that I was in someone's arms and I was being held bridal style. Remembering what happened before I passed out, I started to thrash around.

"Let go of me!" I cried out, pushing whoever was holding me away, but the person only stopped walking and made hushing sounds instead.

"It's okay," he said. "You're okay now."

It wasn't the voice that I heard earlier, but this one had a soothing tone to it. I glanced up at whoever was holding me and I widened my eyes when seeing a guy with a blond quiff and blue eyes.

I stopped staring at him and tried to push myself away from him.

"Put me down!" I shouted, trying to get myself back onto the ground. "How do I know you aren't trying to kidnap me?!"

"I save your ass back there and this is the thanks I get? Stop squirming, or else I'll drop you."

"God damn it, just drop me!" The stranger shrugged before I felt his arms slip from under me and I fell right onto the ground, my ass and back hurting from when it hit the concrete. "You asshole!"

"I was just listening to you. Don't blame me." I groaned and stood up, storming off. The guy ran up beside me and I was getting annoyed now.

"Will you buzz off?!" I hissed. "Stop following me!"

"I'm just making sure you make it back safe and sound," he said.

"I don't need you to look out for me. I don't even know you!"

"Hi, I'm Luke." I sensed his hand grab my own and then he shook it. "Pleasure to be in the presence of an arrogant person who's got no appreciation of anything whatsoever. Now you know me."

I yanked my hand out of his hold and glared at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Nice to meet you, too." I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace. "I'm still escorting you back."

"No, you're not. Go away!"

"It's just in case someone decides to try and kidnap you again. You can't defend yourself from what I saw."

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Do you even know where you are?"

I scoffed at him. "Of course, I do." I started to reach for my pockets for my phone, but when I didn't feel it I started to panic. "Shit! Where's my phone?!"

"Looking for something?" Luke asked. I whipped my head around and saw him holding my iPhone in his hand, the back facing me.

"Give it back!" I demanded, reaching for my phone, but he extended his arm away from me and placed his hand over my face.

"I'll give it back when you're back to the safety of your home."

"I'm staying at a hotel."

"Oh, so it's safe to assume that you _don't_ know where you are."

"I swear to God, I will kick you in the crotch."

"I take self defense classes and I'm a black belt in martial arts. Try me." When I swung my foot at him, he grabbed my ankle and pushed it back at me, but not before he grabbed my arm, pulled it behind me, and then pushed me forward until my chest was pressed to a wall and his body was against mine.

"Let go! That hurts!" I yelled. Instead of listening to me Luke brought his face close to my ear and started whispering lowly.

"You wouldn't be able to land one hit on me," he spoke, making me grow angrier at him.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?!"

"Am I supposed to?" With my other arm I tried elbowing him in the guts, but he somehow knew I was going to do that and brought that arm behind me as well. "Don't test me, dude."

"Don't 'dude' me! I'm Ashton Irwin!"

"And I'm Luke Hemmings. Now we both know who we are." He pulled my arms closer together behind me, making it hurt even more and I bit back a whimper. "Aw, is little Ashy hurting from an infinitesimal amount of pain?"

"L-Let go of me, Luke."

"What's the magic word?"

"God damn it, just unhand me!" Luke didn't say anything as he finally drew away from me. I brought my arms forward and started rubbing at my shoulders. "Stupid idiot."

"So what hotel are you staying at?" he asked. It didn't seem like I was going to get rid of this guy any time soon.

"Summer Hotel," I mumbled, almost defeatedly.

"Oh, it isn't too far from here. It's this way." Luke wrapped an arm around me, but I shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Well, excuse me, princess."

"Don't call me that! I'm a guy!"

"Really? I couldn't tell from how weak you were." I clenched my hands into fists and was so damn tempted to punch him, but I knew that that was going to fail, since he knew how to protect himself.

His arm was back around my shoulder and I reluctantly let him leave it there as he led me back to the hotel.

-

"Oh, my God! It's Ashton!" a girl squealed and then a bunch of other female fans started running towards me, but the security guards kept them away from me. It was already so dark out. Don't these girls have better things to do than to wait for me?

Oh, wait. They don't. Then again, what's better?

I was really hoping that at least one of the security guards would pull this annoying Luke away from me, but they were all too focused on keeping the girls as far away from me as possible.

"Ashton, be the father of my baby!" exclaimed a girl. Suddenly one of them managed to pass through security and started running straight to me.

Luke pushed me behind him and the girl ended up colliding into him and wrapping her noodle arms around him.

"You almost ran into him," Luke said to the girl. Even though it was dark, I could see the girl's face grow red.

"Wow, you're fucking hot," she said, almost breathless. I rolled my eyes and pushed past the two and stormed straight into the hotel, my name being screamed and shouted from all directions.

I entered the hotel lobby that was clear of any other people except for the person at the front desk and my manager who was waiting on a recliner.

"Where have you been?!" he exclaimed when he jumped up and hurried over to me. "Why didn't you answer your phone when I called you?!"

"Because I didn't have it," I answered. I turned around, glaring at Luke as he made his way into the lobby. "That asshole over there has it."

"Has what?" Luke questioned.

"My phone. Give it."

"Oh, that?" He started pulling out my phone from his pocket and showing it to me. "Yeah, it's broken."

"What?!" I ran over to him and snatched my phone out of his hand. The screen was cracked badly and when I tried to press the home and lock button it refused to turn on. "How?!"

"I found it like that when I picked it up off the ground. I guess it broke when it fell from your possession."

I groaned, pushing my broken phone into my pocket. "Great. Now I have to go get a new one."

"It shouldn't be that big of a deal anyway. I'm guessing you're famous and have tons of money?" I glared at Luke.

"I'm a freaking solo artist. How in the world do you not know who I am?" I asked him and he just shrugged.

Unbelievable. Everyone knows about me. I don't understand how someone like him doesn't know my name, let alone who I am exactly. Does he live under a freaking rock?

"Ashton!" I heard Michael yell and I turned my attention to him. "Tell me what happened."

I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth. "You see-"

"This wimp here didn't know how to defend himself from kidnappers, so I saved his ass," Luke answered for me. I glared at him and tried to smack his stomach, but he caught my wrist before I could even hit him.

Michael's eyes widened at Luke before they landed on me. "You were almost _kidnapped?!_ "

I forcefully pulled my arm away from Luke and took a step closer to my manager. "I-I was going to Chelsea's! She has my jacket and I couldn't get a hold of my driver, so I walked on my own!"

"And what made you think being alone was a good idea?" Michael crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at me. "You know what? Don't answer that. You never think before you act anyway."

"Hey!" I heard Luke snicker behind me and I twisted around, pointing at him in a threatening manner. "I will freaking castrate you."

"You can't even hit me," he said. "What makes you think you can cut my dick off?"

"You piece of sh-"

"Your clothes are filthy, too!" Michael shouted. "Go get changed! We're going out to eat tonight."

"Glad to leave, as long as I'm away from this idiot." I glared at Luke who just rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I just did." He smirked and I wanted to so badly to strangle him, but after I failed the first few times, trying to hit him would be useless. I let out a frustrated groan and stormed off to my suite.

I can't stand that stupid Luke guy. Why is he even sticking around? He better be gone by the time I'm back down in the lobby.

Oh, lovely. I just realized that my sunglasses are gone, too. Whatever. They're not my favorite pair anyway.

When I got up to my suite I went straight for the bedroom and changed out of my clothes that were really dirty. I got into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I grabbed a red flannel jacket and slipped my arms through the sleeves.

Once I was dressed I went back down to the lobby, I was back downstairs and very disappointed to see that Luke was sitting on a recliner, using his phone. Michael was gone and even the employee at the front desk had disappeared somewhere.

"Why the hell are you still here?" I hissed as I approached Luke. He glanced up at me from the small screen.

"Because this chair is comfy and I like it," he answered sarcastically. "The front of the hotel is scattered with your female fans."

"Then go through the back. Or jump out a window. Or off the roof."

"Funny, princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"What am I supposed to address you as? Sprinkle toes? Wimp? Fairy?"

"I am so tempted to punch your face right now."

"Go ahead, if it makes you feel better." Luke shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up, leaning forward, so his face was right in front of me and easy for me to hit. "Hit my good side. Right there."

"You're going to do some weird defense thing and then I'll be the one getting hurt."

"So, in other words, you're chicken? Little princess is afraid? Not only are you weak, but you're scared to take a hit when it's offered? Wow, wouldn't that be amazing news for the paparazzi-"

"Screw you!" I jumped at Luke, prepared to claw his stupid blue eyes out, but he moved out of the way, grabbing my arms and and making them intersect in front of me. He pulled me towards him and then his chin was hooked onto my shoulder.

"You were right," Luke spoke. "I was going to do a defense thing." He spun me out of his arms before he pulled me back, but this time our chests were pressed together, my hands down by my sides as one of his hands were gripping one of my wrists and his other was around my waist. "You really need to figure out by now that you can't hurt me, princess."

"St-Stop calling me that! And no more with your stupid defense moves!" I shoved him away and he just smoothed out his shirt.

"I'm only calling you what you are." I glowered at him and was going to snap back at him, but then Michael came back with the employee guy.

"I've reserved a spot at Cafe Beaujolais," announced Michael. "I believe Frederick is waiting in the back for us."

"Who's Frederick?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your driver."

"Oh."

"Let's go. Come on, you two."

"I'm sorry," Luke began, "I could've sworn you said 'you two.'"

"That's right," Michael confirmed.

"Why's this idiot going?" I asked, jerking my thumb at Luke.

My manager clapped his hands together and a large smile appeared on his face. Usually, that smile he's wearing doesn't mean good news.

"I've decided something," he said. "He saved you from getting kidnapped, right?" He glanced over at Luke. "What's your name?"

"Luke Hemmings," Luke answered.

"Great. Luke Hemmings, from this point on you are officially Ashton Irwin's personal bodyguard."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?!" I stormed up to Michael and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Yes," Michael replied calmly. "I just made Luke your new bodyguard."

"I DON'T NEED A BODYGUARD! I ESPECIALLY DON'T NEED HIM!" I glowered over at him and he was too busy occupying himself with a fake plant that sat on the front desk counter. "YOU! TELL HIM YOU DON'T WANT THE JOB!"

"Sir," Luke began, looking over at Michael, "I have far more important things than to follow this dimwit around twenty-four seven. I will have to turn down this bodyguard position."

"I'm not a dimwit!" I countered, stomping my foot against the carpeted floor.

"Excuse me. Princess, I meant."

"Stop with that stupid name! Michael!"

My manager blinked at Luke, like he was processing what Luke had told him. "Did you just call me 'sir'?"

"Was that not okay?" Luke questioned. "I can call you something else."

I scoffed. "And you still choose to call me that girly name? Unbelievable!"

"Believe it, princess."

Michael shook his head. "No, it's fine," he said. "It just... no one's called me that before. It's always either Michael or Mikey."

"He's not a freaking geezer, Luke," I hissed. "Just call him Michael."

"All right then," Luke said as he nodded once. "Michael, princess here obviously does not want me to be his bodyguard. For that reason, I cannot take up the job."

"How much do I have to pay you to get you to accept?" Michael suddenly asked and I widened my eyes at him.

"Michael!" I shouted. "He made it specifically clear he does not want the job!"

"No, he said _you_ don't want him to take the job." He turned back to Luke. "How much are we talking?"

"Bribery won't work on me," Luke responded.

"Let's make it thirty dollars an hour, yeah?"

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Stop it! He's not wanted here!"

"By you. Let him have his own say. So, Luke, do you want the job? Thirty bucks an hour"

"W-Well, I'll admit, it's good pay, but-"

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't take it. Let's go get into the van and we'll talk more about it over dinner, okay?" Michael then started to lead Luke towards the back and I groaned.

"I don't believe this," I muttered to myself. Then I looked over at the employee guy. "Do you believe this?!" He just shrugged and then I marched out of the lobby and following Michael and Luke who will hopefully turn down the job offer.

I saw Luke and Michael climb into the van and then I started heading towards it, going in after and sitting beside Michael. Luke was by himself on the other side, but he should really be sitting on train tracks while a bullet train is coming his way.

I folded my arms over my chest and crossed my legs, staring out the window as a huff left me. I can't believe this idiot is going to dinner with me and Michael. My manager is still trying to persuade Luke to take the bodyguard job, but I don't even want to be near Luke, let alone have him be my bodyguard.

As much as I'd like to tune them out I had no choice, but to listen to the conversation, since the two were loud as hell.

"I can raise your pay, if you do well enough," Michael told Luke.

"I'm happy with thirty, thank you," Luke replied.

"So you'll take the job?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ashton really needs a bodyguard. He needs someone who can look out for him at all times. Security isn't good nowadays, and you just saved him from getting kidnapped! You're perfect for the job!"

"Still can't believe he isn't gone yet," I mumbled under my breath.

"I have another job to attend to," Luke added. "I don't have time to watch over some pansy that can't even tell where his hotel is."

"Hey!" I snapped. "If my phone didn't break, I would've been fine!"

"But it did break, didn't it? If I wasn't there, you would've been lost and vulnerable to being kidnapped."

Michael clapped his hands together. "Like I said, you're perfect for the job!" he exclaimed. "You have to take it! I'll give you anything that you want!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at my manager. "Anything?"

Michael nodded eagerly. "Yes! What's your price?"

"A plane ticket. To London, specifically."

I just snickered at him. "Really? London? Why do you want to go to there?"

He shot a glare at me. "Keep your nose in your own business and I'll keep mine in my own, princess."

"Done!" Michael said. "A plane ticket it is! I'll still pay you, too. It's final! You're now Ashton's bodyguard."

I glared at Luke, shaking my head at him and he just shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"I don't like you, okay?" I hissed.

"I don't expect you to like me," he said, "and I don't give a damn, princess."

I really hate this guy.

-

Somehow word had already spread that I was going to eat at Cafe Beaujolais and a crowd of girls were waiting at the entrance.

"Where's security?" I asked, glancing out the window as the van started approaching the restaurant

"Looks like word didn't get to them," Michael said. "Fans are fast."

"I think you should go in through the back," Frederick said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Frederick drove past the restaurant and went to the back. Michael pulled out his phone and began calling someone. He then said something about how we were going through the back, so I assumed he called the restaurant.

I looked over at Luke and saw that his head was lolled to the side and his arms over his chest. He was asleep. I rolled my eyes, because it's his first night on the job and he's already sleeping on the job.

"Wake up, buttface," I said, tapping his leg with my foot. "We've arrived."

Luke started to stir before he went back to snoozing. I rolled my eyes, kicking him harder.

"Five seconds more," he grumbled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We don't have five seconds. Now wake up." I threw my broken phone at him, hitting him between the eyes.

"Ow!" He started to rub where my phone had hit him and I smirked.

"Well, I've successfully hurt you," I said, smirking.

"When I was asleep," Luke said.

"Which is what you shouldn't be doing. If you're going to be my bodyguard, you have to be awake all day and all night. No sleeping whatsoever."

"That's a harsh rule, don't you think?"

"No, it's perfect for you. Unless it's too much for you, then you can always resign from the job."

Luke raised his eyebrow at me before he lowered it and smirked, tilting his head to the other side. "I see what you're doing: you're trying to get rid of me."

I feigned a gasp. "I would never do such a thing!"

Luke sighed before he leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of his knees. "Princess, you have no idea how to fight for yourself."

"Stop calling me that!" I retorted.

"There's no other bodyguard like me. I'm your best option."

"No, you're not. If anything, you're the worst."

Luke just stared intently into my eyes before he whispered. "I shall prove you wrong, princess."

Anger boiled inside of me when he said that damn name and I was ready to yell at him, but then Michael interrupted me by announcing it was time to leave the car.

Luke sent a smirk my way and I glared at him as everyone but Frederick exited the vehicle. Michael told him he'll call him after we finish eating, so he could take us back to the hotel. Then the driver drove off.

Michael, Luke, and I walked into the restaurant and this old man went up to us to shake Michael's hand.

"Welcome to Cafe Beaujolais, Mr. Clifford!" he greeted. "We are very glad to be of service to you! Ah, the famous Mr. Irwin!" I cringed when he addressed me by my last name. He went up to me and we shook hands. He sent a smile my way and I did the same, except mine was more reluctant.

The guy went over to Luke and extended his hand out at him, but then he retracted it, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" questioned the man. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh, excuse me," he said. "I'm Luke. I'm with Michael and princess here."

"Princess?"

"Escort us to a table, will you?" I said to the old man through a fake smile and gritted teeth. He ignored Luke and nodded at me before he led us to a table at the back of the restaurant. When Luke and I were behind the old man and my manager I glared at the taller blond, hissing, "Stop calling me princess!"

"It suits you rather well, doesn't it?" Luke responded, smirking at me.

"It's annoying, like you. Knock it off!"

"Or what? You'll fire me?"

I grinned, because he works under me. I actually do have the ability to fire him.

Luke's smile fell and I was just about prepared to get rid of him when suddenly Michael popped right in between us and said to Luke.

"Don't worry about getting fired," Michael assured. "As long as you're doing your job at protecting Ashton, I won't ever fire you."

"Oh. So only you can fire me?" Luke asked, pointing at my manager.

Michael nodded. "Yep! Since I'm the one that hired you, only I can fire you. And you haven't done anything wrong since you've become Ashton's bodyguard."

"Well, that's great to hear." Luke's eyes met mine and this stupid smug formed on his face.

I really don't like this guy.

-

A lot of the fans that were eating in the restaurant had asked for my autograph and for pictures with me, which I agreed to. They would hug me and I'd hug them back, but only because that's just what I'm supposed to do. Every time someone came up to the table and interrupt me from eating my dinner it made me grow more irritated, but Michael told me to keep cool, so I did.

Even the paparazzi came around, but the restaurant employees did their very best to keep them outside and away from me, which I was completely thankful for.

While I was pleasing fans Michael and Luke were talking to each other, probably about Luke's stupid job as being my new bodyguard. I didn't bother to listen into it, because I don't want to hear anything about it. In fact, I wish to forget the fact that Michael just made Luke my personal bodyguard. I really hope that Luke idiot gets fired by Michael soon, because I really don't want him in my life one bit.

We were at the restaurant for three freaking hours and I finished eating my dinner thirty minutes after Michael and Luke did. When we were sure that no one would bother me again Michael began to call Frederick to pick us up from the restaurant.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, turning my attention to my manager. "Can you ask Frederick to drive me to Chelsea's? I still need to get my jacket."

"Get it tomorrow," Michael said, waving me off. "It's too late."

"But-"

"Besides, we need to take Luke home, so he can gather up his stuff."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't you know, princess?" Luke spoke up. "I'm supposed to be with you at all times. Therefore, I'm staying in your suite."

"What?!" I sharply stood up and I swear I gained some attention from people around us. "No! Make him get his own room! He's not staying in my suite!"

"You're overreacting, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You're drawing attention to yourself. I bet this'll get on the news and everyone will see just how childish of a person you are." I went over to Luke, grabbed him by his shirt and started pulling him out of the restaurant through the back.

I dragged Luke into an alleyway and practically threw him against the wall before I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Listen, asshole!" I growled at him. "There's no freaking way you're staying at my suite! It's bad enough that you're my bodyguard, but it's even worse if I have to constantly be around you all the time!"

"Hey! It's your manager's idea, not mine!" Luke retorted. "You shouldn't be yelling at me, princess!"

"Stop calling me that! I hate that stupid name and I hate you!"

The next thing I knew Luke used his foot and made my knees unbuckle and I lost balance, but then he pulled me back up and flipped us around, so that instead of him being sandwiched between someone and a building, I was.

"Grow the fuck up, will ya?!" Luke yelled. "I don't give a fuck if you're some famous celebrity. You need to take some sacrifices here and cooperate. I'm risking my own home and job that I had before this one just to protect your stupid ass! The least you could do is let me stay at your suite!"

"Then get your own hotel room! I'm not sharing mine with you, you jacka-!" Luke clapped his hand over my mouth and I let out a muffled scream, grabbing and attempting to pry his hand off of my face.

"Quiet, princess," Luke whispered and I wanted to kick him for calling me that stupid name again. "I don't think we're alone."

That was enough to make me shut up and I pressed myself more against the wall. Luke kept one arm securely around my waist as he glanced around before he looked back at me.

"Listen very carefully," he spoke and I nodded. "I'm going to lead you back into the restaurant, okay? Whatever happens, do not leave my side unless I instruct you to. For now, keep your arms around me, okay?" I nodded my head again, telling him that I understood. "Good. I'm going to remove my hand now and you'll stay quiet. Do that for me and you'll be safe."

When I felt Luke draw his hand away from my mouth I immediately threw my arms around him and he pulled me closer to him. Then we started slowly making our way back towards the restaurant door. I buried my face into him and I felt his hold on me tighten.

Once we were inside and past the doors Luke's arm dropped from me, but I still held onto him.

"You can let go now," he said to me. "You're safe now."

"O-Okay," I managed to stutter out as I drew away from him. We started heading back to our table where Michael was waiting and I bit my lower lip as I stared at the floor.

"Frederick's about to arrive shortly," Michael informed us. "I already paid for the food, so we'll wait here until I get a phone call from him."

"Mikey?" I looked up at him and saw that I had his attention. "I-I think it's okay if L-Luke stays in my suite."

Michael's eyes widened. "Really? You're okay with that?" I nodded and a wide smile formed on his lips. "Great! I'll have Frederick take us to Luke's home when he arrives!"

I sat down in my seat and pulled my knees close to my chest, resting my chin upon them. I wrapped my arms around my legs and I saw Luke glance over at me.

"You're really okay with me staying at your suite?" he asked me and I just shrugged.

"It's just a thank you for what happened not too long ago," I said, trying to brush it off like it was nothing. "Don't expect me to be nice to you. I still hate you."

"Good enough for me. Thanks, princess." Instead of yelling at him about the nickname I kept my mouth shut and just stared off at nothing in particular.

-

Frederick took Luke to his place which was located in an apartment building. He gathered up all the stuff he needed and then we were heading back to the hotel.

We said our good nights and then Luke followed me to the suite. I opened up the door and we both walked in.

"Wow! This room alone is bigger than my entire apartment," Luke commented and I just rolled my eyes.

"You can stay on the couch," I said to him. "It's located in the bedroom. There's only one bed and that belongs to me."

"Understandable." The two of us walked into my bedroom and I watched as he tossed his bag of stuff beside the couch and then hopped onto the comfy furniture. "So do I get any blankets or what?"

"There's an extra one on my bed. I'll go get it."

"No, it's fine. I'll get it. You just go on ahead and get ready to sleep." I nodded and then I went to my luggage of clothes while he walked over to the bed.

I looked for my pajama clothes and I watched from the corner of my eye as Luke picked a blanket to use for himself. I then walked into the bathroom that was provided right next to the bedroom, changing into my night clothes once there and then brushing my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom I took the clothes I wore earlier into a laundry basket that was kept near the door. I climbed into the bed and wrapped the blanket around myself and just sat there for a while.

I usually do this every night, sitting on the bed while curled up in the blanket, thinking about whatever comes to mind. Right now, it was how I was going to deal with Luke for God knows how long he'll be my bodyguard.

"Whatcha doin'?" Luke asked and I glanced over at him. "You look like a marshmallow with a human head slapped on top."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just thinking, that's all. It's what I do every night before I go to sleep." Luke nodded and then he grabbed the bottom of his shirt before he started pulling it up. My eyes widened and I flung the blanket off of me and ran over to him, bringing his shirt back down. "What are you doing?!"

"What?" he questioned, looking at me. "I'm getting ready for bed."

"No, you're not! You're stripping!"

"Exactly. I sleep only in my boxers and an undershirt. Do you have a problem with that?"

"It's just weird, okay? Keep your clothes on."

"But then that feels weird. I won't be able to sleep and I'll eventually remove my clothes. Besides, we're both guys. It's not like we're gay or anything."

I didn't say anything after that. I just nodded and then made my way back to my bed. I didn't look at Luke while he was taking off his clothes and when he started walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

I cuddled up in my blanket again and then decided that I should go sleep now. I closed my eyes and was about to sleep before minutes later Luke left the bathroom and went out of the room. I glanced over at him, but I quickly averted my eyes when I remembered he was only walking around in black boxers and a white shirt.

"U-Um, thanks," I said loud enough for Luke to hear.

"For?" he asked.

"Saving me once and keeping me safe at the restaurant."

"You're welcome about the saving you part. Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Back at the alleyway when we were fighting, I just wanted you to shut up. So I told you that someone was watching us. I honestly didn't hear anything." I shot up from my bed and glared at him, not even caring that he wasn't fully clothed. "Oops?"

"You freaking asshole!" I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it and placed it by the armrest of the couch. "Go to hell!" I angrily plopped back onto my bed and pulled the blanket over my head, steam fuming out of me.

Luke just chuckled. "Good night, princess."

"Shut up! Don't call me that!"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of Luke constantly trying to wake me up and then something hitting my back. I groaned, turning myself around to see my cracked phone right beside me.

"Mornin', princess," Luke said and I glared at him. At least he was wearing some clothes now.

"Shut up, idiot," I growled before I faced away from him and tried to return to sleep.

"You should wake up. It's six in the morning right now."

"Why the hell would I be awake right now?"

"You've got stuff to do. Michael was just here and told me to tell you to get ready. He'll be back here at eight, since he can't call you." I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids and pulled the blankets over me some more. I really didn't want to get out of bed. It was way too early to do anything, but sleep is one of the things I have to give up to have this famous life.

"I'm too warm and comfy to leave the bed," I mumbled. When Luke didn't respond I assumed he was going to leave me alone, but I was proven wrong when my blanket was yanked off of me. "Hey!"

"Sorry, princess," Luke apologized, but he obviously didn't mean it. "You're gonna have to wake up sooner or later."

I groaned before I forced myself out of the bed and decided to take a nice, hot shower.

Once I entered the bathroom and locked the door I stripped out of my clothes and then turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up. When it was hot enough for me I stepped under the water and sighed at the feeling.

Minutes later while I was getting some shampoo into my hair I heard a knock on the door and I answered, assuming that it was Luke, "What do you want?"

"I forgot my phone inside," he said. "I need to make a call right now. I'm going in to get it, okay?"

"No! Stay out! Wait 'til I'm finished!" But Luke ignored me, somehow picking the lock and opening the door. I turned around and saw him go over to the counter and my first instinct was the pull the curtains all the way to cover my bare body from him. "What the hell, Luke! Get out!"

"Chill, princess. I'm just getting my phone." Suddenly my eyes started stinging and I immediately shut them.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself, letting the water run over my face as I tried to get rid of the shampoo that was irritating my eyes.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave." I drew my face away from the water and opened my eyes, only to have them sting again. "Damn it."

I reached my hand out of the shower for a towel that should've been hanging on the rack nearby, but I couldn't locate it with my hands. Then I felt the rag being brought towards me and I took it, wiping my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Luke standing in front of me with the curtains pulled to the side. My entire face flushed as I used the towel to cover my front.

"G-Go away!" I shouted, collecting water into my hands and throwing it in Luke's direction.

Whatever water had gotten on his face, Luke wiped it away with his arm before he finally turned to the door and walked out. "You're welcome for the towel, by the way," he said, finally leaving the bathroom.

"Stupid idiot," I grumbled. I put the towel back on the rack and resumed to my shower.

Once I was done showering I went to brush my teeth. Many minutes later I left the bathroom, carrying my pajamas and using one towel to wrap around my waist and another to dry my hair. Luke wasn't in the room anywhere, so I assumed he must've went to the living room. I went over to where my clothes should be and I started to pick out my outfit.

By the time I slipped on a pair of clean boxer shorts I tossed the pajamas and the towel covering my lower half into the laundry basket. I put on a white shirt and skinny sweatpants before I sat down on my bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

I heard some talking on the other side of the door and then Luke entered the room with his phone up to his ear.

"I understand," he said. "Thank you. Have a good day." He hung up the phone, tossing it over to the couch before he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Had a nice talk?" I asked as I rubbed the towel around my neck against my wet hair. Luke looked over at me.

"If not being able to compromise a few things over the phone is your definition of a good talk, then no. I need to go somewhere and I can't take you with me, so you'll just have to go through the morning without me."

"Oh, I wonder how I'll ever go a few hours without stupid Luke Hemmings." He narrowed his eyes at me and my exaggerated statement.

"Just stay here until Michael comes by, okay? I'll be back soon." Without another word Luke picked his phone off the couch and exited the room, leaving me all alone.

I continued to dry my hair the best I could before I decided it was dry enough. I lay back on my bed and my eyes caught sight of my broken phone.

"Why did my phone have to break?" I grumbled to myself, picking up the useless piece of technology and tossing it on top of my clean clothes in the luggage. I shut my eyes for a moment and let myself drift to sleep.

-

I had an interview that day with this very flirty twenty year-old chick named Cara. I'm not kidding, she hits on every celebrity she interviews regardless of what gender they are, and they all aren't even as attractive as I am. Yes, even I'm better looking than the female celebrities.

I was currently backstage sitting in a chair, trying to get the microphone to stay on my shirt, but I was struggling horribly with it.

"Need help?" Michael asked as he went over to me.

"No, I can do this," I grunted, unsatisfied with every single way I tried to clip the microphone on.

"Where's Luke? It's already two."

"The hell should I know? He just left this morning."

Michael suddenly gasped. "He doesn't even known that you have an interview today!"

I smirked. "Great. Now I don't have to deal with him for the rest of the day."

"No, I'll get him here. I'll try to somehow locate him." Before I could ask how he'd do that Michael and already walked off and Calum was walking over to me. Why my brunet friend was here, I don't know. Maybe just to support me by being here.

"Hey, Cal," I greeted.

"Do you need help with your microphone?" he asked and I mentally groaned.

"I got this! I can do this!"

"Someone's stubborn."

"Shut up. I can do things by myself."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that since you can't defend yourself." I widened my eyes at Calum.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Oh, didn't you know? You're all over the news as a damsel in distress, but whoever came in to save you is the best part of the story."

Oh. My. God. Stupid Luke is already taking away my spotlight and he made me look like a freaking wimp on the media.

"Damn it!" I threw the microphone at Calum and he managed to catch it. I hopped off my seat and stormed off to wherever Michael was. "Michael!"

I saw him standing by himself, his phone pressed to his ear. I didn't care if he was going to look for Luke, because I'd rather he be gone than anything in the world.

Twisting Michael around so he'd face me, I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me about my recent appearance on the news?!" I yelled.

"I tried to earlier," Michael began, "but every time I mention Luke you flip out and refuse to listen!"

"Let's talk about him then. I want Luke gone! Now!"

"I can't reach him! I'm trying to find him-"

"Well stop! Let him be gone, for all I care! He's messing up my life! When I get back to the hotel I'm throwing all his clothes off the balcony."

"Ashton, you're on in five!" one of those backstage people called out.

"Get your freaking microphone on!" Calum scolded, stepping in between me and Michael. He started to fix the microphone onto my shirt and it annoyed me how easily he did it while I couldn't even do it perfectly.

"I'm going to the restroom," I growled. "Don't come after me if I don't make it back by the time to interview starts."

"Cal, go with him," Michael said.

"No, Cal stays. I'm going alone."

"After with recent events, I don't think going by yourself is be-" I flipped Michael off before I stormed off to the restroom. I swung the door wide open and it hit the wall with a loud sound, but I didn't give a damn about that.

I went over to the sink and turned on the water, letting it run. I glared at my reflection and saw how stressed I looked.

It's all that Luke bastard's fault. Ever since he came into my life everything hasn't been good.

"Stupid Luke!" I shouted, my hands grabbing the edge of the counter before they cupped together and went underneath the cold water. I splashed the water onto my face while grumbling how much i hated Luke.

"Oh, my God!" someone screeched and I raised my head to look at the door, seeing the interviewer herself standing at the doorway. "Ashton! Why are you in the girls' restroom?!"

... Well, shit. That'll explain why this place didn't have any urinals.

"Crap, I must've not been looking where I was going," I said to myself before I spoke to Cara. "I'll be going now!" I pushed past her and then I ran out. I was thankful that no one hung around the restrooms, because then someone would've saw me leave the girls' restroom and I didn't want anyone to talk about my little mistake.

"Jesus, Ashton!" Michael exclaimed and I turned around to look at him. "Your face is still wet. Someone get him a towel! He's about to go on in two minutes!"

-

The interview was a bit awkward for me, because Cara was the one who saw me in the women's restroom. How embarrassing. I really hope she doesn't tell anyone about it.

"So, Ashton," she began, "how's your album going?"

"It's going pretty good," I answered, faking a smile in her direction. "I'm almost done with it and I'm hoping to release it somewhere next year."

"Everyone's pretty excited to hear your new songs. Am I right, ladies?" The crowd of girls that wanted to watch me live screamed in agreement and I just chuckled at how crazy these girls were. "I'm looking forward to your album, too."

"Really?" Who wouldn't be, honestly?

"Yes. I'm sure a majority of your fans have pre-ordered it already. I know I have." The audience laughed, but I didn't find it funny. However, I laughed anyway.

"If I were a girl and a fan of myself, I would've done the very same thing." Then everyone laughed again and it was really annoying me that they were laughing something so stupid like that.

"So I've got some questions for you regarding what everyone's talking about. According to what I've heard, you were nearly kidnapped. Is that true?"

"Uh..." I glanced towards the side stage to see that Michael was still on his phone, but his eyes were concentrated on me. He nodded at me and I looked back at Cara, shrugging. "I guess?"

"What do you mean 'you guess'? This is a simple yes or no question."

"Well, okay, someone did try to kidnap me, but-" My fans in the audience gasped and I shot them all a glare, but they didn't seem to have gotten the message. "-but I managed to escape in one piece."

"Because someone else saved you. Who was this person, can you tell me? And you can't tell me you don't know him, because he was seen with you at the hotel you're staying at."

"He was just someone who happened to see the whole thing and helped me out. He wanted to escort me back to the hotel, so I let him." Much to my reluctance.

"He's pretty hot, isn't he?" Cara asked. "I wouldn't mind getting into his pants." I rolled my eyes, because who in the world would want to be in Luke's pants? And why was she making these comments about Luke and not me? Not like I want her to flirt with me, but still. What's so great about stupid Luke?

"What's his name?" Cara said.

"I think his name is Lucifer," I answered, smirking at the ridiculous name.

"Lucifer certainly has gotten some attention from the ladies ever since the news of him rescuing you, and I think he might become a star himself, just because of his good looks."

"He doesn't want to be famous. He'd rather stay locked up in his room and play video games or work at a comic book shop where he can read comics all day."

"You seem to be very close to this Lucifer guy."

I scoffed and mentally laughed to myself, because this chick doesn't know what she's talking about. "Trust me. We're anything but close."

-

The interview finished with me singing one of my songs, which made a lot of girls scream and cry. Then I had to wait backstage, because Michael was still busy trying to find stupid Luke.

"Hi, Ashton!" squealed a voice and I turned to see these teenage girls looking up at me.

"Backstage passes?" I asked them, smiling at them and they nodded eagerly. "Awesome."

"Can we have your autograph and a picture?!" another one shrieked and I nodded.

"Sure." All at once they handed me things to sign and giving me sharpies and pens to sign them. After signing and taking pictures and giving them hugs with one arm I walked off, but they were still following me.

"Can you follow me on Twitter?" one of them chirped.

"Can I kiss your cheek?" another asked.

"Do you know if Lucifer is taken? Because I think he's really hot." I stopped walking and turned to the girl who asked that question.

"Yes, he's single," I answered. "He's looking for the perfect guy."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Guy? Are you saying he's... gay?"

I nodded. "Very gay. So gay, he's practically a rainbow with long legs."

"Ew, no! He can't be gay! He's too hot to be gay!" I just shrugged, laughing at my lie and her reaction.

"Are you gay?" another girl gasped and I looked at her weirdly.

"I'm not gay," I said. "Just Lucifer."

"I think gay guys are hot," said a girl, "so that makes Lucifer even more hotter." I rolled my eyes at that. Is she stupid or what?

"Gay guys are not hot," another girl said. "They're disgusting and should all burn in hell. If I found out that anyone I knew was gay, I would instantly start hating them and plotting their death." Well, that's quite harsh.

"I have to go now," I lied. "Unfortunately, no fans past this point." They all sighed in disappointed and begged me to stay a bit longer. "I wish I could, but I really do need to go. Tight schedule."

"Do you like Lucifer?" asked the girl who said gays were hot.

"No, he doesn't!" squealed the homophobic girl. "Ashton is sexy, and sexy guys are not gay!"

"But Lucifer is sexy, too."

"He stopped being sexy when Ashton said he was gay."

"Stop being such a homophobic bitch and accept the fact that Lucifer's gay!" shouted another girl. Then the one who didn't like gays jumped at her and tackled her to the ground while the other girls tried to pry her off.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" I shouted, pushing the girls aside and pulling the homophobic one away. "This isn't cool!"

"She's not cool! Gays are gross!" she hissed.

"What are you, five?" spat another girl. "So what if Lucifer's gay? He just likes guys, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that. Is liking guys gross?"

"It's the fact that a male or female likes someone of the same gender! That's not right!" She squirmed out of my hold and darted straight for the other girl

A security guard must've saw the whole thing, because then he rushed over to us and pulled the two girls apart. "I think it's best if you all leave now," he said.

They gasped and one protested, "But-"

"I'll escort you all out of the building." I went towards where I saw Michael and Calum were as the large guy took the girls away. I could hear them screaming out last second things to say to me before I was out of hearing range.

That homophobic chick was crazy, seriously. There's nothing wrong with gays. I happen to be friends with one and he's a really chill guy.

Michael pulled his phone away from his ear and stuffed it into his pocket and he beamed at me.

"Great news!" he said. "Luke's on his way!"

"That's not great news," I groaned. "That's not even good news."

"We'll be leaving as soon as he gets here. He said he's very close by."

I raised an eyebrow at Michael. "You're not going to fire him? He was supposed to be with me, but he left."

Michael shook his head. "Luke explained to me why he left, and I decided that it was a good enough reason to not fire him."

I threw my hands up and let out an exasperated groan before I plopped onto a couch that was nearby. "Unbelievable!"

"Hey, Mikey," Calum spoke up, "I'm going to go over to the refreshments table."

"Oh, great! I'll go, too!"

"How did you even get a hold of Luke?" I asked, but Michael already left. Whatever. I didn't want to know anyway.

"Hey, Ashton." I turned my head and saw Cara standing before me.

"Hi." I waved at her. "I thought we were done when the interview finished."

"Oh, I just wanted to have a nice talk with you, that's all." I nodded and then she sat down on my left side, sitting uncomfortably close to me. "So about earlier... why were you in the girls' restroom?"

I groaned and I leaned my head back. "Don't bring that up, please. It was a mistake, okay? I was stressed out, because of a lot of things."

"Stressed, you say?" Her hand landed on my thigh and moved upwards. "Do you need someone to... relieve you of your stressed?"

"I'm not sexually frustrated." I pushed her hand off, but she scooted closer to me some more.

"You sure?" She made her two fingers walk towards my crotch area before I finally stood up.

"I'm just gonna go this way," I nervously said, jerking my thumb back, "where I am far away rom a psycho chick like you." I ran off, but then I ran right into someone as their hands grabbed at my arms.

"Jesus, princess, what's the hurry?" I looked up and saw that it was Luke. I shoved him away from me and wiped at my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Some horny bitch just tried to feel me!"

Luke raised his eyebrows at me. "You must've liked it, huh?"

"When girls talk about it is a whole different story, but when they actually do it makes me uncomfortable!" I turned my head around and could've sworn I saw Cara coming over here. I grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him away. We turned at a corner and I threw Luke through the closest door and I followed him, locking the door behind me.

"Really? A closet?" Luke chuckled. "This is your best place for hiding? It's kinda small in here though."

"Shh!" I slapped my hand over his mouth before I hissed quietly. "She'll hear you." I heard some footsteps and for some reason I threw my arms around Luke's waist and buried my face into his neck. "Don't let her find me."

His arms encircled me and they tightened around me. "Okay."

I heard Cara muttering incoherent things to herself and I tensed. I listened for her footsteps and then I finally heard them. I let out a relieved breath when I knew that she was gone.

"Wait here," Luke whispered and I nodded. We pulled apart and then he went over to the door, opening it a slight bit. He glanced from left to right and then he looked back at me. "Clear."

"Can we please leave?" I asked him. "I don't want to be here any longer."

"All right." He extended his arm out towards me and I wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but I slowly approached him. Then he wrapped it securely around me as he led me out of the closet and towards the refreshments table where Michael and Calum were.

"Oh, it's Luke!" Michael said as he made his way over to us. "It's about time you got here. What happened to Ashton?"

"He's not feeling well," Luke lied. "I think we should take him back to the hotel immediately."

"Well, Frederick's already here, so we can leave now. Come on, Cal. Get as many donuts as you can." I laughed when I saw Calum having probably ten donuts in his arms. When he looked over at us he grinned.

"Hey, cutie," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Not interested," Luke said and Calum shrugged.

"Eh, I already have my eyes set on someone else anyway." Then the four of us walked towards the back exit of the building, climbing into the black vehicle and heading straight for the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were back at the suite I went over to the room and lay myself down on the bed facing down. I could hear Luke enter the room shortly after and I listened to his steps, assuming he went to his couch.

"I guess you have nothing else to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I don't think I do," I mumbled. "I still need to get my jacket though."

"Do you want me to go with you to get it?"

I looked over at Luke and saw that he was in the middle of removing his jacket. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Well, I'm your bodyguard. I'd still have to go with you anyway. Besides, I've nothing better to do." Luke pulled off his shirt and dug through his stuff for another one. "Also, can we stop by some place to grab a bite? I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Hmph." I sat upright and sat on the bed with my legs crossed. "Whatever. So after you finish whatever you're doing over there, we'll leave."

He laughed. "Wow."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"For once little princess is being cooperative. Maybe we're finally going to get along-"

"You just ruined it." I hopped off the bed and left the room, making my way over to the door. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Luke.

He was taking longer than I expected him to, so I went over to the balcony window and peered down at the park that was across the street. I saw a lot of people down there, doing whatever activities they wanted. I haven't gone out to the park yet, but I was hoping I would before I left California in a month to go back home to Australia.

The only reasons why I'm here in Hollywood were to write some songs for my next album, deal with some interviews and talk shows, all that good jazz. Sometimes when I go out I get surrounded by teenage girls that were crawling all over Hollywood, always looking to see if their favorite celebrities will pop up in front of them.

I like being noticed, to be honest. It shows that I at least am not a nobody in this world.

I admired the park a bit longer, just enjoying how calming it looked from up where I was.

I was pulled out of my relaxed state when I realized... Why am I waiting for Luke in the first place? I don't need him. I don't even want him to be with me. I should just leave right now.

So that's what I did. I went towards the door and opened it, but when my body collided with another I let out a high pitched squeak.

"Woah! Calm down, Ashton. It's just me and Mikey." Sure enough, Calum and Michael were standing right before me.

I glared at them. "Go away, you two," I grumbled. "I'm taking a break for the rest of the day."

Michael narrowed his eyes at me. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh." I thought for a moment to think of something. Michael wouldn't like it if I told him I was going to get my jacket, especially since I'm going without Luke. "I'm just going to grab some food from the hotel restaurant, that's all."

"Oh, cool. Can we join you then?"

"Um, I'm going with Luke. I mean he is my... bodyguard." Ew, I don't like saying that. Luke being my bodyguard doesn't sound right at all. "He should be with me all the time."

"Finally got it through your fat head, princess?" I heard Luke say as he swung an arm over my shoulder. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Is Luke your nickname or something?" Calum asked and Luke raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's my given name. Why?"

"Ashton said your name was Luci-"

"We're going now, okay!" I pushed Luke out the door and past my manager and friend. "Lock my door for me, will you? Thanks, bye!"

I shoved Luke into an elevator and followed after him, pressing the lobby button and then the elevator doors began closing.

"What did you say my name was?" Luke asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I didn't know you had short memory, too."

"I don't," I hissed. "Now shut up. Don't talk to me. All you're doing is your job and that does not require talking. Got it?" He turned his head away and looked up, like the ceiling was more interesting than anything. "Got it?!"

"Princess, you just told me not to talk to you. You should follow your rule, too."

I glowered at him. "I really hate you and your attitude." He pretended to zip his lips shut and throw the zipper away. I shook my head and faced the elevator door, throwing my jacket hood over my head and a sour look forming on my face from how freakishly annoying Luke was.

Once we got out of the elevator we walked out from the back entrance and I gave Luke the address to Chelsea's house, so he could lead the way. I still wasn't very familiar with the area, no matter how many times I've been here.

"Whose house are you going to?" he asked.

"What happened to no talking to me?" I glared at him.

"Are you going to your girlfriend's house?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I said. "She's just this really hot and famous chick."

"Interesting. Who is she?"

"Chelsea."

"Wait. Are we talking about Chelsea Evans?"

I looked at Luke with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you know her or something?"

"Isn't she that one actress that played as this one girl in this one movie that came into theaters that one time?"

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

"Elizabeth in Just So You Know?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's her. Why?"

"She's okay, but I wouldn't go for her."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't ask if you liked her, and I really don't care if you do."

Luke raised his eyebrows at me and then smirked. "Do you like her?"

"What?! No, I don't!"

"No need to be defensive, princess."

"I'm not being defensive! Okay, you know what? Let's just drop this conversation!" I huffed out in annoyance and started walking faster and ahead of him. He was humming some tune to himself and it was really pissing me off, but then I realized what it was and I turned around. "You listen to my songs?"

"Hmm?" Luke said. "That's your song?" I nodded. "Oh, that's cool. I heard it on the radio the other day and it was catchy. Nice song, by the way."

"Uh, thanks..." I'm used to compliments, but hearing one from Luke is kind of weird. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but even if we tried to start over again I don't think we'll ever be on good terms.

I heard a rumbling sound and I turned to look at Luke who immediately brought his arms around his stomach. "Hehe, whoops," he chuckled. I searched around the area for some place for Luke to grab a bite. My eyes landed on a small sandwich shop.

"Do you want to eat something or what?" I asked.

"Um, that'd be nice, thanks." I nodded and then we headed over to the sandwich shop.

It had this unpleasant smell when we went inside and I pinched my nose to block to smell out. "It reeks in here," I groaned.

"The smell isn't all that bad once you're used to it. Besides, this place knows how to make a really mean sandwich," Luke said. I crossed my arms over my chest while we waited in line.

After Luke got his food we were back to walking towards Chelsea's house. I kept staring at the sandwich, because it looked really disgusting and I don't know how anyone could eat that. Suddenly Luke stuck what's left of his sandwich out in front of my face, surprising me and causing me to jump back.

"Want the rest of it?" Luke asked and I turned away.

"No, gross!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand away, but he just waved his food towards me again.

"Come on, it's really good."

"I said no! Just finish it so I don't have to see it!"

"Just a bite, princess."

"You asked me if I wanted one and I said no. You can't force me to-" I screamed when I lost balance and fell backwards, landing on my back. Luke's eyes went wide before he started laughing

"Do that again!" he shouted. "I want that on video!"

"Shut up!" I tried kicking at his ankles, but he easily avoided me. He held the hand that wasn't holding the sandwich out at me and I took it. He pulled me up and helped me onto my feet.

"Next time, don't walk backwards," Luke said. "You tripped over a raised sidewalk."

"Stuff that sandwich in your mouth and shut up, you," I growled.

"By the way, you might want to put your hood back on." I patted the top of my head and felt my hair instead of my hood and then I heard a squeal from across the street. I glanced over and saw this girl staring at me with wide eyes, her mouth agape.

The girl ran over to me and soon after the number of fans rushing to me began to multiply. I put on a wide smile was some of them asked for pictures and autographs. Some even had their phones out and took pictures and videos of me while I tried to please them with pictures an signatures.

Some girls that got autographs from me and pictures with me went over to talk to Luke, but I didn't really care. Not all that much anyway. While I was taking a picture with someone I noticed the girls were all over him and his attention was on them. I rolled my eyes. As my bodyguard, shouldn't he be focusing on me? Yeah, some bodyguard he is. He's doing a wonderful job, note the sarcasm.

I glanced back at my fans who wanted my attention. "Hey, I really gotta go," I said to my fans, putting on an apologetic look as I smiled. Some of them groaned, some tried holding me back, and others were begging me to stay. I ignored them and then went over to Luke, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the girls.

"Call me!" one of the girls shouted. Yeah, unless he's got her number, there's no way he can do that.

"Hey, we're in no hurry," Luke said.

"Yeah, well, I am," I growled. "I don't have all day and I still want to get my jacket."

"Your fans are following us. I think you should call for a cab."

I stopped walking and glared at him. "Are you being serious? I'm not going in a freaking taxi."

"Hey, there's one coming right now. Taxi!"

"I'm not getting in a yellow car!"

"Oh, good, because this one's red." I turned my eyes to the car that pulled up. Luke went over to the door and opened it. "All right, get in, princess."

"Make me," I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. He just shrugged and went over to me. I widened my eyes and took steps away from him. "No, never mind! Don't make me!"

"Up you go, princess!" Luke threw me over his shoulder and I furiously hit his back, yelling at him to put me down. He ignored me and pushed me into the car, my head hitting the top of the car. My hands immediately grabbed the back of my head as Luke apologized to the fans for abandoning them. Really?! He made me hit the back of my head and he's saying sorry to the girls?!

Luke got into the car and gave the driver the address. Then we were off. I glared at him the entire time, my feet on the seat and knees close to my chest.

"You might want to put your seat belt on, princess," Luke said. "You never know when we'll get into a crash." He reached over to grab my seat belt and put it on for me, but I put my foot on his chest and pushed him away. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me confused.

"You stay away from me," I growled. He raised his hands up and I placed both my feet on the ground. I still rubbed at my head, but the pain was starting to go away.

"Did you bump your head?" he asked.

"Noooooo! A pigeon just decided it was a good idea to poop on me!"

"... I made you hit your head, huh-"

"Yes, it's your fault!" I huffed out a puff of air and averted away from him to stare out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent as some music the taxi driver selected was playing quietly from the radio. Luke was humming along to it and was just ticking me off even more.

Once we were at Chelsea's place I got out of the car, telling the taxi driver to wait for me while I go get my jacket. Luke was about to follow, but I slammed his door in his face when he tried to step out.

"You could've cut my hand off!" he yelled and I just shrugged.

"That would've been tragic, wouldn't it?" I said. "You wouldn't be able to defend yourself, huh? Then you'd surely get fired as my bodyguard." Then I continued approaching Chelsea's home.

I went up to her door and saw that my jacket wasn't on the handle, like she had said it was going to be yesterday. She must've took it inside when I didn't show up yesterday. I rang the doorbell first before knocking on the door a few times.

After a while it finally swung open, revealing Chelsea with her hair still perfect and wavy. She was wearing pajamas and she yawned, stretching her arms in the air. Yeah, there's no freaking way she just woke up. She's still hot though.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this afternoon?" I asked, smirking at her. "Anyway, I'm here for my jacket. Will you get it for me, babe?"

"Whatever. By the way, who's the hot guy?"

"Huh?" I turned around and then felt an arm swing around my shoulder and pulling me towards the other person.

"Luke Hemmings," Luke greeted. I shoved him away from me, brushing off where his arm was. "Princess's bodyguard."

"Oh, I never knew I had one."

"Not you." He then pointed at me. "Him."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow at me. "You have a bodyguard?"

"He's more like a bug that refuses to leave me alone," I grumbled under my breath. "I wouldn't have to deal with this guy if he wasn't around when I was nearly kidnapped."

Chelsea's lips made a circular shape. "I've heard about that on the news. I also saw your interview today." She looked over at Luke. "So you're Lucifer?"

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Who?"

"Chels, babe!" I shouted. "Get the jacket already, will ya?"

"Yeah," Luke said, nodding. "The taxi cab guy doesn't like waiting for too long."

Chelsea burst out into this loud laugh. "You, Ashton Irwin, took a taxi here? Ha! Not only are you a wimp and need a bodyguard, but you're pathetic enough to take a taxi? Could you be any lamer than you already are?"

I growled when she turned away to get my jacket. Then my scowl was sent to Luke. "Shut up, you asshole!"

"Just speaking the truth," he said with a shrug. "Sorry your girlfriend laughed at you."

"She's not my girlfriend! I swear, I'm going to get rid of you, if it's the last thing I do."

He leaned closer to me. "I'd like to see you try, princess."

"Stop calling me tha-!"

"Here's your jacket," Chelsea interrupted as she threw my jacket at my face. "Enjoy the rest of your pathetic day, _princess_."

She shut the door and I let out this frustrated scream as I threw the jacket over my shoulder and stomped away from the door, heading towards the damn red taxi. It's bad enough that Luke calls me princess. I don't need any more people calling me that, especially a hot girl like Chelsea.

"Lucifer?" Luke asked. "Really?"

"Shut up," I snapped.

"At least come up with a better name. I would've been more upset, if you used Lucas."

"Shut up! Oh, my God! If you didn't know how to fight back, I would've kicked your butt to another country!"

"You can't fight for yourself, princess. What makes you think you can even touch me, much less kick me?"

I glowered at Luke. "I look forward to the day you disappear."

"Don't worry. Once I get that plane ticket from Michael I'll be out of this damn place within a blink of an eye."

-

I dumped my jacket from Chelsea's house and the one I was wearing into the dirty basket and sat on my bed with my arms crossed over my chest while Luke went to his couch, lying down on it and playing with his phone.

While we were in complete silence a rumbling sound was heard and I placed my arms around my stomach.

"So, you hungry, princess?" Luke asked.

"I'm not answering that," I retorted.

"It's a simple question. Even a baby can answer that."

"Whatever. Maybe I'm a bit hungry, but I'll live. I can wait 'til dinner time."

"Let's go down to the cafe together, yeah?" Luke was soon right in front of me and he held his hand out at me. "We'll get something small for you to eat."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Stop being so stubborn. Look, if you go eat right now, I'll stop bothering you for the rest of the day."

I thought for a moment. Luke leaving me alone is something I wanted, so why not?

"Fine," I agreed, standing up and smacking his hand away. "I can get there without you touching me. Just do your bodyguard job."

"All right then." Luke went over to the door and opened it for me. Without saying anything I walked through it and he'd always be ahead of me to open doors.

"You know, that's completely unnecessary," I pointed out.

"Just bein' nice, princess." Luke smiled.

I just smiled back, my smile being wider than his. "No matter how nice you act, you always manage to piss me off with that stupid name."

"Well, it's my nickname for you. So, up until I'm no longer your bodyguard, get used to being called princess, princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ahem. I got 5SOS tickets for the ROWYSO tour in Irvine *runs away while screaming in ecstasy*
> 
> I did some research and then made some changes to the story. If you see something different from what you remember, it's most likely caz I changed it.

Luke and I walked down to the cafe and sat down at a booth, the two of us sitting on opposite sides of the table. We were given menus by the waiter, but Luke set his down, since he already had that really gross sandwich earlier.

The waiter asked us if he could start us off with a drink. I ordered water while Luke ordered iced coffee. Then the waiter walked off to fetch our beverages.

I opened my menu up and started looking through the food choices, but none of them even seemed the least bit appetizing to me.

"What are you getting?" Luke asked after some time of me looking through the menu from front to back.

I looked up at him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, but tell me anyway."

"I haven't decided yet." I watched as Luke nodded and then he opened up the menu. "I thought you weren't hungry?"

"Oh, I'm just going to order for you," he answered.

I glared at him and kicked his leg under the table. "Don't do that! I can order for myself!"

"How about this? Chicken Alfredo?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Luke's eyes widened at me. "You've never had that dish before?" When I shook my head he chuckled. "You are missing out on the best pasta ever made."

"That sounds kind of subjective, don't you think?" I frowned when Luke ignored me and looked over at the waiter from earlier who was now carrying our drinks over to us.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked as he set our drinks down and pulled out a notepad to write whatever we ordered down. I rolled my eyes when he placed the iced coffee on my side and the water on Luke's.

"Get princess here chicken alfredo," Luke said and I kicked him under the table, smirking when I saw that I had succeeded as he muttered 'ow' to himself.

"I don't want that," I grumbled.

Luke looked at me and asked, "Well, what do you want?"

When I couldn't come up with a dish I looked back at the menu and Luke told the waiter I'll take the freaking pasta.

"Okay," said the waiter, "anything for you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Once the waiter nodded and left I switched the drinks around, so my water was in front of me and Luke's iced coffee was in front of him.

"I could've ordered myself," I said as I glared at Luke.

"You were being indecisive," Luke said. "Kind of expected from a princess."

"I'm not a princess! Stop with that name!"

"Here in America, we have a thing called freedom of speech. I call you princess and you can't do anything about it."

I kicked at his leg again, but this time he dodged it. I frowned.

"You were lucky earlier when you kicked me," Luke said, "but I was too busy ordering for you to pay attention to you."

"Oh, as my bodyguard, you shouldn't say that, Lucifer," I began in a sarcastic tone. "It shows how you don't take your job seriously."

"Whatever. I didn't want this job anyway."

"Then why did you take it?"

"Michael promised me a plane ticket to London. That's the only reason why I'm with you today."

I leaned back in my seat as Luke sipped on his iced coffee and pulled out his phone. I was slightly curious as to why he wanted to go to London. I mean, Hollywood's a great place in my opinion. Why does he want to go to the United Kingdom so badly.

"If you don't mind me asking," I spoke, earning Luke's attention as he looked up at me, "what's your purpose of leaving to London?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, his eyebrow going up.

"I don't, but tell me anyway."

Luke rolled his eyes at how I used the quote he said earlier to me. He set his phone down and I saw he was on Twitter, favoriting and retweeting stuff from All Time Low. They're nice guys, I like them.

"It's just something personal, that's all," Luke answered, shrugging. "I don't know, I've been trying to get to London for years."

"How old are you?"

"Probably your age. Eighteen?"

"I'm twenty." My eyes widened. "Wait, you're eighteen?!"

"Last time I checked, yes." Then he started laughing. "Oh, man. A twenty year old princess dude needs an eighteen year old to be his bodyguard."

"Shut up. Age doesn't determine anything but how long I've been alive."

Luke nodded. "True, but there are places that like to think otherwise." He sighed. "Anyway, I don't feel comfortable talking about the plane ticket, so can we just drop the subject?"

"It can't be that bad. It's not like it's gonna kill you."

"Yeah, but-"

"So what's the harm of telling me what your reason is?"

"Princess-"

"I'm just saying, if you're gonna be my bodyguard, I should at least know why you want the pla-"

"Ashton, will you knock it off?!" Luke shouted as he stood up abruptly from his seat, his hands slamming down on the table. "I told you once and I'll tell you one last time: keep your god damn nose out of my business!"

I glared and huffed at him, crossed my arms, and leaned back into my seat, looking anywhere but at Luke. I heard him sigh and from the corner of my eye I saw him run his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said. "It's just a sensitive subject, you know?"

"Whatever," I grumbled, not even bothering to glance over at him.

"Are you seriously sulking? You don't need to sulk, princess."

"I'm not sulking."

"Then what are you doing now?"

"Just shut up and stop talking to me."

"Stop being such a baby then. Say something."

"I refuse to sit here with you." I stood up and then I felt myself collide with another person, hot food spilling on me. I yelled out as the food burned me and I stared down to see myself covered in penne pasta and something white. "Oh, my God!"

"Holy crap! I am so sorry, Ashton!" apologized this girl whose hair was dirty blond and tied back in a long ponytail. "Are you all right? Do you need me to help clean you up?"

I was just about done with these people right now, especially Luke. I sucked in a breath and forced a smile on my face.

"I'll be fine," I said through gritted teeth. "I'll be going back to my room now." I heard the sound of a camera going off and I saw another girl sitting at a nearby table with her phone held up and pointing at me. I was prepared to storm up to her and throw her damn Android down against the ground.

I left the cafe despite Luke protesting me to come back. I stomped back up to my room, many other hotel guests looking at me and my damn outfit that's been ruined by Italian food. I just ignored them as I entered the elevator and hit the button of my floor.

Once I got to my hotel suite and entered my bedroom I yelled out a frustrated yell. I threw off my jacket and pulled off my jeans, throwing the two into the dirty laundry basket I had.

"My life's been so messed up since he walked in!" I shouted at myself, kicking at a part of my blanket that was touching the floor. "I'm going to get rid of that damn bastard, even if it's the last thing I do!"

I went over to where my clean clothes were and started digging for a new pair of jeans. Unfortunately, all my good ones were in the dirty basket and I threw my pajama pants in there as well. So I'm pretty much pantless.

The door opened and I turned to see Luke starting to walk in. I grabbed the closest item to me, which was my broken phone, and threw it at him. Unfortunately, he somehow knew I was going to do that and just caught it with his free hand.

"Get out!" I hissed. "I don't want to deal with you!"

"Chill, princess, I was just checking up on you," he said calmly as he lifted up a box. "I also have your food in my hand here. Hey, did you know your pasta picture is already on Twitter? Wow, you even know how to wear spaghetti."

"Ever since you came into my life, everything has been nothing but horrible for me! I don't care if I get kidnapped! As long as you're not here I don't give a damn what happens to me!"

Luke just blinked at me. "You just got pasta on you. Nothing worse than that."

"I've never been publicly humiliated before you appeared! This is your fault! You're like my walking bad luck charm! I can't stand you at all and I hate you!"

"No matter how much you yell at me, it isn't making me quit. Besides, I'm not doing my job as your bodyguard incorrectly, so I can't get fired either."

"You-" I went over to him and positioned my hands close to his neck so I was prepared to strangle, but instead I just groaned and stormed off to my clean clothes, kicking at the luggage.

"Stupid clothes," I grumbled. "Should've done laundry."

"You do your own laundry?" Luke asked, sounding almost surprised. "Thought you had some maids or somethin' to do that for you."

"Sometimes, but Michael's making me be more independent. I am independent!"

"Says the guy who nearly got kidnapped." Luke tossed my broken phone back on the bed and set the box of my food down on the nightstand. "Where are your pants?"

"In the laundry basket with all of my other pants." I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms. "Worst day ever."

"I'm sure you've had worse."

"No, this day's definitely the worst, because you're here. I'd go back in time to change yesterday, just so you wouldn't be here in this very room."

Luke sighed and stood in front of me. "If it makes you feel better, then I'll let you try to punch me."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. I'll let you take a swing at me. I won't do anything bad, I promise."

I hesitated, because I didn't exactly trust him.

"Just to relieve whatever anger you have in you," he said. "Take it out on me."

I stood up, approaching him slowly. When I lightly hit his shoulder I saw that he didn't even flinch.

"I'm sure you have more anger than that, princess." Luke smirked.

That nickname got me angry again, so this time I really did try to hit him.

Instead of successfully hitting him he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and pulled me close to him. He held my wrists together behind me with one of his hands and with his other kept it around my waist.

"You said I could hit you!" I shouted, upset that he didn't let me hit him. I struggled out of his grip, but he was much stronger than I was.

"I said you could take a swing at me," he explained. "I kept my word, didn't I?"

"Well, what about that part about not doing anything bad, huh?!"

"This is bad? I'm trying to comfort you."

"This is anything but comforting! Let go of my wrists so I can hit you!"

"Well, when you put it like that... no."

"Freaking- Luke! Let go!"

Luke started pulling me backwards towards the couch and then sat down, pulling me down onto his lap. At this point he relocated my hands to the front of me and this time both of his hands were keeping mine together.

"It's just a hug," he said.

"This is not a hug!" I yelled, turning to glare at him.

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it isn't!" I started squirming around to get off of him, but I stopped when I felt something press against my butt. I raised an eyebrow at first but then gasped. "Do you have a freaking boner?!"

"No, I'm just big," Luke said. "However, it seems like you have one."

My entire face turned red at his words and I tried to push myself away from him. "No, I don't! Don't stare, you pervert!"

"Says the one who moved his butt around to feel my di-"

"Let go of me, damn it!"

Luke retracted his arms from around me and I ended up throwing myself forward from when I was trying to pull away from him. I landed right on the ground face first and then I heard Luke snickering behind me.

"Damn you," I growled. "I really hate you, Luke."

He snorted. "That's lovely, like the view from here."

Again, my face flushed and I charged after him, prepared to hit him. Unfortunately for me, Luke grabbed my wrists and I only succeeded in pushing him a little bit deeper into the couch.

"What's wrong, princess?" Luke taunted. "You seem to be having trouble trying to hit me."

"Shut up and let me kill you!"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happ-" He cut himself off when I tried to knee him in the stomach, but his hand grabbed my knee and then he somehow spun me around. He pushed me down with my stomach against the couch, his legs to locked mine down, and his hands pinned my wrists above my head.

"Get off me!" I shouted. "I demand you to get off!"

"Stop being so violent!" He exclaimed.

"Let me hit you and then I'll be satisfied! OW!" I kept shouting in pain when Luke pulled one of my arms back. "THAT HURTS, YOU IDIOT!"

"Good. It's supposed to," was his response. "Now I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. Calm yourself and then I'll let you go. Understand?"

In defeat I nodded, knowing better than to try and fight Luke in this position. He slowly lowered my arm down and climbed off of me. However, I didn't sit upright or anything. I pressed my face into the couch and tugged my arms underneath me, cringing at the pain I felt in my one of my shoulders.

"Keep this in mind," Luke spoke, "I'll only hurt you, if you try to hurt me, but I do it in defense. I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no other choice. If you just cooperated and stopped acting on impulse, then you wouldn't be feeling any pain."

I stayed quiet, not wanting to respond. I was too concentrated on my hurting shoulder to say anything.

I heard Luke shuffling around and I turned my head outward to see what he was doing. He went over to his bag and pulled out this tube.

He squirted some of the contents onto his hands and rubbed them together. "Now," Luke said, "where does it hurt?"

"What is that?" I asked, more like mumbled to him.

"It's some type of gel that's supposed to relieve muscle pain. It's very effective."

With my good arm I managed to point to my shoulder. Luke's hand went through the neck of my shirt and started applying the gel at where the pain was.

For the first few seconds when the gel made contact with my skin it felt kind of warm, but then the pain was starting to lessen. I sighed and managed to relax while Luke rubbed his hand over my shoulder.

I found myself falling asleep, somehow all the anger inside me going away. I felt Luke pull his hand away from me before his arms slipped under my knees and back. I think he carried me in his arms before he took a seat on the couch with me on his lap. I snuggled closer to him, my face pressing into his neck. I finally let myself go to sleep, for once actually feeling protected in Luke's arms.

-

"I thought you said if I went to the cafe you'd leave me alone for the rest of the day," I grumbled to Luke as he and I were walking towards Calum's room, which was located at a different hotel.

"No," Luke objected, "I said if you go eat, I'll stop bothering you for the rest of the day. You didn't go eat, therefore I'm bothering you. Also, even if you did eat, I still would've bothered you, because it's night time now."

I glared at him. "I really hate you."

"So you've told me before. By the way, my jeans look way better on me than they do on you."

I rolled my eyes at him. Apparently while I was asleep Michael had called Luke to inform him that we had to go over to the hotel Calum's staying at. I didn't have any fresh pants still, so I was left with no choice but to borrow Luke's. They fit me quite well, despite they were a little bit too long.

Once Luke and I stepped in front of Calum's room door I knocked on it and waited for the door to open. I still had no idea why we were even here in the first place. Unless Calum has some important announcement to make, I'd much rather be asleep in my bed.

The door swung open revealing Calum who then started smiling right at us.

"Glad you could make it!" he greeted and pointed behind him. "Take a seat on those chairs over there and I'll be right back."

Luke and I nodded in understanding and then walked deeper into the room. Once Calum disappeared to another room I sat down on a recliner chair and pulled at the lever to prop my feet up. I leaned my seat back and pulled the hood over my head.

Suddenly I felt the seat lean towards the left and I looked in that direction to see Luke sitting on the armrest of the chair.

I scowled at him. "Get off. This is my seat."

"Your name's not on it, is it?" Luke asked back. "I can sit wherever I want. Hell, I can sit on your lap, but I'd probably squish you to death, because you're just so damn weak."

I pulled back my arm that had my hand formed in a fist, but Luke sent me a pointed look, reminding me of what he said earlier. I let out a frustrated growl before dropping my arm and crossing it with my other over my chest.

Upon hearing footsteps I was prepared to ask Calum what was so important that I had to come here, but instead I saw Michael walk out instead.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're already here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I came over here with Calum when you and Luke left," he said. "We were just talking about a special event that's about to come up."

"What's that?" I asked as I shooed Luke away. He frowned at me and took a seat on the floor beside me.

"Calum will tell you what it is later, but then after we're going out shopping."

Luke blew a raspberry. "Shopping? Really? At seven in the evening? Doesn't princess here already have enough stuff for himself?"

I flicked the side of Luke's head and glared at him. He didn't seem the least bite fazed and didn't even look at me, which annoyed me.

Michael shook his head. "It's not for Ashton. It's for you, Luke. We're going to get you your official bodyguard suit!"


	7. Chapter 7

"A tuxedo, you say?" Luke asked, seeming intrigued with the idea of getting a bodyguard suit.

"Yeah!" Michael said as he nodded. "You'll look all professional in one, and attractive guys like you will look even hotter in tuxes."

"Luke's attractive?" I asked, looking down at my bodyguard since he was still seated on the floor. "I can't see it."

"It's because you aren't wearing your glasses, Ashton. Wear them and you'll see."

Luke laughed at Michael's comeback and I glared at my manager. The two high-fived each other and I took the opportunity to kick at Michael's leg. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed as I looked away from the two.

"Aw, princess can't handle the fact that I'm hot," Luke cooed, poking my side. I jumped a bit, squealing and I tried whacking Luke's arm away.

"Don't do that!" I retorted.

"Do what?" Luke asked, tilting his head to the side innocently as he attempted to hide a smile. "This?"

He started jabbing his finger into my side again and I yelped and squirmed the farthest away I could from Luke, my back pressing against the armrest.

"Stop, Luke! Knock it off! That hurts!"

Luke stopped for a brief moment to say, "Sorry. Let me take it back." Then he started poking me again and I tried kicking him, but with his free hand he grabbed my ankle, keeping my leg up at an awkward position in the air. Then I tried using my other foot, but he did the same the same thing as he did with my other leg.

"I'm back!" Calum announced as he returned to the room with a notebook in his hands. He looked over at my direction and stopped in his tracks. "Am I interrupting something?"

When I took in the position Luke and I were in I saw that my legs were on either side of his head and he was really close to me.

"Yeah," Michael said. "These two are busy right now. Let's leave them alone for a bit." He walked over to Calum and started pushing him out of the room.

"No!" I shouted. "We weren't doing anything! Luke, let go!"

When Luke obeyed I sat normally on the recliner and he sat back down beside me on the ground. Calum eyed us weirdly before taking a seat on the couch adjacent from me while Michael sat beside him.

"All right, then," Calum slowly spoke, clearing his throat afterwards. "So, Ashton, do you have any idea why you're here?"

I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair. "Tell me. I was just told to come here."

"Okay." Calum held in a breath, like he was waiting for something. I leaned forward a bit, still wondering what this thing was that Calum has to announce.

"I'm throwing a huge party to celebrate your upcoming album and it's taking place at a beach!" he finally exclaimed. "I'm inviting all the people who helped with creating the album and some other celebrities, too!" His smile grew wide. "It's going to be the greatest party I've ever hosted!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "But wouldn't it have been better if you kept it a surprise?"

"I tried to do that, but it was too difficult and I just _had_ to tell you."

I laughed when Calum pouted. Luke sat down on my armrest again and I tried pushing him away.

"A party sounds fun!" Luke shouted and I shook my head.

"You're on duty during that party," I reminded him. "Remember? Personal bodyguard? You can't have fun."

"I guess I'll just have to make fun of you."

"Ugh, never mind. Go get lost. Michael, can we get rid of Luke before the party?"

"Ashton, I can't do that," Michael said and I frowned.

"Come on, yes you can! Just fire him! Just say the words: 'Luke, you're fired.' See? Not that hard!"

"He's the best we've got right now."

"Yeah, princess," Luke agreed. "The best."

I frowned at what Michael said. "He's just going to pester me the entire time!"

He simply shook his head. "That's none of my business."

Well, there's one thing that I know and that's I'm not going to be able to enjoy this party Calum's throwing for me with Luke bugging me like the annoying creature he is.

"I'm still in the process of planning it all out," Calum said, "so I'll need to spend lots of time with Michael to plan it all. If you want to help plan it as well, Ashton, you can."

"Yeah, no," I said. "Have fun planning the entire thing." I felt Luke lean his head on top of mine and I shoved him away. "Get off me!"

"Calm down, princess," Luke said, "I'm just resting for a bit."

I snapped, "Go rest in hell!"

"All right, I'll see you there."

Michael jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Okay, then! Let's get Luke's bodyguard suit now!" he announced as he grabbed Calum's wrist and dragged him out of the hotel room while Luke and I followed behind them.

-

"Does it have to be _this_ place?" Luke asked, glancing up at the bright store sign.

"Yes," Michael said. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just... this place has a reputation of having expensive clothes."

"Maybe to people like you," I muttered under my breath. I felt something whack the back of my head and I glared at Calum who was looking elsewhere and whistling innocently.

"The best part is, we have the entire store to ourselves, so we don't have to worry about fans or anything. Now lets go in!" Michael exclaimed, already pushing Luke into the store without waiting for his response. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of the jeans I was wearing and went in with Calum close behind me. "Okay, Ashton, since you have the better fashion taste, I'll let you choose the outfit for Luke."

I glared at Michael. "You're just saying that, because you don't want to do anything. You gotta do something, too."

"Fine, I'll look over there with Calum. Come on, Cal." Michael reached for Calum's wrist, but the latter boy already had his fingers wrapped around Michael's arm as he pulled him towards the other side of the store.

"Well, come on, princess," Luke said. "Let's get me a nice tuxedo and you a fluffy, pink princess dress."

"Whatever," I muttered, glaring at Michael for leaving me with Luke to look for a tuxedo and princess dre- "WHAT?! NO! Just the tux!"

"You wanted to wear a princess dress."

"No, I didn't! Shut up!"

"You're blushing." Luke poked my face.

"Quit it! Just go look over there and I'll be over here."

"What kind of a bodyguard lets the princess be alone?"

"You, if I want to get rid of you. And stop calling me that!" I walked over to a rack that had a bunch of tuxedos in ridiculous colors, lik one of them was a very bright yellow.

Who was the genius that came up with this design? And who in his right mind would wear this crap?

"Hey, Luke," I said. "You should wear this ugly tux." I heard Luke's footsteps behind me and I turned to look at him.

He just shrugged. "I'll wear it, if you get a matching princess dress."

"No way!" I pulled the suit off of the rack and shoved it towards Luke. "Have fun putting this on and walking down the streets looking like a doofus."

I pushed him towards the changing room that was located at the back of the store and shoved him into one of the empty stalls, but before I could close the door he dragged me inside with him.

"What's the big idea?!" I shouted when he shut the door and locked it.

Luke turned to me. "I have to keep an eye on you," he explained, "and I can't see you if I'm in here and you're out there."

"I don't want to be in here!"

He pointed towards the bench that was placed by the wall and I huffed, reluctantly going over to it and sitting down. I crossed one leg over the other as I turned my eyes away from Luke.

"Are you seriously going to put that thing on?" I asked, gesturing to the ugly tuxedo.

"If you like this suit," he responded. "After all, you did pick this out."

"You think I'd like such a piece of crap?" I laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm hilarious." He started removing his jacket and tossing it to the empty seat beside me. I looked away when he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling up.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked. "I have nothing to do."

"Why look at my phone when you can look at me?" Luke asked.

"I'm outta here. I can't stand another minute with you."

"You're sit-"

"Don't start with me!" I got up and stepped out of the dressing room and saw Michael and Calum coming back, holding a couple of black tuxedos.

"Did you find anything for Luke?" Michael asked as he walked past me and handed his choices to Luke.

"Yeah, he found something," Luke said, holding up the really ugly yellow suit. "He said he wanted me to wear this one, because it reminded him of the light blue one he wore to prom."

"What?!" I shouted. "I said no such thing!"

"Did I mention his taste in clothes is horrible? Look at this one he picked."

"Shut up!"

"Aw, Ashton, I thought you could do better than that," Calum said, laughing a bit. He relieved Luke of the yellow tuxedo and began to hang it on a random rack nearby.

"I really don't think I need to try on all of these tuxedos," Luke said as he took a look at the many suits he had in his arms.

"Then pick one that you like," I said. "It probably won't be a very good choice."

"Said the princess that picked probably the worst tuxedo ever made in history."

"Please, if I really did care about getting you a bodyguard suit, that yellow tux would be the last thing I'd choose."

Luke looked between the suits before he finally pulled out away from the rest and looked over at me.

"Take these back, will ya? Thanks, princess." He threw the suits over at me and I didn't have enough time to catch them before they all landed right on top of my head. I growled at him as I removed the tuxedos and placed them lazily on top of a nearby chair.

The shop employee approached us with a wide smile on her face. "Are you finding everything okay, Mr. Clifford?"

"Oh, yeah," Michael said, grinning at her. "Extra okay now."

She giggled a bit and I heard Calum gag beside me. She sent a wink at Michael and then left.

"Okay, Luke, go get changed and then we gotta find you some dress shoes," Michael said.

Luke nodded and then closed the door.

"Can I leave?" I asked Michael. "I don't want to go blind when I see Luke in a tuxedo."

Michael shook his head. "Unless you're taking Luke with you, you can't leave."

"But he's in there changing!"

"Oh, well."

"I'm taking Calum then." Without waiting for Michael to answer (not like he wasn't, because then he pulled out his phone) I took Calum's wrist into my hand and started leading him towards an area far away from the dressing room, which happened to be the shoe section of the store.

"Why'd you have to bring me here?" Calum pouted. "I wanted to stay with Mikey."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to see Luke and I'm not allowed to be by myself," I said. "That's why you're here." I plopped down onto one of the benches and groaned, my hands rubbing over my face. "I swear, I'm so done with Luke."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He's not good either! He constantly annoys me, keeps calling me that stupid name, and he's just making me look bad in the public eye!"

"... Does this have to do with the pasta?"

My eyes widened and then looked towards Calum. "You saw that, too?!"

He nodded. "Who didn't see it? It only happened a couple of hours ago, but it's already all over the internet. Newsflash! Ashton Irwin wears pasta on his date with Lucifer!"

"That's not seriously a news article, is it?"

Calum tugged out his phone. "Want me to show you it?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "We weren't on a date! We weren't even trying to spend time together! He's just my stupid bodyguard who has to follow me wherever I go, which I think is pretty stupid. I don't need a bodyguard, and I especially don't need that idiot over there!"

"Right here! Ashton Irwin wears pasta on his da-"

"IT WASN'T A DATE!"

"Ashton! Calum! Check Luke out!" I heard Michael exclaim.

"No way! This is embarrassing!" Luke shouted.

Luke? Embarrassed? Then I have to see what he looks like.

Calum and I walked back towards the changing room area, only to see Michael.

"So where's the tux'd idiot?" I asked. "Thought you said he was done."

Michael jerked his thumb towards the door where Luke changed. I smirked to myself. I can't believe he's actually embarrassed.

"I didn't think I'd look this bad in a tux," Luke grumbled loud enough for all of us to hear.

"You didn't even look bad!" Michael said. "Come on, let Ashton get a glimpse of you!"

"He's going to laugh."

"Of course, I'll laugh!" I exclaimed. "If you look stupid, then you look stupid!"

"Ashton, quiet," Calum said in a serious tone and I glared at him. "I doubt you can look bad, Luke. You're a pretty hot guy."

I snorted. "Easy for you to say, because you like-"

Calum slapped his hand over my mouth and hushed me. "That's between you and me," he whispered.

"Get out, Luke!" Michael shouted. "You look perfectly fine! I promise!" He turned to me. "Don't laugh, Ashton."

I pushed Calum's hand off my face and said, "I can't promise anything."

The door of the stall made a clicking sound and then all of our eyes were fixed on the door as it slowly opened. Luke finally stepped out and I gaped at what I saw.

I don't understand how he thinks he looks bad. He looks pretty good looking and, coming from me, that's saying something.

The black pants he wore looked snug on him but at the same time appeared loose. He wore a white dress shirt and a black blazer over it and he was in the process of fixing his black tie.

Once he finished with his tie he buttoned up his jacket and then his eyes looked up, briefly looking at all of us.

"Well?" he asked. "How is it? Go ahead and make fun of me."

"I thought you said you looked bad?" Calum said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't I?"

"Ashton's not laughing, so I guess not."

Soon everyone's attention was on me and I felt my face heat up a bit when his gaze met mine.

"I-It's not laugh worthy," I managed to say, trying to hide my minute discomposure. I cleared my throat. "It doesn't look bad at all. We should get an outfit for you that'll make me laugh at you."

Luke just smirked. "You like this?"

"I didn't say that."

"Just admit it, princess."

"I hate it, like I hate you! And stop calling me that!"

Luke just shook his head. "Whatever. You'll come around. Anyway, I'm going to change out of this now."

"Don't need to," Michael spoke up. "Just wear that and you can change when you get home. Now, let's get you some dress shoes."

The four of us walked over to the shoe section. Calum, Michael, and Luke were the ones searching while I sat far away from them.

It made be a bit upset how the three were all laughing while I'm sitting here by myself, especially since Luke was a part of that trio.

He _has_ to go, as in get out of my life.

-

The lady gave Luke a bag to put his old clothes and shoes in and another for the three of the same tuxedos Michael bought for Luke. His reason for getting three more was because Luke had to wear a clean one every single day. I don't understand why Luke even needs to wear a tuxedo. It's completely unnecessary. He doesn't need to dress formally to be a bodyguard.

While we were walking around Luke got a lot of lustful stares from girls that passed by him. It's like I'm invisible to the world now Luke's wearing that damn tuxedo. Big whoop, he's fancy looking. I'd look a lot better in a tuxedo than he does, but I'd never wear one. They're far too uncomfortable for me. The only times I'd wear one are during special events.

So everyone agreed on getting McDonald's and I'm a part of the minority that refuses to eat any junk food for dinner.

"Come on, it's late," Calum said as the four of us approached a McDonald's place.

"Then I might as well just skip dinner tonight," I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not going to eat a gross burger."

"Then get a salad," Luke suggested. "You might need to eat one, anyway." He poked at my stomach and I scoffed at him, stepping away.

"Did you just call me fat?!" I snapped.

"You said it, not me."

I growled and jumped at him, but Michael and Calum held me back. Luke didn't even look the least bit intimidated, which was expected from him.

"Why are you holding me back?!" I yelled at my manager and my friend.

"Yeah, why are you holding princess back?" Luke repeated. "It's not like he can hurt me."

"Don't freaking call me that!"

"Excuse me, princess."

"Stop it!"

"Why are you being so mean to your bodyguard, Ashton?" Calum asked and I gaped at him.

"Are you serious?! Do you see how he's treating me?!"

"Yeah," Michael said and he sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Like a... princess."

"Okay, that's it!" I turned towards Michael and positioned my hands at his neck, prepared to choke him, but then I was pulled away from him and lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder, an arm around me to keep me from falling. "Let go of me!"

"You need to calm down," Luke said, laughing.

When I realized it was Luke holding me up I started hitting his back with my fists. "Put me down! I demand you put me down right now!"

"Knock it off, Ash!" Calum exclaimed. "You're attracting attention!"

Luke looked over at Michael and Calum. "We should go eat elsewhere."

The two agreed with Luke and then we were all walking away from the fast food restaurant.

"Damn it, Luke! Put me down!" I shouted, thrashing my legs around and trying to get out of his hold. "I can walk myself!"

"Stop complaining, Ashton," Michael said. "My feet are killing me right now. You at least don't have to walk."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Calum asked, a smirk on his face.

"I was joking. I don't want to be carried."

"Well, neither do I," I said, "but this idiot won't listen to me!"

"Luke, just drop Ashton."

Luke laughed. "Okay, then."

I widened my eyes. "Wait, nononono-!"

Luke's arms dropped from around me and I started slipping off his shoulders, but I didn't have enough time get myself into a standing position before I fell front first to the ground. I heard Calum laughing hysterically and Michael just gasped. Even Luke was snickering at me.

"Princess has been dropped," Luke said and Michael began to help me up. I glared at Luke who had his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face. You'd think as a bodyguard you're supposed to protect someone from getting hurt. But not with Luke.

I said he was the worst option for a bodyguard and he's still the worst.

I don't care if it kills me; I'm going to get rid of Luke once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you do as a work out routine?" Calum randomly asked Luke as we walked inside this one fancy looking restaurant.

"Why?" Luke questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause you're strong as hell and you don't even look like it. I mean, you can carry Ashton on your shoulders! I wouldn't have expected that from you." Calum pouted. "I want to be that strong."

I scowled at my friend. "You don't just get strong in a day, Calum. It takes years."

"I just said that I want to get strong. Not get strong fast."

Luke chuckled. "It's a secret," he said.

"You take some kind of drug, don't you?"

"Calum!" Michael gasped.

"What?" Calum raised his hands up in defense. "I was just asking. Every guy wants to be tough. Can't really blame me, can you?"

I rolled my eyes as a waiter came over. Once Michael told the guy the number in our party, we were all led to a table near the back of the restaurant. I sat beside Michael on one side while Luke sat across from me next to Calum on the other.

We were given menus and the waiter walked off after Michael told him to get us all water. Then we all started looking through it.

Well, everyone was except Luke. I noticed he had set his menu down and was looking in my direction. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" I asked him, hoping he'd occupy his attention elsewhere but on me. Wow, there's something I don't use every day.

"I've already decided," he said. "Chicken Alfredo."

"I still have no idea what that is."

"Well, if you ate your food from the hotel cafe, you would've known what it was and its heavenly taste."

"Speaking of that, what happened to it?"

"I ate it, because if I left it out it was going to get as cold and messed up, like you."

I glared at Luke while Michael and Calum made some weird chortling sounds from what my bodyguard said. I rolled my eyes before looking down at my menu, slouching against my seat.

Luke's eyes were still fixed ahead of him and I really didn't feel okay with his unwelcoming stare. I sighed and decided to stand up.

"I'm going to the restroom," I said. I started to walk off before I felt my arm being tugged back. I looked down at who was grabbing at my wrist and saw it was Luke.

I snapped, "What do you want now?!"

"I'm going with you," he said, standing up. "I believe the restroom's that way."

"We're not girls. We don't need to go together."

Luke just ignored me and I groaned in annoyance as he and I went towards the restroom.

Once we got there I went over to the sink to wash my hands. When I looked at Luke through the mirror he was leaning against the wall by the door, looking into the blue. Well, I think he was.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my irritation with him as I turned to look at him.

Luke's eyes glanced over my way. "What other reason?" he asked. "To watch over you."

"No normal person goes to a restroom to watch someone else use it."

"Don't get so full of yourself, princess. I'm your bodyguard. I'm just making sure you're safe."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be safe. If being safe means you constantly having to be by my side, then I'd rather be in danger." I huffed and turned back to the sink, letting the water rinse my hands one last time before I pulled my damp hands away.

Just as I was about to go over to the blow dryer, all of the lights went off and I was getting more pissed off.

"What a great day this came to be," I muttered, blindly walking straight.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand clamp over my mouth and an arm gripping tightly around my body. I screamed out muffled cries as I grabbed at the person's hand to pull it off of me. I was being dragged backwards and I tried to struggle out of the person's grip, kicking my feet at them the best I could.

My heart was pounding at an abnormally fast pace and my first thought was that I was going to be kidnapped again. But my second thought was, where the hell was Luke when I needed him?!

Soon the lights went back on and I was soon released from the person and I twisted myself around to see their face.

"Did you see that?!" Luke exclaimed as he broke out into laughter and leaned forward, his hands on his knees to support him up. "You were freaking out so badly!"

From embarrassment and anger, my face went red and I jumped at Luke, only for him to hold my wrists in place.

"You asshole!" I shouted, trying to break free from his hold. "You scared me half to death!"

"Well, weren't you the one who said you'd rather be in danger than have me by your side? Seeing how you reacted, you obviously didn't mean it."

"I hate you so much!" A lump started forming in my throat and my eyes started stinging and I stopped struggling against Luke as I shut my eyes and hung my head low. "That wasn't funny, Luke. You scared me."

"Oh," was his only response. "Um, I'm sorry." Luke let go of me and I just stood there before him.

I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent any choked sobs from leaving me, but I couldn't do much with the tears that fell.

"Hey, don't cry," Luke said, his voice coming from the direction like he was looking up at my face.

I shook my head. "I-I'm not," I said.

"No need to lie either. Come here." Luke gently held my hand, but I tugged it away.

"I'm fine." I went to wipe away the remaining tears, but Luke grabbed my wrist and prevented me from doing so.

"Don't rub your eyes," he said. "Dab the tears away with a wet paper towel."

I frowned and glared up at him. "I'm not cry-"

He cut me off when he took me by surprise by brushing his finger softly against my cheek and I stood there wondering what he did.

Luke brought his finger he caressed my face with and showed me a small dewdrop of tears.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't your sweat or water from the sink," he said, cleaning his finger off against his blazer. "Come on. You don't want anyone to have seen you were crying."

Luke led me over towards the sink and grabbed a paper towel, putting it under the faucet and allowing a minute amount of water onto it.

"Now keep your eyes open," he ordered, "and look at me."

I nodded and kept my eyes on him as his eyes looked at me. With one hand he held my chin up and with the other he had the paper towel in his hand and started wiping gently underneath my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you doing this for me is unnecessary," I told him. "I can do it myself."

Luke shrugged. "Just thought I'd be nice to you for once."

"If you expect me to be nice to you back, you're wrong."

"Fair enough."

We were silent for a moment as he wiped my face clean from tears with the paper towel and I had nowhere else to look but at his face, but my main attention was on his eyes.

He was too busy occupying himself with ridding whatever tears were on my face to notice my almost fazed expression.

Luke had really nice eyes, I'll admit that. And this is probably the only time I'll ever get to look at them so closely.

He chuckled and I snapped out of my little daze. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I still think you freaking out is funny," he nonchalantly said. "Even though I apologize for scaring you, I'm not sorry about thinking you getting scared is hilarious."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're still an asshole."

I heard the bathroom door swing open and I drew myself away from Luke, whipping my head around to see some little boy walk in, skipping over to a urinal.

I almost forgot Luke and I were in a public bathroom. I only thought about how Luke was with me.

"Let's get back, yeah?" Luke said and I nodded. He rolled the paper towel into a ball and shot it into a nearby trash can, getting it in. Then we walked out of the restroom.

-

Michael and Calum told me and Luke that the waiter came by while we were away and they didn't know what I wanted, so they just picked a random dish off the menu.

Unfortunately for them, I didn't like their choice and I refused to eat the food. They got me some weird pasta that had an unpleasant smell. I wasn't going to eat something that smelled so disgusting.

"Here, take mine," Luke said as he reached across the table and switched our dishes.

I stared down at the food Luke gave me. "Is this good?" I asked, pointing at the dinner.

"Eat it and find out yourself."

"Ashton's not going to eat it," Michael said, stuffing his face with food. "He's a picky eater."

Luke shrugged. "Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it."

I stared down at the alfred chicken dish thing or whatever it's called and picked up my fork. I poked at the food and I really didn't want to eat it.

"You're seriously going to eat that?" Calum asked, gesturing to the food before me. "You usually only eat whatever food you're comfortable with."

"W-Well, Luke's right," I said. "I mean, at one point in my life I tried food I've never eaten before. Maybe I can taste just a little bit of this." I looked back up at Luke. "But if I don't like it, you're eating the rest."

He shrugged. "It's good to me, so whatever."

"Holy crap, Ashton's going to eat food he's not familiar with," Michael gasped as he pulled out his phone. "I gotta get this on video!"

I glared up at my manager, but shook my head. I twirled the fork in the pasta and brought it up to my mouth. I noticed that everyone at the table was watching me, like it was the biggest moment to ever happen in history.

I shut my eyes tight and popped the food into my mouth, waiting for whatever taste to fill it.

And I can honestly say I wasn't displeased by the food.

"Wow," I said once swallowing the portion of the pasta that was in my mouth. "That's really good."

Luke smirked before saying, "Knew you'd like it, princess."

"What's this called again?" I began getting myself another bite of the food.

"Chicken Alfredo. Pretty great stuff."

"Let me try some!" Calum exclaimed, reaching across the table and getting some of the food without my permission.

"Calum!" I shouted when he ate the pasta he managed to get.

He just nodded. "Mm yep, good stuff. I'm getting this next time."

Michael stuffed his phone back into his pocket and resumed eating his dish. "Ashton Irwin actually ate food foreign to him." He laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"So what about the one that Calum and I ordered for you? Are you going to try that?"

"Don't push it."

-

I was grateful that I wasn't bothered by fans during dinner, because I managed to finish my dinner before anyone else (for once). I think this pasta Luke introduced to me is now my favorite food.

Michael had Frederick drop me and my bodyguard off at our hotel, because Michael had to stay with Calum for a while longer to do some planning.

We managed to avoid the screaming girls that hung around the hotel. Once Luke and I got to my hotel room I immediately went towards the bedroom and to my luggage, rummaging through it before I frowned.

"Aw," I groaned to myself with a pout. "I've nothing to wear to sleep."

"Then wear nothing," Luke said as he set his bag of tuxedos down by the couch. "That's what I do. Speaking of wear, I'll need my jeans back."

I glared at him. "I think I'll need to go down to the laundry room to wash and dry my clothes first before I return your pants."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So you actually want to wear my jeans?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. I need them for now."

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Okay, why can't you just call me by my name?" I was really annoyed by him calling me that girly name.

"I don't know." Luke shrugged. "I just think that name suits you."

"It doesn't. Just call me by my name."

"Hm, okay."

I sighed. "Thank yo-"

"Princess Ashton."

I glowered at him. "Stop with that name!"

Luke only laughed as he picked up the basket that held my dirty clothes. "I'm bringing these to the laundry room for you, since I assume you'll want to be alone and away from me and you're not allowed to be out by yourself. You might want to strip out of those clothes as well, so I can get them washed."

"R-Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, now. You don't want to sleep in dirty clothes, do you?"

"But then I'll have nothing to wear."

"So? Guys sleep with nothing on all the time. Oh! I forgot. You're a princess."

I gasped at him. "I am not!"

"Not what? A guy? Figured that one out on your own, did you?"

"Shut up! I'm not a princess!" I started pulling off my upper layer of clothes and threw them at Luke before I tugged off the jeans and kicked them across the floor in his direction. "See? I don't have boobs or a vagina."

Luke shrugged. "Whatever you say, but you're still a princess to me."

"You freaking-"

"Gotta go! Bye!" He walked out of the room and shut the door before I could say anymore. I just groaned out loud in annoyance and sat on my bed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hate that guy," I muttered to myself. "I hate Luke so much."

I scooted closer to the center of the bed and wrapped the large blanket around myself so only my head poked out. I snuggled my face into the warm blanket and just started thinking for a while to cool off some of my anger.

I thought of a lot of things, but I mostly thought of Luke and his eyes that I took little time to look at before that time in the restroom. They were really captivating, but I'd never admit that to him. Or anyone, for that matter.

An hour went by and I was starting to get sleepier and was close to falling asleep. Before I could let my head hit the pillow Luke came back with my clothes now clean and fresh.

"Hey, princess," Luke said and I was too tired to yell at him for the name. "You look sleepy."

"A little," I yawned.

"Go sleep, okay?"

I readjusted my position so I was lying on my side, my eyelids growing heavier as the seconds went by.

I felt a weight fall on my bed and then fingers running through my hair. I sighed and leaned in towards the feeling.

"Good night, princess," Luke said softly.

"Night, Luke," I mumbled and fell asleep to Luke's digits combing through my hair.

-

The next morning Luke and I waited out in the back for Frederick to come by with Michael and Calum. We were supposed to go to the studio and continue writing for my next album.

Once the black car came by I was greeted by my friend and my manager as Luke and I got into the car.

Michael was sitting on Calum's left while I sat on Calum's right. Luke was in the passenger's seat and Frederick was driving.

For a while my manager and Calum were discussing the plans for the party rather loudly while Luke had his eyes staring out the window. Either that or he was looking at me through the side mirror. I tried not to make it look like I noticed though by glancing out my own window once in a while.

"So here's the plan," Calum began. "The party's taking place down by Huntington Beach pier. I already invited a lot of guests and a majority of them have said that we can count on them showing up."

"That's great!" Michael exclaimed. "The more people, the better!"

"There's a part of the beach that's reserved for us for one night only. Invites are the only ones who have access to that area, obviously. We'll have someone watching the entrance and letting in the party guests."

"I'll find someone to do just that." Michael pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

"I'm going to write down some ideas for the party," Calum said as I heard him pull out his notebook and start scribbling things down.

It really did look like Luke was looking at me. I mean, I'm hot and all, but his stare was really making me uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" I decided to ask Luke, but he hushed me.

Then he glanced at Frederick for a brief moment before his eyes went back out the window. "Hey, can you make a right into that small opening there?" he asked.

"But it's an alley," Frederick informed, "and cars aren't even allowed that way."

Luke nodded. "Exactly." Frederick just shrugged and did what Luke said.

I looked at Calum who had the same confused look on his face as I did. Michael was still on his phone, so he must've not known what was happening.

I glared at my bodyguard. "What are you doing, Luke? We're supposed to get to the studio!"

"Shh!" he hissed again and I was just about to lose my patience with him.

"This isn't a joke! Tell me! Why are we even here?"

"Now stop the car," Luke ordered and Frederick brought the car to a halt.

"Don't ignore me, Lucifer! Why are we he-"

Suddenly the car jolted forward and Calum, Michael, and I screamed as my friend and manager clung to one another.

"Fucking knew it," Luke muttered to himself. He opened the door and stepped out, looking inside and ordering, "Ashton, stay in the car! Frederick, keep the doors locked! I'll signal you when to drive off, so keep your eyes on the lookout!" Before Frederick could say anything Luke shut the door and then my driver pressed the button to lock the car doors.

"What the hell is going on?!" Calum cried out, turning to look at the back window. I did the same and gasped at what I saw.

Two large men were surrounding Luke, prepared to fight him. They were holding knives and guns and that made my eyes widened.

"Luke!" I shouted, climbing towards the back and pressing my hands to the window.

"Ashton, get back here!" Michael yelled. "It's not safe!"

"But Luke's weaponless and they have guns and knives! He's going to die-"

Another large guy I hadn't notice before popped up in front of me, just outside the car, causing me to shriek and scramble away.

My heart rate going at an abnormally fast pace as the guy tried to break the glass and enter the car. I looked behind him and saw Luke was still fighting and had already taken out one guy.

"Luke! Help!" I shouted, hoping my bodyguard would hear me and get rid of the guy. I screamed again when the man succeeded in cracking the window.

"Damn it, Ash!" Calum shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me up front. "Frederick, drive already!"

"No! Don't!" I protested, bringing myself towards the front so I was beside my driver. "Luke's still out there! We can't leave him!"

A loud thud was heard above us and I noticed the car now had a dent that was coming inward. I looked behind and saw Luke was behind the car this time instead of the man from before.

I watched as Luke climbed to the top of the car and there was a lot of grunting above us as the car shifted around from the two fighting above. I cringed as I felt Calum pull me towards him. Suddenly I saw a body fall and a loud thud along with groaning.

Luke hopped off the top of the car and landed on his feet right on top of the guy he just fought. Then he turned to face us, his chest heaving as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. I desperately drew myself away from Calum as I unlocked the door, so I could get to Luke.

"Are you okay?!" I immediately asked as he said the same thing, except more calmly.

Luke chuckled. "Wow, you're actually worrying about me."

"You could've died! They had weapons!"

"Yeah, but they were no match for me. Did that scare you?" Luke stepped closer to me and cupped my face in his hands. "You're okay now, princess. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Luke, behind you!" Calum shouted as my bodyguard quickly turned around and I looked behind, seeing the guy that I thought Luke knocked out holding a gun in our direction.

Luke practically used his body to shield me and I didn't have enough time to react as the gun went off. Once it did Luke grabbed something off the ground, which happened to be Calum's notebook, and threw it as if it was a flying disc right at the guy's face.

When the larger man howled in pain Luke charged at him and kicked him once in the head before sending another one at him. Then the guy fell to the ground, this time passed out for sure.

Luke picked up the notebook, dusted it off and walked back towards the car. But he stopped, his eyes going wide.

"Oh, shit," he cursed, rushing over. I didn't feel any pain, so I knew I didn't get hurt. I heard someone behind me groaning in a very painful way. So I turned around and I gasped and nearly screamed at the sight I saw.

Calum took the hit from the back and now there was blood pooling out of his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ashton, get in the passenger seat right now," Luke ordered and I didn't hesitate to obey as I got out of my seat and climbed into the front. Luke took my spot and was examining where Calum got shot. "Shit, I can see it, the bullet."

"Frederick, start driving to the hospital," I said, sounding a bit frantic. My driver nodded and he started driving out of the alley and towards the nearest hospital, wherever that was.

I could hear Calum groaning and attempting to keep in any cries of pain from the bullet in the back of his shoulder. He was also holding Michael close to his chest, but his hold gradually loosened as he seemed to be in more pain.

Michael's face was barely visible from my angle, but from the little part I could see I could tell he was shocked and terrified, looking pretty much traumatized.

"This is going to hurt," Luke said to Calum as he removed his blazer. He then pressed it against Calum's shoulder, causing my friend to hiss some more.

"Fuck!" Calum cursed as he finally pulled away from Michael and I was able to see my manager's face more clearly.

Like I thought, he was certainly scared and he looked as if he was going to pass out.

Calum looked up at Michael and I could see his lips curve upward just the slightest bit. "You okay?"

"Okay?" Michael repeated. "Okay?! You're seriously asking if I'm okay?! You just got shot!"

"It's just a flesh wound, I'm sure." Calum groaned and my manager pulled him back towards him so his arms were wrapped underneath his arms. I could tell that Luke was still pressing his jacket down on Calum's wound, because my friend's face twisted in an expression that displayed pain as he was trying to hold back any noise of discomfort. "I'm fine, Mikey, really."

"Let go of Calum," Luke said, looking towards Michael. "You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"But I..." Michael began, but he snapped his mouth shut when he couldn't find anything to say, so he dropped his arms from Calum.

"It's okay, Luke," Calum said. "I want to be in his arms before I die."

"Stop being dramatic," my bodyguard said as he rolled his eyes. "You're not going to die. You just got shot in the shoulder, that's all."

Calum made a groaning sound. "Oh, I can see the other side. The angels are waiting and singing for me. Sweet, beautiful angels."

Michael's eyes widened and he pulled my friend back into his arms, hugging him tightly and pressing his face into his dark hair. Calum snuck his good arm around Michael and snuggled into him.

"You shouldn't have gotten shot," Michael said, almost sounding like he was about to cry.

"But it's better I got hit than you," Calum said.

"Calum-"

"And I would've dealt with a greater emotional pain than the physical one I have right now."

The entire car went silent, even Frederick shut off the radio that was playing classical music quietly in the background.

"You're so stupid sometimes," was all Michael could say before more his hold on Calum tightened.

"I may not be a bodyguard," my friend said, "but I would certainly do anything to protect you."

Realization just hit me. The way Calum was holding Michael before the gun shot, how it was the back of his shoulder that got hit...

He was protecting Michael, and if he didn't react fast enough Michael would've had a bullet straight through his head.

Michael would've been dead.

And knowing Calum's feelings towards my manager, of course he'd would end up in a state of depression if Michael died.

"Stop moving around, Calum," Luke snapped, trying to follow Calum's movements. "You're making this harder for me to keep the jacket on your wound."

"Just... one... last... thing," Calum whispered as he glanced up at Michael, their eyes locking. Then they both closed their own eyes and started to lean in.

It was like fate decided it was a good idea for the car to hit a pothole, making everyone jump and Calum feel pain in his shoulder once again. Michael seemed more freaked out about Calum's reaction though as he started yelling random stuff, making me smile a bit.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Oh, my God! You're hurt! Luke, do something! Make Calum hurt less! Ashton, stop laughing! This is serious! Calum's hurt and you're just giggling your butt off over there! Calum, you're not gonna die, are you?! Show me you're okay-"

Calum silenced Michael's blabbering with his lips, my manager's eyes going wide.

And Michael didn't even kiss back. He just kind of remained as he was, shocked.

When Calum pulled away, he looked at the surprised expression Michael wore. I thought that my friend would look hurt a bit, sensing a silent and nondirect rejection coming his way, but he only smiled.

"I'm fine," Calum said, a smile still remained on his face. Michael still looked surprised, unsure of what to say.

But when he finally did think of something, Frederick announced that we were at the hospital.

"Great," Luke said, opening his side of the door. "Michael, help me carry Calum into the hospital."

"Wait, what do I do?" I asked as I was about to get out of the car.

"You sit there and be your princess self."

I frowned and huffed as Michael and Luke assisted Calum towards the emergency room. I slouched in my seat as I watched the three disappear through the automatic sliding doors.

"I'm going in anyway," I said, opening the door.

"But Luke gave specific orders for you to remain here," Frederick said and I rolled my eyes.

"Luke isn't the boss of me. He can't tell me what to do." Before my driver could say anything more, I got out of the car and started heading towards the hospital.

When I walked in I saw Michael talking to one of the doctors as Calum was carried off in a stretcher. I was about to walk over to my manager, but then I felt two hands slam down on my shoulders, causing me to yelp and turn around to see Luke glaring at me.

"I told you to stay in the car!" he yelled. "Can't you do one simple job?"

"Calum's my friend, too!" I snapped back. "I should be here for him as well!"

"You leaving the vehicle without me knowing a thing just makes my job as your bodyguard even more difficult."

"I didn't ask you to be my bodyguard!"

"Well, I didn't ask to be the bodyguard of a spoiled brat, but look where I am now. The world ain't always fair, princess. So deal with it."

I was about to shout something back at him, but Michael softly sniffling stopped me from saying anything more to Luke.

"What's wrong now?" Luke asked. "You know that Calum's going to be okay, don't you?"

"I know," Michael mumbled, "but it's my fault that he's hurt."

"It's not your fault, okay?" Luke pulled my manager into his arms and gave him a reassuring hug. Michael returned it and continued his sniffling into Luke's shoulder. "Calum's fine. It's just a bullet to the shoulder, that's all."

Even though Luke was only comforting Michael, I didn't like what I saw. It was like the blond idiot that's apparently my bodyguard was stealing everyone away from me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat, earning the two's attention. "As much as I'd like to stay here for Calum, we should really hurry to the studio. I still have some work to do."

"R-Right." Michael pulled away from Luke. "But I _really_ want to be here for Calum. Can you two go to the studio without me?"

"You're asking me to be alone with this guy?" I gestured over to Luke who cocked an eyebrow.

"You still need to finish up your songs and, well, someone has to be here when the doctor that's treating Calum calls for someone who's acquainted to him."

"I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be separated at the moment," Luke said. "How about we all stay here? Ashton can work on his songs here, can't he? It's not like he's going to be recording anything."

Michael thought for a moment before agreeing. "I'll just go to Frederick and tell him to pick us up when I call him."

Luke nodded and Michael walked out of the waiting room. Then he looked over at me.

"You might want to sit yourself down and get comfortable, princess," Luke said. "We're going to be here for a while."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for nothing, idiot."

"You're welcome."

-

I made zero progress in writing. I couldn't come up with any more lyrics for my new song. Every time I thought I had an idea, I would end up putting down Calum's notebook that Michael got out of the car before Frederick left. The notebook was one of the things where Calum and I kept all of the song lyrics. I usually used my phone, but that piece of crap's broken.

Michael had fallen asleep waiting and had his head resting against Luke's shoulder. The two were awfully close and it really bothered me. I rolled my eyes and placed my feet on the chair I was sitting on, resting my chin on my knees while my arms wrapped around my legs.

Some people in the waiting room recognized me and asked me to take a picture with them. I would have barked at them and tell them to leave me alone, but I didn't want to be too rude. So I reluctantly agreed to countless pictures and autographs and all of that kind of jazz.

A couple of hours probably passed by the time the doctor entered the waiting room and asked for anyone that was here for Calum.

Luke shook my manager awake and Michael's snoring stopped. He sat upright and rubbed sleep from his eyes before he stood up, stretching his arms in the air. Luke placed a hand on Michael's back and led him over to the doctor. I remained where I was before I decided it was probably a good idea to hear about how Calum was doing now.

I stood up from my spot, the notebook held by my side, and I went over to where Luke and Michael were. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get to them before a girl hopped in front of me.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I get a picture with you?" she asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I responded, hiding my annoyance. Then she stood next to me, her arm wrapping around my waist since she was much shorter than I was. My arm was around her shoulder and I faked a smile at the camera as she took a few pictures.

She thanked me before going back to wherever she came from and then I returned to going over to Luke and Michael.

The doctor had already finished talking to them by the time I arrived and they looked over at me.

"Calum's okay," Luke said to me. "They safely removed the bullet and he's now resting in one of the hospital rooms."

"I don't think we can visit him now since he's asleep," Michael said with a pout as he took the notebook from my hold, "so I guess we should just go on ahead to the studio."

"But I'm too tired now," I groaned. "Let's just go back to the hotel. What time is it?"

"Make a one-eighty turn and you'll see a clock," Luke said, pointing behind me. I did and saw that it was already noon. "We should probably get something to eat. Michael, go ahead and call Frederick."

"Did," responded my manager. "He said he'll be here in ten minutes tops."

Luke nodded and then the two decided that we should wait outside. So then they walked out of the waiting room abreast and I was left behind them. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and headed out, following Luke and Michael.

But once the automatic doors slid open, a camera was shoved on my face and a flashing light blinded me.

I immediately snapped my eyes shut, placing a hand over them when my eyes started hurting as I started walking backwards. From behind my eyelids, there were so many flashes happening all at once and I couldn't open my eyes in fear of becoming blind.

I heard feet pounding and soon I was sure that I was surrounded by paparazzi. There were a ton of questions thrown my way and a bunch of other chattering that I couldn't seem to make out.

"Ashton, is it true that Calum Hood is in the hospital?!"

"Did Calum Hood really get shot, Ashton?!"

"Tell us the whole story! We only want the truth!"

I felt myself being shoved, making me fall to the ground. However, no one bothered to help me up as they continued to bombard me with questions. I continued pushing myself away from everyone, but they just followed me.

"Stop!" I shouted, waving my other hand in front of me like I would somehow get them to move away. "Leave me alone! I can't see!" Everyone ignored my cries and tried to get information out of me. Once my back hit the wall, I curled up into a ball on the ground. I felt so trapped where I was and I pulled the neck of my shirt over my face to hide behind it. "Go away! I want to get to Luke!"

"Move it!" someone shouted as I heard a lot of grunting and curse words. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around my waist and a hand was at the back of my head, pulling me closer to the person's body.

I immediately recognized the person as Luke and I desperately clung to him, my shirt falling from my face and I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"Luke, make them stop," I pleaded, my voice somehow loud enough for Luke to hear me over the loud commotion.

His fingers combed through my hair as he said, "I can't do that, but I'll see what I can do."

Without moving his arms, Luke helped me stand up and I assumed he was shielding me from the paparazzi, since he was still making us face the same way. He shouted for the people to get away from us and then he led me into the building, my guess was the hospital waiting room.

I could hear some of the employees working at the hospital keeping the paparazzi out, even someone shouting to turn the automatic doors to manual and lock the room to keep anyone from entering.

Some other people who were in the waiting room were asking the hospital crew questions, asking how they were going to get out or what they were going to do in a hospital.

"Ashton, are you okay?!" I heard Michael beside me. I didn't know when or how he got into the waiting room, but I didn't question it.

I nodded my head against Luke's shoulder, not wanting to talk at the moment. I felt Michael place a hand on my back, telling me that I was okay.

"The paparazzi can still see us," Luke said. "They're still taking pictures. Uh, excuse me? Yeah, can we borrow an empty room real quick until the paparazzi go away?"

"I suppose I can make an exception this time," said a lady's voice. "There's a break room down the hall, turn right into the first hallway and it's the first door on the right. I don't believe anyone's on break right now."

"Thank you. Michael, call some security to keep the back of the hospital clear and tell Frederick to drive there." Luke started to take me to that area while I heard Michael asking about updates on Calum if they were available.

Once Luke and I got to the break room, he sat me down on a couch and I pulled one arm away from him as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry that I wasn't quick enough to come to your rescue. You're okay now."

I drew my arm from my eyes, opening them. Everything was blurry and I felt a feeling of discomfort in my eyes. I repeatedly blinked, but the feeling wouldn't go away, so I was back to shutting my eyes and placing my hand over them.

"My eyes hurt," I complained. "I can't see well."

Luke sat beside me and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry. I take full blame of this. I should've kept a better watch on you. We're going to stay here until your driver arrives, okay?"

I nodded my head and the two of us sat there quietly. I asked Luke if I could rest my legs on his lap and he let me, but I somehow ended up sitting on his lap. His arms were back around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes still shut since I didn't want to feel them hurt again.

"Do you want something to drink?" Luke asked. "There's a water dispenser in the room."

"I'm not thirsty," I said, pulling my hands to my chest. "I just want to see again."

"Then open your eyes."

I shook my head. "It'll hurt."

"But you have to open your eyes if you want to see."

"They still hurt."

Luke didn't say anything as a sigh of breath left him. Then he finally spoke up, "Let's try this."

I felt him gently push my head off of his shoulder as his fingers grabbed a hold of my chin. I didn't know what he was doing, but then I felt something softly press against my closed eyelids.

It felt like his lips.

"Okay, try now," Luke said to me and I slowly peeked an eye open, feeling no pain whatsoever. I opened my other eye, blinking a couple of times so my focus could readjust. A smile came onto my face as I looked up at Luke.

"My eyes don't hurt anymore!" I exclaimed, sounding a bit too childish for my liking and blushing a bit as I dipped my head down.

Luke chuckled. "Good for your hazel eyes."

The smile fell from my face when I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach.

Even though I was nothing but rude to Luke, he still found somewhere in his heart to be nice to me in times when I felt like I needed someone. Usually when I'm really mean to someone, that person would leave. But Luke's the first person to ever stick by me despite how rotten I've been to him.

Maybe it's just because it's his job as my bodyguard, but moments like this one were not necessary. All he had to do was make sure that I was anywhere away from danger, but he was actually making sure I was okay.

"How come you're nice to me now?" I asked Luke, playing with my fingers as my head was back on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I shrugged. "Well, it's just... I don't know, I feel like I don't deserve any of your kindness. I thought you'd hate me."

"That's just who I am. I can be mean to someone when they're mean to me, but in the end I can't hate them in any way."

His head leaned against mine. "I think it's just, I believe that everyone has some sort of kindness in them no matter who they are. You may be self-centered and rude, but I know there's some good in you. You just need to bring that side out."

I nodded, taking in Luke's words. It still puzzled me how fortunate I was to even be exposed to Luke's kindness. He didn't have to be nice to me, but he was and that made me strangely happy.

"This may sound weird coming from me," Luke spoke up, pulling me from my thoughts, "but you should smile more often." I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. "It suits you."

"Um..." I tried to curve my lips upward, but my face started to heat up and I ended up hiding it in my hands. I shook my head. "I can't now."

"Sure, you can. It's easy. Watch." His fingers started brushing against my side and I started squirming away, but he held me in place.

"Stop that!" I yelled. "I don't like that!"

"Really?" Luke questioned. "Then why are you smiling?" He didn't stop and my annoyed turned into fits of giggles as I now attempted to gather enough breath to tell him to stop.

"N-No! That t-tickles! I don't like it! L-Luke, stop!"

When he finally stopped, I felt his arms around me tighten.

"Your giggles sound cute," he said. "How about instead of yelling at me all of the time, you giggle around me?"

"Shut up," I said, but this one sounded more playful than annoyed. I whacked his shoulder that's farthest from me and I just snuggled up against him. I decided to change the topic, my friend being the first to come to mind. "Do you think Calum's all right?"

"The doctor said that he's fine," Luke told me. "He's lucky that it wasn't a lead bullet that hit him."

I nodded, but then some thoughts occurred in my mind. The men that pretty much attacked us were after me. My friend wouldn't have gotten shot if I wasn't their main target. I kept my face low so Luke wouldn't see the small tears that developed in my eyes.

"D-Did Calum g-get shot because of m-me?" I asked, smacking myself mentally for stuttering and making my need to cry obvious to Luke. "I-It's my f-fault, isn't i-it?"

"What? No! No, it isn't your fault. It's not any of our faults but the guy who shot him. Calum's fine, don't worry." Luke's thumb brushed against my cheek, wiping away one of the tears that escaped. "It's not your fault, Ashton. I promise that."

I gasped and pulled away, my tear stained face completely exposed to Luke. He looked at me with a confused expression before I explained to him, "Y-You called me Ashton."

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "It's your name. Isn't that what you wanted me to call you, since the name I gave you annoys you?"

"Y-Yeah, but it sounds so weird hearing you say it when you always called me... princess."

"Oh." Luke looked away, biting on his bottom lip. "I don't want to get on your bad side again, since it seems like I'm getting on your good side now. So I'll just call you Ashton from now on, okay?"

As strange as this seems, I _reluctantly_ nodded. I had been so used to him calling me princess that him calling me by my actual name sounded so foreign to me. But on the bright side, at least he's calling me by my real name now.

I heard Luke's phone go off and I had to move off of Luke's lap so he could get his phone. He glanced down at the screen before he looked over at me.

"Michael says that Frederick's here," he informed me. "He's already waiting in the car. We should, um, we should get going now."

"Oh. Okay," was all I said as we both stood up and left the break room, Luke asking around for how to get to the back of the hospital from where we were.

To be honest, I kind of wished that my driver didn't arrive so soon, because I wanted to stay a bit longer with Luke in the room. Just the two of us.

But like what Luke said earlier, the world isn't always fair. So I'll just have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy new year, everyone! x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know already, the middle seats of the car are facing each other. Like, one row is facing the back of the car while the other row is facing the front of the car. You get what I mean? Sorry if you didn't imagine the car like that earlier...

"Something's different..." Michael said as he put his index and thumb to his chin, pretending to stroke a beard that he didn't have and never will have.

"What is?" Luke asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know... I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Okay, when you figure it out-"

"Oh, I got it! You two are getting along!"

I glanced over at Luke who looked back at me. I quickly averted my eyes from him, my face turning a bit red. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I even turned away in the first place. I mean, it's just Luke, my bodyguard. Nothing special about that.

"We are?" Luke questioned.

"Well, you two aren't fighting, not to mention you're sitting next to each other. That's a sign that you two are getting used to one another."

"I guess so." Luke slung his arm over my shoulder, making me tense. I peeked over at him and saw that he was looking over at my manager. He didn't seem to be aware of where his arm was, but it was all that was on my mind at the moment.

All of the noise around me seemed to fade when my eyes went to look towards Luke's face. His facial muscles were relaxed, but suddenly his lips curved upward an his eyes squinted the slightest bit, making him look as if he was laughing at whatever Michael had said. I didn't catch what my manager said, but I didn't care.

I looked over at his hand that was hanging loosely by my shoulder. The fingers brushed against the sleeve of my shirt and it'd occasionally make movements, probably to match Luke's talking.

I hadn't realized my head was leaning against Luke's shoulder until I felt him raise it just a bit. I didn't move away though. I was too comfortable.

But then Luke retracted his arm and he leaned forward, shouting, "Seriously?!"

I glanced over at him in a confused manner before I heard my manager speak.

"Yeah. Ever since you became Ashton's bodyguard, you've gotten a small amount of female fans yourself."

Luke leaned back in his seat, his eyes looking upward as he smirked to himself. "That's pretty cool."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. He's got a few fans. Big deal. He's got nothing but skills in self defense and a black belt. I mean, his looks are quite average. He just has blond hair that's styled into a hot quiff...

"Ashton?"

... Blue eyes that can captivate you...

"Ashton."

... An amazing smile that can make anyone's heart melt...

"Ashton!"

... And a body that anyone would love to run their fingers over...

"Oh, my God... Ashton!"

... And the fact that he knows how to fight makes him even more attractive.

Okay, maybe he and his looks are just a little bit above average, but that is the most credit I'll give him.

"Princess!"

"What?!" I snapped, glaring at Luke for interrupting my thoughts.

"Two questions," he said. "Why were you smiling like a creep and why did you respond to princess but not your name?"

At first, my face paled before blush coated my cheeks and I quickly turned my head away so I was looking out the window.

I didn't mean to answer to princess. I was answering to my first name, but with a later reaction.

"Ah, I see what's happening here," Luke said, sounding amused. "You're used to me calling you princess."

"N-No, I'm not," I said too quickly and I wanted to hit myself for saying it so fast.

"Admit it, princess. You are."

"Stop it. Don't call me that."

Luke scooted closer to me and I moved farther away from him, but then he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, his lips just right next to my ear.

"You sure?" he whispered, feeling his breath hit my ear. "Princess?"

I mumbled, "L-Luke-"

"Why are you so flustered, princess? Do you like the nickname?"

I pushed Luke away and scoffed, because no. I do not like the nickname. I just happened to look at Luke once he said princess because he had called my first name so many times, that's all.

"As if," I said. "Just stay out of my personal space bubble."

Luke shrugged and leaned away from me. "If you say so. But why were you wearing such a weird smile on your face?"

"What smile?"

"You know, the one that made you look like this-"

Luke's lips a wide grin, his teeth showing and his tongue sticking out between them. He crossed his eyes inward and tilted his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at his stupid impression. "I did not look like that."

"Yes, you did. I saw it and Michael is a witness as well. Right, Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Michael looked up at his phone, a confused look on his face.

"See?" Luke said as he gestured at my manager. "He agreed."

"No, he didn't," I said with a laugh. I looked at Michael's screen and saw some text on it. "What're you reading?"

"N-Nothing," he stuttered, locking his phone and pushing it into his pocket.

"Come on," Luke said, "we're all buddies here. You can show us."

"It's nothing of either of your concern."

"Management stuff?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly." Michael looked down and clasped his hands together. "Anyway, we're going out to a city not too far from here. I have some business to take care of. As for you two, you can do whatever you want, but we will return to our rendezvous. Luke, do you know where Beach Tower 25 is?"

"Yeah," Luke answered.

"The three of us will meet there at four this afternoon." Michael pulled out his phone again and pressed the power button to view the time. "It's currently twelve thirty. Luke, just keep Ashton safe, okay?"

I scoffed. "We just met Luke two days ago, and you're already entrusting my life in his hands?"

"Yes. I d-"

Michael was cut off when Frederick made a turn too sharp and I was thrown from my side of the car to the other side. Michael and Luke were still in their place, maybe because I was the only one who wasn't wearing a seat belt.

"Oops, my fault," Frederick apologized. "I'll drive more safely from this point on."

"You okay, princess?" Luke asked and I looked up to see him looking down at me. I also noticed that his arms were around me and I was pressed against his body.

"I-I'm fine," I said, pushing myself off of Luke.

He chuckled. "You should've worn a seat belt."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, you didn't. If you did, you wouldn't have crashed into me."

"Sh-Shut up. That was just a minor setback. It won't happen again." I put my seat belt on and kept my eyes looking out the window. However, I always found myself looking at the reflection of Luke that my window made. I don't think he was looking at me, but at least he couldn't tell that I was looking at him.

Once we arrived, Luke told Frederick to drop him and me off at a beach entrance before my driver took Michael to wherever he had to go to. Once the black car was gone, Luke grabbed my hand, but I immediately forced it out of his hold.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, looking at him with a weirded out expression (at least I think that's how I looked at him).

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding your hand," Luke said. "Don't want to get the famous Ashton Irwin lost in a large city like this one now, do we?"

"I won't get lost. Holding my hand isn't necessary, okay? So keep your hands to yourself, Hemmings." I started to walk ahead of him and I felt his presence behind me.

"Where to, princess?" he asked. I glanced back at him and saw that he had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress pants.

"Can we go explore the stores?" I asked. "I wanna see if there's anything I want to buy."

"Sure. Just hold my hand and don't-"

"I'm not a kid!"

-

The first place we entered was a hat shop where a bunch of headwear covered up every part of the wall. I led Luke to where the snapbacks were and I tossed him a green colored one with a black bill.

He placed the hat over his head so the bill was behind his hea and it didn't mess up his hair and he handed me a hat that had the American flag on the side.

"I'm Australian," I told Luke, shoving the hat back at him.

"Really? So am I!" he exclaimed, placing his hat back where I pulled it from the wall.

I looked at Luke, quirking an eyebrow. "Part?"

He shook his head. "Full."

"But you don't sound Australian at all."

"Yeah, but I really am Australian. Believe me."

"What happened to your accent? It has a hint of a Hollywood one in it."

Luke shrugged. "I didn't really live in Australia. I was just born there. As for my accent, I guess living in here for so long can do a lot."

He wore a sad smile on his face as he spun around a rack that held a bunch of beanies and I couldn't help but wonder what Luke's story was. Something must've happened in his life to make him wear such a sad smile, and I was curious as to what it was.

"Luke?" I asked and he glanced over at me.

"Hm?" he hummed, his lips tugged in between his teeth.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking, that's all." Luke looked around before he gasped and led me to another part of the store. "They have sunglasses here! Do you need any?"

"Now that you mention it, I do need some. Pick one out for me."

Luke nodded and reached for a pair, but I stopped him when he grabbed a pink pair that were heart shaped.

"Not those ones!" I said, laughing.

"Who said they were for you?" Luke asked. "They're obviously for me, because it they look way better on me." He took the sunglasses and slipped them over his eyes. Once he did that, he puckered out his lips and place his hand under his chin as he made some ridiculous pose.

"You're so dumb." I laughed and he did the same while removing the sunglasses and placing them back in place.

My eyes caught sight of a specific pair and I pulled the sunglasses off of their place and put them on my face. I found a mirror hanging by and examined myself. The glasses weren't a specific brand, but I liked how they looked and they looked even better on me.

"Not bad," Luke said and I watched as he appeared behind me. "You look great, princess."

"I always look great in everything I wear," I told Luke, "so your comment was completely expected."

"Yeah. You looked good in pasta as well, am I right?"

I went to whack his arm, but he grabbed my wrist instead and pulled the sunglasses from my face.

"I'll pay for these, 'kay?" he said and before I could answer, he was already going over to the register near the front of the store. He set the glasses down and the cashier man punched in an amount into the register.

"Nine dollars," said the man. Luke pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the guy. Once receiving his dollar change, Luke handed the glasses to me and I removed the tag, threw that part away, and put the glasses over my eyes.

"I could've paid for myself," I said. "I've got money with me, you know."

"Just thought I'd be a gentleman and pay for the princess," Luke said and I pushed him away from me.

"I'm still not liking the nickname." I rolled my eyes even though Luke couldn't see me do so.

"You're getting used to to it though." He winked at me. "Hey, want to grab some food to eat?"

"It really depends on what the food is. I refuse to eat anything I find disgusting."

"Jeez, you're so picky. I think there's a place we can eat at around here."

"Fine, but if I don't like what I'm eating, I'm giving the food to you."

"Oh, you're so cute sometimes, princess." Luke ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand away. "We can share the food. How 'bout that?"

I cringed. "Ew, that's even more gross than eating food I don't like."

"If you're going to be such a spoiled princess right now, then you might as well just starve to death."

"Fine. Then let me starve." I started walking ahead of Luke before I heard him groan.

"I can't stand the thought of skipping food!" he shouted before I felt him grab my wrist. "I don't care what you say. We're getting something to eat anyway."

-

"I'm not eating this!" I yelled when Luke plopped the oily burger onto my lap. "It's gross!"

"What did you want? Some escargot with some caviar on the side?" Luke rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside me on the bench and pulled out his food. "Jeez, it's just one burger, princess."

"But it's so gross! The oil is seeping through the paper! And you got some on my jeans!"

"If you're not gonna eat the food, then I will."

"I didn't even want it in the first place!" I tossed the burger back at Luke and turned myself away so he wasn't in my sight.

I heard Luke say, "Okay, you know what? I'll get you something else. What do you want?"

"Just get me something that won't get its excess oil on me," I demanded, looking at Luke once again and seeing that he was on his feet.

"Why are you so picky?"

"I prefer the term 'selective eating,' and it's because this burger that you're eating is unhealthy on so many levels."

"I can get you a salad. Is that okay?"

"As long as it's not too oily, then fine by me."

Luke sighed as he grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." He put the two burgers in the bag and led me away from the bench.

Suddenly we heard loud cheering from somewhere and Luke stopped walking and started glancing around to find out where the noise came from.

"What now?" I groaned, but Luke silenced me.

"I wanna check out what they're doing over there," he responded. "It's coming from in there." Then he practically dragged me into a building that seemed like it was abandoned. I pulled my sunglasses off of my face since the place was a bit dark, hanging them on the collar of my shirt. Then I clung myself to Luke, not wanting to get separated from him.

There was a crowd ahead of us, shouting out a bunch of stuff that my brain couldn't seem to make out.

"What's going on?" I asked Luke as we approached the group.

He shook his head. "I don't know." He tapped someone on the shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Hm?" the person turned. "Oh! We're having a fighting competition here. Two opponents put money in for the match and winner gets all of it. Loser leaves empty handed if they don't wish to continue fighting."

Luke nodded and he started worming his way through the crowd with me still holding onto him.

When we got to the front, there were two guys throwing punches and kicks at one another. When a guy with spiked up brown hair landed his fist against the guy with long blond hair, the blond fell to the ground and I winced, almost like I felt the hit.

Some referee came in and held up the brunet's hand in the air, shouting, "The winner once again for this round is Nathaniel the Unstoppable!"

The winner wore a ripped muscle shirt and black sweatpants that had chains hanging off of the side. He looked as if he was taller than Luke, and he also had massive muscles.

People screamed and cheered louder and then a person held a plate that had money on it was handed to Nathaniel and he immediately started collecting the money, putting it all in a nearby sack.

"Anyone wanna fight me?!" the brunet shouted. "I'm prepared to take on anyone and beat the absolute shit outta them!"

No one stepped up but instead started chanting his name. Suddenly I heard Luke mutter something to himself and then pull away from me, stepping closer to the large guy.

"I'd like to take up that challenge," Luke said, folding his arms across his chest.

Nathaniel howled in laughter. "You sure, pretty boy? You look like one simple touch from me will break ya."

Luke snorted. "Never underestimate your opponent."

The brunet eyed him. "How much ya bettin'?"

"Well, let's see..." Luke began digging through his pockets and pulled out a fiver along with a dollar bill. "I got six bucks."

"Put it on da plate. I'm throwing in a dollar, 'cause that's how much beatin' ya up is gonna cost."

The crowd started laughing at the pathetic attempt of a joke and my hands clenched into fists, not liking the people laughing at my bodyguard. He beat up a bunch of buff guys earlier. He can surely take down this Nathaniel asshole.

Some kind of bell rang and Luke just stood there while the brunet got into a fighting position.

"Come at me, pretty boy," Nathaniel taunted, "or are you worried that I'd ruin your face."

"Sounds to me like you're afraid of taking the first hit," Luke said. "We can wait here all day until tough an' buff builds up enough courage to hit me."

The crowd made some ooh sounds at Luke's comment and I held in a laugh.

"What are you waiting for?" Luke began. "I'll be nice. I'll let you hit me."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nathaniel said as his hand turned into a fist and aimed right at Luke.

I gasped and shut my eyes, but opened one when I didn't hear anything. Luke had dodged the attack and was now on the brunet's left side.

"I said, I'll let you hit me," Luke repeated, sounding more mocking than before. The larger guy took another swing at my bodyguard, but the same result happened again. "Come on, is that the best you can do?"

Some people kept shouting at Luke to fight back, but I was more worried about him getting hurt. Once his back was to me I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, can we just leave?" I begged, shaking his shoulder.

He tried to reassure me, "Not yet, things are getting fun here."

"Please. We shouldn't even be here."

"Don't worry, princess. I got this."

"Please, Luke. I'm scared."

He snapped his head in my direction. "Will you please calm do-"

Luke was abruptly cut off when the larger guy punched my bodyguard in the face, sending him onto the ground. My eyes widened and I knelt down beside him.

"Luke!" I shouted, trying to help him up. "Are you okay?!"

Luke only lifted his head up and then used his elbows to support himself.

"Looks like I win this one, blondie," chortled the brunet as he took the money from the plate that was held in front of him.

Luke wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and spat out some saliva, making me cringe in disgust.

"I'm not done just yet," Luke said.

Nathaniel looked over at him. "Ready to get punched some more?" He snickered. "Got any cash?"

"No, but I do have something more valuable than all the money you can think of."

The brunet looked a bit interested. "Name it."

I didn't know what Luke was talking about. That was, until he placed his hand on my back.

"This here's world famous celebrity, Ashton Irwin," Luke said, "and I'm putting him on the plate."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What?!" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Luke nodded over at the sack of money Nathaniel owned. "He's worth more than all the green you got in your little bag over there. More than anything in existence."

My heart started to pound against my chest and I was scared that I was going to be used to gamble.

At first, the brunet seemed unconvinced and I was relieved for a moment, until someone in the crowd spoke up.

"Ey, I 'eard of 'im," said the person. "Dis guy's priceless. Bumped all the artists down and made 'is way to da top. Yep, dat's da real deal."

Nathaniel nodded and I gulped. Then he jerked his head over to where his winnings were.

"Bring him over there and add all my money as well," he ordered. "I'm throwin' in all I got."

"Luke, what's wrong with you?!" I shouted at my bodyguard as I was being pulled away from him, but I forced my arm out of the person's hold. "Don't touch me! Luke, do something!"

"I am," Luke replied. "I'm just getting warmed up." He stood up from his spot and cracked his neck from side to side, sending a smirk towards Nathaniel. "Now I'm getting into it."

"Then this should be fun," the brunet said. The bell rang and Nathaniel didn't think twice before charging at Luke, screaming out some battle cry.

"I can't watch," I said to myself, shutting my eyes and turning away from the fight. I couldn't bear to watch Luke get beaten up.

I heard a bunch of grunts and groans and each one made me wince. Then what seemed like a minute later, a final grunt sounded and everything fell silent.

I peeked an eye open and saw Nathaniel lying face down on the ground and Luke casually dusting himself off and the crowd staring at him in surprise.

Then the people watching started chanting Luke's name while cheering louder than they did with Nathaniel.

"Piece of cake," Luke said with a smirk. "Now I'll be collecting my prizes now." He walked over to where I was and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly while my heart pounded in my chest. He wrapped one arm around me while his other hand picked up the bag of money.

"I can't believe you," I said as I pressed my face into Luke's neck. "I thought you were gonna lose."

"Nice to know how much confidence you have in me." Luke chuckled. "I had everything under control. I'm not letting anyone take you away."

"I call cheat!" shouted a voice. Luke and I looked over and saw Nathaniel glaring right at us. He pointed accusingly at Luke. "You cheat!"

"What?" Luke laughed. "How does one cheat in a fight? You just beat another person up, right?"

"No one's ever beaten me before!"

Luke simply shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm the first, right? Pretty boy beat Nathaniel the Once Stoppable."

"I still say you cheated."

"Don't be a sore loser, Nate. I didn't expect you to win anyway. After all, I am a black belt." My bodyguard's smirk grew. "I did tell you to not underestimate your opponents, so remember that now and you won't make a fool out of yourself in the future."

The brunet growled before he turned towards the crowd. "Get him."

Three guys appeared out of the crowd and started approaching Luke, punching their palms with their fists as they got closer to us. The other people fled from the scene, probably not wanting to get involved.

I tightened my hold around Luke and all he did was laugh like all of this was a joke to him.

"Seriously?" Luke said. "I just told you I'm a black belt, and you're still gonna try and fight me?"

"It's three against one," said one of the men. "That sounds about fair."

My bodyguard shrugged. "Bring it." He gently pushed me behind him and held his arms out as if he was shielding me from the others. Luke gave me a quick glance. "Go find somewhere to hide. I'll come after you later."

Before I could say anything, the men started charging at Luke. My heart was racing at a really fast pace and I had to get away as quickly as possible if I didn't want to get in the brawl. There was a wooden crate nearby and I crouched beside it, keeping myself from view of other people.

I watched as Luke slowly backed away from the three men that were gathering around my bodyguard. Two of them went to punch Luke, but he somehow managed to dodge their attacks.

When one of the men swung their leg, Luke avoided getting kicked by doing a back handspring and also kicking two of the men at their chins.

My eyes widened as the two men stumbled back and rubbed at their jaws while the third guy got closer to Luke. I also noticed that he was holding a pocket knife at his side, but Luke didn't seem to see it.

I shouted, "Luke, watch ou-!"

I was cut off when something yanked me up by my shirt and I looked up seeing the brunet guy that Luke fought earlier.

"You'll make a lot of money for me," he said, a devilish grin on his face.

"Let go of me!" I tried to get myself out of his grip, but he only pulled me even more.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. I looked over and saw the two men Luke kicked were groaning on the floor and my bodyguard was right behind the third guy, one arm wrapped tightly around his neck while the pocket knife was thrown to the side. "Nobody takes princess away from me!"

Luke shoved away the third guy who started coughing violently and ran over to us. I stepped my foot right on top of the brunet's foot, making the guy howl in pain while I moved to the side.

The brunet seethed and growled, "Why, you little-"

My bodyguard crashed his back against Nathaniel's, grabbing his arm and forcing him forward until he flipped over Luke's shoulder. I gaped at the sound of impact, because to me it sounded like it really hurt.

"If it's money you want, then keep your fucking money," Luke hissed, glaring down at his defeated opponent. "I'm keeping princess." Then he grabbed my hand and led me towards the exit of the building.

I looked behind and saw four guys, slightly larger than Luke, were all on the ground, in pain and defeated by one person who didn't even need anything but his own self to fight them all. I was amazed that Luke did all that. He really didn't look that strong, but, like something he said earlier, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Once he and I were out, Luke turned around me and placed his hands on my shoulders, sending a fond smile at me. "You all right? Did he hurt you too badly?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better."

"Good."

We were silent for a moment before my hands balled into fists and I started hitting Luke's chest, his arms going in front of him as he made a weak attempt to shield himself from my hits.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I screamed, hitting him multiple times. He finally grabbed my wrists and stopped me. "You're a freaking idiot, you know that?! Throwing me into the prize pile for your stupid fun! We didn't even have to go in there, but you let your curiosity get the best of you! Then you freaking let the guy punch you the first round and-" I cut myself with a gasp. "He hit your face! Which side was it?" I grabbed his chin in between my fingers and moved his head from side to side to find any bruises.

"Calm down, princess." Luke laughed. "My face is fine. It's just a punch, that's all."

"It was a hard punch!" I spotted a bruise forming by his jaw and I pointed at it. "Right there! He hit you right there?"

"Oh?" Luke removed my hand from his face and started moving his jaw around. "Huh, it does feel a bit weird. Oh well. It'll heal."

"You had me scared, Luke." My hands grabbed at his dress shirt and pulled him harshly towards me until our faces were so close I could feel his breath. "You had me freaking terrified!"

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't do something so careless again."

My entire body started shaking as I felt the urge to cry, but I willed myself to not do so. Instead I pressed my face into Luke's shoulder and took in a deep breath.

"You're so stupid, Luke," I said to him in a whisper. "You're so stupid."

His arms went around my trembling body. "I'm sorry, princess. I promise, I won't do anything stupid like that again."

"You better keep that freaking promise." I drew myself slightly away and looked at his forming bruise. My finger brushed against it and he sucked in a breath. "This was from when I distracted you, huh?"

"You didn't distract me, princess," Luke reassured. "I did that to myself."

I weakly nodded. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Not too bad. It's just a bruise. At least it's not bleeding or anything." He chuckled, like he was trying to make a joke out of it.

A thought came into my mind, making my heart start pounding hard in my chest. I hesitated in making that thought become reality, but in the end I decided to do it anyway.

I kissed his bruise.

It lasted for a while before I slowly pulled away, seeing the shocked expression on Luke's face.

"U-Um," he stuttered, before clearing his throat. "We should, um, we should get you something to eat, huh?"

"Oh," was all I said. "Yeah, right. Do you still have your food?"

Luke stared at me blankly for a moment before he gasped. "Aw man! I left them inside. I'mma go get them-"

"No, you're not." I pulled Luke back by his hand before he could get any closer to the building. "Let's just go get food elsewhere, okay?"

"All right." Luke started to walk ahead of me, but he was held back when my hand didn't let go of his. He glanced at me, wondering what I was thinking.

"W-We should hold hands," I mumbled, my face turning a bit red while I kept my eyes fixed on the ground. "Don't want to get separated from one another now, do we?"

Luke chuckled. "You're right, princess."

His fingers tightened around mine and we started walking side by side with one another, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing. Except grammar errors.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe you're making me eat a burger," I groaned as I reluctantly took a bite out of the oily cheeseburger. Disgusting.

I readjusted my sitting position on the ground, since Luke thought it was a good idea to wait at the rendezvous until Michael arrived. We didn't have anything to sit on, so we were left to sit right on the sand.

The area was quite vacant, but it was winter here after all. I heard it never snows in California and it's usually either hot or warm, but the temperature at the beach was making my skin feel ice cold.

"I'm not making you eat it, and the food's not that bad, princess," Luke said. "It's just a cheeseburger. It's not like it's gonna kill you or anything."

"See this?" I used my hand to gesture towards all of me. "I need to stay in shape, and this greasy, sorry excuse of food isn't going to help me with that."

"You had to eat something, didn't you?" Luke poked the center of my sunglasses that I had put back on my face not too long ago and I whacked his hand away from my face.

"You'll get your greasy fingers on my new sunglasses," I said.

"I bought them for you, princess. I think I have the right to touch them." He reached for my sunglasses again, but I leaned away.

"No, you don't! Go away!" I laughed as I pushed him away, but he just leaned towards me until I was lying down on my back with him hovering above me. I shoved my burger at his face and he immediately pulled back, wiping the ketchup that got smeared onto his cheek.

"Very funny, princess," Luke groaned.

I shrugged. "I wasn't gonna eat it anyway."

Before I knew it, Luke placed his hands on my shoulder and pushed me down until I was on my back and he was above me.

"Luke!" I shouted before he slapped his hand over my mouth. I shoved his hand from my face. "Was that really necessary?!"

"I slipped," he said in a joking manner.

"Get off of me!" I managed to push him off of me, siting upright and ruffling my hair and trying to wipe at the back of my shirt to get rid of the sand on me.

Luke's hand moved to my back and started helping me remove the sand. I looked at him for a brief moment before moving his hand away.

"I can do it myself," I told him.

Luke protested, "It's on your back though-"

"I got this!"

"Wow, you're stubborn."

Once I finished getting rid of the sand, Luke stood up and started removing his shoes and socks. I looked up at him in curiosity and he began rolling up the ends of his dress pants past his knees.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Goin' towards the water," Luke said. "Wanna tag along?"

"But I'm not in the appropriate clothes for the beach."

"Neither am I. Come on." He reached for my hand, but I immediately pulled away.

"I don't want to go," I said, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on top of them. "It's too cold."

"Come on, are we just going to sit around and do nothing until your manager arrives? Besides, it's not like we're swimming or anything. We'll just let the water run over out feet and admire the view, okay?"

I thought for a bit, thinking whether or not I should go with Luke. In the end, I was taking my own shoes and socks off and rolling up my jeans the best I could, setting them down along with my sunglasses as I stood onto my now bare feet.

We walked towards the water, Luke's hand holding mine and it was making my cold hand warm. When we got there, Luke went first to the ocean that brushed against the shore before he turned to me and motioned for me to join him.

At first I hesitated, wanting to turn back and sit back down on the sand, but something about the way Luke looked at me made me go over to him instead.

The waves had pulled back while I walked up on the cold, wet sand to be beside Luke and then when the water came back, I jumped and unintentionally clung to Luke, his one arm going around me.

"It's cold!" I shouted, moving my feet around like it would make them any warmer despite them being covered in salt water.

Luke chuckled. "You'll get used to it, princess," he said, his other arm wrapping around me so his fingers locked together.

I could feel the waves pulling the sand under my feet back into the ocean and I nearly lost balance, leaning backwards. I took one step back to regain my balance and Luke pulled away from me, walking deeper into the ocean until the water was close to his knees.

"Luke, come back!" I called out, not wanting to stand by myself.

Suddenly he was running up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up, swinging me around in a dizzy circle. I let out a short scream in surprise as my own arms went around his neck,

"Put me down!" I shouted

"In the water?" Luke laughed. "Okay then." He started to lower me, but I practically freaked out.

"No, Luke!" My wet feet swung forward and hit Luke's leg, but we didn't fall or anything as a result.

Laughing, Luke gently set me down so the wet sand was touching my feet again. I tried to pull away, only to be tugged back closer to him until there was no space in between our bodies.

We just gazed at each other's eyes, peaceful silence taking over us. In the heat of the moment, I started to lean in and I noticed how Luke was doing the same. My eyes fluttered closed and I waited for what's to come next.

And then it happened.

"... something about going to a study session with her friend, but I know she's at her boyfriend's house," a female voice spoke, making me pull away from Luke. He moved farther from me and we awkwardly looked out into the ocean.

"No way! What a bad girl!" said another voice. "I always thought she was good."

"She's the perfect example of a girl in Ashton Irwin's single _Good Girls_."

"Oh, my God! I love that song and him! He's so hot, but that blond guy that saved him the other day is so much hotter, I swear."

Then the voices started to fade as the girls walked farther away from us. I was kind of surprised that they didn't even recognize me, but I was also sort of glad that they didn't since I was in a really weird position with Luke earlier.

I heard Luke chuckle beside me and I let my attention go towards him.

"They think I'm hotter than you," he said and I glared at him.

"Not seeing it at all," I said and I started walking back to where our shoes were. Unfortunately, my feet were covered in sand and I had to wash them off before I could put my shoes back on. So I put my sunglasses back on my face and picked up my shoes. Then I started walking towards the sidewalk.

"Where are you going, princess?" Luke asked as I heard him panting behind me.

"I have to wash my feet," I said. "It's covered in sand."

"There's a station around here. Follow me."

I walked beside Luke and we approached this building by the restrooms and I noticed a pipe sticking up from the ground before it curved into a J shape. Luke went to clean his sandy feet first and then I went next. Then we sat down at a nearby bench and let our wet feet air-dry. I swung my feet back and forth, hoping that my feet would dry faster and Luke was on his phone playing some random app.

I took a peek at his phone and saw him playing this really annoying game. "I really don't like that game."

"What? Flappy Bird?" Luke asked once his bird hit a pipe. "It's not that bad. I just play it whenever I'm bored, that's all."

I saw his high score and widened my eyes at the number. "How the heck do you get ninety-nine?!"

Luke shrugged. "Too much playing, I guess." He held his phone in front of me. "Want to try?"

"I can't get past one pipe." I pouted and I heard Luke laugh beside me.

"My technique is to focus on the bottom pipe rather than the top one. Watch." He started the game and I watched as he passed one pipe, then another, and another, and another, and it continued until he went on to sixteen when he decided that it was enough.

"I'm still gonna die at the first pipe," I said, shaking my head.

"Come on, just try one game," Luke insisted, handing his phone to me.

I took the phone and started the game, casually tapping at the screen. When the first pipe came up I felt prepared to get past it, but then Luke decided it was a good idea to continuously tap the screen until the bird flew up and hit the first pipe.

I gaped and looked at him while he laughed. "Luke!" I shouted, hitting his arm and shoving his phone back at him. "I'm not playing anymore!"

"I won't do it again, princess," he said through his laugh. He took in a deep breath trying to stop his laughter, but failed doing so and burst out laughing once again.

I frowned at him. "You're horrible." I noticed my feet were dry and so I began to put my socks back on and my shoes.

"Oh, jeez. For a princess, you have really smelly feet," Luke commented, waving his hand in front of his face. I pushed him away from me and stood up from my spot.

"Go away." I started walking off, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back until I was on his lap. "Let go, Luke!"

"Sorry, princess." Luke laughed. "I'm required to keep you near me at all times." Then he let his fingers tickle my sides and I squirmed even more, trying to get away from his touch.

"Stop!" I yelled as I tried not to laugh. I grabbed his hands with mine to keep them from attacking my sides.

"Princess, stop sitting on me. I need to get my shoes on." Luke gently pushed me off of him and I gaped at him.

"You made me sit on your lap!" I protested.

"Pfft, I did no such thing."

I noticed a smirk making its way onto his face and while he was getting his shoes on, I pushed him off of the bench, causing him to fall to the ground.

Luke looked up at me with a glare and got onto his feet. My first reaction was to start running away from him and going back to the tower.

"Get back here!" I heard Luke shout behind me as I laughed. I ran up the ramp of the tower and I didn't see Luke anywhere, but then I felt arms go about my waist as Luke exclaimed "Gotcha!" and lifted me off the ground slightly.

I giggled as he spun me around before placing me back on the ground until we were both facing the rest of the beach. Luke rested his chin on my shoulder, leaning his head against mine and we stood there in comfortable silence.

"We're finally getting along," he said and I nodded, because there was really no point in disagreeing with him.

"Yeah, we are," I replied, placing my hands over his that were rested on my stomach. I was actually enjoying my time with Luke and I didn't feel like getting rid of him at all. I had this warm feeling inside me whenever we had moments like these and I really liked them.

I looked down at my hands on top of his. It gave me a butterfly feeling just thinking about how his arms were around me and my back was against his chest. I didn't feel weirded out by being in this position with Luke, unlike before where I would shove him away from me only for Luke to do his weird defense moves.

"I honestly enjoyed my time with you," Luke said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mhm," I hummed.

"I mean, this is the most fun I've had in a long time. Even though our first meeting and impressions weren't very positive, I'm glad I took the job offer to be your bodyguard."

I mumbled quietly, "S-So am I."

"The last job I had was boring, but this one's enjoyable and I like it. And I'm doing this all for a plane ticket and some cash, too." He sighed before whispering, "I can't wait to get out of here."

For once, the thought of Luke leaving actually hurt my chest. I was finally getting along with him, and I couldn't really imagine what things would be like if he was gone now that he's somehow wormed his way into my life. I stared down at the ground before turning my head slightly to look at Luke.

His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face. He _really_ wanted to get out of here, but why? What does London hold that makes Luke want to go there so badly?

I decided to ask him one more time, "Luke?"

"Yes, princess?" he responded, his eyes still closed.

"What's in London?"

"Big Ben, the London Eye, the Buckingham-"

"No, not like that." I laughed, pushing him just a little bit. "I mean... why do you want to go there?"

Luke's smile fell and he sighed. "It's none of your business."

"But you say that you couldn't wait to get the plane ticket to go there. It makes my curiosity grow more."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." He bit on his bottom lip. "It's just... a really sensitive topic to talk about, okay? It isn't something I really like to talk about."

"Is it that hard to tell me?"

"Not just you. To anyone, in general."

I was silent for a moment before I finally said, "Do you want to try to tell me?"

Luke thought for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. I'll tell you."

A grin formed on my face as I drew myself away from Luke so I could look at him fully. He inhaled deeply before releasing a shaky breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and looked as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"It began when I was-" He cut himself off right there and I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Instead of him saying any more words, there were tears in his eyes.

My smile dropped and my heart broke as Luke buried his face into his hands and cried into them. I went over to him and pulled him into my arms as he leaned against me.

"I-I can't do it," he sobbed. "I want to, but I c-can't tell you."

"Shh, it's okay," I cooed, patting his back and he continued to sniffle and sob against me. I've never tried to comfort someone before, so this felt a bit strange. However at the same time, it felt good to know that I was the person that was here for Luke when he suddenly broke. "You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have pushed you."

He began mumbling some words and I didn't quite catch any of them, so I decided to not say anything. All that we did was stand there in silence, the only sounds heard were the waves splashing onto the shore and Luke's sniffling and crying.

-

We were back on the sand and it was getting cold. Luke was softly sniffling beside me and his head was leaning against my shoulder. and I awkwardly patted his hair, unsure of what to do at a time like this, but I guess that being here for Luke was better than nothing.

Not only was it cold, but it was getting dark as well and I had to hang my sunglasses on my shirt. I didn't have a watch or my phone and I couldn't just ask for Luke to hand me his phone. He needed some quiet time, so I gave him some.

"Ashton!" I heard someone call out and I looked over to the voice and saw Michael hurrying over to me and Luke. "Sorry I was late. Things lasted longer than I expected them to."

"What time is it even?" I asked.

Michael pulled out his phone, the bright screen shining in his face and making him squint his eyes. "It's six."

"Oh, great. You left us out here to freeze to death."

"I'm sorry about that. There's a place to eat at nearby. Do you want to go now? I think it'll be warmer there."

"Sure." I looked back at Luke who was playing with the sand in between us, his hand scooping up the sand before letting it fall through the spaces in between his fingers. "Come on, Luke. Let's go."

He looked up into my eyes before lifting his head off of my shoulder, rubbing his eyes that were probably going to get red and puffy soon. Michael told us to follow him and he walked ahead of us. Luke and I stood up and walked behind my manager, but my bodyguard was lingering behind me, his eyes fixed on the ground.

I sighed and went over to him, taking his hand in mine. He looked up at my with a surprised look and I gave him a fond smile.

"It's okay," I told him. "I'm here for you."

He smiled back at me, squeezing my hand in his. "Thank you, princess."

Michael was still in front of us and humming one of my songs to himself while Luke and I were holding hands behind my unusually happy manager.

"You know," Luke spoke up, his voice sounding more confident now, "I've been calling you princess this entire time and you never once yelled at me for it."

"I, uh, I'm letting it slide for today," I said. "A lot's happened and I don't really feel like scolding you for the name."

"Might as well admit it now than later."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just say that you like the name."

"No."

"Come on, it suits you well."

"It does not."

"So you would rather have me call you Ashton instead of princess?"

I nodded. "You should start calling me by my real name."

"Then you should start responding to it whenever I say it then."

I rolled my eyes when I heard Luke weakly laugh next to me. I felt him stop walking and I turned to look at him, wondering why he had stopped moving.

"Hey. Thank you," he said, "for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"Oh. Um..." My eyes flickered down to the ground as I said, "It's no big deal."

"Really. You've no idea how much it means to me, princess." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned close and my eyes instinctively closed as I felt him move my fringe from my face as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

My face began to burn and the spot he kissed was burning even more. Then we were back to walking, our fingers still intertwined with each other.

"I called you princess again," Luke pointed out and I bumped his arm with my own.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's only for today, Luke. So don't get too comfortable with calling me that name."

He chuckled. "You're used to me calling you princess though."

"Hush up."

I wasn't too mad at Luke teasing me, because at least he's in a better mood than he was not too long ago. Seeing him cry before made me not want to have him look like that again, so I let him have his small fun. He needed it anyway.

Also, the plane ticket that Luke wants for some reason must mean a lot to him. I wondered if he would ever tell me the reason, but I couldn't ever ask him in fear that he would burst out into tears again. He'll just have to tell me when he's ready.

However, even though Luke wanted to go to London, a part of me wanted him to stay and never leave me. It most likely won't happen though. The plane ticket means way more to him than I do and for the moment, I'm okay with that.

But there's still that small feeling that isn't at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael was rambling on and on about my schedule for the next day and he didn't seem to be the least bit aware of Luke's emotional situation. Then again, my manager was always oblivious to how others around him felt.

I kind of felt bad (very rare that I do) for asking about the plane ticket. I had Luke sit next to me when we were at the restaurant so I could make sure he was okay and I would pat his knee when he seemed down.

The gesture didn't give him much comfort, so I held his hand instead, our fingers lacing and we haven't parted them since.

"So tomorrow evening," Michael continued, "you'll be attending a meeting regarding your tour that's starting next year in July and we'll need to go through what songs you are going to perform. Oh, and speaking of songs, you're gonna have to finish up the one that you and Calum were working on on your own by tomorrow night."

"Great," I said. "I can do that."

"You also have to go to a radio talk show the day after and then a Q&A session where you'll be meeting some of your fans. Oh, and the day after that..."

I tuned my manager out, not in the mood in hearing him go on about my schedule. I'll just have him remind me of when stuff happens. He always does anyway.

I stole a quick glance at Luke and noticed that he was still wearing a blank expression on his face. I didn't know how else I can brighten his mood. I've never comforted anyone in my entire life, not even when Michael ran into a bike rack and fell on his face. Calum was the one that came to Michael's aide in the end.

My eyes traveled down to our hands and I just stared at them, squeezing Luke's hand a bit. He responded by doing the same and I looked back up at him, seeing he was looking at me and giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What's with the staring into the other's eyes moment that you two are having?" Michael asked and I broke eye contact with my bodyguard to look at my manager. "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Luke asked. "It has nothing to do with you."

"But I feel like a third wheel."

"Well, when Calum's out of the hospital, you two can stare at each other as long as you want."

Michael gave us a blank expression. "Why would I want to stare at Calum?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Unlike you two that like each other, I don't have feelings for Calum. He's a friend and that's it."

Even after the moment they had this morning with the cuddling and kiss, Michael still doesn't see Calum's feelings. He's the most oblivious person ever.

"Don't deny it," Luke said, laughing.

"Like how you two didn't?" Michael asked.

"Deny what?"

"I said you two like each other, and you two didn't deny anything."

I laughed at Michael's words as I pulled my hand from Luke's.

"What? Me like Luke?" I repeated. "Please, I don't like Luke. I'm not gay. I like girls all the way. No dicks for me."

"That's nice, princess," Luke said. "You didn't have to sound defensive, you know."

"I-I was just stating a fact."

Michael gave me a weird look as he said, "Okaaaaay then. Well, let's just discuss more about you schedule and-"

"Excuse me," Luke told us, standing up. "I'm going to the restroom." Then he started walking away from the table.

"I-I need to go, too," I said to Michael once Luke was gone, standing from my spot. "I'll be back. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Ash. I'll be fine," Michael assured me. I nodded and started making my way over to the restroom.

When I entered the restroom, I saw Luke standing at a urinal on the other side of the restroom, his back to me. I went over to the only sink in the restroom and began washing my hands.

"Came here to see me, huh?" I heard Luke tease and I blushed, though I didn't want to.

"N-No," I answered. "Just went to wash my hands, that's all."

"You wanted a sneak at my friend in pants, didn't you?"

I snapped my head in his direction and he was looking over his shoulder at me. "No! I'm only washing my hands! Don't get so full of yourself."

Luke shrugged before he turned his head back. "That's funny to hear coming from a conceited guy like you."

I looked away from him, staring straight at a wall since this restroom didn't have any mirrors. Seriously, how am I supposed to make sure that I look good if there aren't any mirrors in here?

I heard some footsteps and I guessed Luke was done with his business, but I still didn't bother turning around to see him. The lights went out again and I groaned, pulling my hands away from the water as it automatically shut off.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Lucifer," I said. "You're not getting me this time. Turn the lights back on."

"What?" Luke asked, his voice sounding as if he was still on the other side of the restroom. "I thought it was a power outage."

My entire body tensed and I laughed nervously. "Please tell me you're joking with me right now."

"I'm trying to pee here."

I could sense someone behind me and I was becoming genuinely scared. I gulped, "L-Luke?"

He shouted, "Let a guy piss in peace!"

I felt a hot breath by my ear as a low voice, _not Luke's_ , whispered, "You're coming with me."

Without thinking anything else, I blindly tried running away from the person, running into an open stall door. I began attempting to find my way to Luke and I kept running until I felt myself collide with someone's back, immediately wrapping my arms around the person when I recognized it as Luke despite everything being dark.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Luke asked as I heard him zipping up his trousers. "Afraid of the dark?"

"Luke, we're not alone!" I hissed. "Do your fighting stuff!" Some light shined up at us and it got brighter as it got closer. I tried to push Luke in between the light and me, but I wasn't quick enough as I felt a hand grab at my shirt and harshly pull me away from my bodyguard. " _Luke_!"

Luke shouted back, "Princess!"

Feet were pounding against the floor until I was suddenly shoved aside, my front hitting the wall. I heard some grunting from two different voices, one being Luke's, and I glanced over in the direction of the sound, seeing that the light that came from a smartphone had fallen to the ground, illuminating a little bit of the restroom.

I could see two silhouettes fighting until the figures moved deeper into the darkness. Then something that sounded like the two fell echoed throughout the restroom.

"Ashton, get out!" I heard Luke yell. "Shit! Go!"

Guessing where the restroom door was, I ran straight in the direction but was stopped when something grabbed my ankle and kept me in place. I nearly fell and I tried kicking the hand off of me.

"Luke!" I screamed as I was being tugged away from the exit. The hand immediately soon released my ankle and instead of leaving like Luke told me to, I searched around the wall for some kind of light switch. Once finding it, I flipped it on and the restroom lights lit the entire place.

On the ground, Luke was sitting with his legs crossed right on top of the guy's back, his hands holding the man's wrists while pulling them behind him in a way that it seemed painful.

The stranger was continuously shouting "Ow!" from when Luke kept tugging his arms farther upward.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ashton?!" Luke shouted.

"Like hell I'd tell you," snapped the guy as he began pushing Luke off. That only angered my bodyguard more as he started pulling the wrists together. "Fuck! Why can't I get you off me?!"

"Princess," Luke said, looking up and smiling at me, "hold this bastard's wrists together for me, please?"

I hesitantly walked over and did as Luke told me, my hands brushing against his slightly. Luke removed his hands from the stranger's wrists before he placed his hand on the back of the guy's head, slamming the guy's face down hard against the ground and making the guy pass out immediately.

"Luke, chill!" I gasped, pulling away immediately and watching the passed out man's arms fall to the side. "Was that necessary?!"

"He wouldn't answer me." Luke shrugged casually. "Plus I was getting tired of holding him down." He stood up and I started to approach him, but he took a step back, keeping his hands away from me. "Whoa! Don't come near me, princess."

Feeling a tiny bit of hurt, I asked, "Why?"

Luke waved his hands in the air. "I need to wash my hands."

I stared at him for a moment before the realization that he hadn't washed his hands after using the restroom hit me.

"Ew, gross!" I shouted, rushing first to the sink and applying soap on my hands. "I touched your dirty hands!"

From my peripheral view, I saw Luke dragging the man's body into the handicapped stall. He shut the stall door, locked it, and crawled out from underneath the door. I felt shivers go up and down my spine as Luke started getting closer to me.

"Move over, princess," he said. "I need to wash my hands."

"Wait your turn, Hemmings!" I shouted. Luke waved his unwashed hands dangerously close to my face and I turned away, leaning away from him. "Keep your yucky hands away!"

"Your hands are clean now!" Luke laughed. "It's my turn!"

For a while, Luke and I fought over the sink and he kept threatening me by saying he'll poke my face with his dirty hands. Once I felt my hands were completely clean, I threw some excess water at Luke before I grabbed a paper towel and rushed towards the door, leaning by the wall and waiting for Luke to wash his hands while I dried mine.

"Jeez, took you long enough," my bodyguard said as he went over to the sink and began cleaning his hands. I laughed as I tossed the paper towel into the trash bin. Then I left the restroom, waiting just outside the door for him.

He walked out, not seeming to have noticed that I was right next to the entrance, so I crept up behind him and waited for the right moment.

"Boo!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his waist from behind. However, my plan backfired when he elbowed me right at the mouth and I was sent to the ground, crying out in pain as my hands went straight to where Luke had hit me.

"Princess!" Luke shouted, kneeling beside me as my lips throbbed. I was even starting to taste some of the blood. "Are you okay?!"

"It hurts!" I complained, trying to lick away the blood from my lips, but more kept coming out. "Luke, my lips are bleeding."

"Let me see." He grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. "Shit, you're right. Let's clean your lips up, okay?"

I nodded and he helped me off of the ground before leading me back to the restroom. I went to the sink while Luke got a paper towel. He walked over to me, placing the paper towel under the faucet before letting the water run over the paper towel.

"Hold this to your lips and press down on it," he told me. I took the wet paper towel from his possession and did as he instructed. I pulled the wet towel away from my lips, seeing the blood on it. I whimpered, but Luke soothingly hushed me as he brought the paper towel back to my lips. "Don't look at it, okay? I'll tell you when you can stop."

I stepped closer to Luke until our bodies were touching and I rested the side of my head against his shoulder, the wet paper towel still pressed to my lips. His arms encircled me and he leaned his head against mine.

"Sorry 'bout elbowing you in the face," he apologized. "I thought you'd figure out by now how I react to sudden actions towards me. You know, I'm physically defensive."

"It's okay," I said, but since the towel was to my lips, my words sounded more muffled.

My lips were still hurting, but I tried to take my mind off of the pain by focusing on how close Luke and I were. I relaxed in his arms and rubbed my cheek in the smallest way I could against his shoulder. One of his hands went to rest on the back of my head, and my heart skipped a beat.

After a while of us just standing by the sink in the same position, Luke went to check if my lips were still bleeding.

"It's stopped now," he said, taking the paper towel from me and tossing it into the trash bin. "Ready to go back out?"

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled. He went towards the restroom door, but I stayed where I was.

He glanced back at me, quirking his eyebrow up. "What's the matter?"

"Um, my lips are throbbing still." I shifted back and forth from one foot to the other, my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Well, I can't really do much now, can I? It'll heal on its own, princess. Come on, your manager's waiting for us."

I glared at him, storming up towards him and grabbing him by the jacket. His eyes widened in surprise as they looked into mine.

"Okay, calm down, princess," he said. "I'm not a magical doctor that can take away your pain."

"You took away the pain from my eyes when I was blinded for a bit from the paparazzi," I said.

"L-Look, that's different. Th-They were your eyes, a-and-"

"Just shut up and kiss my lips better." Then I pulled him closer to me as I drew my face closer to his.

"Pr-Princess, wait-"

I heard someone groaning inside the bathroom and then I remembered that it was the guy Luke was fighting with earlier. My bodyguard was quick to draw away from me as he hurried me out of the restroom and back to our table where Michael was looking down at his phone that was lying on top of the table, his arms holding his head up.

There were some words on the screen, but the font wasn't large enough for me to see from where I was. Then he highlighted something on the phone, picked up his device, and started typing something down.

"Whatcha doin' there?" I asked Michael as my bodyguard and I took our seats.

"Just checking through stuff for work," he answered. "There are a lot of errors in here and I'm just pointing them out to the person that wrote this out. Oh, and what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. We got held up," Luke said, shrugging. "It won't happen again hopefully." He picked up the menu on the table, opened it up, and looked through the food options.

He never looked at me once after he and I ran out of the restroom. It was sort of bothering me. Or did I weird him out?

I decided to ask, "Lu-"

"Oh, princess?" Luke said, but he was still not looking at me. "You know that little action that you tried to pull back there? The one that supposedly took your pain away?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, um... d-don't do that again."

My heart actually sank to the pit of my stomach when he said that. Did I weird him out? Most likely, since he's avoiding eye contact from me.

I searched for words in my head to say so it'd make things less awkward hopefully.

"I was just... joking around," I finally said. "I didn't really mean it. Just messing with you, that's all."

"Oh. Okay, then." Luke set the menu down and finally looked at me as he smiled. "You really got me there, princess."

I laughed weakly. "Yeah. I did."

Did I seriously get hurt by that? I mean, come on. Kisses don't actually heal or take away the pain. It's just something only kids believe.

That would mean when my eyes hurt earlier, Luke didn't heal them. They just got stopped hurting during the time I was complaining about how they hurt, that's all. I'm sure of that.

"Anyway," I said, "let's just, um, get something to eat already. I'm kind of hungry."

"Don't eat too much or else you'll gain some fat over here," Luke said, poking my stomach.

I scooted away from him and he laughed. Well, now he's being annoying again, but at least he's not ignoring me.

-

During our time at the restaurant, it started sprinkling and then it started raining. Hard. Frederick was late to pick us up, so we hung out at the restaurant, pretending that we were still eating when really we finished our food and were now only drinking our drinks that we ordered.

We didn't bring an umbrella since we didn't expect it to start raining, so we all got soaked from the rain. We weren't too badly wet, but it was enough to make us cold.

Once Michael, Luke, and I made our way up to our floor, my manager went off to his room and Luke and I went to my hotel suite. I entered the room first and turned on the light while Luke shut the door behind him.

"Man, my clothes got wet," I groaned, looking down at myself.

"My hair's messed up now," I heard Luke say and I looked over at him. His fingers combed his wet hair back and I couldn't help but notice how see through his dress shirt was. His blazer was left with Calum, since it was used to keep the blood in, and I was strangely glad that Luke didn't have his jacket.

He started to unbutton his shirt and I shouted, "You're stripping now?!"

"Huh?" Luke glanced over at me since he wasn't exactly facing me. "Why not? If I don't change into something warm, I might get sick, and that's something I wouldn't want."

"But-"

"You should change out of your clothes as well, princess. If you get sick tomorrow, who knows how long you'll be sick. Besides, you got places to go to the day after, so you need to be healthy by then."

"Tr-True..." I went over to where my clean clothes were and grabbed myself some shorts and white T-shirt. I was still feeling cold and my fingers were basically numb and shaking. However, I still managed to pull my shirt up and throw it in the laundry basket. I put my clean shirt on and then started to unbutton my jeans. Or tried to, since I couldn't seem to keep my fingers from shaking.

"Here, let me help you," Luke said as he stood behind me, his chest pressed against my back as his fingers made their way to the button of my jeans, popping them open and tugging the zipper down.

My face flushed as I stared down with wide eyes as Luke's hands slipped into the sides of my pants and tugged them down.

"W-Wait, Luke," I stuttered once he pulled my jeans down to my thighs.

"Yeah?" he said as he stopped.

"I-I can do the rest."

I felt him shrug behind me. "All right." When I felt his presence leave and the lack of his warmth near me, I turned around and saw that he was basically half naked. He was walking back to his couch and getting it sorted. I couldn't peel my eyes away from him no matter how hard I tried.

Luke's eyes looked up at me and I froze under his stare. He smirked and said, "Like what you see?"

"Sh-Shut up," I muttered, tugging my jeans off completely and grabbing the shorts from the bed. I sat down on the bed so I was looking away from Luke and began pulling the shorts on. I threw my wet jeans towards the laundry basket, but I missed as it fell beside the basket.

"Don't join any basketball team," Luke said jokingly. I glared at him as he went over to the basket and put my pants in the basket for me. Then he started walking in the direction of the bathroom and closing the door.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself. "I have music anyway." I sat right in the middle of my bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around myself. I stayed in that position for a while, just emptying out my mind and relaxing for a bit.

After a while of just complete emptiness in my mind, I slowly closed my eyes and began thinking back to the events that happened today. I was supposed to go to the studio, but then Calum got shot and we had to change plans since I had to write with him. Then, for some odd reason, I had gotten a little bit closer to Luke, even though he still bothers me at times. We hung out in the city we were in after taking Calum to the hospital and I genuinely enjoyed my time with him. But during our time together there he cried, though I wish I knew why, and he just looked like a lost kid. I usually didn't care for others, but Luke just had this weird effect on me.

Then there was that guy back in the restroom at the restaurant we ate at not too long ago. I was glad that Luke was there to handle the situation (though I don't think it was necessary to knock the guy out like he did). I guess I'm a little bit glad that I have someone to look out for me and keep me safe from any danger.

My mind drifted to when he accidentally elbowed me in the lips and they started hurting. They felt better afterwards and I nearly kissed Luke, although he made it clear afterwards that he didn't want it. Oddly enough, the thought of kissing him didn't weird me out the slightest bit. Maybe I even wanted to try it out.

A smile went on my face as I thought back to when he kissed my eyelids and I silently laughed to myself. I nuzzled my face into the blanket, feeling my face grow heated. I didn't laugh or smile all that much prior to meeting Luke, even after meeting him since our first encounter wasn't all that great. But now... just the mere thought of him made it impossible for me to not smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked over at Luke and saw that he was sitting on the couch, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands clasped together. I didn't even hear him go over to the couch. He's really quiet, almost like a ninja. Is that some kind of skill that he earned from being a black belt?

"Just thinking like I always do every night," I told him.

"What even goes through your mind at night?"

"It varies. It could be anything."

"Well, tell me one thing you were thinking about."

I thought for a moment, wondering which I should tell Luke. I didn't want to bring up the incident with Calum, but the other thoughts involved Luke and I didn't really want to tell him those either. It's not like they were anything inappropriate, but it was still embarrassing to me to tell him anyway.

"I can't come up with one at the moment," I answered.

"There's gotta be something," Luke said, but I shook my head. He sighed. "All right then. I'll just mind my own business." He began to lie down on the couch, covering himself with the blanket and turning his back to me. "I'm off to sleep now. Night, princess."

I remained quiet, just staring at his motionless form while the only sound heard was the rain hitting the window. I covered the bottom half of my face with the blanket, my eyes still fixed on only Luke.

After a while, I got up from my spot and went to the restroom to brush my teeth. My hair was already close to dry by the time I had finished getting ready for bed, so I assumed it was okay for me to sleep.

I turned the lights off and then blindly and slowly walked over to my bed. Once my knees hit the edge, I climbed on top of it, snuggling under the sheets and curling myself into a ball.

The room was so dark I could barely see in front of me, but that didn't stop me from facing the direction I guessed Luke was in. Then I said, my voice barely above a whisper, "Good night, Lukey."


	13. Chapter 13

I was woken up to something falling right on my face.

I groaned and pushed the object off of me as I slowly sat upright. When I looked down to see what fell on me, I saw Calum's notebook filled with song lyrics.

"Michael dropped by earlier," I heard Luke say. "He said to get started writing once you're up."

"Mm..." I murmured as I looked over at Luke who was now clothed in not his bodyguard suit, but skinny jeans and a black jacket.

I glanced out the window. It was still dark out, so I let my head fall right back onto the pillow as I said, "Too early. Going back to sleep."

"It's already ten. You might want to get up already."

I only grumbled.

Luke just sighed before he walked away and I rubbed my face against the warm pillow, pulling the covers over my head and letting myself fall asleep some more. I heard the sound of a door closing and then water running. Luke's probably just showering first before he'll bother me.

After a while, I was able to sleep peacefully just for a bit before the blanket was pulled off of me. I curled up into a ball to keep myself warm, but then I was scooped into arms bridal style, now more conscious than before.

"What the hell!" I shouted and then looked at Luke who was laughing as he carried me towards the bathroom. "Put me down!"

"In a moment, princess," he said as he used his foot to push the bathroom door open. The bathtub was being filled with water and it was still running out of the faucet.

"No! Don't!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around Luke's neck. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"I can't hear you over the water you're about to be dropped in, princess!" Luke began laughing even more as he tried lowering me down.

"Luke, knock it off! This isn't funny!"

"Okay, okay. I'll put you down."

"Not in the bathtub! J-Just let me stand on my own."

"Jeez, you take the fun out of a lot of things, don't you?" My bodyguard set me down and I stepped away from him so he wouldn't get any chance of somehow turning on me and throwing me in the tub filled with water anyway. "I'll just drain the water."

I watched as Luke leaned over the side of the tub and pulled the plug to let the empty the tub of water. I leaned against the open door and stared down at my fingers, trying to keep myself preoccupied.

Suddenly water was splashed over to me and I gasped, looking over at Luke whose hands were cupped together. He was laughing as he scooped up more water and aimed right at me.

"Stop it!" I shouted, shielding myself and stepping back, but I stepped in a puddle of water and slipped backwards. "Crap!"

"Princess!" Luke dove towards me and pulled me into his arms, one wrapped around my waist while the other was at the back of my head.

We both fell to the ground, and Luke somehow managed to flip us over during our fall so he was the one that ended up underneath me, his arms still around me while my arms were in between our bodies.

I had fallen in between his legs and I tried not to move around too much since I could practically feel him through my thin shorts.

"You okay, princess?" Luke said and I lifted my head to look at him, his hand that was behind my head sliding down my back and resting at my waist.

"Y-Yeah," I responded.

"Good. Can you get off of me now?"

"Oh, right." I started to stand again as he pulled his arms from around me, but my foot stepped back in the stupid puddle and I slipped again.

"Shit!" Luke shouted. I could feel his lower area against mine, making me slightly gasp and turn red in the face.

Speaking of face, ours were way too close for my liking. If I had moved a centimeter more, our lips would've touched.

Suddenly becoming more aware of our situation, I quickly scrambled off of him, moving farther away towards the bed as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, you're so clumsy," he said and stood up. "Let me clean the mess up. Just stay away until I'm done."

"O-Okay," I muttered and watched as Luke stood up and went back into the bathroom, getting a towel and plopping it on top of the puddle. He used his foot to move the rag around until the floor was dry. Then he pulled the towel into the bathroom and began wiping the ground there.

Once Luke finished, he turned to me. "I'm going out to buy food," he informed me. "Is there anything you want?"

I thought for a moment before I answered, "Actually, can you-"

"Chicken Alfredo it is. See ya later, princess." Then he walked out of the room and left me in the room by myself.

I just stared at the door, like Luke would waltz in any minute and that he really wasn't leaving. However, he didn't return, so I decided to just take a shower. I'll write songs once I finish showering and cleaning myself up.

-

"The bits of you and me... Under the night sky," I wrote down in Calum's notebook, but then I stopped mid-sentence. I tapped my nose with the eraser end of the pencil before groaning and erasing what I had previously wrote. "No, that won't do."

I was currently lying on my stomach on top of my bed with Calum's songbook open. I was trying to finish up the song we were writing, but I couldn't think of anything. I've been stuck on the bridge of the song for the past hour. Luke hasn't been back yet and I was starting to get a bit worried. I know he can take care of himself and all since he knows how to fight, but I just can't help but wonder what's happened to him.

I placed the pencil at the center of the notebook and then closed the songbook, pushing it away from me. I crossed my arms in front of me and rested my cheek against them, looking at nothing in particular. I just need a break from writing, that's all.

Just gonna snooze for a bit.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax. I opened my eyes slightly once in a while so I wouldn't fall entirely asleep, but that plan was starting to fail since I was feeling more tired than before.

Eventually, I was too tired to keep my eyes open, so sleep overtook me.

Until I heard footsteps outside the door, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I just assumed Luke was back.

I assumed correctly when the door swung open and I heard Luke announce, "Okay, I got your breakfast!"

My eyelids felt too heavy to open, so I just left them as they were. I sensed something being placed beside me and then Luke poked my forehead.

"Come on. Wake up, princess," he said. Then he rubbed the pad of his thumb against my cheek, making me turn my head around so I was facing the other way.

Luke's thumb just did the same thing to the other side and I groaned, burying my face into the bed.

"If you don't wake up, I'll eat your food," he said. Like I would give in to that. "Must I feed you?"

I grumbled, moving away from Luke and wrapping the blanket around me.

Then he said, "The food will give you more energy so you can write your songs."

No response came from me and I didn't move either. Instead I just lay there, trying to ignore him.

"Whatever," he said, giving up. "Your food's next to you." Then I heard him step away from the bed followed by the sound of him sitting down at the couch. When I peeked an eye open at him, I saw that he was lying down with his arm lazily over his eyes.

After a while when Luke's breathing evened out, my eyes wandered to the box of food he had gotten for me. Quietly, I opened the box up and saw the penne pasta inside covered in Alfredo sauce and chicken.

A fork was already provided, so I picked that up and stabbed at a pasta, popping that into my mouth. I sat upright so my legs were crossed before I pulled Calum's notebook back towards me, opening up to the unfinished song and placing the notebook in my lap. I took another forkful of the Chicken Alfredo while I started tapping the tip of the pencil against the paper.

Still waiting on some great lyrics to come to mind. This is going to take a while.

-

My back was now pressed against the headboard of the bed, my knees close so Calum's notebook was resting against them. I was able to come up with lyrics for the bridge of the song and I decided to finish the song off with the beginning of the chorus.

"Finally," I said with a grin. I finally finished the lyrics of the song Calum and I were working on. I closed the notebook and glanced over at Luke whose leg was now resting on top of the headrest of the couch. One of his arms was still over his face while the other was draped over his chest, and soft snores left from between his parted lips.

Since I had eaten the food Luke got me, I set the empty box down on the ground and put Calum's notebook on top of my pillow. I slowly made my way over to Luke and sat on the ground by the couch. He looked so peaceful in his sleeping state, I was a bit mesmerized.

I folded my arms on top of the small space left on the couch and rested my head on top of them. There was a loose string on Luke's shirt, so I played with it by twirling it around my index finger that was closest to it.

I stood on my knees until my face was almost hovering above Luke's. I stopped playing with his shirt's loose string and brought my hand close to his face. With my thumb, I lightly brushed it against his cheek, feeling how soft it was.

Luke began to make groaning sounds as his arm fell from his face. He pulled his leg off of the top of the headrest and then turned onto his side so he was facing me. Then he stopped moving and returned to his peaceful form.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to touch his lips with my fingers. Or my own lips. Plus, he didn't even want to kiss me. He told me not to try to kiss him last night. But... No. No buts. I'm not going to steal a kiss from him while he's unconscious. That's just wrong.

Wow, I'm being creepy now. I'll just go back to my own bed now. I highly doubt I'm allowed to leave the hotel suite without Luke by my side anyway.

I decided to return to the bed so I could look over the song that I had just completed, but I stopped walking when I heard Luke whimpering. I glanced back at him and saw that his face contorted into an expression of discomfort.

"N-No..." he mumbled as he turned himself over so he was facing the couch. "Do-Don't..."

"Luke?" I asked hesitantly as I walked over to him so I could wake him up.

"C-Come... L-Lemme come..."

I stopped where I was as my heart began pounding in my chest, my face becoming red, and my eyes nearly popping out of my head. I brought a hand up to my mouth to keep myself from saying anything. Was Luke having a wet dream? Should I wake him?

"Pl-Please..." He continued to whimper some more and he was flipping from one side to the other. Sweat started to form by his forehead and his breathing was becoming uneven.

W-Well, if he's just experiencing a wet dream, I should let him be. If he gets hard when he wakes up, then that's his problem, not mine.

B-But, um... his whimpers are making me feel uncomfortable down there. I should just... yeah. Go to the bathroom. If only I could bring my legs to move.

"Wanna c-come..." Luke murmured, still shifting in his sleep.

I don't want him to ejaculate all over the couch. It's the hotel's and they're going to have a bitch of a time trying to get rid of what Luke spilled onto it.

"Crap, I need to wake him up," I said to myself. I felt my legs grow a bit weak as I tried to move over to him. I held out a shaky hand towards him, gently placing it on his arm.

Luke whined some more in his sleep, "No...

I fell to my knees and brushed my fingers through his hair that was now a bit damp with his sweat. I cooed, "Luke, wake up."

"Wanna come..."

"Time to wake up, Lukey."

"... Don't... go..."

I stopped carding my digits through his blond hair. Now I was confused. I raised an eyebrow. Go? Go what?

"Don't... leave..."

Oh, my God.

Luke's having some sort of nightmare right now.

I want to wake him up, but I read from somewhere that I shouldn't wake him up unless he's thrashing all over. In this case he's not really doing that. He's just tossing and turning.

He flipped himself over so he was facing away from me. He started to tremble, but then his body relaxed, and the discomforting look in his face faded. A tear slipped from his eye and his breathing was back to normal.

I wiped away the fallen tear before I let my finger caress the side of his face.

"It's okay," I whispered. "You're okay now, Luke."

"Don't leave me..." he mumbled one last time.

"I'm not going to leave you."

But I know you can't say the same thing to me.

-

My problem didn't go away, even after finding out it wasn't a wet dream he was having but a nightmare. I took a cold shower to get rid of it, despite already showering in the morning. I wore the same clothes as I did before, because I didn't think there was any point in me wearing new ones. I'm not even dirty anyway.

By the time I had gotten out Luke was awake. He was now sitting upright on the couch, his hand in his hair while his other held his phone in front of him.

"Hi, Luke," I greeted and then his eyes glanced up at me.

"Hey, princess," he said with a smile. "I saw you ate your food. Did you finish the song?"

He seems to be okay now. Either he's trying to hide the fact he had a nightmare from me or he doesn't remember having one.

I nodded. "Yeah, I finished."

"That's great. Do you mind if I take a look at what the song is?"

I walked over to the bed, picking up Calum's notebook and handing it to him. Luke flipped through the pages until he got to where the pencil was in between the pages of the new song. I watched as his eyes scanned over the words.

"I like this," he said. "How does it go?"

I shrugged. "I haven't figured that part out yet," I answered, taking a seat beside him. "Well, I got verses down, but not so much the chorus and bridge."

"Well, sing some of it."

So I did. The first verse anyway.

Luke nodded, glancing back down at the notebook. "I think I know what will fit the chorus." He scooted closer to me until our thighs were touching and I felt my heart race a bit. Luke leaned forward, his eyes still glued to the lyrics. He took in a deep breath and began singing.

I didn't pay much attention to how the tune went, because I felt hypnotized by his voice. It sounded so... beautiful. That's saying something coming from me.

As he sang, I watched how his lips looked as he pronounced every word. His eyes were closed as he sang, almost like his voice was coming from his heart. He seemed to be getting really into it and I couldn't help but have a wide smile on my face.

Luke soon stopped singing and then looked over at me. "How was that?"

"Perfect," I answered.

He smirked. "You seem to like it a lot."

My smile disappeared and I turned my blushing face away from him. "U-Um, yeah. It's a nice tune. C-Can you record it so I can remember it?"

"Maybe later. I think you should change your lyrics a bit." He lifted the pencil and began erasing the lyrics of the bridge.

"Why?" I was sounding a bit defensive at this point. "I'm an awesome songwriter. My lyrics are amazing."

"Well, just change the diction here, okay?" Luke started scribbling something down and he plopped the notebook onto my lap.

I read the lyrics aloud, " _The pieces of us both... under every city light..._ "

" _And they're shining as we fade into the night_ ," Luke said along with me. I glanced up at him and into his eyes, him doing the same thing with mine.

"Well, this way's better, I'll give you that," I said to him.

"I know." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, closing the notebook and leaving the pencil in place. "Hey, don't you want to come up with a tune for the bridge?"

"Maybe later."

"I got one! It's good, I swear."

"Not now-"

" _The pieces of us b-_ "

"Shush!" I slapped my hands over his mouth to keep him from singing anymore, but then I felt him lick my hand and I immediately withdrew my hand, wiping it against his shirt. "Ew! Don't do that!"

" _Under every city light_!"

I groaned, "Oh, my God."

" _And they're shining as we fade into the night_!" Luke took in a deep breath before releasing it. "How was that?"

Glaring at him, I shouted, "I told you to be quiet!"

"But now you got the song and the tune. Now, you're done for the day. And it's only..." He pulled his phone out from his pocket, looking at the screen after pressing the lock button. "... it's only two thirty!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do now?"

Luke hopped onto his feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. He tugged me towards him until our clothed chests were pressed together. He had his other arm wrapped around my waist and he held up his hand that was holding mine in the air.

A huge smile came onto my face as I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"What are we doing," Luke corrected and I felt my cheeks blush even more. "Get dressed, princess. You and I are going out."


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to wear a red flannel that I tied around my waist (just in case it gets colder later on), a dark grey T-shirt, black jeans, and brown lace-up work boots.

I stepped out of the room and saw that Luke was standing by the door. He was still in his own clothes and not the bodyguard outfit Michael got him.

"You're not gonna wear your bodyguard suit?" I asked.

Luke shook his head. "Why would I?"

"Because you're my bodyguard."

"So? I look stupid in one. And besides, we're just casually going out. This isn't anything formal."

"I know, but technically you're still on duty as my bodyguard since I'm going to be out in public and you'll have to be prepared to protect me."

He pouted. "But I like my clothes. They make me look cool. I don't want to wear a suit." Luke thought for a moment. "Then again, the suit was sort of easier for me to move around in when I fight... But I don't want to stand out."

"You won't. I'm the one going to stand out because I'm a celebrity. You're just my bodyguard."

"I'll go back to wearing it tomorrow. Besides, we're just hanging out, right?"

I nodded, looking down at my shoes before glancing back up at Luke. "Where are we hanging out exactly?

"Out. You'll see."

I frowned, the two of us walking out of the hotel suite and heading towards the elevator. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because that'll spoil the fun. And knowing you, you can't have fun to save your life."

I gaped at him. "I can have fun if I wanted to!"

"Yeah?" Luke laughed. "Prove it, princess."

"Well, when we get to wherever we're going, I'll show you."

He shrugged. "If you say so." Then he and I went out into the hotel lobby and I slipped on my sunglasses.

Since Frederick was most likely out with Michael, Luke and I didn't have any private transportation, so we had to get a taxi (it was either that, take a bus, or go by foot). If we wanted to hail a cab, we had to wait in front of the hotel where a bunch of my fans were swarming around me. Well, they at least tried to since the hotel provided some security to control the chaotic fans.

I put a smile on my face as I went to some of the fans and started signing some things for them and taking pictures with them. I even hugged a few, and some other thirsty fans tried to touch me where no one is allowed to touch.

Some of the girls were trying to talk to Luke who was standing behind me. They would start chatting with him, but to me it seemed more like flirting. I was having none of that. First of all, Luke's supposed to be too busy making sure I'm safe and not hurt. He has no time for these girls.

Whenever a girl managed to get Luke's attention and he started responding to her, I would hit his arm and he would look at me.

"Keep your eye out for any cabs," I said. "Don't get distracted by girls."

"Right, sorry," he apologized. He excused himself from the girl (though I'd much rather have him ignore her than say sorry to her). Luke led us closer to the street where we could have a better view of what vehicles passed, and my fans were still annoying me by screaming in my ears and trying to get me to look over at them.

Luke stretched his arm outward when an oncoming taxi van was approaching us. It stopped right in front of us and he opened the door for me to climb in.

The girls were screaming louder for me to notice them, but I continued to get inside the cab. Suddenly, someone grabbed my jacket and I was pulled away from the cab as arms were thrown around me.

"Notice me, Ashton!" the girl squealed. Luke was prepared to step out of the car, but the girl was already forced away from me as some security guards hauled her away and pushed her back into the crowd.

"Let's go," Luke said, taking my hand in his and pulling me towards the cab. He let me in first and the girls were screaming my name, some probably crying at this point now that I was about to leave. He climbed in the van after me and closed the door.

My bodyguard whispered something to the guy and then got a nod from him. The driver started to punch the location in to the GPS and I looked to see him type in "Downtown," but I missed the second word as he had already hit another button that led to the GPS to give him directions.

I looked over at Luke who was seated at the window seat on the other side of the car. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered, pulling out his phone. "It's going to be a while, princess. You might want to get comfortable."

As the cab started to move, I removed my sunglasses from my face and hung them on my shirt. I stole another glance at Luke to see that he was texting someone. The name on the top said Michael, so unless it was a different Michael, I guessed it was my manager.

Speaking of which, I don't think Luke has ever mentioned anyone that's been in his life before meeting me. Then again, why would he even tell me anything about his life? It's not like he has to tell me everything, but it'd be a bit nice if I knew a little bit more about him.

I leaned against the car door on my side and stared out at other cars passing by and pedestrians on the street. I rested my elbow on the door armrest and set my chin on top of my hand. Throughout the entire ride it was silent, Luke on his phone while I kept myself preoccupied with the Hollywood sights, my bodyguard occasionally making his way into my mind.

Once we got to what seemed like Downtown Los Angeles about half an hour later, Luke took me to this phone store and I raised my eyebrow. If he told me we were going to come here, he could've at least told me to bring my broken phone.

"Luke, I don't have my phone with me," I told him.

"I got you, princess," Luke said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out my cracked iPhone. "You left it lying around, and a phone is kind of important to have on you."

"Okay, so I just get a new phone and that's it? We'll head back to the hotel afterwards?"

"I think just repairing the screen is cheaper, but it'll take a few days. And no, we'll do something after this. Now let's go."

So Luke and I entered the store and we were immediately greeted by one of the employees.

The employee had brown hair that was spiked up and really dark brown eyes. He gave me and Luke a wide smile as he said, "Welcome! Let me know if you need any sort of assistance."

"Actually, will you help us?" Luke said as he held up my phone. "We need to get this screen fixed."

The employee, whose name was Sean (it says on his name tag), took the phone and examined it. He shook his head. "This looks bad."

"So you can't fix?"

"Hm? Oh, I never said that. I can get this fixed in three days. Just come by then and be ready to pay by then."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

Sean looked at me before he said, "Nope. Do you think you can also throw in an autograph signed to my little sister, Janae? She loves your music and she's going to freak out when she finds out her idol Ashton Irwin walked in here today."

I laughed before looking at Luke. "I like this guy."

Luke said, "Yeah, he's cool."

We walked over to the store counter where Sean handed me a sharpie and paper and I began writing a note to Janae, signing at the very bottom.

The employee folded up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

I grinned. "No problem," I said. I looked over at Luke. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, okay," he said before he spoke to Sean. "See you in three days."

We left the phone store and I put my sunglasses on, Luke following right behind me as he told where to go. However, as we approached this pet store, I stopped in front of the shop window when I saw the puppies.

"Luke, look!" I exclaimed, my hands pressed against the clear glass and the puppies ran up to the window, putting their cute paws on the window as their tails wagged. "They're so cute!"

"We can go in there and take a look at them," he said. "Would you like that?"

I nodded eagerly and as we entered the store, the golden puppies ran over to me and barked happily at me, their tongues hanging from their mouths.

Luke reached to pick one up and he held it up towards me, but the dog glared over at Luke and started yapping at him. Luke cringed from the loud noise and I laughed as I took the dog from him. It immediately started licking my face and I started petting its head.

"It likes me," I said.

"Yeah, not so much with me." Luke wiped his hands against his clothes and I just smiled at the puppy.

"Is everything all right over here?" I heard someone ask and I glanced over to the side to see an old lady as she gave me and Luke a fond smile.

"Oh, we're just looking around," Luke answered. "You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Take your time." I held the dog up in front of Luke's face and it immediately started growling at him. I couldn't help but giggle when Luke started growling back at it. "You two make a lovely couple."

My eyes widened and I looked over at the old lady, blush forming on my cheeks. I stole a quick glance at my bodyguard where he was chuckling a bit.

"We're not dating, ma'am," he clarified. "I'm only his bodyguard."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Pardon me. I do think that it would be cute if you two dated. It's nice to see a gay couple once in a while.

"Thank you, but I can assure you that I'm not gay."

The smile that was once on my face disappeared, but neither Luke nor the lady saw it since I sort of hid my face behind the happy puppy. Well, there goes any chances of me being with Luke. He's not interested in me, and probably will never be.

I set the puppy down back in its place and it pouted, trying to jump back into my arms. I stood up straight and tugged at the sleeve of Luke's jacket.

When he looked at me, I said, "Can we go now? I'm done looking at the puppies."

"Yeah, okay," he said and then turned to face the lady. "Have a good day, ma'am."

"And you both have one as well," she replied, smiling. I gave one last peek at the puppies and then left the shop with Luke behind me before he appeared at my side.

"Is something the matter?" Luke asked. "Did the puppy bite you? It tried to bite me, too."

"No, it's nothing," I answered. Then I cleared my throat. "So, um, where was the place that you wanted to take me?"

-

Luke and I stood in front of a building where music was blasting inside, and just from that I knew instantly where we were.

"It's a club," Luke said as he led me inside. A security guard was standing outside and we had to show him that we were at least eighteen to enter. Once he permitted us entry, Luke and I stepped into the club and my bodyguard examined the place, his face seeming to go in awe.

Colorful lights were shining everywhere and there were a bunch of people near the middle of the room, jumping up and down to the rhythm of the song that was playing throughout the place. Some other people were at a bar where they were being served drinks. I noticed that some had wristbands on their wrists, most likely for those who are at the legal drinking age who are allowed to consume alcohol.

"One of the best places in Los Angeles, from what I've heard," my bodyguard said.

"Jumping up and down in one spot is not fun," I said, glaring up at Luke.

Suddenly we were pushed to the side and I was pressed against Luke as his back hit the wall. He wrapped his arms around me protectively as he and I watched the people that had shoved us join the rest of the dancing people.

Luke grinned. "Looks like everyone's having fun to me."

"I'm not staying here!" I shouted. "C-Can we go somewhere else? A walk in the park sounds nice."

My bodyguard chuckled. "Why? Are you scared or something?"

"I just don't trust this place."

"Don't worry. I'll stick by your side the entire time."

Suddenly a girl with large brown hair and a very curvy body walked over to us and grabbed Luke's wrist.

"Hey, sexy!" she exclaimed. "Let's dance!"

Luke started to speak, "Wait a minute! I-"

However the girl was already dragging him towards the center of the room where the two were now swallowed in the sea of dancing and sweaty people.

So much for sticking by my side, Luke.

I hesitantly walked over to the bar and took a seat on an empty stool. I tried to search for Luke in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen.

During the time while I was trying to find my bodyguard, a bottle was passed over to me and I looked at it, raising an eyebrow. I don't recall ordering anything to drink, and I know for a fact that I'm not at the legal drinking age. One more year, Ashton. One more year.

"It's for you," someone said beside me and I looked over to see this guy with jet black hair styled in a small quiff looking back at me.

"What's this?" I questioned, raising the bottle.

"It's a Bierbitzch."

I glared at him. "What did you call me?"

He laughed. "No, that's what it's called! It's pronounced 'beer bitch,' but that's just the name of the drink."

"Oh, okay." I drummed my fingers against the top of the counter before I popped open the bottle. "Um, I'm not exactly allowed to drink yet."

"I got it covered." The guy held up his arm to reveal his wristband. "Anything for a cutie." He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. I looked away from him and started taking in two gulps of the drink, the alcoholic drink burning my throat.

I glanced out back at the dance floor and finally spotted Luke with the same girl that dragged him out there, and she was grinding her ass against his crotch. I averted my eyes from the two and started chugging down the rest of the drink.

By the time I finished the drink, I was already feeling the alcohol starting to take effect on me, and I was asking the guy to get me another bottle, in which he did. After going through three bottles, I couldn't think straight anymore.

"Woo! Party!" I exclaimed, clumsily hopping out of my seat and making my way over to the dance floor. I went to some random girl and she grinned upon seeing me. I went from one girl to another, dancing (or just jumping around) with different ones each time.

"Hey cutie with the cute ass," I heard some guy slur as I felt two hands on my hips.

"I'm a cutie with a cute ass!" I said, giggling. I turned my head around to see the same guy that gave me the Bierbitzch drinks. He seemed kind of out of his mind as well.

"How 'bout we take this back to my place?" He slipped his hands down to cup my bum, but I swatted them away.

"You're hot and all, but I belong to someone else." I glanced around the club to find Luke and when I spotted him hanging out near the back of the club, I smiled. "Found him!"

I stumbled over to him while the guy behind me tried to call me back. I noticed Luke was chatting with the girl that had stole him from me earlier. Her face was caked with makeup and it was really not attractive at all, and it made it even less attractive when she started flirting with my bodyguard.

Once I reached Luke, I pushed the girl that was too close to him aside and threw my arms around _my_ Lukey.

"Lukey, hi!" I giggled, rubbing my cheek against his shoulder.

"Um, hey," he said awkwardly. "Have you been drinking? Aren't you twenty?"

"Maybe just a little." I glared at the brunette before waving her off. "Off you go, bitch."

She scoffed at me. "How dare you!" she screeched. "I had him first!"

"No, no. You can't have him, because Lukey's mine." I pointed at the guy that was hitting on me earlier. "You can have him though. Like you, he's thirsty for some booty. Yours isn't as sexy as mine, but he can deal with it, can't he?"

She huffed before storming off, and I wasn't surprised when she went over to the guy I mentioned. I glanced up at Luke with a drunken smile and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hi," I said to him, scrunching up my nose as I showed him a toothy smile.

"Hey," he said back. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Oh, doing the naughty, are we?" I giggled.

Luke shook his head. "No, you're just drunk and it'll be bad if anyone recognizes you and catches you like this. Come on, let's go." He started to pull away from me, but my arms tightened around him and I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Noooo, don't wanna," I whined.

"We'll get in major trouble recognizes who you are and snaps a picture of you."

I gasped. "Oh, my God. They can take a picture of us and we'll be the couple of the century!"

"No." He pushed me away and I pouted. "We're not a couple. We can't be."

"Why?" I frowned. "Don't you like me?"

"Look, you're drunk, okay? We're leaving. Now." Luke grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the exit of the club, but stopped in his place. "Crap, someone must've saw you here. Paparazzi are just outside."

"Oi, paps! Come join the party in here!" I shouted, but Luke slapped his hand over my mouth before taking me towards the back of the club.

"Are you crazy?!" he snapped. "Are you trying to ruin yourself?!"

I hiccuped before smiling. "What the hell." Then I felt two hands at my bum and I knew they weren't Luke's since he was still holding my wrists. I tugged my hand out of his hold and smacked away the hands on my ass. "No, shoo! Hands off! My booty is a big no-no to you!"

"Don't be like that," said the guy from earlier and I glared at him. "Come on, let's have some fun, baby."

"Nuh-uh! I'm no one's baby!" I grabbed Luke's hands and placed them on my bum. "My ass belongs to Lukey, because I'm his princess."

"A-Ashton!" Luke shouted.

The guy huffed. "Whatever. Go be gay together then. I can find other hot people." He stalked off and Luke pushed me away.

"What the hell's going on through your mind?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm Lukey's princess," I slurred, laughing. "Princess Ashton and his knight in a sexy bodyguard tuxedo." I stepped closer to him until our chests were pressed against each other, resting my arms on his shoulders. I eskimo kissed him and giggled some more. "You're so hot, Lukey."

He gulped. "Princess-"

"I want you bad."

"Stop it-"

"Don't you want me, too?"

"I-" He stopped himself before biting his bottom lip. "N-Not now. You're not mentally stable and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Then tell sober princess that drunk princess said this is okay." I placed my lips on his neck, leaving kisses on his skin. He let out a quiet moan and I smirked at the reaction I got out of him.

Suddenly a sound of a camera going off was heard and he pulled away from me, taking me towards the hallway that led to the restrooms.

He and I went towards an accessible restroom and he pushed me inside, peering through the small opening between the wall and door. He closed the door and then turned to me, an upset look on his face.

"Someone just took a picture of us!" he shouted. "You can't just do things like that in public! You're fucking famous, have you forgotten?! When this gets all over the media, things will not go well for you!"

I sat on top of the closed toilet seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "Then the world will know whom I belong to."

I heard Luke sigh and then I stood up from my spot, walking over to him and nearly falling in the process. He caught me in his arms and I cuddled against him.

"We need to get you out of here without anyone seeing you," he said.

"But I don't wanna go," I said.

"We have to."

"Don't wanna go."

"What will it take for you to cooperate?"

I thought for a moment, my face twisting into one that showed I was thinking.

Then I answered, looking up at Luke's face, "Kiss me."

His eyes widened and he asked, "Wh-What?"

I placed a finger on my lips. "Right here." I smiled.

"I'm not kissing you. Not like this anyway."

I frowned, pulling Luke to sit on top of the toilet. When he sat down, I straddled over his lap and sat down on it, still facing him. My hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist.

"How 'bout now?" I asked, giggling.

"Th-That's not what I meant," he said. "You're drunk and you won't remember any of this when the alcohol wears off. Besides, i-if I kiss you then..." Luke trailed off and I leaned close so our lips were only an inch apart.

"Then?" I pressed on, my forehead now against his.

"Then I... I-I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I started moving my hips, making my bum rub against him.

"F-Feels good," I said before I bit on my bottom lip to keep in a moan, a smiling coming onto my face.

Luke gripped my hips to stop my movements. "D-Don't, princess. Don't move your hips."

"Why?" I asked, pouting.

"If you keep going, then I-I won't be able to stop myself."

I smirked. "Sounds good to me." I was about to press our lips together, but he slapped his hand over my mouth, making me frown at his lack of reciprocating my action.

"I don't want our first kiss like this where you won't remember anything," Luke explained. "I want it to be special, something we both can remember. Can you wait 'til you're sober?"

I pouted before huffing. "I wish I wasn't drunk so we could kiss already."

"Then you shouldn't have took in any alcohol." He chuckled, brushing my hair to the side. "You're so cute, princess." He then started tickling my sides and I squirmed around, laughing while doing so.

"Stop, Lukey!" I giggled, hugging his neck while my chest was pressed against his. He eventually did and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly close to him. His fingers ran through my wavy hair and we were silent before I spoke up, "I'm cold, Lukey."

"You have a jacket, princess," he pointed out and then he drew away slightly and started to untie my jacket from my waist. He placed my jacket on my shoulders and I tried to slip my arms through the sleeves, succeeding after many attempts of missing the sleeves. My arms were back around his neck and his were around my waist. I couldn't help but smile at the warm and comforting feeling of being held in his arms.

"I like you, Lukey," I whispered. "Do you like me, too?"

Instead of answering my question, he responded, "W-We'll, um, discuss more of this when your mind is in a better state, all right? But you have to remind me or else the topic will never come up."

I can deal with that, so I nodded, smiling wider than before. "Okiez."

-

I didn't feel like walking, so Luke ended up carrying me out through the back of the club where he called someone to come pick us up from there. The entire time, even throughout the car ride, my arms were around his neck and my legs were around his waist. His arms were secure around my body so I wouldn't fall.

Luke said something about not wanting anyone to see me in my drunken state, so he made sure to keep me out of anyone's sight. I don't know how he did it. He did his weird Luke stuff to keep anyone from seeing me.

"You're so hot and strong, Lukey," I said, giggling as he opened the door to the hotel suite and took me to the bedroom. "Can you lift a thousand kilograms?"

"I'm not that strong, princess," he said. "Just strong enough to carry you."

"Can I try carrying you?" I squirmed in his arms to get onto my feet, but Luke wouldn't let me down.

"No, I don't think you can." He laid me down on the bed, or tried to since I kept clinging onto him, but I eventually let go. He went over to his couch and then removed his jacket, tossing it onto the couch's arm.

"Lukey!" I exclaimed as I curled myself up in the blanket so it was snug around me. I wormed one arm out of the blanket's hug and patted the empty spot beside me. "Come sleep with me!"

"No, thanks," he responded. "I'll sleep on the couch."

I pouted. "Please? Just at least 'til I fall asleep?"

Luke looked as if he was debating whether or not to do as I requested. In the end, he sighed and walked over to the bed where I gave him a wide smile before exclaiming in joy.

"You need to keep your voice down, princess," Luke said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing my hair to the side.

I rolled onto my stomach until my side was touching Luke's body. "Oopsies."

My bodyguard chuckled. "You're weird when you're drunk, you know that?"

I placed a finger to my lips. "Shh, don't tell anyone." I giggled before unwrapping the blanket from me. I sat up and started pulling off my jacket. "Too hot in here." I threw that aside and started tugging my shirt over my head. Once my upper body was bare, I got on my back and stuck my legs up in the air. "Jeans must go!"

"Really weird," Luke said.

"Lukey! Help me pull off my jeans! They are defying me!"

Luke rolled his eyes and I instructed him to sit behind my legs. Once he did, I spread them apart and then giggled when my ass was in the air.

"Look, Lukey! I'm ready for you!" I exclaimed, more fits of giggles leaving my mouth.

"Okay, you're never drinking again," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Just shut up and get me naked already."

He pushed my legs down and started unbuttoning my jeans. As he started to tug them down, I lifted my legs back up in the air so he could get them off more easily. But as he was sliding them off, my boxer shorts slipped off just a bit so my bum was exposed.

"Uh oh!" I laughed, pulling my boxers back over my butt as Luke just slapped his hand over his face, shaking his head.

"This is so awkward," he said. He finally disposed of my jeans onto the ground and I rolled onto my stomach. "Just go sleep now."

I slapped the bed, signaling Luke to lie down. He seemed hesitant at first, but did as I said. He was really close to the edge, so I grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him towards the middle.

"Go closer," I ordered. "You'll fall off the bed."

Luke sighed but moved over. I pulled the blanket over the both of us before I threw an arm and leg over his body and snuggled up to his side. He was really warm and I sighed in content once I got comfortable.

"You're gonna get a hangover in the morning," Luke said.

"What time is it?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"It's seven somethin'. You're drunk at seven somethin'."

"Yay! Okay, nighty-night, Lukey! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

I heard Luke snicker as he ran his fingers through my hair, his arm curling around me.

"Good night, princess," he said and those were the last words that I heard before I slept all of the way until the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm hating my life _so much_ right now.

I was sitting on the ground and my hands were grasping the sides of the porcelain toilet seat. My headache worsened as I emptied out whatever contents were in my stomach. I felt absolutely ill and I just wanted to end myself right then and there.

Tears welled in my eyes, but it wasn't like I could stop them from doing so. It was just something that happened whenever I threw up. Vomiting was really irritating my throat and I could still taste it, and it was _nasty_. Even the sight of what I threw up was so revolting, I didn't want to open my eyes to see any more of the gross stuff. Once in a while I'd open them, but soon quickly shut them so I wouldn't see what was inside the toilet.

Right when I was throwing up some more, the bathroom door swung open and I assumed it was Luke.

"I got the aspirin and water for your headache, princess," he said, his voice sounding slightly funny since he had to pinch his nose to prevent himself from smelling the horrid puke. (He told me he was going to do that.)

"Ugh, how long have I been in here?" I groaned as I sensed Luke kneeling down beside me, the sound of the aspirin container being placed on the counter heard.

"It's four in the morning right now, so an hour," Luke answered.

So apparently, I've been awake since three in the morning with a horrible pounding in my head along with the unsettling feeling of wanting to barf my insides out. I couldn't bring myself to move because of how aggravating the pain was, but I must've woke Luke up for he then left his spot on the couch and helped me to the restroom by carrying me there.

What I did last night or why I was even half naked was a mystery to me, but at the moment I was more worried about the fact that my body won't stop throwing up my insides.

"I feel like poop," I whined.

"Which explains why you're at a toilet, right?" He laughed, but it wasn't making me feel any better. I wanted to glare at Luke for even joking about this, but my head hurt too much to even want to move the slightest bit. "You shouldn't have drank last night."

"Why did I accept that stupid bitch beer drink?" I whimpered.

"The what drink?"

"Nothing." I started coughing and I felt Luke's hand pat my back. "This freaking sucks. Do me a favor and kill me right now, why don't you?"

"Why would I do that?" He chuckled. "I'm supposed to protect you, remember?"

"I know, but-" I felt more of the unsettling feeling in my stomach as I hurled more into the toilet. I whined, completely fed up with this punishment I was getting for drinking more than I could handle. "It won't stop."

Suddenly Luke's arms went around my bare waist, since I was still only in my boxers, and he pressed himself against my back. My heart raced a bit, and that temporarily made me feel less sick.

"You'll be okay, princess," Luke said as he rested his head against the back of mine. "This will all blow over soon and you'll be okay again, all right? I'll be with you the entire time."

I let out a sigh, the feeling of wanting to throw up returning. Then I heard Luke make some sniffling sound before he drew away from me.

"Except now," he said. "I need to get away from this God-awful smell."

"You're horrible," I growled.

Luke laughed. "I'm kidding, princess. I'm just gonna open the bathroom window to let in some fresh air. You should flush the toilet, too." He ruffled my disheveled hair, much to my annoyance, as he got up and went to where the small window was.

The pain in my head was really unbearable for me and I wanted to lie down somewhere, but I had little strength to move around. Suddenly one more round of puking happened and I was coughing some more.

I opened my eyes and stared down into the toilet bowl, seeing some of the gross stuff still floating in the water. I grimaced in disgust and flushed it down until it was completely gone.

Once Luke cracked the window open, he went over to me, sitting down on the ground and pulling me close to him so I was seated on his lap. I was intaking deep and shaky breaths, hoping it would ease the pain that was in my stomach.

"I think you should take the aspirin now," Luke said as he grabbed the container and handed it to me. "The instructions say to take two."

"Let me wash my hands first," I told him as I tried standing up on my own. I didn't make much progress as I was collapsing towards the ground, but Luke caught me.

He said to me, "Maybe I should just give you the aspirin myself."

My eyes went wide as I told Luke, "N-No, I can do it myself."

"Stop being stubborn and just cooperate." Luke helped me sit on the ground and I leaned my back against the wall, groaning from my headache. He grabbed the aspirin and water bottle from the counter, knelt down by my side, and set the items next to him.

"Open your mouth," he directed as he unscrewed the lid from the aspirin container. I did as I was told and then he popped a pill into my mouth. He brought the water bottle up to my lips and let me wash down the aspirin.

After he gave me the second one, he and I sat there on the ground saying no words whatsoever. The only sounds heard were my uneven gasps of air, although I was trying to develop a breathing pattern that wouldn't make me want to throw up.

I still had a headache and the cold air from outside was starting to caress my skin. I shivered a bit, though I didn't mean to. Then I heard Luke stand up from his spot and my eyes followed him out to the room.

My bodyguard went over to his couch and picked up one of his blazers for his bodyguard suit. He walked back over to me and placed in on my shoulders.

"Cold," I mumbled, closing my eyes a bit. "H-Head hurts."

"I'll look up something to help get rid of your hangover," Luke said to me. It was quiet for a bit and I peeked on eye open, seeing Luke using his phone.

I wrapped the blazer around me even more and rubbed my cheek against it. It was warm, and it smelled of Luke. With my other hand, I picked up the water bottle and started drinking out of it.

"Okay, so here are some remedies and myths," Luke said, sitting back down on the ground. "Pain medication, water, sports drinks... more alcohol? Weird... coffee, sex, exercise, vita-"

I interrupted Luke when I choked on the water and spat out whatever was left in my mouth, coughing uncontrollably and worsening my headache just from doing that. He practically dropped his phone onto his lap as he went to make sure I was okay.

"Sex?!" I shouted, but regretting doing so when the throbbing in my head became more intense.

"Relax, princess. It's a myth," Luke explained. "There's no proof that it helps at all. I guess it only passes the time, but that's it."

"Oh. Okay." Whoever came up with the ridiculous idea that sex will help a hangover is an idiot.

Luke cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's probably best to get out of the bathroom. Come on." Then he scooped me in his arms and carried me out of the bathroom. I rested my head on his shoulder, and somehow that sort of helped my headache go away. Either that, or the aspirins that I took earlier were finally taking effect.

We were getting closer to the bed and he was about to lay me down, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him.

"Not yet," I said, more like mumbled. My cheeks turned red and I kept my head low so he couldn't see the blush on my face. "Just a little longer."

"Of course, princess," he said, turning himself around so he could sit down on the edge of the bed with me being on his lap. I snuggled up against him, pulling the jacket more over me as I closed my eyes.

His head rested on top of mine and he started humming softly. It had a nice tune to it and it was making me relax even more in his arms. He nuzzled his face in my disheveled hair and lingered there for a while. He still continued to hum and I glanced up at him, making him draw away slightly.

"What song is that?" I asked Luke and he stopped humming.

"It's called Once Upon A December," he responded.

"Well, I like it. Hum some more."

Luke nodded and did as I had asked him. I stared down at my hands as he started to slowly rock from left to right, making it somehow more soothing for me.

"Where've you heard the song?" I mumbled, but he only paused from singing as he hushed me.

"Don't speak," was all that he said. "Rest your eyes. You have a long day ahead of you, princess."

I whispered, "What about you?"

"I'll sleep once you do."

I nodded before I finally closed my eyes. Luke's rocking motions had stopped and he resumed to humming the song from a while ago. I let one of my hands reach for his that was by my knees and I brushed my fingers against his. His eyes looked down at my fingers before I brought my hand up to his face, making him look at me.

I tried my best to pull myself up so my face was close to his. Before my lips could make contact with his cheek, he drew away, turning his head to the side.

"Y-You, um, have barf breath," Luke said.

I glared at him. "I don't like you."

"That's not what you told me before."

"Whatever." I closed my eyes again before they snapped open, larger than before. "Wh-When did I ever say I liked you?"

Luke's face seemed to have paled and he immediately said, "Um, never. You didn't. I was just joking with you."

Oh, good. For a moment I almost thought that maybe I might have said something to him last night.

"Did I do anything embarrassing last night?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "You didn't do anything like that."

I smiled. "Good."

It would've been really bad if I did or said anything humiliating in front of Luke.

-

By the time I woke up, there was some light coming in through the window and my head was feeling a lot better. I was lying down on the bed, the blanket over me and I saw Luke sleeping on his back at his vouch, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He must've laid me down before going over to his couch to sleep.

I peered down at myself after I sat upright and saw that I was still only wearing my boxers and Luke's jacket. I slipped off his jacket and left it on the bed, standing up and going over to the bathroom to take a shower. I was glad that my head didn't hurt to the point that a mere movement would worsen it.

Once I took a shower, I stretched an arm out from behind the shower curtain and blindly reached for the rack to get a towel for myself.

But there was none hanging.

My eyes widened as I completely pulled the curtain aside, seeing that the rack didn't have a towel. There were no towels available in the bathroom. At all.

If all of the clean towels aren't in here... then they all must be out in the room somewhere.

That means I have to walk out naked while Luke is in the room.

But he's asleep, so I guess it doesn't matter. I just have to be quiet while searching the room for a towel.

I slowly stepped out of the shower and went over to the door, opening it just a bit so I could see through the crack. Luke was still asleep on the bed, but his position changed so he was now on his side. I gulped as I tried to convince myself to get out of the bathroom.

So then the mission to find myself a towel began.

I tried to stay out of Luke's view if his eyes were open and I went over to where all of my clean clothes were. I rummaged through them in search for a towel, but finding that there were none.

My bodyguard was the last person to do the laundry and only he knows where the towels are. I would ask him, but I don't want to wake him up and have him see me like this. So I decided that it was best to look for the towels on my own.

I searched around the room for the towels, but the search was taking so long I might as well just put my clothes on already. Why were a bunch of rags so difficult to find?

After looking for a bit longer, I decided that I should forget the towels and just put my clothes on already. I'm practically dry anyway.

So I went back to my clothes and pulled on some new boxers. I found myself a grey shirt and a black sweater. I pulled those on before I got some black skinny jeans. Once I was fully clothed, I pulled the sleeves down over my hands and turned myself around, seeing Luke was now awake and sitting upright with his phone in his hand...

... the camera pointing right at me.

"What a show," he said before his eyes left the screen and looked over at me. "You deserve an Oscar."

My entire face flushed and I ran right at him, but he kept me and his phone far away from each other as I tried to get it away from his possession.

"Delete it!" I shouted, leaning over him as he lay down with me on top. "Delete it!"

"Calm down, princess! I didn't take a picture!" he exclaimed and I stopped reaching for his phone. Since I was straddling him, I sat down on his legs and kept my glare on him.

"You better not have taken a picture," I huffed.

"I didn't take a picture. I promise." He looked down at his phone, unlocking it before tapping on the screen a few times and showing me what was displayed. My eyes went large and I gaped at what I saw.

"Oh. My. God." I said.

Luke smirked. "I took a video."

I watched as Luke hit the play button and the first thing I saw was my bare butt.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "Get rid of it!" I attempted to snatch his phone again, but he locked it and set it down on the ground.

Before I could grab at his phone, his hands took hold of my wrists and he flipped us around so I was underneath him.

He had pinned my arms above my head and I couldn't do anything but stare with wide eyes up at him.

Luke's face looked dead serious, his eyes somehow growing dark as they gazed down at me. I gulped and tried to move my hands up, only to have them still remain down due to him being stronger.

"I liked you better when you had a headache," he said. "You weren't yelling like a siren. You should really be quiet."

I tried to search for words to say, but couldn't find a good comeback.

As I looked over Luke's face, I noticed how hot he looked before me, and his lips that I've been craving to feel on mine were right there. Right in front of me. My heart was already racing, and I was suddenly gathering enough confidence for myself to say what I was about to blurt out.

"Silence me," I whispered.

He stared at me with a confused look. "How?"

"With your lips."

Luke didn't say anything as we just looked at each other. I tried to lift myself up, but it was difficult for me to even do so since he was holding me down.

I started to notice that his face was inching closer to mine. His expression remained the same, but his lips started to pucker out. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was to come next.

Then I kissed him.

But it was on the cheek instead.

"No," he stated and I opened my eyes to see him pull away, gazing down at me again with a blank look. "I can't kiss you."

"Wh-Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I was disappointed that he rejected me again, but now I just wanted answers. I was getting a bit annoyed now. "Why can't you kiss me?"

"I-I just can't, okay?"

"That's not a good enough reason for me."

Luke sighed, pulling himself off of me. "Princess-"

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, shooting up into a sitting position. My outburst must've caught Luke by surprise, because his eyes grew. "You can't call me by that... that stupid nickname! I'm sick and tired of being confused and you just make things worse! Do you want to kiss me?! Do you like me or not?! Why are you being so confusing right now?! I just don't understand you!"

Before Luke could speak, his phone started ringing and he immediately picked it up off of the ground to answer the call.

"Hey, Michael" he greeted, completely ignoring me. "Yeah, we're almost ready. I just woke up."

"Oh, how rich," I said with a scowl. "Now you're going to ignore me! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm trying to get answers out of you about why you don't want to kiss me and- don't plug your ear!"

Luke continued talking to Michael with one finger pressing into his ear to block out my voice. He turned away and walked off like I wasn't worth his time.

"I am talking to you, Hemmings!" I screeched. "Don't you walk away from me! You do _not_ walk away from Ashton Irwin! I am in the middle of talking to you!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Luke shouted, practically throwing his hands down to his side. His face contorted into an angry look as he stormed up to me. He gripped my chin firmly and forced me to look up into his eyes, my hands grabbing at his shoulders in a way to weakly defend myself.

Before I knew it, Luke slammed his lips against mine, pushing me back against the backrest of the couch. When my lips parted, he pushed his tongue past them, rubbing against my tongue as his explored my mouth rather quickly.

His teeth tugged at my bottom lip, biting down on it and making me whimper from the pain. My fingers tightened around Luke's shoulder, but they grew weaker as they fell down at my lap.

He drew away, breaking the kiss and I stared up at him with a shocked look. I had asked for this, pretty much complained about not getting it, but how he kissed me was not the way I wanted it to be.

"Will you shut the fuck up now?!" he spat with great anger and annoyance in his tone. "Why do you keep yapping like an annoying chihuahua?!"

" _What's going on over there_?" Michael's voice said through the phone. He's being the oblivious person he is, as usual.

Luke brought the phone up to his ear before he said, "Come here in ten. We'll be ready by that time."

Then he hung up and angrily threw it against the couch, the device bouncing and landing dangerously close to the edge. He let out an annoyed huff before he glowered back over at me.

"To say I can't kiss you versus I don't want to kiss you are two completely different meanings," Luke said. "I had my reasons as to why I couldn't kiss you, but your whiny ass made me snap and want you to shut up, and to fulfill your damn wish seemed to have been the only way.

"You got what you wanted, and I hope you're happy about it, because I sure as hell am not. Until I'm gone, I highly suggest that our relationship remains strictly bodyguard and celebrity. Nothing more." Then he turned away again, muttering, "So much for making it special."

Once he had disappeared behind the bathroom door, I felt my heart break in two and I couldn't keep the tears from forming in my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. My arms wrapped around my legs and I just sat there, taking everything in and just now realizing how horrible I was behaving towards Luke.

Because I wanted to kiss him and he rejected me, it made me snap and blow up at him, only for him do as I wanted and to yell back at me. Now he and I are on bad terms again, but this time it's worse than in the beginning.

I wiped at my wet eyes, trying to stop my crying. I shouldn't be in tears; I deserved this. It was my fault, but I couldn't help but let myself cry anyway.

This wasn't how I wanted things to be between me and Luke. I thought maybe we could be more than what we were before, but things went down the wrong way and I screwed everything up.

I stood up from my spot and left the room, entering the larger room of the hotel suite. I didn't want to face Luke; I couldn't face him. He's mad at me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me at this point. I'm sure he does, because even I'm starting to hate myself.

Prior to meeting Luke, I cared for no one else except for myself. Only I mattered to me, and now for the first time in my entire life I'm admitting to myself that I hate me.

I'm probably better off gone. Luke wouldn't miss me. He wouldn't care. He's only doing this for the stupid plane ticket to go to London. He'd probably be grateful that I was gone and out of his life.

So I grabbed my shoes, slipped them on, and left the hotel suite. I wasn't going to any place in particular. I wanted to be anywhere but where Luke was.

It was better for the both of us anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

I slipped through the back of the hotel without getting noticed somehow. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I looked awful anyway. It'd be hell for me if anyone was to take a picture and have this horrid day live on forever.

And to make matters worse, it started sprinkling the moment I stepped outside, and then the rain was falling harder to the ground.

I ended up walking around for five minutes with my head hanging low and my eyes fixed to the ground. Soon my hair was completely wet and so were my clothes.

"What a great way to start the day," I grumbled as I went towards a brick wall. "Officially the worst day in my entire life."

I pressed my back against the wall and slid down, keeping my head low so no one passing by could see the tears in my eyes. I tried to keep myself from emitting any sobbing noises. I wasn't very successful.

Memories of the times Luke and I actually got along and whenever he made my heart beat faster came into my mind. At least I was on good terms with him then, but now I'm nothing but some famous person to him.

I let myself fall for Luke and now here I was, sitting on the concrete ground with a broken heart while it's raining cats and dogs. I didn't care of what would happen to me next. I just... wanted to be gone. Disappear forever.

I've never experienced a broken heart like this before. I was never rejected. I was the one who rejected others that confessed to me, but no one that I have genuinely liked has ever rejected me. I guess I now know how those I rejected felt when I turned them down. How they were able to deal with it puzzled me, but they must've been emotionally strong, because I could barely handle it.

My entire body was drenched at this point and I looked up at the grey and cloudy sky. I closed my eyes as the rain hit my face and slid down my cold skin. I guess I was glad that it was raining right now. No one would be able to tell that I was crying.

"Oh, look who it is," someone said and I peeked over at the person, surprised to see who was talking to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked Chelsea. She was wearing a black coat and skinny jeans with boats that went up to her knees. She had an umbrella with her and her eyes were covered by her large sunglasses.

"I'm just out and enjoying this lovely day," she said.

"But it's raining."

"What, am I not allowed to be out here when it's raining? I like this kind of weather. Anyway, where's your umbrella?"

I looked down at the ground. "Forgot it."

"Then go find a roof to stay under, Irwin. Shouldn't you be in the comfort of your hotel with your bodyguard?"

My heart felt like it got stabbed just from the mention of that word: bodyguard. That's what Luke was always going to be, but I wanted him to be more than that.

"Did something happen?" questioned Chelsea, her tone of voice sounding as if she was worried.

"You don't really care," I mumbled, standing up and running my fingers through my damp hair. I looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. "I'll be fine."

"Don't you want to talk about it to someone?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I just want to be alone. Anyway, I'll be going elsewhere now. I'll see you around, I guess."

As I was walking away, the rain had stopped pouring on me, even though it was still raining around. I looked up and saw the umbrella over my head, and my eyes followed towards the handle where Chelsea's hand was gripping.

She was standing right beside me and her eyes were fixed on the ground. I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing such a nice gesture like trying to keep me dry from the rain even though I was already drenched from top to bottom.

Then her voice, softer than before, spoke, "I think my driver is about to arrive soon. Do you want to come over and dry yourself up? You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Turn it down now and I won't ask ever again."

My eyes blinked a few times as I thought about her offer. Sure, I told Chelsea that I wanted to be alone, but really I just wanted to get away from Luke. Maybe spending time with someone other than Luke whom I've been stuck with for a few days was a good idea.

"Okay," I answered. "I'll go with you."

-

Chelsea and I weren't ever on the best terms. In a way, she and I were like frenemies, but she couldn't tolerate me like I could with her.

Even though I had already showered, she said that the rain water was dirty and insisted that I took a shower. She led me to the guest bathroom and said that she'll bring me a pair of clothes from her brother's closet (just to see if his clothes would fit me).

Once I had finished my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. There were a new pair of boxer shorts, a Nirvana shirt, and black skinny jeans provided for me on top of the guest bed and I went over to them, pulling each article of clothing on.

After I was dressed, I left the guest bedroom and heard some noise coming from the kitchen. I went in there and saw Chelsea sitting at the island counter and there were two mugs sitting on top of the marble counter.

"I made hot cocoa," she said as she gestured towards one of the mugs. "Take one. Today will be the only time I'll do something nice for you."

"Uh, okay," I awkwardly spoke, sitting down at the footstool on the opposite side of the counter of where she was.

"The clothes fit, I see," she commented.

"Yeah, they do."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was the world famous Ashton Irwin doing out in the rain?"

"I do mind."

Chelsea huffed. "Whatever. I didn't want to know anyway."

I sighed, finally deciding to tell her. "I just... got in a fight with my bodyguard, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "And you were outside because of that?"

I nodded.

"So you thought running away would solve everything? You're kind of stupid for thinking that, you know?"

"Y-Yeah, but..." I couldn't face him after what he said.

"Do you want to continue with this fight you two are having?" Chelsea questioned as she grabbed a mug and blew into the drink to cool it down. I took a mug for myself and just left it sitting in front of me.

"N-No," I answered honestly. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I could make a suggestion, but it might be too much for someone like you."

I began to listen intently, leaning against the marble counter.

Then she said, "Suck it up, march your famous ass to the hotel, and apologize to him. It may not even work, but it's worth a damn shot."

I gaped at Chelsea, completely stunned by her words. For once, her advice made sense, but the problem is I have never apologized to anyone in my life and even if my first apology was going out to Luke, I wouldn't know how to start it. Do I just say it or do I have to add some sentimental speech to it?

Chelsea took a sip from her hot cocoa, stood up, and went over to the kitchen exit. I turned myself around in my seat and saw that she was halfway through the exit before she faced me.

"You can leave the mug in the sink when you finish," she told me. "I'm going to go get a plastic bag for you to put your other clothes in."

Once Chelsea left, I turned myself back to the counter and stared into the mug with my untouched hot beverage. I picked up the mug by the handle and felt the heat of the drink on my face. The hot cocoa smelled nice, too. At least there's one good thing about her: She makes really good hot cocoa.

I drank a little bit of the hot cocoa, the drink that was now cooler temperature-wise going down my throat. The taste was rich, very delicious. Since it wasn't hot enough to burn my tongue or throat, I gulped down the rest of the drink until the very last drop.

I placed the now empty mug into the sink, filling the item up with tap water. By the time the water had filled to the top, I heard footsteps and I twisted around to see Chelsea walking in with a plastic bag in one hand and a large coat in her arm.

"Here," she said, thrusting the bag towards me. I took the object. "Now, the weather forecast said the rain should stop in about ten minutes, so you can leave by then. I need to go to a photo shoot. Lock the door on your way out, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled.

Chelsea threw on her coat and left once again, this time the sound of the front door opening and closing.

The place was now dead quiet, except for the sound of the rain pitter-pattering outside. I slowly exited the kitchen and went into the living room, taking a seat on a comfy recliner chair. I brought my legs up to my chest and turned a bit on my side. I stared down at the ground, my mind going blank for a while before it decided that it was a good idea to think of Luke.

I wondered what he was doing right now. He was probably searching for me, but that's his job. I didn't want to be found by him though. It was a selfish thing to even think of, but that's how I felt at the moment.

The rain continued pouring until a few minutes later it started to fall lighter. I got up from my spot on the recliner and went over to the window. It looked as if it was sprinkling right now, so I concluded that it was safe for me to leave.

Going back towards the guest bedroom, I entered the bathroom there and put my soaked clothes into the plastic bag that Chelsea gave me. Since the bag had a hand grip attached to it, I tied a knot to secure my clothes inside the bag. I held that to my side and went back into the living room.

I approached the front door and opened it. I positioned the bag with my clothes in between the door and the wall so it wouldn't close. I stepped out and felt the light rain hit me. I guess it was okay for me to go back to the hotel. I wasn't entirely sure how to get back, but I guess I can figure it out by recognizable places.

So I locked the door to Chelsea's house, held my bagged clothes over my shoulder, and started walking down the street, not sure if I was even going the right way.

I guess I should've asked Chelsea for directions, but it's too late now. She's already gone and I can't exactly call her since I have no phone. Hell, I can't contact anyone, so I'm pretty much on my own until I find my way back.

As I continued my journey back to the hotel, I noticed that there weren't many people around and the number of cars passing by seemed to dwindle into smaller numbers. I gulped, because I had a very bad feeling something was going to happen.

My senses were confirmed when I gasped as I felt something sharp press against my back, but not to the point where it would pierce through my skin. My eyes stared forward as they went wide, my mind processing what was happening.

"Listen to me, boy," whispered a voice. "You will follow my orders and you will remain silent. Do not turn your head around and keep your hands at your side at all times, or else I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Without saying anything, I stared down at the ground and hummed in understanding.

So this way was how everything was going to end for me. I was going to be taken away and no one was ever going to find me.

Well, I could honestly say that at this point I didn't mind at all.

I listened to the person as he guided me to enter an alleyway. Once we were deep enough, we stopped walking and he drew the sharp object from my back.

"Dare struggle and I will hurt you," he growled. "Badly."

I gulped as the man forced my hands behind my back, tying them together at the wrists. Then I felt a cloth wrap tightly around my mouth. Tears were pricking at my eyes, and when I closed my eyelids one of the tears trickled down my cheek. Soon a blindfold made its way over my eyes, soaking up the unshed tears that I made.

Before the stranger could secure the blindfold, I was suddenly shoved towards a wall and I fell to the wet ground. My upper arm began to hurt from being crushed in between the concrete and the weight of my body.

I flipped myself onto my back and lifted my head up to see what happened, what had stopped the man from taking me away. Then I saw what did- or rather, _who_ did.

Luke used his foot to harshly push the man towards the wall so his front collided with it. The man let out a grunt and then Luke grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back.

Luke whispered something to him, probably a threat of some sort, because the man nodded and dropped to the ground the moment Luke had let go of him. Luke kept one foot on his back as he whipped out his phone, dialing a number and saying something into the device. Once he finished, he put his phone back into his pocket. He warned the man to stay down or else he'll hurt him even more than he already did.

When my bodyguard looked over at me, I froze on place and I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. His hair wasn't up and it was sticking to his forehead, sweat and raindrops sliding down his face, and he was wearing his bodyguard suit.

He stepped closer to me and then knelt down in front of me. I felt my heart wanting to explode out of my chest when his hand reached up to the cloth around my mouth and pulled it down.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Luke said and I finally gathered the strength to look down at the ground. He pulled me up onto my feet and walked behind me, unbinding my hands. "Why did you run away?"

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to burst out into tears again, and responding to him was going to make me do just that.

"What did you think you'd get out of leaving the hotel?" Luke continued, every word just making my heart break more. "Answer me."

I shook my head without saying anything to him. Luke groaned and spun me around so I was facing him. I tried to avoid looking at his face, but he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so my eyes were looking into his.

"Don't make my job any more difficult than it needs to be, okay?" he said and I felt my eyes well up with tears.

This is only his job; to him, I don't mean anything except some famous person. He said so himself- our relationship is strictly bodyguard and celebrity.

The moment police sirens sounded from afar, Luke placed his blazer over my shoulders and walked past me.

"We should really get going now," he said. "You got a radio interview to attend to, remember? Michael's waiting for you at the hotel, and he isn't happy about you running off."

I followed behind Luke and I didn't like how things were between us. I wanted to fix things and I tried to reach out to him, but something made me hold back before my fingers could touch his dress shirt. I couldn't bring myself to do it- not now anyway.

So I withdrew my hand and remained silent the rest of the way back to the hotel, my confidence in wanting to speak up coming and leaving every once in a while.

-

Time seemed to have dragged on on our way back, but we finally got back to the hotel suite. Luke opened the door and let me inside and I was soon bombarded by questions from Michael not a second later.

"Where did you run off to?!" he scolded and I kept my eyes on the ground. "You have a radio interview in two hours and you decide to go off on our own! You look awful, too! Go clean yourself up and we're leaving immediately. We don't have time for breakfast, sadly."

Michael pushed me towards the bedroom and closed the door once I was inside. I just looked at the closed door for a while before sighing, turning myself around seeing Luke sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand.

When his eyes met mine, I froze in place and gulped slightly as my heart sped up. Luke let out a heavy sigh as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and stood up.

My heart was pounding in my chest as he approached me and he placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't know what to expect, but I guess I had high hopes that he'd do something else other than pull his blazer off of me.

Without looking at me, he put the jacket onto him and then moved past me. I stepped aside and he went straight for the door, his hand positioned above the door handle and twisting it.

"L-Luke," I mumbled and his movement to leave the room stopped as he looked at me. He raised an eyebrow, his face completely blank and I found myself without finding anything to really say. "I... I-I-"

He shook his head. "Just do whatever you need to do, Ashton."

... He's calling me by my name again. He's definitely mad at me.

Just before he could leave the room, I shouted, "Luke, w-wait!"

I gripped at his shirt and pulled him back, making Luke look over his shoulder and at me.

This was it. I had his attention for the time being and I have to say it now.

"I... I'm s-so..." I was trying to apologize for earlier, but I for some reason couldn't bring myself to do it. It was so much harder for me to do than I thought it would be. Tears welled up in my eyes and a large lump formed in my throat as my hand dropped from his wrist. I tried to force myself to say it again, "... s-sor..."

"Do you really think apologizing is gonna cut it?" he snapped. "It isn't going to change what happened. The past is in the past, and the past cannot be rewritten."

I found myself completely speechless, and my vision becoming even more blurred as Luke tugged his arm away from my hold and left the room.

Once the door had shut, I collapsed onto my knees, my hands balled into fists on top of my thighs. My head hung low and I just felt so heartbroken.

Luke was definitely serious about what he had said this morning, about how he wanted us to only be strictly business. I didn't know what else I could do to make him go back to the Luke before. He as being hostile towards me and I hated that.

A tear fell from my eye and hit the back of my hand, more following after as I let out choked and quiet sobs.

Today has been the worst day in my life and the very first time in my entire life that I have ever hated myself to the point that I now wish that I never existed.


	17. Chapter 17

The entire ride to the radio station, Luke didn't talk to me once. He didn't even look at me. He was either on his phone, staring out the window, or discussing things with Michael. I, on the other hand, was going through a more difficult time trying to deal with all of this than he was.f

A part of me wanted to talk to him, but I kept trying to convince myself that there was no point in even trying to start up a conversation with Luke. He's just going to either ignore me or glare at me to shut up.

I also noticed that Michael seemed to be upset with me. Is he still upset that I ran off earlier this morning and lost extra time for him to get breakfast? Well, I'm back now, aren't I? He needs to relax. We can get something to eat after the interview.

At the moment, I was currently sitting in this really comfortable swivel chair with a microphone in front of me and headphones placed on my head. On the opposite side of the table that I was sitting at were two radio hosts named Jay and Rod. Rod was a middle-aged man with curly brown hair and Jay was a blonde who didn't look older than twenty-five. There were camera men at each corner of the room, aimed at either me or the radio hosts.

My eyes wandered to the window that separated the room I was in from the control room where Michael and Luke stood along with some other people who worked at the radio station. My manager was chatting with one of the worker people and Luke was just looking back in between the two, his eyes never glancing up at me at all.

Then when the worker guy looked past the window and gave a thumbs up at the radio host, Michael's eyes were then on me and so were Luke's. Upon seeing my bodyguard's blue eyes, I quickly averted my gaze away from the window, staring at the microphone in front of me while my cheeks started to burn a bit.

"Hey, what up!" said Rod and I immediately put a smile on my face. "It is eleven minutes after ten. This is Jay and Rod on the radio and you're listening to KRAP."

I couldn't help but grin wider in amusement at the choice of radio station name. Who in the world came up with the name KRAP?

"Today with us is a special guest," Jay began, "and I'm sure you all know who he is. If you don't, you better go listen to his hit single! Here's everyone's favorite Australian singer, Ashton Irwin!"

"Hey, it's good to be here," I spoke in the microphone, but really I just wanted to be in the hotel under the blankets and asleep forever.

"He'll be joining us for an hour and if any of you Ashton fans want to talk to him or ask him questions, go ahead and call us up."

"So, Ashton," Rod said, "I heard your album is coming out soon, am I correct?"

"Yeah," I responded. "I'm pretty excited for its release date. I know my fans will love it."

"And you've been co-writing with Calum Hood, right?"

"I have."

"How is he doing? I heard he's in the hospital. Is he recovering well?"

"He's doing great." I briefly glanced over at Michael whose head was hanging low, his face completely blank. I haven't seen Calum since he was taken to the hospital. I don't think any of us have, and I'm sure my manager is worried about him.

"And you also seemed to have made a new friend during your time here in California," Jay said and I looked over at her, my smile still plastered on my lips. "He's become quite popular ever since he started hanging out with you. He's very easy on the eyes, isn't he?"

Hell yeah, he is.

"He's okay looking," I answered instead as I shrugged. "But I think I'm much hotter than he is."

"You two are both equally attractive," Rod said, "and this is coming from a straight guy."

The two hosts started laughing and I didn't find it funny at all, but I just laughed weakly anyway.

"You should have him join us for this interview!" Jay suggested, and it was very bad suggestion, too. "I'm sure your fans would love to get to know a little bit more about him."

"N-No, I don't think he'd like that," I responded, my smile faltering just the slightest bit. The blonde ignored me as she glanced over in the direction of the control room and asked if Luke wanted to join us.

My bodyguard leaned over a microphone and replied, "This interview is solely about Ashton Irwin. I wish to kindly decline your offer, thank you."

Even though I didn't like how he was addressing me formally, the way how he said my name in a professional way sent shivers up and down my spine. It was so smooth, and it sounded so soothing to hear.

"It won't even last too long," Rod insisted. "Come on, man. Do it for the fans listening to the radio!"

Luke thought for a moment before Michael looked up at him, telling him something. After their little chat, Luke left his spot and went through the door that connected the control room and the studio room. The two radio hosts were cheering as Luke casually took a seat beside me, picking up a pair of headphones in front of him and positioning them over his head.

"Thank you so much," Jay said with a large smile and Luke leaned slightly over the table as his arms crossed on top of it. "What's your name? Tell us."

"Apparently, it's Lucifer according to Ashton in his interview with Cara," he said, not turning his head to look at me. He kept his eyes fixed on Jay. "But I usually go by Luke, my given name."

Rod looked over at me. "So from what I remember, Luke saved you from kidnappers. And ever since then, you two have been inseparable ever since."

"You're saying that like Luke and I are friends," I said, raising an eyebrow.

He blinked at me. "Aren't you?"

"Not at all," Luke answered. "I'm only his bodyguard. Nothing more."

"Aw, what a shame," Jay said with a pout. "You two are so perfect together."

I stared down at my hands that had moved to my lap and I felt blush creep to my cheeks. My eyes glanced up at Luke, but his head was facing away from me so I couldn't see his expression.

"Look, you two are blushing," the brunet host cooed. "You guys must agree with us."

"N-No, we don't," I said as I looked at the two hosts who were smiling at us, my face now in full view of the cameras that were pointed at me. "It was just something unexpected of you to say, that's all."

"I don't feel comfortable with this topic," Luke commented. "May you go on to another thing to talk about?"

"Well, we are getting a caller," Jay said as she pressed a button. "Hi, you're talking with Jay, Rod, Ashton, and Luke on KRAP. Who's this?"

" _Renee,_ " said the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Renee. You got anything you want to say to Ashton or his bodyguard?"

" _Ashton, hi! I'm, like, so in love with you and your work!_ "

"Aw, thank you," I replied, smiling.

" _I also want to say that your bodyguard is hot and I'm speaking for everyone when I say this._ "

"Thanks, Renee," Luke said, "but if anyone's hot, it's Cameron Dallas."

That made me frown. Who the hell is this Cameron Dallas that he's talking about?

" _Oh, my God! Yes!_ " Renee chirped. " _He's hot, too!_ "

I rolled my eyes and Luke chuckled. Then I spoke up in the microphone, "Anything else you want to say to us?"

" _Actually, I have just one more thing to say._ "

"Go ahead and say it."

" _I want to say that no matter what happens, I will always support you, and so will a majority of your fans. We all love you and we will always be huge fans of you, Ashton._ "

I smiled, laughing a bit. "Thanks."

" _So I hope you and Luke come out very soon. Bye!_ "

My smile fell and my face became red again. "Wait, what? W-We're not together!"

But the line had already been cut off before Renee could even hear my last words.

"Well, that certainly took an interesting turn of events," Jay commented and she and Rod started laughing. I glanced over at Luke and saw that he had an elbow against the table, his face in his hand as he shook his head. "Now we're going to take a brief commercial break and we'll be back."

Rod sent a signal to the man in the control room and the two hosts removed their headphones, probably meaning the station was on commercials now.

Michael looked as if he was laughing where he was and Luke abruptly stood up, practically throwing the headphones down against the table and storming out of the room.

I would've ran after him, but he was just going to snap at me again, so I remained in my spot as the two hosts started telling me it was nice to have me on the show, but it was anything but nice to me.

I just gave them a curt nod before leaving the studio room and going into the control room where Michael was. Even Luke wasn't in the room, but I knew that he wasn't dumb enough to get lost.

"Oh, that Renee girl thought you and Luke were together," Michael said as he continued laughing some more. "I'm crying from laughing."

"Y-Yeah. Funny," I mumbled weakly.

I wished we really were together.

-

After the radio interview, we had a couple of hours to spare before we had to go off to the Q&A session. So we decided to eat lunch, Michael eating a lot of food considering he was pretty upset about how we missed breakfast. Luke was seated beside Michael, eating moderately the same as he has always been and I barely touched my food.

"So what was so important about last night that made you skip the meeting?" Michael asked rather bitterly.

I glanced up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What meeting?"

"The meeting about the tour you're going to start in July. Of course, you wouldn't know what meeting I was talking about. You never attended it."

"... Crap, that was last night?"

"Yeah. Was. I had to convince the people there to have it postponed. We all waited two hours for you, Ashton, and you never came by. What were you even doing that was more important than your career?"

Drinking until my mind couldn't function properly. But I couldn't just tell him that. He'd be even more upset with me.

"I-I can't remember," I mumbled.

"So what you're telling me is that you'd rather do nothing than go to an important meeting?" Michael snapped. "Do you not care about your career?"

"I do care about my career!" I abruptly stood up from my spot and slammed my hands down on the table. "I care about it a lot!"

"Then prove to me and everyone else that you care! Be more responsible! You don't need to be babied anymore! You're twenty, for God's sake!"

"Why are you so mad?! All you did was postpone the meeting, right?"

"You're missing the damn point, Irwin." Michael jumped onto his feet. We were no doubt causing a scene in the restaurant and we were bound to get kicked out, but Michael started it! It's on him if we're thrown out of here. "Why can't you learn to take care of what you need to do? You can't even take care of yourself!"

"Yes, I can!" I shouted and now Luke was standing.

"Yeah? Then why do you think I hired Luke, huh? You almost let yourself get kidnapped, that's why!"

"The first time was because I had to get my jacket from Chels and Frederick wouldn't answer my calls and I decided to walk to her place myself!"

"Why would you, one of the most famous celebrities in the world, walk around in the night of Hollywood just to get a freaking jacket?!"

"It was one time!"

"You almost got kidnapped twice!"

"Actually, about five times," Luke corrected, making my blood boil.

I glared at him before I snapped, "You're not helping at all, Hemmings!" Then my scowl was now directed to Michael. "I can be more responsible! I can take care of what needs to be done and I can certainly take care of myself! This argument is completely pointless and frankly it's pissing me off! Just get off my back already!"

Michael fumed at me before he sat down in his seat, grumbling, "If there's one thing you're responsible for, it's Calum getting shot."

That. Was. It.

I picked up my glass of water and threw the water at my manager, the entire restaurant gasping loudly.

However, the water didn't hit Michael, but Luke since he had jumped in front of Michael and shielded him.

My mouth fell open at how drenched the back of Luke's blazer became. He slowly moved away from Michael who didn't get hit by any of the water and glared at me. But since I had completely missed Michael, anger took over my shocked expression.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Luke yelled as he removed his jacket and plopped it down onto his seat. "This isn't a rational thing to do!"

"He's not being rational!" I shouted, pointing at Michael whose head was dipped down. "Calum getting shot and sent to the hospital was not my fault! Michael's just being a dolt!"

My bodyguard let out a sigh. "This is going to be all over the news, no doubt."

My manager started to chuckle weakly. "Ashton wouldn't care. He cares about nothing but himself. Besides, he loves the attention anyway."

This time I was about to try to dump my uneaten lunch all over Michael, but Luke's hands had gripped both of my wrists before I could even get a hold of the plate, restraining me from moving.

"Unhand me!" I shouted, and Luke pulled my hands together so that now he was only holding my wrists with one hand. "Damn it, Luke! Let go!"

"I'm not allowing you to act like a child any longer!" my bodyguard shouted. Then his eyes glared upwards at the people around. "What are you all staring at? Mind your own fucking business!" Once everyone had averted their gaze from us, he looked back at me with a scowl. "You can't just do something like that, Ashton."

"Why are you protecting him?!" I shouted. "You're my bodyguard! Not his! You're supposed to be protecting me!"

Michael snickered. "Obviously it's because he likes me way more than you."

Now that last bit made my heart hurt, but then that hurt was soon replaced with anger and I wanted to beat the absolute crap out of Michael now.

Who the hell did he think he was?! Why the hell was he acting like this?!

I managed to pull one hand out of Luke's grasp as I tried to claw at Michael, but Luke used his free hand to pull me back and away from the table. Then he forced me to face him, angering me even more that he wasn't letting me hit Michael.

I shouted, "Why'd you stop me?! Let me hi-"

My words got cut off when my head was snapped to the side, a stinging feeling on my face.

I stared up at him with shocked eyes, my mouth agape at what had just happened.

Luke just slapped me.

"Snap out of it!" Luke yelled. "This isn't right, Ashton! I don't like how either of you are behaving. For people who are in their twenties, you act like such little kids."

I was unable to come up with anything to say. It seemed like when Luke hit me, everything that I wanted to say had flown out of my head and were gone.

But how he was only scolding me about this hurt. My eyes glanced over at Michael who was staring blankly at the table top, all anger gone from his expression. I looked back at Luke, but my gaze fell to the ground when my vision became blurred from tears that I tried to will away.

Remembering what Michael had said not too long ago, about how Luke liked him more than me... Th-That wasn't true. He was just trying to make me mad (and it worked). But now that I thought about it...

Luke slapped me. He yelled at me. He kept me from attacking Michael. He jumped in between me and my manager before the drink could hit Michael.

"Do you like Michael more?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a matter of whom I like more. You both are being immature and I will not tolerate it."

"Then why me?"

"What are you talking about now?"

I glared up at him. "Why are you scolding me?! He started it! He pushed my buttons, yet I'm the one that gets smacked!"

"I don't care who started it. I understand that some of the things that Michael said to you were not good, but your actions were no better." He slowly let go of me and I dropped my arms to my side. "I'm disappointed in both of you."

After that, Luke went back over to Michael, sitting beside him and asking if he was okay. My heart started to hurt and I stepped away from the table the two were sitting at before I ran off towards the restroom.

I pushed the bathroom door open, making it hit the tiled wall hard but I didn't care. I ran up to the sink and glared at my reflection, my hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly. My cheek had turned red from where Luke slapped me and my eyes were starting to become too filled with tears.

"Stupid Michael," I grumbled, turning the faucet on and cupping my hands under the running water. "What the hell happened to him today? He started it, blowing up at me first! I hate him." I splashed the water over my face, my eyes shut to prevent the water from getting into my red eyes.

"And that idiot, Luke," I continued. "He protected Michael and not me. He's my bodyguard, not Michael's. I hate Luke. I hate him so much."

But I don't. I did before, but I don't now and I don't think I can.

I leaned over the sink, the water still running and I let some of the tears fall, soft and quiet sobs leaving me. My heart hurt--it's been doing that a lot lately. I don't know how much more I could take of this emotional pain.

The restroom door opened and my head snapped up, my eyes looking through the mirror to see Luke walk in. I groaned and rolled my eyes before I wiped at them with the back of my arm.

"What, are you going to yell at me some more?" I growled, keeping my head low so he wouldn't see my face.

"Michael sent me," Luke explained. "He wanted me to check up on you."

"Yeah, right. He doesn't give a damn." I let my hands go underneath the water once again, splashing my face with the cold fluid.

"I'm serious. And I wanted to make sure you were okay, too."

 _That's rich,_ I thought. "I don't need to be checked on. Go away and go back to Michael since you clearly care more about him."

"No."

"I said, go away! That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you. My job is to protect you."

I scoffed. "You did one hell of a job with that a few minutes ago."

Luke inhaled deeply before releasing a heavy sigh. "I'm trying my best to not get mad at you right now."

"Go ahead," I challenged, glaring at his reflection as his stared back at mine. "Get mad at me. I dare you, Hemmings! You already did it plenty of times before! I can deal with it again!"

No, I can't.

I continued, "Why do you even care about me? You're just my bodyguard, remember? You're nothing more than that and you'll never be..." I choked on my own words, looking down into the sink as the tears started to well up in my eyes again. The memory of our argument this morning filled my mind, how Luke had told me we were strictly bodyguard and some famous person. "... anything... more..."

Suddenly, I felt Luke's presence directly behind me as he placed his arms around my waist, his body leaning against mine as his chin hooked over my shoulder. I kept my eyes from shooting open, but my heart started to beat faster.

"About this morning," Luke spoke in a really calm voice, "I think we need to talk about it."

"G-Go away, Luke," I murmured, not wanting to hear anything from him.

"I owe you an explanation."

"I s-said go away."

"Listen to me--"

"Pl-Please, Luke..."

"-- princess."

That's when I widened my eyes, the tears that brimmed now cascading down my cheek. I immediately closed my mouth and let him continue.

"I truly care about you, princess," Luke said, gulping before he went on. "I... L-Last night, you told me you liked me and you wanted me to kiss you and you were just being really forward. You even tried having dry sex with me."

I felt my cheeks redden and he chuckled. "But you were drunk. I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I wanted our first kiss to be special, but that didn't happen, did it? I told you to remind me the next day about our conversation we had last night, but I knew you wouldn't remember considering you were drunk out of your mind.

"The reason why I'm not bringing this up until now is because... I didn't want to take the next step in what the hell our relationship is. I didn't kiss you, because I was scared to care about you more than I already do. I tried to push you away, but I ended up hurting you and just making everything worse."

His arms tightened around me. "You ran away, and I almost lost you again. I'm so glad that I saw you in time before that man took you away from me.

"I cannot change anything that happened, but I want to make it up to you." Luke brought his hand up to lift my chin and make me face him. "I never want to be the cause of your unhappy tears again."

He licked his lips and I unintentionally did the same. He started to lean in and I did as well, but instead he placed his forehead against mine.

"I want to kiss you, princess," Luke whispered, "and this time, we're doing it the right way."

"O-Okay," I whispered, turning myself around in his arms that were once again secure around my waist. I placed mine around his neck and pulled him down towards me, but he stopped by bringing one finger up to my lips.

"I forgot to mention," he said. "Whenever you take the initiative, it makes me nervous. So let me lead."

I simply laughed. "All right, then. Go ahead."

Luke brought his arm back on my waist and he leaned in as both of our eyes fluttered closed. It seemed almost like forever before I finally felt his lips press gently on top of mine.

He started to lean against me so my back was arched backwards and over the sink. Since the water was still running, Luke brought one hand towards the handle and shut the faucet off. His hand then when up to my hair, getting his fingers tangled in it.

He deepened the kiss by moving our lips together in sync, tilting his head to the side. I let my own fingers run through his blond hair that wasn't styled in its usual quiff. His lip ring was the only other thing I felt on my lips since it was cold, and that made the kiss all the better.

When he pulled away I slowly opened my eyes to see his blue ones and we both broke into these large smiles. He pressed another kiss to the tip of my nose and he pulled me into a hug, my arms around him growing tighter.

"To respond to your drunken confession last night," Luke said, "I like you, too."

After it felt like Luke was putting my heart that broke into a million pieces back together again.

"Lukey?" I spoke and he hummed, letting me know that he was listening. "A-About how I was acting back at the h-hotel, I... I'm s-sorr... so-sorr--"

"You've never apologized before, princess, have you?" he asked and I shook my head. His hold on me grew. "It's okay. It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize. It was all mine. I take full responsibility. I'm so--"

"No. I want to apologize."

Luke chuckled in amusement and I felt him nod his head. "Okay, princess. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

"I'm s... so... sor--" I took in a deep breath, pressing my face into his neck as I finally managed to say it. "I-I'm s-sorry, Lukey."

"It's okay, princess. Everything's okay." We drew away slightly until we were facing each other and he started to bring his face closer to mine. "You're okay, and I'm so proud of you."

The sound of the door opening again was heard and Luke immediately pressed my face into his shirt as he turned around slightly.

"Do you mind?" he snapped at whomever walked into the restroom. "We're having a moment here."

"Chill, man," the person said, "I really need to go."

"Go in a bush or something. We're busy."

"Whatever, weirdos." The guy left and I moved my face away from his dress shirt, looking up at him with large eyes.

Luke brought his hand up to my face, brushing his thumb against my cheek. "I'd apologize for slapping your cute face, but you needed to get your senses back."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip after saying, "Understandable."

We were back to hugging again and were silent for a moment. I was just glad that I was on good terms with Luke again--and even better, I found out that he likes me back.

"What are we now, Lukey?" I asked.

"It depends, princess," he answered. "What do you want us to be?"

"T-Together."

He made a quiet laugh. "Then together we shall be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The beginning was boring and the Mashton fight was random. I apologize. But hey, Lashton got together. After a short amount of time, too. Was that bad?


	18. Chapter 18

After we left the restaurant, we all went to the car and started heading to the Q&A session. Michael was sitting on the opposite side, obviously trying to get as far away from me as possible. Luke was sitting beside me, his arm nonchalantly around my shoulder and curled around me.

We arrived at this building where fans were piled outside, waiting for my arrival obviously. When I got out of the vehicle, the screams of the fans were louder than when the car pulled up in front of the place. I signed a few autographs for some fans, but I couldn't stay for long since we had to hurry up and get inside. Luke was making sure that none of the girls grabbed at me and Michael was just being a downer and trailing behind us.

Once the three of us entered the building, one of the people there escorted us backstage and told me to go sit in front of the mirror and wait for people to help me get ready for the Q&A session that was going to take place in fifteen minutes. Even though I'm already presentable as I am, I did as I was told anyway.

I sat down on a director's chair that was in front of a really big mirror and Luke stood beside me, his eyes on my reflection.

"I think you and Michael should make up," Luke said.

"He'll come around," I told him, but I wasn't so sure myself. He and I fight sometimes, but he's usually more stern in an argument rather than how he was back in the restaurant.

"Maybe he's stressed. I think the only breaks he ever takes are meals and sleep."

"That's Michael for you."

Luke stared down at the ground as he started gnawing at his lip ring. "He's going to get grey hair."

"Then he'll have another reason to dye his hair every month."

"Princess," my bodyguard snapped as he frowned at me, "I'm serious here. You should do something about this."

I turned my head so now I was looking up at Luke. "And I'm serious when I say this: Don't worry about it."

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going to grab a snack. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks." Just as I said that, there were some people coming to help me get ready or the session that was happening in a bit. Luke walked off towards the snack table, and the entire time I was being cleaned up, I watched him as he ate some things and talked to some people.

I couldn't exactly move and drag him over to me from the people, so I had no choice but to stay where I'm seated and glare at the people Luke talked with. The moment I was finished, I got off of the director's chair and went right towards Luke.

He was currently talking to this Asian looking girl and the two started laughing as I got closer to my bodyguard. Then I grabbed his wrist and he looked in my direction, seeing the glower on my face.

"Oh, hey," Luke said to me before he turned back to the girl. "I should go now. What was your name again?"

"Christy," answered the girl. "It was nice talking to you."

Luke smiled. "I'm Luke, and I enjoyed our small chat." My grip on him tightened and he quickly glanced at me. "I, uh, should get going."

The girl nodded and then walked. Luke finally turned his entire self to face me and then I let go of his wrist.

Luke pulled out his phone and looked down at the screen before he looked up at me and said, "I think the session's about to start in a few. You should get towards the stage."

"Go on stage with me," I said.

His eyes widened. "I-I don't think I can do that."

"Yes, you can. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Princess, this session's for and about you. I don't want any attention drawn away from you--"

"I don't trust you without me behind the curtains. You're just going to talk to people and not pay attention to me to make sure that nothing bad happens to me."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed, but then they relaxed and he smirked. "So, in other words, you're jealous because other people have my attention and you don't?"

My face turned red. "I-I'm not doing this out of jealousy! I'm just making sure you do your job, that's all!"

"I know how to do my job. And for the record..." Luke brought his lips close to my ear so I felt his ot breath on my skin. "... no one can ever take my eyes off of you."

At this point, I was blushing and I felt chills going up and down my spine. Luke's lightly started to nibble at the helix of my ear. My breath hitched and he chuckled before he drew away.

"Ashton, step to the curtains!" someone called out and I looked in the direction of the person before I turned back to Luke.

"I'm not going on stage with you," Luke told me and I frowned, "but I'll stay by the side so you can see me. I won't look away, I promise."

Without saying another word, I let my fingers lace with Luke's as I led him towards the area behind the stage I was about to go on. Once we were at the sides, I peered out a bit and saw that there were a lot of my fans sitting in rows of seats. They all seemed so excited to see me and that put a smile on my face.

There was a guy on stage and he was pretty much going through a lead-up and I waited for him to welcome me onto the stage.

"Good luck, princess," I heard Luke say as he pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. I felt the skin where he had kissed burn as I glanced back at Luke, but he gently pushed me out. Apparently I had missed my cue, because I got distracted by the small peck my bodyguard gave me.

The guy greeted me and I did the same. I was handed a microphone and the session started.

So during the session, I was sitting on a chair and just answered some questions from the guy before he turned over to my fans and they asked me a few questions, some of them being quite peculiar. One of them asked me if I read fanfiction and I told them I've read a few, but stopped when they got too weird.

Once in a while, I'd glance over to the side and see that Luke was standing there, but so was Michael. They both were watching me, but Luke had a more fond look on his face while Michael just looked tired.

Maybe Luke was right--Michael needed to take a break, even if it's just for a little bit. He's been working his butt off and that's all I've ever seen him do since he became my manager. And I think I know what would be the perfect break for him.

"Ashton?" someone spoke up and I snapped my attention to the guy.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed that I wasn't entirely focused on the session.

"Not me. This lovely girl named Angie in the front row has a very interesting question that we'd all like to know the answer to."

I glanced around until I saw a girl with short hair and a nose piercing waving at me. She had a microphone held up in front of her and a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, love?" I said, giving her a genuinely kind smile.

"You know that blond guy that's been following you around lately?" she asked and I nodded. "What is he to you?"

At first, my smile nearly faltered, because I thought she might've figured out that I liked him or something. I looked over to the side and saw Michael was telling me to go on while Luke was trying to tell me something. I was never good at reading lips, so I had no idea what he was saying. My eyes went back to Angie and she was smiling at me while she waited for my answer.

I plastered a smile onto my face as I answered nonchalantly, "Luke? He's my bodyguard. He's just around to protect me from anything or anyone bad."

"Do you swear that he's just your bodyguard?" Angie pressed on as she slowly took out her phone from her pocket.

I nodded.

"Then could you explain this for me?" She stood up from her spot and walked towards the stage. I went over to her as she displayed her phone screen to me and my eyes widened at the picture.

It wasn't very clear, but the figures in the photo did look like me and Luke. My bodyguard had his head tilted to the side while my face was apparently pressed to his neck.

"Could you confirm that the two in this picture are you and your bodyguard?" Angie said.

I tried to find words to explain the picture, but even I didn't even know what was happening. It looked like I was kissing Luke's neck, but was I really doing that?

"I don't recall this picture happening," I answered, and it was true. I don't remember what I did at the club, so I couldn't exactly talk about it.

"Many people who've seen the picture believe that it's you and Luke."

I glanced towards the side to see Luke looking a bit uncomfortable and Michael was gaping at me. I guess the picture was news to him, like it was to me.

I stuttered, "I-I--"

"We just want to know: Is Lashton real?"

Before I could answer, one of the girls near the back shouted, "No way! Ashton's straight!"

"Sit your flat attention-seeking ass down and let Ashton speak for himself!" Angie retorted as her eyes darted towards the girl.

"Lashton will prevail!" exclaimed another girl near the middle of the crowd.

"A nonexistent pairing can't prevail!" snapped the girl in the back.

I sat down on my seat and brought two fingers to rub at my temple. When I drew the microphone away from my face, I grumbled, "Are they seriously fighting over this?"

Suddenly the entire room was in a loud uproar, one half arguing with the other whether 'Lashton' was real or not. I rested my elbow against my knee while my chin was in my hand. I stared out into the sea of arguing fans, completely unamused by their childish behaviors of fighting over something like me and Luke being together.

A water bottle was thrown in the air and it was flying right in my direction. My eyes got wider as the object got closer and I yelped, nearly falling out of my seat.

However, Luke was quick to react and ran onto the stage, stepping in front of me and catching the water bottle with one hand.

"Hey!" my bodyguard shouted over the audience, but they wouldn't settle down. He took my microphone and brought it up to his face. "Hey!"

The room almost fell silent immediately and Luke waited until everyone's eyes were on him.

He slowly opened the water bottle in his hand and said calmly into the microphone, "You could've hurt Ashton with this water bottle here." Luke took a sip out of it before he closed it and set it down, glancing back out at my fans. "Why don't we move on with this session and have Ashton perform one of his songs?"

Nobody said anything else after. The silence was almost uncomfortable, the only noise made was when there was a mini feedback of the microphone as Luke handed it back to me. Luke sat down on the seat next to me and he smiled out into the audience like everything was okay.

"Okay, then," the host said, clearing the tension. "Let's give it up for Ashton!"

When my fans started cheering, I leaned towards Luke and said, "U-Um, the guitarist is supposed to sit there."

He glanced down before his eyes met mine and he said, "Guess who's your substitute guitarist for today's session?"

My eyes widened as I watched Luke walk over to Michael, who was holding out an acoustic guitar and music sheets towards my bodyguard.

Luke sat back down in his seat and said to me, "The guy who's supposed to play the guitar couldn't make it, so I'm filling in for him today." He scooted closer to me until our knees touched and I glanced down before looking back up at his face, smiling at him.

I forgot we weren't alone when my fans started making their presence known by either cooing or screaming. I felt my cheeks burn as I turned my head away from Luke.

"Do you think you can play the song?" I asked, motioning towards the music sheet Luke had.

He shrugged. "I'll figure this out."

Again, the host was telling the audience to cheer for me and I watched as Luke looked down at the sheet and started playing the guitar. I waited for my cue before I brought my microphone up to my lips and started singing.

The fans sang along and my focus was hardly on anyone else but Luke. His eyes were concentrated on the music sheet, but once he got the hang of things, he glanced up so he was looking at me.

I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face, but I had to force myself to look away, or else everyone would be suspicious about our relationship. Even though earlier one side was arguing with the other side, I didn't know what the majority of my fans would think if I said anything about me and Luke.

For now, they seemed to have forgotten about us, but I had a feeling that this would be brought back up very soon.

-

The Q&A could've been better, but at least I didn't have to talk about the leaked photo of me and Luke, thanks to the riot that happened back there.

After the event, the three of us went out to eat at a restaurant, and I was glad that no one recognized me there, mainly because I didn't want anyone bringing up the subject of 'Lashton.'

Except instead of some random person talking about my relationship with Luke, Michael had to bring it up, but he was talking about it to Luke and not to me. I was left out of any conversation, but I didn't care. No one would interrupt me as I finished up my food before anyone else at the table.

At the moment, we were in the car and my manager had his eyes glued outside the window, trying to avoid any awkward tension or having to talk to any of us. He was most likely still mad at me, but I'm sure that what's about to come would make him not be mad at me any longer.

Frederick took a turn at one of the streets and I noticed how Michael's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced around before looking at Frederick.

"You went the wrong direction," Michael said. "The hotel's the other way."

"He didn't go the wrong way," my bodyguard spoke up.

Michael did the same. "What are you talking about? Yes, he did. You may know the area better than I do, but I'm absolutely sure that we're going the wrong way."

"We're not going back to the hotel just yet."

"Luke, I don't have time for any games." Michael faced Frederick. "Turn this vehicle around right now."

"Michael--"

"Shut up, Luke! Frederick, are you listening to me?! I said turn around--"

My bodyguard shouted, "We're going to visit Calum, damn it!"

Michael finally shut his mouth as he looked at Luke with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

"We're going to visit Calum at the hospital," Luke repeated. "You've been really stressed lately and I think you need to see Calum."

"C-Calum isn't going to make me any less stressed out," Michael protested. "I have too much work to handle, and--"

"Surely, you can take a small break from work, can't you? It seems like that's all you ever do."

Michael thought for a moment and he decided that it was best to say nothing more. He slouched a bit in his seat and I could tell that he was looking a bit fidgety now.

The entire ride to the hospital, my manager wouldn't sit still. It was like he was nervous to go to visit Calum, but visiting the brunet was probably good for all of us, since we hadn't visited him since he first checked in a few days ago.

We exited the vehicle and entered the hospital, asking for visitor passes to visit Calum. Once we were given them, Luke led both me and my manager towards Calum's room, except Michael was behind all of us. His eyes were fixed to the ground and he was practically trudging on our way there.

By the time we arrived at the door of Calum's room, Luke glanced over at Michael before he said, "Do you want to go first?"

"H-He's probably asleep," Michael said. "Maybe we should go visit another time."

"It wouldn't hurt to drop by to see how he's doing. We don't have to talk to him or anything."

My manager gulped and then he was the first to enter the room. I followed after and Luke was right behind me.

There on the bed was Calum. He was wearing a hospital gown and he had a sling for his right arm. The bed was positioned in a way so he was sitting upright. His eyes were closed and soft puffs of breaths left him.

Michael hesitantly moved to Calum's left side, his eyes never leaving the brunet. He had a pained look on his face, even though Calum was clearly fine. It wasn't like he was dead or anything. Well, he could've died, but he didn't.

Calum's eyes slowly opened and he glanced over at my manager, a small smile coming onto his lips.

"Hey, Mikey," he said, his voice sounding a bit weak. "Haven't seen you in a while. Been busy with work?"

Michael shook his head. "Cal, I--"

"I get it. Your job's more important to you than I am. I'm not upset." Calum brought his hand to Michael's cheek, rubbing the back of his hand against it. "It's nice to see you again after a while. I missed you."

Those simple words were enough to make Michael's eyes fill with tears as he brought his hands up to Calum's that was still against his cheek.

"I missed you, too," Michael muttered.

I felt a tug at the bottom of my shirt and I glanced up at my bodyguard who motioned me to give the two privacy. I exited the room and out into the empty hallway.

"Well, I'm relieved that Michael's not super upset anymore," I said, smiling to myself. "Looks like he's in a better mo--"

When I turned around, I was pushed towards the wall as arms wrapped around my body. I wasn't expecting Luke to bring me into an embrace, and I was glad that no one but Luke and I were around.

"You're a good person for suggesting that we come visit Calum," Luke whispered in my ear. "I'm proud of you, princess."

I blushed, averting away from Luke. "Wh-Whatever. He needed to see him or else he was going to go crazy."

"At least you've got a good heart underneath this cockiness layer of yours."

"It was just so Michael wouldn't be more annoying, that's all."

"I'm going to tell him that coming here was your idea."

I drew away and glared at him. "Say anything and I will kill you."

Luke chuckled, one arm around my waist while he took my chin in between his fingers. "You wouldn't be able to do that, princess."

I huffed as I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Your stupid defense stuff is what makes me hate you."

But what contradicted my words was when I brought my face close to his and let our lips press together. He immediately kissed me back and I felt his smile against my lips, making me do the same.

It went on for a little bit before we broke away and I slipped my arms around his body, the two of us just hugging in the hallway while Calum and Michael were having their small reunion together.

-

By the time we were leaving the hospital, Michael was in a much better mood. In fact, he was happier than before. He was no longer mad at me and I at first thought it was because he finally got to see Calum again. But it was later revealed that Luke had told him that it was my idea to take him to see Calum.

I tried to punch my bodyguard, but he ended up grabbing my wrist and make me spin around until my back was against his chest and my arms were intersecting, his arms wrapped around me.

This time, his defense didn't hurt me; it made butterflies flutter around in my stomach, but I still didn't like how he always used his defense moves on me.

We got back to the hotel and Michael was just a ball of sunshine all the way to his room, saying a chirpy good night to both me and my bodyguard before he disappeared into his room.

Luke and I stepped into my hotel suite and went into the bedroom. I went to get myself ready for bed, changing out of my clothes and into some sleep ones. Luke decided to take a shower and I sat in my bed with the blanket wrapped around me, waiting for him to finish.

Today was just crazy. I didn't know what else to think of it. I think the only good thing about today was how Luke and I had a proper kiss and were together. He just said we'd be together like I wanted, so did that mean we were dating now? I wanted to think so, but I wanted to make sure with Luke.

Speaking of Luke, when he got out of the bathroom, I had subconsciously hid myself completely under the blanket so Luke couldn't see me. I don't know why I did that, but then I felt his weight on my bed before his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout this time, princess?" he asked, but I shook my head from underneath the blanket.

"Nothing special," I said, but really I didn't want to say anything.

"Oh? Tell me anyway."

I shook my head as I tried to squirm away from Luke, but he only pulled the blanket down so my head was revealed and he gave my cheek a quick kiss.

"Can you tell me what we are?" I questioned. "I mean, I know I said that I wanted us to be together, but... just tell me what our relationship is."

Silence lingered above us and then his arms fell from my side. His back was to me and I was getting nervous as to what he had to say.

"I really like you, princess," Luke began, "but now that you ask that question, I'm not entirely sure what we are. We're more than bodyguard and celebrity, but less than boyfriends."

I frowned and I felt my heart fall. "W-We're not dating?"

"Well, no. I didn't exactly ask you to go out with me, did I?"

"Oh. Right." I shifted away from him before I lay down on the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I felt Luke make his way under the blanket and press himself against my back, his arm slipping around my waist.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow at noon, princess?"

My heart started to race and my face flushed red as I brought the blanket up to bury my face in it. His lips pressed against my hair and his hand searched for mine before entangling our fingers together.

I smiled and nodded, turning myself around to face Luke. "I'd love that," I answered.

He leaned in to kiss me on the lips before he nuzzled his face into my hair. I rested my head against the pillow and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, princess," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

I brought our intertwined hands up to my lips, kissing his hand before I responded, "Good night, Lukey. And you can sleep here for tonight, even though you've gotten yourself cozy."

He chuckled and then that was the last thing I heard from him other than his soft snores before I slept until the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

As I was slowly getting out of my unconscious state, my eyes glanced over towards the window, seeing that it was still dark out, but the light was slowly becoming visible. I decided to go back to sleep, moving myself backwards so I could be snuggled against Luke.

But the warmth that I sought from my bodyguard wasn't next to me anymore.

I gasped and immediately shot up, looking around and seeing that he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even back at his couch. The bathroom door was wide open, so I assumed he wasn't in there either.

I tossed the blanket off of me and rushed out of the room, and there I saw Luke dressed in a large grey coat and jeans, his hand twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Luke?" I spoke up and he turned his eyes towards me.

"Princess?" he said. "I-I thought you were still asleep."

"Well, I was, but then I noticed you weren't beside me and... Wh-Where are you going?"

"Oh. Um..." Luke looked out into the hallway before he stepped fully back into the suite, closing the door. "I'm just going somewhere. I'll be back, I promise."

"I wanna go with you."

"No, I won't allow it. Go back to sleep, please."

I frowned at his answer, crossing my arms. "The least you can do is tell me where you're going."

"It's none of your concern. Now will you go back to the room, please?"

"Not until you let me go with you."

Luke sighed, rubbing the sides of his forehead. "You're just gonna stand there until I say yes?"

I nodded.

He shrugged, opening the door and preparing to step out. "Have fun then."

"Luke!" I gasped, going after him and grabbing his wrist to pull him back. "If I can't go along with you, then tell me why you're leaving!"

Luke stayed silent, his eyes not meeting mine. Then I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach when a thought occurred to me--the reason why Luke was leaving at the crack of dawn.

"A-Are you..." I began, gulping as my heart started to pound. "... still planning to go to London?"

Finally, he turned to me with wide eyes and lips slightly parted. My hold on him tightened and he placed his other hand upon mine.

"Princess," he said, "I'm not going to lie: In a way, where I'm heading off to right now is related to London."

A large lump started to form in my throat. "Y-You're still leaving?"

Luke bit his bottom lip and glanced down, not uttering a word, and I knew that I was right.

I frantically began shaking my head from side to side. "B-But I thought..." I blinked away the tears that brimmed my eyes, my head facing down. "No! I won't let you go!"

He sighed. "Please, princess--"

"Stop it! No, you can't call me that anymore!" I glared up at Luke. "You'll just leave me anyway! I don't want to fall for you any more than I already did!"

"Listen--"

"Don't you like me, Luke? Don't you like me enough to stay with me?!"

My bodyguard narrowed his eyes at me. "Tell me this: Would you rather go for what you've wanted for a short amount of time or a long period of time?"

I widened my eyes. "Wh-What?"

"Typically, it'd be the one that you've wanted longer, right? In this case, I've wanted you for a few days, but I've wanted to go to London for _years._ "

"B-But this one's different! You can't have feelings towards a place like you have for me."

Luke shook his head. "Either way, I've been wanting to go to London longer than I've been wanting you."

Right there, I wanted to cry, but I willed myself not to. I'd been doing that a lot lately, and it almost seemed like every time I did it's related to Luke.

Then he said, "But you're right. You and London are completely different. It's just... Even though I've wanted to get out of here for so long, I'm starting to have second thoughts now that you've become someone so important to me. But then when I think of _why_ I want to go to London..."

He stopped himself there, shaking his head before looking at me. He wiped the tears from my face before sending a soft smile my way. "Go clean yourself up, princess."

My eyes widened. "How come?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to show you something. Dress warm. It's cold outside."

A smile formed on my lips and I nodded, turning myself around. But before I could head back to the room, I looked back at Luke and walked over to him. I took his hand into mine and pulled him with me.

"I don't trust you out of my sight right now," I said, huffing a bit. "You'll probably just bring my hopes up and then ditch me."

He laughed. "I see why you'd think that. Fair enough."

-

It was kind of cold once Luke and I stepped outside of the hotel. It was already six thirty in the morning and I was wearing a jacket with a hood over my head and the sunglasses Luke bought me the other day on my face.

Speaking of him, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder and he guided me through the city. We've been walking for a good twenty minutes before we finally arrived to where he wanted to take me.

And I wasn't expecting it to be this kind of place.

Luke had left me standing in one spot, saying that he was just going to go buy something. I merely stared at what was before me, which was what Luke had wanted me to see.

To be honest, I don't know why he wanted me to see this, because it was making me a bit sad. But it was quite obvious that this in front of me was important to my bodyguard.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, seeing Luke holding what he had bought in his hands.

"Carnations?" I questioned.

"Yes," Luke answered. "I also got chrysanthemums, but I prefer to call them mums."

"Why?"

"They were her favorite kind of flower."

Luke knelt down and placed the chrysanthemums on the ground, the carnations still in his hold.

Then he smiled. "Princess," he said, "this is Mom. Mom, this is Ashton."

I looked back down and read the inscription on the tombstone.

" _Liz Hemmings_ ," I read. " _The most selfless person one had ever known_." I read the dates on it, my mouth slightly agape. "It's..."

"She's been gone for eight years today," Luke said. "I was going to come here before you stopped me earlier this morning."

"Wh-What happened to her?" I noticed Luke was already starting to form tears in his blue eyes. "I-If it's not too personal to share with me."

"First, we need to go to another tombstone." He raised the pink carnations up at me. "Follow me."

"Who are we going to see this time? Your dad?"

Luke chuckled. "No, not my dad. But he was a fatherly figure to me."

We walked for a bit before arriving to another tombstone not too far away from Luke's mom's. I read the inscription on it, a puzzled look coming onto my face.

"Who's this?" I asked. "Doesn't seem like someone related to you."

"He let me call him Shi," my bodyguard said. "He was the one who taught me how to fight and defend myself. Every single move that I know, I learned from him."

He set the carnations down and then stood upright, bowing before the grave. Then he said something in a foreign language and I raised an eyebrow, confused as to what to do.

I looked at the day this guy died and saw that he had died five years and two days after Luke's mom. Everything else was in some Asian language.

After Luke finished whatever he was doing, he grabbed my hand and led me over to a bench, sitting down. I sat next to him and we were silent for a while.

I knew Luke had people close to him in the past, but I never knew about them until now. He must care about them a lot. I never exactly lost anyone I truly cared about, so I couldn't imagine how it felt.

"Princess," Luke spoke up and I glanced over at him. "I... I think I can tell you now. About my past."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I shifted myself around so I could face him entirely. "Last time you tried to do it--"

"I'm sure this time." He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"I was born in Sydney, and I'm full Australian, even though I don't sound like it. It's because, my family and I stayed in Australia a few months after I was born before moving to London, England.

"Then during the summer when I was four years old, My family went to the States--California, specifically--for a vacation. Just for a month before I had to start school.

"Then on the day we were to head back to London, we were at the airport and I had my plane ticket stolen. For some reason I didn't understand back then, we couldn't buy another one for me. So what happened was, my mom gave me hers.

"I refused to leave the States without her, since I was the closest to my mom than with anyone else. I was adamant about my decision, and if neither my mom nor I came to an agreement, we'd all be stuck in the States until we can get more tickets for the family.

"So my mom finally agreed to let me stay with her and my dad and brothers went back to London without us. My mom had to go through all kinds of stuff to get us to survive in this country for the first two months before she finally got a decent job.

"We got this shabby place to live in, but it was better than living in the streets. My mom had me home schooled, but it was mostly Math and English that she taught me. Everything else, I'm completely clueless about.

"Anyway, I hardly had any fun growing up. I probably had one toy--a stuffed penguin, but I don't know what happened to that. We were tight with money and only ever had enough to pay for food, clothes, rent, anything related to surviving. But never was my mom able to get enough for plane tickets. I wanted to work, but apparently they don't let little children work here, because it's considered illegal.

"By the time I was ten years old, my mom was working three jobs a day. I learned to cook, and would make her dinner, but sometimes she hardly ever came home, because she's working her hardest for herself and me. Despite juggling three jobs at a time, she still only had enough for essentials. We were nowhere near close to getting enough for tickets to London.

"But one day the building that I lived in got a call, saying that my mom seemed very sickly and was rushed to the hospital after coughing uncontrollably. She had been coughing a lot and she told me not to worry about it the night before, but it turned out that she had tuberculosis."

When Luke said that last bit, he began choking up, biting his bottom lip and wiping at his eyes that were becoming tear filled. "Th-The doctors did everything they could, b-but it wasn't enough. M-My mom passed away days later. We were still many, many dollars behind on getting plane tickets, b-but now that my mom's... no longer alive, I only needed one. But on the downside... I was a-alone."

"At ten?" I quietly asked and he nodded. He propped his elbows on top of his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"No matter how much I wanted to cry and follow my mom, I knew that she wouldn't like me doing that," Luke went on. "Sh-She would want me to stay alive, but trying to get by in this world is difficult when you're ten and have no one.

"Since I couldn't find any work, I turned to begging on the streets every day, and that was helpful for a bit. But on one of the days while I was doing my daily begging, this guy held out a wad of hundred dollar bills. Of course, being the naive kid I was, only thought about how generous the guy was, but I didn't realize it was a trick to lure me in."

Luke paused for a moment, lifting his head and glanced over to me with tears in his eyes. "S-Sorry, but, um... c-could you sit on my lap, princess?"

I was taken aback by his request, but nodded anyway. I moved onto his lap, turning myself around the best I could to face him. Luke wrapped his arms around me and leaned towards me, resting his head against me. I placed one arm around his shoulders, my hand playing with his blond hair a bit.

"A-Anyway," Luke said, "the guy grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards his car. He muffled my screams and cries and I was so scared. I was for sure that I was done for. But then he came by.

"His name was Masamune Shirahane, and he came to my rescue. He happened to be walking by and saw the guy trying to kidnap me. Despite being an old man in his seventies, he fought the guy off, and I thought he was 'the coolest grandpa in the world.'"

My bodyguard weakly chuckled. "So after saving me, he asked me why I was alone and what happened to my parents. I told him that my dad was in London and my mom was in Heaven and that I was pretty much on my own, so then he took me into his care. He told me about himself and had me call him Shi, since he thought it was easier for me to call him. He also promised that when I turn eighteen, he'll fly with me to London and help me find my dad and brothers in London.

"While I was living with him, Shi taught me how to defend myself and fight. He would take me to this dojo he owned and had me practice with other students. Shi also gave me private lessons at home, and I eventually got my third degree black belt at the age of thirteen.

"Shi was like a father to me. He was very kind to me and gave me whatever I wanted, but I didn't ask much from him, because him taking care of me was enough. We both cared about each other and he was always there for me when I needed him. Sometimes I would get dreams of my mom leaving me and I'd wake up crying. Every time, Shi was there to comfort me and tell me that everything was okay.

"But as I got older..." Luke stopped for a bit, and he seemed like he was just about to cry again. "... Sh-Shi got weaker. When I was fifteen and helping him out at the dojo, h-he suddenly collapsed and I rushed over to him, immediately calling the paramedics to come by."

Luke buried his face into my neck and his body was shaking. I rubbed his back soothingly and I felt his tears against my skin. I didn't realize that I was starting to tear up as well until I subconsciously wiped away the tears that were in my own eyes.

"H-He died from a stroke and, again, I was alone. All by myself once more. Shi would never be able to fulfill the promise he made to me when I was ten, but what was worse than that was that I lost yet another person that I cared so much about."

He started to sob quietly and I rested the side of my face against his hair. His hold on me tightened and I waited for his crying to subside.

"I was only fifteen," he said, "and I had to go through a bunch of stuff just to get a job that paid the minimum wage. It was stressful, but I finally got a job and that didn't help much, but it was so much better than nothing. But every time I got my paycheck, I was either a dollar or two closer to a plane ticket or many dollars shorter than what I had before. Most of the time it was the latter.

"Since it was difficult to get enough money for a plane ticket, I was for certain that I was stuck here forever. But then I happened to run into you that night. It was like me and Shi all over again when he saved me from being kidnapped. And when Michael said he'd give me anything just for me to be your bodyguard, of course I wasn't going to turn down that offer. I _needed_ that plane ticket to London, and if protecting you meant I was going to get it, of course I was going to agree to the job."

"Lukey," I finally spoke up, my voice cracking. My own heart was breaking just from listening to his past. I didn't realize how much it hurt merely listening to it. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling just by telling it to me.

"Ever since I lost two very important p-people in my life, I distanced myself from everyone. I was afraid that if I got too close to someone, I'd become t-too attached and then they'll be forcefully pulled away from me by some m-misfortune. I didn't like the pang in my chest of losing someone I loved so much, and I still don't like it."

Luke sniffled and then he started crying again. "But even though I kept myself away from g-getting too close to people, I hated being alone. But I didn't want anyone else; I wanted f-family. And the only ones I had left are in London." He pulled his head away from me and I gazed at his face, noticing the trail of tears on his cheeks and how red his eyes became. His breathing was in uneven patterns and I could tell he was trying his best to calm down.

It broke my heart even more when Luke said in a quiet voice, "F-Fourteen years have I been stuck here, and I-I just... I just want to go home."

That really hit home. Now I know why Luke wants to go to London.

Like he said: He just wanted to go home.

I placed both of my arms around his neck, pulling him into a comforting embrace. I never thought that his past would be like that. I was glad that he was able to tell me, but it was hurting my heart knowing that that was all that Luke went through.

"I-I miss everyone so much," Luke mumbled. "I miss my dad, Ben, and Jack. But the ones I miss the most are Shi and my mom, but I-I can never bring them back.

"It's okay, Lukey," I whispered, running my fingers through his blond hair. I bit my bottom lip as another tear slipped from my eye. "I-I may not be much, but you have me."

He just continued sobbing into my jacket. I was trying to stop my own tears, but every time I was close to doing so, my mind would drift back to the story Luke had told me and it'd make me feel sad all over again.

We remained embracing each other for a while. I had ended my tears way before Luke did. The sun was now higher up in the sky and more people were showing up in the cemetery. Some would give me and Luke weird looks, but they didn't seem to recognize me since I was able to cover the bottom half of my face and I was wearing a hood and sunglasses.

I heard growling and I pulled away, raising an eyebrow at Luke. He had a small smile on his face before he glanced down at his stomach.

"Whoops," he said, a shaky laugh chuckle escaping him. I moved off of his lap and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Oh, it's already nine. Well, since you and I are already out and we've got time to spare, how about we start our little date three hours early? You haven't forgotten about it, have you?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. And frankly, I'm happy to start our date early. It means more time spent with you."

Luke's smile grew wider as he stood up, extending one hand out towards me. I took it and he helped me up onto my feet.

"But before we go, can we go see Shi and my mom one last time?" he asked and I nodded.

Without letting go of my hand, we went to visit Shi's grave before Luke's mom's. After he spoke to them for a bit, we left the cemetery, thus officially starting our date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I tried to make this as sad as possible. Sorry if it wasn't, and I'm sorry if anything was confusing.


	20. Chapter 19.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is an extra chapter. As you read it, you'll see what I mean.

I woke up around six in the morning and took a quick shower before going towards the door to leave my hotel room. On my way out, I noticed that Luke and Ashton were out as well, heading over to the elevator. I quickly hid myself away, not wanting to be spotted by the two. I waited for the elevator doors to close before I fully stepped out of my hotel suite, closing the door and making sure it was locked in place.

Why Ashton and Luke were even up, I didn't even know. But then again, I was up as well, so I had no say in anything.

I walked over to an elevator, grateful that the hotel had two, and pressed the button for the main floor. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and waited for the elevator to finally take me down to the lobby.

Once there, the doors opened and I spotted the two once again, this time already exiting the hotel and walking off. I went past the front desk, waving at the person standing behind it, and then finally got outside, pulling out my phone to call Frederick.

After a couple of rings, he finally answered his phone and said, "Good morning, Mr. Clifford. How may I be of assistance?"

"I need you to take me somewhere," I said. "Could you come pick me up in front of Summer Hotel?"

-

Frederick finally dropped me off in front of the place I wanted to be at. I quickly thanked him and told him to pick me up within an hour and he nodded, driving off. I turned on my heels, facing the building before me before taking in a deep breath, stepping closer to the main entrance.

Once inside, I walked up to the front desk where this lady was sitting and typing away on the computer. Her blue eyes finally looked up at me and she gave me this friendly smile.

"Hello," she greeted. "May I help you?"

"Yes, hi. I'm here to visit a friend of mine. May I have a visitor's pass?"

She placed her hand over a clipboard that was rested on top of the desk. "Sign in here and I'll give you one immediately. Do you know where to go?"

I nodded as I quickly picked up the black pen, scribbling down my name, the time, and the room I was going to. She handed me a pass and I thanked her, heading away and going through the hallway.

After walking around for a bit, I finally found the room I wanted to go to, seeing that the door was closed. I took in a shaky breath, my heart beating faster than normal. My hand was trembling as it reached for the knob, finally getting a firm grasp on the brass handle before twisting it and letting me inside.

My steps were slow, making sure that I wouldn't make too much noise as I entered the room. I looked over to where my friend was, my heart falling to the pit of my stomach just from seeing him.

Calum was still asleep, his breathing even and soft. I finally made my way over to him, pulling a chair up by the left side of the bed and sitting down.

Yesterday when Ashton, Luke, and I went to visit him and the other two were out in the hallway doing whatever, Calum asked me to come by at six thirty in the morning. For whatever reason, I didn't know, but I agreed anyway.

I glanced over at the clock that was hanging off of the wall, and I saw that it was already way past the time that he wanted me here. However, he was still asleep and I sighed.

Since I was wearing a large sweater, I pulled down the sleeves over my hands while I sneaked one of my hands into his, softly holding his.

When he didn't wake up, I leaned my head down to his hand, pressing my lips to the back of it. I took my hand out of his and then pulled away, my back against the chair. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my feet onto the seat. Calum still remained in his sleeping state, so I decided to rest my eyes just a bit.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, crossed my arms over my chest, and closed my eyelids.

-

I woke up when I heard a shuffling noise. I opened my eyes, rubbing at them before I turned my attention to the sound, seeing Calum was finally awake looking at me.

"Hey, Michael," he greeted and I smiled, waving back at him. "It's already seven. I'm sorry I wasn't awake for the time I asked for you to come here."

"It's fine," I said. "At least you're awake now."

"Yeah, I am." He scooted towards his right and I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. Then he extended his left arm out at me and said, "Come lie down with me."

I thought over it before I nodded, standing from my spot and walking over to Calum, sliding into the space next to him while trying to be as gentle as possible so I didn't hurt him in any way.

Calum was on his back while I was on my side facing Calum. I draped an arm over Calum's body, careful to not touch his arm that was still in a sling. I pinched his hospital gown in between to fingers before releasing it and tracing circles into it.

"How've you been, Mikey?" Calum asked.

"I've been better," I mumbled. "I'm still a bit tired."

"Is it because I asked you to come by so early? I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that. I... I feel like I need to take a break from work, but that won't happen until after the party we're throwing for Ashton." I snuggled my face into his shoulder. "Sometimes I just want to sleep forever and never wake up."

"But if you sleep forever, who's going to be with me?"

I glanced up at his face and saw that his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"I don't know. A nice girl? There are many girls in the world who would love to have you as their boyfriend."

"Too bad for them," he said. "I already have eyes for someone else."

"Oh." I looked back down, my finger that was drawing patterns into his hospital gown stopping. "What's she like?"

"They're hardworking and independent, a trait I like in a person. They're also quite the airhead, but that's what makes them all the cuter." He laughed weakly to himself. "To me, they're beautiful and perfect in every single way. But it seems like no matter what I do to get them to see me the way I see them, it always fails."

How could someone not notice a guy like Calum? He's the definition of perfect, inside and out. Whoever this girl is, she's lucky to have an amazing person like Calum to fancy her.

"I wish the best of luck to you that one day you'll make her yours," I said.

Calum sighed. "Luck just isn't on my side, Mikey. With every word I hear them say to me, it's a bullet to my heart."

I frowned. "No talk about bullets. They're evil. They put you here."

"Sorry," he apologized. "But honestly, I really don't think I'll be able to make them mine."

"Don't say that," I told Calum as I glanced up at him. "What's not to like about you, Cal? If you liked me, I would be insanely happy."

He looked at me with large eyes. "Y-You would?"

"Of course. Someone as amazing as you liking me would be like a dream come true."

Calum bit his bottom lip before he responded, "But let's say that you didn't like me and didn't see me the way I see you. How would you react if I confessed to you?"

"Well, I can't imagine myself not liking you. It's kind of impossible for me to not like you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a confession of love I'm hearing from you?"

I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth and looking away from him as my cheeks instantly turned red.Did I really just say that?! It just slipped out of my mouth, and I didn't even have feelings for Calum. It's like my mouth was going on on its own without me thinking about what I was saying.

"I-I was just saying that there's nothing to not like about you," I quickly said. "I wasn't confessing or anything, because we're friends. I can't like you."

"Oh. Okay, then," Calum mumbled, sounding disappointed. Did I hurt his feelings? If a girl told me she would never like me as more than a friend, of course I would be hurt. "Now I really feel like I have no chance with them."

Hearing how sad he sounded made me feel sad. I didn't like Calum being sad; he was usually all smiles around me.

"Calum, have faith," I said.

He shook his head. "I just lost it all."

"Please?"

"No."

"Calum, you're giving up too easily. You don't even know if she likes you or not--"

"Will you shut up?!" he shouted as he instantly shot upright, glaring down at me, but then his face twisted into an expression of pain as his good hand reached around to his shoulder. "F-Fuck..."

"Calum!" I yelled, instantly sitting up to make sure he was all right. "How badly hurt are you? You're not dying again, are you? Do you want me to call a nurse in here? I don't want you to die. You're one of my best friends and I need you in my life."

"Michael, it's just a bullet to the shoulder," he grumbled. "I didn't get shot in the heart or anything. I'm not going to die." He turned his head away from me so he was staring at the floor on his right side. "Can you just... leave now? I shouldn't have asked you to come here."

I felt a sharp pang of hurt in my chest when he said that. "You're kicking me out? But Calum--"

"I'm serious when I say this." He looked at me and it looked as if his eyes were brimmed with tears. "I have no hope. I just lost it all, but it doesn't matter. We weren't meant to be anyway."

"We?"

"Yeah. As in she and I, apparently. I'll never make _her_ mine, because _she_ doesn't return my feelings." He buried his face into his left hand, his elbow rested on top of his thigh. "Why did I have to fall for her?"

Except instead of her, it sounded more like 'you' to me. But I could've been mishearing things. My hearing wasn't always the best anyway.

"I'm sorry, Calum," I mumbled, standing up from the bed. "I'll... I'll just head back to the hotel. I'll visit you tomorrow."

Before I could walk away, he grabbed my wrist and I looked back at him, seeing that his eyes had tears in them and they were going down his cheek.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Mikey," he said. "It's... It's not your fault."

"It's fine," I said. "Um, does that mean I can stay?"

"... I think it's best if you leave now."

I actually wanted to hear him say the opposite of that. But if he wants me to go, then I'll leave.

"Okay. I'll go. Do you know when you'll check out of the hospital?"

Calum shook his head. "I don't know. They told me I'll stay here for at least a week, just so they could monitor me."

My eyes widened. "B-But we're supposed--"

"I know, I know. I'll just have to postpone mine." He brought his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek softly.

"You and I were supposed to go together."

"You have Ashton and Luke, don't you? You can go with them."

"Luke's not going with us. And I want you to go with me, too. I-I can just change mine so we can go together."

"And inconvenience Ashton? You don't have to do it."

Shaking my head, I said to Calum, "I want to. For you."

He bit his bottom lip. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

I shook my head. "I want to be with you." I pulled my wrist out of his hold and reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone and instantly dialing down a number.

While I was talking to the person on the other end, I heard Calum say, "I wish you meant that in another way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Do you mind if I do Malum chapters once in a while? Let me know in the comments please. x


	21. Chapter 20

Luke and I were currently sitting on a bench in the park, my bodyguard eating away at a cookies and cream ice cream in a bowl while I was playing zen mode of Chuzzle on his phone. The puffy thingies were so cute, but there was a fact in the beginning before the game started that said something along the lines of the puffy thingies liking to explode. They're quite the masochists.

While I was playing the game, I noticed something from the corner of my eye approach me and I looked up, seeing a male duck waddling over to me.

"Shoo!" I shouted, waving an arm out at it like it would somehow get the duck to move away from me, but it kept getting closer. "Go away!"

"Princess, are you seriously yelling at a duck?" Luke asked as he laughed. "Wow, you're one strange individual."

"Ducks are evil." I stuck my tongue out at the animal and it just turned its head from left to right, looking at its surroundings.

"At least they don't try to ab _duck_ t you. See what I did there?"

"Shut up, Luke. That was the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life." I pulled my feet on top the bench so they were flat against it, glaring at the bird. "Get rid of it!"

"Whatever, princess." He stood up from his spot and walked over to the duck, slowly approaching it as he waved his ice cream spoon at it. "Waddle on, ducky. Princess doesn't appear to be a duck person."

"Of course, I'm not," I grumbled.

Luke looked over at me. "Oh? What made you dislike ducks so much?"

"I just don't like them, okay? Hurry up and get rid of it before it gets any closer to me."

He glanced back at the duck before looking back at me. Then a mischievous smile came onto his face as he went behind the duck and guided it towards the bench.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, scooting away as the duck approached me. "Get rid of it!"

"I'm going to name you Douglas," Luke said, completely ignoring me. "Go towards princess now."

"This isn't funny! Knock it off!" My back was pressed against the arm of the bench. I raised Luke's phone up. "I will attack that thing with your phone!"

Luke stopped walking and stood up straighter, his eyes looking back at mine. "That thing's name is Douglas. And go ahead--throw my phone. You can just buy me a new and better one since you're filthy rich."

I groaned, getting off of the bench by climbing on top of the backrest and hopping onto the grass. behind. "I think I actually hate you more than I like you."

"Hm, we'll see about that." He shooed the dumb duck away before he sat down on the bench, one leg thrown over the other. He went back to eating his ice cream and then held out the cup at me. "Want some?"

"Um, no." I pushed his ice cream back to him.

Luke shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come sit next to me."

I sent a glare at him before I took a seat beside him. Since I was still holding his phone, I resumed to playing the game on his phone. It was quite boring, but it was just some way to pass time as he ate his ice cream.

This is his ideal date? Me playing on his phone while he eats ice cream? He's not much of a romantic person, from what I can see.

"Princess," Luke said.

I glanced up at him. "What--"

But Luke cut me off when his lips met mine and we were sharing a chaste kiss before he pulled away. I stared at him with wide eyes and then I saw the ice cream smeared all over his mouth. He had a really large grin on his face and then he started laughing.

"Do you always look good with food on you?" he asked, winking at me.

I gaped at him before I yelped, "Luke!" I grabbed his arm and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Ew, gross!"

"What? We've kissed before."

"That's not it! You had ice cream all over your mouth and you got it on me!" I groaned, getting onto my feet and glaring down at him as he happily finished his frozen dessert.

"Don't be like that, princess," Luke said as he took his phone back from my hold. "I was just messing around."

"Well, stop messing around," I growled. "I don't like it. This is supposed to be a date, remember? You're not doing a very good job with making sure your date's having a good time."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Luke tossed his empty cup into a nearby trash bin and then took my hand in his, pulling me closer to him until I was in between his legs. "What does princess want to do?"

"You're the one who asked me out on a date. Don't you have any plans?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm taking you somewhere, but it doesn't happen until twelve and we have way too much time until then."

"How about we just walk around the park instead of sitting idly on our butts?"

Luke groaned, resting his forehead against my stomach. "Walks are so boring. Don't you do anything fun?"

I snapped, "It's supposed to be romantic!"

Suddenly he gasped, sitting up straighter. "I know what we can do!" He jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the bench.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, a small smile making its way onto my face.

"You'll see!" my bodyguard responded back.

-

"It smells weird in here," I said, scrunching up my nose as I pulled off my sunglasses and hood.

"Did you expect the arcade to smell nice?" Luke said, his hand still holding mine. "Come on, let's get some tokens."

"I already don't like it here."

"Well, let me change your mind, princess."

I was suddenly shoved towards Luke by these small, fat teenage boys who were laughing and running towards this shooting game.

"Luke," I said, tensing.

"Yeah, princess?" he asked.

"Those fat kids were _so sweaty_. And they touched me!"

"Wow. You really are a princess." Luke laughed. "Let's go."

After Luke got some tokens, he led me towards a basketball game.

"You know how to shoot hoops, right?" Luke asked.

"I have an idea on it," I said as he inserted three tokens. Once the basketballs were rolling towards us, I picked up a ball and aimed for the hoop. It ricocheted off of the rim of the basket and I gasped when it shot back to me. I dodged it in time and the ball went to Luke who was standing behind me, but he managed to catch the ball before it could hit him.

"You're awful," my bodyguard said and I glared at him. He easily threw the ball into the basket, making an easy point. He pumped a fist into the air, mouthing 'yes!' and I just rolled my eyes.

"You just got lucky, Hemmings," I said, picking up another ball and getting ready to shoot it.

"It'll help if you do this." Luke's arms went around me, his fingers wrapping my wrists and his chin hooked over my shoulder. He raised the ball just a little bit and whispered, "Now, once you get the ball lined up with your eye of contact with the hoop, try your best to figure out how hard you need to throw it."

I nodded and then he slowly stepped away from me. I threw the basketball at the hoop, the ball circling around the rim before finally falling through the basket.

A large smile formed on my lips and I jumped with joy. "I got it!" I exclaimed, turning around to look at Luke. "Luke, did you see that?!"

"Great job, princess," he said, his lips curving upwards. I practically threw my arms around Luke's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. I wasn't even know why I was so happy that I got one ball in the basket; I just was.

Afterwards, I watched Luke finish off the game, almost getting the high score of the day, and then we went towards another game, which was just air hockey.

"Loser buys the winner food," Luke told me, inserting four tokens into the machine. We both went on opposite sides of the hockey table and the puck came out of my side and I just blinked at it.

"I'm pretty pro at air hockey," I said, placing the puck on top of the surface. It moved the slightest bit and I bumped it over to Luke. "So get ready to pull your wallet out and prepare to take out your money--"

Luke aggressively hit the puck onto my side, causing me to shriek as it came in fast. He scored a goal and I looked up at the scoreboard to see the score was now zero to one. I stared at my bodyguard with wide eyes as he sent a smirk my way.

"I didn't quite catch what you said, princess," Luke said in this annoying tone. "I was too busy scoring a point. Did you say you were ready to lose? Because I'm okay with that."

"Oh, it is _on_." I pulled the disk out and placed it on the table, hitting it over to Luke's side.

And that's how our intense game of air hockey started.

After a long time, we were tied, both of us having six points. Some people watched us play, either rooting for me or Luke, but eventually left since they wanted to do other stuff.

I had scored the point that got us to be tied, so the puck was on Luke's side. He practically slammed it down on the surface of the table, his eyes fixed on me. I smirked, because I was confident that Luke was going to be the one buying food.

"You better have enough money on you, Hemmings," I said, "because you're about to lose."

"You'll want to eat your words when I score the last point, princess," Luke retorted. "It's now or never." He removed his hand from on top of the disk and then used his paddle to hit the puck.

The disk went back and forth between us, and we were both so close to scoring once in a while. Luke once managed to get the puck past me, but it got stuck in the goal and didn't make it all the way in. I easily took it out and the game continued on that way.

But when I smacked the puck over to Luke, it hit his fingers that happened to be gripping the edge of the table, and that caused Luke to yelp a bit.

"Frick!" he shouted and his hand withdrew from the table. With his other hand, he let go of the paddle and tried to soothe pain in his fingers.

The grin on my face fell and I quickly rushed over to Luke.

"Are you okay?!" I exclaimed, gripping the hand where his sore fingers were. "God, Luke, I-I didn't mean to hit your fingers!" I examined his fingers to see if they were okay, noticing that they were turning a bit red.

"I'm fine," Luke reassured me, "but your pride won't be."

"Wh-What?"

Then with his good hand, Luke grabbed his paddle and hit the puck over to my side, scoring and officially ending the game.

My jaw dropped and I just stared at Luke who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You. Freaking. Asshole!" I yelled, picking up his paddle and throwing it at his face, but he caught it, to my disappointment. "You cheated! I hate you!" I stormed off and Luke started to laugh.

Whatever. I hope he dies laughing.

I felt like if I went to the restroom, Luke would find me, so I hid myself in the photo booth, pulling my feet onto the seat and burying my face in my knees.

I was genuinely worried I had hurt Luke, but it turns out he used that against me to win the game, and now I'm mad at him.

However when I heard someone approach the photo booth, I was hoping for it to be Luke, but they were mostly couples or friends that wanted to take pictures. I told them to go away and take selfies with their damn phones. At the moment, the photo booth is my sulking room.

After a while when Luke didn't come by, I peeked out of the booth, looking around to see it I could spot Luke. He was nowhere to be found and a frown was now on my face.

"That damn idiot," I muttered, stepping out and trying to find him. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Where the hell--"

"Psst!"

I turned myself around and saw Luke inside the photo booth with only his head poking out, a large grin on his face.

"Wha--How did you get in there?" I asked.

"I sneaked past you," Luke answered, his cheeky smile widening. "I'm pretty much a ninja."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm still mad at you, because you cheated."

"Princess, even though I won, I'm still going to buy us food." He stretched his arm out, making a grabby hand at me. I rolled my eyes, but held out my hand and he took hold of my wrist, drawing me towards him. "You know why?"

"No, and I don't care."

Luke pulled me into the booth and wrapped one arm around my waist as his other hand took hold of mine.

"Because you got worried about me," he told me in a low voice. "I mean, it honestly didn't hurt all that badly, but even though you and I were in an intense match, you stopped everything just to make sure I was okay."

My heart started to race as Luke's face leaned in close to mine. I waited for what was to come next, my eyes fluttering closed.

When I felt his lips on mine, I immediately began kissing him back, bringing one hand behind his head to deepen the kiss.

He took a seat down on the bench and pulled me on top of him so I was on my knees and straddling his lap, but not sitting on it. I had to lean down a bit just to keep our lips connected and he craned his neck upwards. My hands were on both of his shoulders to keep myself balanced and close to him.

During the kiss, Luke's hands traveled down and squeezed my bum, causing me to gasp and pull away from the kiss.

"Did you not like that?" he asked, his blue eyes looking up at me.

"It's n-not that," I mumbled. "You just surprised me."

He smirked. "Good, because I love your reactions. They're beautiful, princess." Then he attached his mouth my neck and I leaned my head to the side so he had better access. His hands continued moving in random motions and I bit down on my lip, my eyes shut.

I grabbed a fistful of his coat as his tongue grazed over my skin. I felt him nibble at my neck and I gasped, straightening myself.

"Luke," I moaned, my teeth biting down on my bottom lip to keep myself from making any more noises. Luke didn't seem to like me suppressing my moans, so he gave my bum another squeeze and I felt myself grow weaker in his arms.

"Princess," Luke finally said as he pulled his lips away from me. "You should hide your neck when we go out. You don't want anyone see my mark on you."

My face reddened and I smacked his hands away from my bum before I set my feet onto the ground, stepping back and away from him.

I brought one hand up to hide my face behind it, muttering, "I-I hate you."

Luke merely chuckled. "Sure, you do." He gave my cheek a quick kiss. "Want to take some pictures and then get something to eat?"

I glanced around, forgetting that we were inside a photo booth. I nodded my head and then sat myself beside Luke as he put two dollars into the machine.

The first picture, Luke and I just smiled at the camera. The second picture, we both crossed our eyes and stuck our tongues out. Before the third picture was taken, Luke made a weird noise and resulted in me laughing, the camera taking a picture of us while I had a wide smile on my face and my eyes were squeezed shut.

"I want to kiss you for the last one."

And Luke turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded, placing one hand on his face before I pulled my head towards his. He drew closer to me so our lips met halfway, and then the photo was shot.

We didn't pull away immediately after the last picture. Luke and I both remained kissing one another, our lips moving together. I felt a bit daring, running my tongue against his lips. He must've thought the same as I did, since his lips parted and his tongue brushed against mine.

It wasn't until the sound of someone banging their first against the photo booth made me and Luke jump apart, completely breathless from the kiss that lasted longer than necessary.

"You weirdos done having sex in there?" the person asked, their voice having no patience at all. "The booth isn't just for you two, you know."

My entire face turned beet red and I threw the hood back over my head, tightening the straps before I slipped on the sunglasses and dipped my head low.

"Our strongest apologies," Luke said, standing and pulling me onto my feet as well. "We're finished." I practically pressed myself against his back, my arms around his waist and my face buried in his shoulder as we both walked out. I didn't want anyone to recognize me, not after now.

My bodyguard took the pictures from the slot they came out and then he led me towards the other side of the arcade to where he was going to buy food.

"Princess, you should look at the pictures," he said once we were in line to order food and I peeked at him. "They turned out pretty well."

I slowly removed my arms from around him and he handed me the pictures. I took them into my hand and looked down at them, the corners of my lips curving upwards.

The first picture was adorable indeed, my smile showing off my teeth while his didn't. The next picture was just us making silly faces, and I personally thought mine looked better, despite we both pretty much just made the same face. The third picture I was laughing and Luke had his head turned to me, a fond looking expression on his face.

The last picture was us kissing, both of our eyes closed and we both looked like we didn't care of anything else around us. It was only the two of us that mattered, and that thought alone made the smile on my face grow.

Luke wrapped one arm around my shoulders, leaning his head against mine as he questioned, "You like them?"

I nodded, my head resting on his shoulder while my eyes were still fixed on the four photos. "Yeah, I do."

"Want to keep two and I keep the rest?"

I nodded and then folded the strip of four photos in half so the top two were separated from the bottom two. I carefully tore where I folded and handed the first two to Luke.

"I... I want to keep the half that has us kissing," I said in a quiet voice before I pushed the photo into my pocket. "That one's my favorite out of all of them."

"It's my favorite, too," Luke responded, "but my princess goes first."

The pace of my heart beating quickened and I turned my face to him to give a kiss on the cheek before I averted my eyes from him, my cheeks heating up.

We moved up in line and our turn was drawing near. Luke asked me, "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care," I answered, looking up at him.

His eyes that were on the menu ahead of us moved over to me and he raised one brow. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll eat whatever you order for me."

Luke then looked down and I followed, trying to figure out what he was looking at. "So, if I offered you something different, would you eat that?"

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean different?"

Then his hand that wasn't on me moved in front of him and my eyes watched as it went towards his--

I gasped as I began blushing madly, pushing him away while he was laughing at my reaction. I went to smack his arm, but he managed to catch me by the wrist, keeping my hand in place.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled, pulling myself out of Luke's grip.

He just said in between laughs, "I was joking, princess. I doubt I can fit in your mouth anyway."

"Stop talking! You're so embarrassing!" I looked in front and noticed that it was our turn to order and I motioned my bodyguard to get our food. I stood off to the side, my arms folded over my chest as I glared at him while he ordered whatever he was ordering.

Once he paid and got a receipt for our food, Luke walked over to me with a small grin. "Hey, princess."

"I'm not talking to you. You're weird." I turned myself around and went towards an empty table by the window, seating myself down and crossing my legs.

I stole a glance back at Luke to see that he was still waiting for our food to be ready. I sneakily pulled out the two pictures of us, my eyes mainly admiring the last one. The frown on my face was replaced with a smile, and for the remainder of the time until Luke got our food, I kept myself occupied with the two pictures of us.

Somehow, just looking at the one of me and Luke kissing was enough to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I guess I liked that photo a little too much, but I couldn't help it. It hadn't even been an hour yet, but this picture was already very special to me.

It's become my favorite picture ever.


	22. Chapter 21

"Bon appétit," Luke said as he somehow managed to carry over two cups of water and two plates of pizza.

"Ah, tu parles français?" I asked him, one corner of my lips curving the slightest bit upwards.

He just blinked at me. "I don't know what you just said, but yes."

I shook my head. "'No' is what I think you meant."

"Wait, what did you ask me?"

Instead of answering him, I laughed and took one of the cups of water from him, drinking it before setting the cup down. "What kind of pizzas are they?"

"Pepperoni," Luke said, placing the food on top of the table. "But if you don't want it, I can just eat them both and get you something that you will eat."

"I'm fine. I'll just eat it."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure? Pizza's just as greasy as burgers, and last time I offered you a burger, you wouldn't eat it."

"I'm not very fond of burgers. Pizza is bearable." I slid the plate of pizza over to myself, picking off the slices of pepperoni and setting them aside. With every piece I tossed off, Luke would pick it up and bring it over to his plate.

"So, princess," my bodyguard began as he lifted his pizza up to his mouth, "what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a tiny bite out of my food.

"Well, I told you my past. How did you get to where you are?"

"It's not worth talking about." To avoid having to talk more, I took in a bigger piece of the pizza and then set it down.

"I'm just going to wait for you to finish your food before I bring up the topic again."

My eyebrows furrowed and I stared down at the food. After swallowing the piece I bit, I said, "This pizza doesn't taste good. It's too salty."

"Really?" Luke eyed his slice before munching the tip of it. "Mine tastes fine to me. Do you want me to get you something else to eat?"

As much as I was tempted to say yes, I decided against my want. "I'll just finish it. You did pay for it after all."

"If you insist." He resumed to eating his pizza, taking a large bite out of it. He picked up his cup of water and began drinking it. Then he set his drink aside. "Anyway, what's your family like?"

I frowned. "I don't want to talk about them."

"Oh. Bad family?" He took a bite out of his pizza.

"The worst." I drank my water before setting the nearly empty cup aside. "They're not worth my breath, so just drop the subject."

Luke nodded his head, swallowing his food. "If you say so."

"Would you like a refill of your water?" someone asked and my and Luke's eyes glanced up at the waiter holding a pitcher of water.

"No, thanks," Luke answered. Then he glanced over at me. "You want some water?"

"Um, sure," I said and the waiter immediately poured water into my cup. Then the guy walked off and I picked up the water and was about to drink it, but then Luke placed his hand over the top, taking the cup from me.

"I just realized," he began. "This place doesn't have waiters."

"Maybe they started hiring some." I raised my shoulders, this time pulling the cup far from Luke. I began to gulp some down, but then my eyes widened at how bad it tasted. I didn't want to spit it out, so I forced myself to drink it. Then I told Luke, "This water tastes gross! Did they get this from the sewer?!"

"Gross?" Luke asked and I nodded. "Let me try your water."

I handed him my cup and he began taking a sip out of it. He grimaced and shook his head in disapproval.

"The water was fine earlier..." he said. "Maybe we should go elsewhere to eat."

"Now that's an idea," I agreed.

Luke and I both stood up and left our unfinished food and drinks on the table. We walked out of the place and I followed my bodyguard to wherever.

Suddenly I stopped walking when my head started to feel heavy. I brought one hand up to my forehead, shutting my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My head hurts," I said. "C-Can we just go back to the hotel and rest?"

"All right. Do you want me to carry you?"

I was going to object, but my headache got worse and I decided to just take his offer. I climbed onto Luke's back and his arms were hooked under me while mine were secure around his neck. I rested my head against his, relaxing myself as we went back to Summers Hotel.

-

"Damn it, you're loopy again."

"I just want to sleep with you, you doof!" I pouted.

"I think the place drugged you. It's a good thing we left right when we did." Luke stood up from where he was sitting on my bed and I tried to pull him back down. "Let me call Michael and see where he's at."

"Nooooo, forget him," I whined as he dialed my manager's number and brought the phone up to his ear. "I'm important! Me first!"

"Go sleep." Luke shot me a glare and I huffed, curling into the blanket and turning my back to him.

"Lukey's a meanie to princess. He won't sleep with me."

Luke sighed. "Seriously, go lie down. I'll be there in a moment—Michael? Yeah, hi. Where are you?"

I completely covered myself with the blanket and plopped my face into the pillow, trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. I needed my Lukey beside me.

"You went without us?" I heard my bodyguard say. "Are you still there?... Oh. Then where are you?"

"Lukey!" I exclaimed, kicking off the blanket until it fell onto the floor. "It's too hot!" Then I stripped myself out of my layers of clothes until I was in nothing but boxer shorts.

"Can you buy some aspirin? Princess has a headache." Luke walked over to where the blanket was, picking it up and placing it back onto the bed. "We're not going anywhere at the moment. Thanks... Okay, bye."

The moment he hung up, Luke tossed his phone onto the couch and I crawled over to him, stretching my arms out at him. "I need my cuddle buddy!"

"I'm not your cuddle buddy," Luke said. "I'm your bodyguard."

I frowned up at him. "When are you going to be my boyfriend?"

"Was it the pizza or the drink that made you like this?" Luke thought for a moment. He turned away, mumbling to himself and going over to the couch.

"No!" I shouted. "Lukey sleeps with me!" I scrambled off of the bed and stumbled over to Luke, only succeeding in tripping over my own feet and falling face first towards the ground.

"Oh, my God," Luke grumbled. I felt him help me up and then he examined my face. "You're going to hurt yourself, princess."

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Want Lukey in bed with me."

Luke sighed. "Fine. But I'm only staying until you fall asleep or something."

The pout on my face was replaced with a smile. "Yay!" I sat upright and stretched my arms out, making grabby hands at him. "Carry me, Lukey!"

He rolled his eyes, but then scooped me up into his arms anyway and took me over to the bed. Once he laid me down, I rolled over onto my my side and he went to lie down next to me. I snaked my arms around him and snuggled closer until there was no room left in between us. I threw one leg over his body and then closed my eyes.

After a minute of silence, I looked over at Luke and saw that he too was starting to fall asleep. A small giggle left me and I pressed my lips to his neck.

Luke's breath hitched and he drew away slightly. He looked down at me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I want to mark you," I answered, immediately returning to kissing his skin. "Lukey's mine."

"Princess, stop." He placed his hand over my face and I frowned, pushing his hand away and climbing on top of him so I was on my hands and knees to straddle him. Luke sat upright until his back was to the headboard, but I just moved closer as I arched my back inwards.

"What's the matter, Lukey?" I questioned, my eyes gazing into his. "I thought you liked me."

"I-I do," he stuttered. "Can you just go sleep now? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable right now."

"Uncomfortable?" I rested a hand on his upper thigh. "Want me to help you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not hard. Just-Just go sleep already."

"Then I guess that makes one of us."

"What?"

Instead of answering him, I planted my lips onto his cheek, trailing kisses southwards until I was at the underside of his neck.

"Resisting," Luke mumbled, subconsciously tilting his head up. "I have to resist."

"Noooo, don't resist," I said in a low voice as I nibbled at his neck.

"Pr-Princess, I can't-I can't do this to you."

"Please, Lukey?" I pulled away to see what his expression was. "I want you so badly."

"Stop it!" he yelled, his hands on my face and squishing my cheeks together as he glared at me. "Why are you always so horny when you're in your subconscious state? I like you, and I really don't want to take advantage of you."

I merely blinked at him as his eyes looked into mine. I didn't know what to respond with, so I just stuck out my tongue and made a farting sound.

Luke tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth, expression remaining unchanged. "Fuck, you're so cute."

"Lalala," I randomly sang and his countenance softened, lips curving upwards before he laughed.

"Really cute." His hands drew away from my face and he let one finger brush against my cheek. "But you're still weird when you're like this. You're either horny or a five year old."

I sat on his lap, lazily reaching my hand back for the blanket to pull it over my shoulders. "I am princess mesh-mash-meshimellow!"

"Marshmallow." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Say it with me now."

"Meshimellow!" I giggled.

Luke shook his head. "Close, but not correct."

I frowned. "If I say meshimellow correctly, can princess get a kiss?"

"Sure," he answered as he shrugged. "But we're not doing anything more than a kiss, okay?"

"But I'm rock hard still." I stared down at the bulge in my thin layer of boxer shorts, bringing one finger and poking at it. "Soften!"

"It'll go away on its own, princess." Luke motioned for me to get off of him and I reluctantly complied, watching as he stood up from the bed. "Or you can go to the bathroom and finish your business in there."

Instead of answering, I rolled onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow. "Too tired now. Come cuddle with me instead."

"And we're back to cuddling again, okay."

I felt Luke slide beside me, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me towards him. I went onto my side so I was facing Luke and I snuggled my head under his chin, smiling contently at the comforting feeling of his presence.

"Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed, once again moving myself on top of Luke. I puckered my lips out, making a small noise to indicate that I wanted a kiss.

"You didn't say marshmallow," Luke said, but I was determined to get a kiss anyway. He rolled his eyes, but complied with my wish as he turned onto his back and his hands cupped my face.

I just wanted a kiss, a simple peck on the lips, but things got more heated as tongues were involved and his hands reached down to grab my bum. Of course, I didn't stop him. I was enjoying this too much to end it now.

"Lukey," I moaned into the kiss when he squeezed my behind, flipping the both of us over so he was now hovering above me.

"Fuck, I-I need to stop," my bodyguard cursed, moving away from me.

However, I locked him in place as my legs wrapped around his body and pulled him closer to me.

"Don't," I said.

He bit on his lip, looking uncertain of what to do. Then he brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I don't want to take advantage of you. I care about you too much to do that to you, princess."

I pouted, but then grabbed a hold of his other hand, placing it on my thigh. "Then at least take care of me?"

He looked slightly confused before I guided his hand in between my legs, the simple touch making my eyes close and a quiet moan leave me.

I didn't have to make him rub my erection. When I released his wrist, he moved his hand in an up-down motion. I tried to suppress my voice, but the feeling of his hand on me was amazing and made my stomach feel funny.

When I opened my eyes slightly, his face was close to mine and he placed a long and gentle kiss to my lips.

Within seconds I was close to reaching my high, and I tried to form words to let Luke know. However, I didn't seem to have to say anything, for he had pushed my legs apart so he could step out and carried me towards the bathroom.

From there, he placed me in the tub and pulled off the remaining of what I was wearing, leaving me completely naked.

"Wow," Luke said, "and I thought I was big."

I sensed myself blush a bit at his words, averting my eyes from him. His hand then wrapped around my length and began pumping it and I tilted my head back against the wall, my lips parted slightly as my pants grew heavier.

I felt Luke's free hand grab my chin and make me face him and he was kissing me once again, his own moans just as erratic as my own.

"Are you okay, princess?" he asked me when he pulled away and I nodded.

"I-I'm almost there," I told him, my eyes closing and opening every once in a while. "So close to it."

"Any moment now." He did some motion with his wrist, making the feeling even more incredible for me. That mere motion alone was enough to make me come all over my stomach and his hand, his name slipping from past my lips loudly as I came.

After that, my back that I didn't realize was arched was relaxed and so was every part of me. I lolled my head to the side away from Luke, my eyes shutting as my breaths were slowly coming back to normal.

As I was coming down from my high, Luke cleaned off what I had released onto the both of us and then he grabbed a towel, motioning for me to sit upright.

I did as I was told and he wrapped the towel around me, making sure it was secure around me before he picked me up bridal style once again back to the bed.

He laid me down on the bed and pulled the blanket over me before removing the towel from me.

"Cuddle me, Lukey," I mumbled, burying one side of my face into the comfy pillow.

"In a moment," he said. "I, uh, have to take care of some business."

I just nodded in response as he went back towards the restroom, the sound of the water running was heard and maybe some of his moans.

Many minutes later, he was back with only a towel hugging his waist to hide his lower half.

Luke moved into the empty spot beside me after removing his towel, and I was beyond disappointed when he was wearing boxer shorts underneath it. He moved into the spot beside me and I pressed myself to his side, resting my head against his shoulder and falling asleep almost immediately.

But not before I felt Luke kiss the top of my head as he whispered, "Good night, my princess."

-

"Frick!"

While he was asleep, Luke was pushed off the bed by me and I was glaring at him, my face completely red from embarrassment and anger.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" I shouted, hiding my bare body with the blanket by wrapping it around me. "What the hell happened?!"

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled, rubbing his arm that he fell on when he was shoved off.

"Why am I naked?! A-And why are you almost naked?!" I suddenly gasped. "Did you drug me on our date?!"

He looked up at me before furrowing his eyebrows. "What? No! I would never do that to you! First of all, that's disrespectful towards a princess, and second, that's just wrong!"

"Then why can't I remember anything?! You didn't take my virginity, did you?!"

"I swear to God, I didn't drug you and I would never take advantage of you like that ever!" He stood up and began approaching me, but I cowered away from him. "Princess, believe me. I'm not vile enough to do that."

Without saying anything else to Luke, I let the blanket completely devour me as I lay down on the bed, feeling my entire body shake and the need to just cry.

"I—I just want to know what happened," I mumbled.

"Then come here," Luke said as I sensed him seating himself on the edge of the bed.

I peeked from underneath the blanket and looked up at him, seeing his serious yet fond expression. I slowly inched my way closer to him, keeping the blanket around me. His arms encircled me and drew me closer to his chest, his chin resing on my shoulder.

"You, um, you were all loopy and stuff," Luke explained, "and when you're in that state you tend to hit on me in a wanton manner. So, being the good person I was, I didn't let you advance on to anything that would lead to sex, because I want our first time to be special.

"Then you you suddenly turned adorable, like you couldn't somehow say marshmallow and then you asked for a kiss. But you were still hard from earlier and I said it would go away on its own, and then you wanted to cuddle and then I agreed.

"But you still wanted a kiss and I even said okay to that, but somehow I was becoming turned on as well and I couldn't help but get a little more intimate. I caught myself nearly doing what I didn't want to do when you're not, you know, like this.

"You asked me to take care of you, meaning the problem you had that wouldn't go away, and I helped you get off. But I swear, that's the most sexual action we did!"

I just nodded my head lightly, my eyes fixed on my fingers that were playing with each other.

"Are you mad at me?" he questioned. "I'm sorry, princess. I should've been a better person."

"So how come I'm without any clothes?" I asked.

Luke chuckled. "You said something about being too hot and then started stripping, but only to your boxers. Those were removed when I helped take care of your problem in the bathroom."

My cheeks heated up and I moved away from Luke, my back to him.

"We didn't have sex, right?" I just had to make sure.

"No sex happened," he reassured. "I promise. By the way, you're still a virgin?"

Suddenly my defensive side came up and I hid myself deeper into the blanket. "D-Don't make fun of me for it. There's nothing wrong with still being a virgin at twenty."

"No, I understand. You're waiting for the perfect someone, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, I hope you find that person one day."

That made me turn myself around to look at him with wide eyes. "Wh-What? But I thought—"

"You'll find that special someone whom you'll give your innocence to. Just make sure you give it to someone you know you'll be with forever."

"W-Well, I..." I trailed off, now staring down at the ground. "I-I was—Maybe I—"

Luke stood up from the bed and I reached out to him, but I wasn't quick enough as he walked nearby his couch, leaning down and gathering clothes from his bag.

I watched him pick up his phone, pressing the home button. "Wow, it's only four. We still got time to do stuff." He looked over at me. "Do you feel sick in any way?"

I shook my head. "N-No."

"Great. I'm going to get dressed and then call Michael to find out where he is. Then we'll see what the rest of today's schedule is—"

"Luke, are you gay?" I blurted out randomly. "I-I know it's kind of a redundant question at this point, but just... other than doing some intimate stuff with me, you don't really act like it."

He looked over at me, blinking a few times before responding. "I don't have to act gay to be gay, you know. If you're talking about personality wise, don't think that a gay person has to act flamboyant all of the time. And to answer your question, I'm not gay."

"Then why—"

"I'm bisexual, but I prefer dicks over chicks. Especially yours."

Again, my whole entire face turned beet red and I hid the bottom half of it in the blanket.

Luke quickly threw on a dress shirt and draped his tie around his shoulders. Then he walked over to me and I shrunk deeper into the blanket.

"Anything you want to tell me? Preferably about sex?" he asked, and I felt like I knew what he was referring to, but I wasn't entirely sure.

I mumbled into the blanket and Luke leaned in to hear me better.

He said, "Didn't quite catch that, princess. What was that?"

Moving the blanket from my lips, I said quickly, "Iwanttogivemyvirginitytoyou."

My bodyguard smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something? For one thing, we're not dating yet. So..." He leaned his forehead against mine. "How do you feel about becoming my boyfriend?"

I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips as I responded, "I would be greatly honored."


	23. Chapter 22

Even though there was knocking at the door, neither Luke nor I moved off of the bed.

Our legs were tangled together and his arms were holding me close to his body, like they would keep me safe from anything. I would sometimes feel his soft puffs of breaths hit my hair and I'd simply smile, snuggling against him even more.

The knocking happened again and I didn't want either of us to get up and answer it. Plus, I was still without clothes while Luke at least had a pair of boxers on.

After Luke had asked me to be his boyfriend, he just pulled me into his arms and we both lay down on the bed. Luke eventually drifted to sleep while I, on the other hand, remained awake and felt secure in his hold.

Since we were facing each other and Luke's chin was rested on top of my head, I would occasionally press kisses to Luke's collarbone, and I'd hear him sigh in content.

My arms weren't around him, but more like awkwardly in between our bodies. I draped one arm over him, because I was getting slightly uncomfortable, but that small gesture made him squirm a bit before he pulled me closer, which was somehow possible considering we were already closer than ever.

The longer I stayed in Luke's arms, the hotter I was starting to feel, and I wasn't talking about looks. I was feeling myself beginning to sweat, and that isn't pretty at all. I didn't want to pull away from him, but the heat was becoming unbearable.

So I finally drew away from him, a reluctant groan leaving him. It started to feel cooler now, but I was still burning up a bit. Then I thought that I should take a quick cold shower.

But before I could stand to gather my clothes, I was reminded that someone was at the suite door when the knocking occurred once again. I was still bare, but I didn't have to answer the door, for Luke began stirring in his sleep, sitting upright and groggily rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll get the door," Luke said to me. "Go get dressed, princess." Then, without pulling on any other clothes, Luke stood from the bed and walked out of the room in only his boxer shorts.

I picked out some clothes and then hurried towards the bathroom, laying my clothes on the sink counter and immediately going under the shower head. I turned the water on and adjusted the lever of the shower to make the water cold, instantly feeling better and more refreshed.

The water cascaded from the top of my head to my toes as I began to lather shampoo and conditioner into my hair. After I finished with that, I picked up a bar of soap and let that run all over my body.

Once I was feeling much cleaner than before, I shut the cold water off and stepped out, grabbing a clean towel that was hanging off of a rack.

First, I dried my hair a bit from the excess water that was dripping, and then I went to dry the rest of myself off. I pulled on my clothes, which was just a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt, and then exited the bathroom.

The moment I stepped out, I saw Michael seated on the couch my bodyguard usually took over while Luke, now wearing dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie, was making the bed.

"I got you some Tylenol and water," Michael said, holding out the said contents towards me.

I shook my head and told him, "I don't need it. My head's fine now."

My manager simply nodded, setting the bottles beside him before it fell over onto its side.

"Michael said that you've got a meeting to attend to," Luke spoke up and I turned my attention towards him, seeing him finish what he was doing before. "It's regarding your tour that's happening next year."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "When do we have to be there?"

"Well, it starts at eight. Considering that it's around five right now, I suggest we get something to eat."

"I'm starving," Michael said, glancing down at his stomach as it grumbled. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"I'm not going to get drugged again, am I?" I asked.

My manager looked confused. "What?"

Luke answered, "If anything out of the ordinary happens, we'll leave immediately, princess. I'm going to make sure that you're safe and sound."

"Aw, how cute," Michael said with a smile on his face.

My bodyguard looked over at Michael and blinked at him. "It's my job. Of course, I have to make sure he's safe."

"But still—Aw."

I felt my cheeks heat up and suddenly I was already beginning to feel hotter again. The room was even a bit stuffy to me as well, and I needed to get out.

"Can we go now?" I asked. "I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, okay," Michael said, standing from his spot on the bed. "Let me go call Frederick." Then he exited the room first.

Before I could even follow after, a hand grabbed my wrist and held me in place. I turned around, but didn't get to say or think quick enough before Luke's lips captured mine in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, I stared up at him with a surprised look on my face. He merely smirked, walking over to where his clothes were and pulled out his blazer and another jacket. He slipped on the first said clothing before walking over to me and placing his jacket on my shoulders, his hand then taking hold of mine as our fingers laced together.

"We can go now, princess," Luke said and I kept my eyes down at the ground.

Now the room had grown hotter, or maybe it was because of the fact that all of the blood had rushed to my face and I was now wearing Luke's jacket.

When we both walked out of the room hand in hand, my manager informed us that he had told Frederick to come pick us up and that he should be arriving soon. Even though he said it was a good idea for me to stay in the suite, I was in need of some fresh air. So Luke led me towards the balcony that I somehow forgot that we had.

He unlocked the door, sliding it open and had me walk out first. I put my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and then stepped out, the cold air making contact with me. And it felt so much better.

A small gasp left me when I felt Luke's arms go around my waist and his chin hooked over my left shoulder. I turned my head a little to face him, and he began humming a song. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't seem to remember what it was.

I leaned my head against Luke's and he began swaying slowly from side to side, making me do the same since I was being held in his arms.

"What's that song called again?" I asked, placing my hands over his.

Luke stopped his singing and answered, "Once Upon A December. My, um, mom used to sing it to me every night."

"Oh." I glanced down and lightly brushed my thumb against his hand.

He withdrew his arms from around me and, with one hand, took hold of mine and spun me around until I was facing him. I gazed into his blue eyes and then he pressed his forehead against mine and our noses touched.

"Can I tell you something, princess?" Luke asked, his hands going into the back pockets of my jeans

I nodded as I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Anything."

"Let's see... Um, I was thinking that..."

"Yeah?" I waited for Luke to continue.

"A-About the plane ticket I'm getting, maybe I—"

"Ashton! Luke!" Michael called out and both my bodyguard and I looked over at my manager. "We're going now! Frederick's here!"

Luke glanced back at me, our eyes meeting before I said, "You were saying?"

"I-I'll tell you later, princess," he said, causing me to frown. He pulled away from me before walking inside. I let out a sigh, shaking my head before following him, closing the door behind me.

We walked out of the suite and went down to the main lobby. I hurried out towards the black vehicle, Michael and Luke right behind me. Once we were all inside, Frederick drove away from the hotel. I kept my eyes fixed out the window, my forehead resting against it.

-

Once we finished eating at this one restaurant (I only ate a salad and small bites of whatever Luke got, since I didn't trust anything else from there), we headed over to this fancy building where the meeting was being held. Michael was in front of me and Luke was beside me, one arm around my shoulder as we entered the place.

The receptionist at the front desk gave us directions to where we had to be. Michael thanked her and then the three of us all entered an elevator where my manager pressed the number for the floor we were to be on, the elevator doors closing.

Michael stood on one side while Luke and I were on the other. I rested my back against the wall while also leaning to the side so I was against Luke, my head on his shoulder.

"There are a few things we're going to discuss in the meeting, and I need you to pay attention," my manager said and I really wasn't in the mood to listen to anything, so as he listed off the many things that were going to be mentioned in the meeting, I tuned him out.

Luke nudged my side and I narrowed my eyes at him as he told me to pay attention to Michael. I rolled my eyes, sighing and standing up straighter. I was already getting a headache out of being extremely bored, and it didn't help that the elevator lacked any fresh air.

Once we had reached our floor, we stepped out of the stuffy lift and walked down the hallway. When we entered the room we were to be in, I noticed that there were already men dressed formally, standing around and chatting with each other.

One of the men glanced over at us, smiling wide as he approached us.

"Ah, Mr. Clifford," he said as he extended one hand out towards Michael, shaking his hand. Then he looked over at me and shook my hand as well. "The meeting will be starting soon. Help yourself to some snacks, if you like."

My eyes followed his hand that gestured over to a table behind him. The table consisted of fruits that were sliced up, cups of what appeared to be punch, and cookies that looked like snickerdoodles.

Even though I already at the restaurant, a few fruit pieces wouldn't hurt to eat. Plus, there were pineapples. I like pineapples.

As Michael talked with the man who greeted us, I reached for Luke's hand and led him towards the snack table with me, not wanting to be by myself.

"You want to eat something, princess?" Luke asked once we arrived in front of the snacks.

"Get me some pineapples," I told my bodyguard, picking up a cup of punch and sipping it. It was really sweet and I scrunched my nose up at the strong taste. However, I continued drinking it anyway.

Luke nodded and picked up a plate, filling up one side with pineapples while the other had strawberries.

I frowned. "I don't want strawberries."

"Who said they're for you? Maybe I wanted something as well, princess." He pinched a piece of strawberry and popped that into his mouth.

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him and finished my drink. Then I tossed the empty cup into a nearby bin before I walked over towards a large table where everyone was seating themselves.

There was only one seat left, so I took that one and Luke placed the plate of fruits on the table in front of me. I stole a quick glance behind at him, seeing that he chose to stand behind me, his hands clasped together in front of him and his eyes fixed on someone who was speaking.

"Let's begin this meeting," said the man, looking over at me. I picked up a piece of pineapple and munched on that and the guy continued, "I'm sure you are very much aware of the tour you're having next year, am I correct?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding once.

"We'll start with locations. First concert's in Manchester, and you'll be going all over the UK. After, you'll go over to the rest of Europe, Belgium being the first place. Once you finish the European leg of the tour, you'll go over to perform in Hong Kong, Philippines, and Singapore..."

I rested my head against my hand that had its elbow propped on the table, my other hand picking up more pineapple pieces for me to eat. I was looking over at the guy, but I wasn't paying much attention. I just nodded whenever I felt it was appropriate. My manager should at least know of what's going on.

Soon another guy was speaking and talking about songs I was going to perform. Then there was a brief argument on how the order of songs should go, but I couldn't really care less. I liked all my songs equally. The order didn't matter to me the slightest bit, as long as I got to perform something.

I sensed Luke right next to me and I looked at him to see that he was reaching for some strawberry pieces. I handed the plate to him and he took it from my hold.

Other than responding with the fact that I knew I had a tour coming up, I said nothing more throughout the entire meeting. Michael did most of the talking for me anyway, the other men in suits discussed stuff with him, and Luke and I were pretty much quiet as we ate the fruits from the plate.

The time was nearing ten at night and my eyelids grew heavier with every second that went by. Luke was standing the entire time, and I didn't understand how he hadn't grown tired of doing that yet. Maybe he was, but just didn't want to say anything. I mean, I would offer him my seat, but I myself am tired as well. I'm not going to let him take my seat while I sit on his lap. Not in front of a bunch of middle-aged men, at least.

When everyone supposedly understood what was brought up during the meeting, it finally ended and I was the last to stand up, since I was on the verge of falling asleep. But when I did stand, I looked up at Luke with sleepy eyes. He figured that I was tired, so he let me lean against him as some sort of support.

Luke had finished both the strawberry and pineapple pieces the entire meeting, but I didn't care all that much. They were just fruits. It wasn't like I was going to die, because he ate most of the pieces on the plate. But I was going to fall asleep standing if I didn't get to bed any time soon.

As tempted as I was to ask Luke to carry me, I didn't want any of these well-dressed people (excluding my bodyguard) to see me being anything but professional.

The middle-aged men, Michael, Luke, and I were all back in the stuffy elevator that had somehow grew warmer during our absence, and I slid off Luke's jacket, tying it around my waist. Instead of leaning against Luke, I stood in the corner and pressed myself against the wall, trying to get myself as far away from the other people as possible.

Just when I thought we were ready to get off of the lift, the whole thing jerked to a sudden stop and the lights flickered. Even the soothing music coming out of the speakers had gone silent. Gasps were heard all around and I was suddenly more alert of my surroundings.

Out of random instinct, I grabbed my bodyguard by the sleeve and pulled him over to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, mentally freaking out inside, but Luke managed to look more composed than I was.

"Everyone okay?" one of the men from the meeting asked, and everyone responded with 'okay.' "Stay calm; I'm sure the lift will get moving any time soon."

I pressed my face into Luke's neck, and then he finally placed his arms around my waist, reassurance soon filling me.

"We'll be fine," he whispered to me. "It's just the elevator malfunctioning, that's all. Nothing bad's going to happen."

I trusted Luke, I really did. The only problem was... I didn't like how hot and stuffy it was in here.

As the other men were trying to call for help, I fanned my face, hoping that it would somehow make things feel a bit cooler. Unfortunately, it hardly helped at all. So I gently pushed Luke away from me, grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling it back and forth to somehow cool myself down.

"Princess, you okay?" Luke asked, but I shook my head.

"T-Too hot in here," I said. "And I n-need to breathe."

Before I knew it, my bodyguard pressed his forehead to mine while it got more difficult for me breathe. At this point, I was gasping, and it felt as if my throat was closing up.

"You're burning," he said. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm okay, L—" I began feeling lightheaded and my knees gave way, but Luke managed to catch me before I could fall towards the ground. He pulled me closer to him and kept me standing, but I mumbled. "Too hot..."

"Just rest your eyes, princess," Luke whispered to me. "When you wake up, you'll feel better."

I gulped, panting for air again as I closed my eyes. Luke slowly sat down on the ground with me in his lap and my head rested against his shoulder. One hand was soothingly running through my hair while his arm was holding me.

However, I was unable to go sleep due to how uncomfortable I was feeling, but Luke tried his best to get me to fall asleep, humming Once Upon A December to me. Even though it was quite loud in the elevator, I did my best to focus on Luke's humming only.

Sometimes he'd stop to answer questions asked by some of the men around us, but then once the conversation was finished he would return to singing softly to me again. The corners of my lips curved upwards and I lifted my head up the slightest bit to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Is he seriously sleeping while we're trapped in a lift?" someone asked and I peeked one eye open to see one of the older men in suits looking down at me and Luke.

"He's not feeling well," Luke responded, his hold on me tightening in a protective manner.

"When I feel ill, I take it like a man. There's no reason for him to act like a baby, just because he's sick. He doesn't need someone to watch out for him."

My smile fell and I was about to squirm out of Luke's arms, but he refused to let me go. He stood up from where he was sitting on the ground while still holding me.

"Not everyone is the same, sir," Luke retorted as he stepped closer to the man, "so don't compare yourself to him."

The man snapped, "You can't babysit him for the rest of your life. From what I know, you're just his bodyguard, not his nanny. Your job is to protect him."

The elevator started moving again, and everyone was practically listening to the conversation Luke and this other guy were having.

Luke said, "I don't know what you saw, but I chose to take care of him. He told me he was okay, but I wasn't having it. So don't go calling Ashton a baby when you don't know what even happened."

I felt the elevator stop again, but it wasn't because it was malfunctioning this time. We were finally on ground level, and Luke made his way towards the door, the two of us being the first to exit the lift with Michael following behind.

"You can't take care of him like that forever, you know," said the guy, making my bodyguard turn around to look at him.

The next thing that Luke said to him was, "Watch me."


	24. Chapter 23

I got zero sleep on the way back to the hotel, and I wasn't feeling any better even when I was able to breathe in fresh air. Luke carried me up to our hotel suite and Michael went back to his, muttering something along the lines of getting more sleep for whatever he had planned tomorrow.

Once Luke and I were in the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed and handed me two pills of Tylenol and the bottle of water. I sat upright and quickly washed the pills down, and then I went to lie back down. Usually, I'd sit and think about the day for a few minutes, but my head was hurting me too much for me to do that tonight.

Despite it being hot, I didn't feel like stripping out of my clothes. So instead I kicked the blanket away from me and curled into a human ball. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and pressed one side of my face into the pillow beneath me.

"Princess, aren't you burning?" Luke asked and I peeked one eye at him. I shook my head, even though my silent response wasn't entirely true.

I could feel the bed shift a bit as Luke climbed in beside me, pulling me into his arms and close to his chest. I grumbled and complained how it was too hot and that I wanted to strip to my boxer shorts.

And that was how I ended falling asleep, being nearly naked with Luke holding me close to him.

"I'm hoping whatever you consumed doesn't make you loopy again," Luke said. "You're weird when you're like that."

"Shut up," I grumbled, burying my face in the pillow.

"You get this child-like manner and become even more dependent."

"I said shut up."

"And even though you say you're a virgin, you get really thirsty when you're intoxicated."

"Shut up, Luke!" I snapped, shooting upright and glaring down at him. "What is it about you that makes me even like you in the first place? You're so annoying!"

"Hm, that's a good question." He started to sit up as well, criss-crossing his legs. "What makes you so attracted to me?"

"I—" I stopped myself from continuing, because I didn't know how to answer that question myself. What even makes me feel so drawn towards Luke? "I—I-It's not important right now. I have a headache and I need my sleep."

"Right. Beauty sleep for the princess." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, going back under the covers and feeling Luke's arm around me once again.

After moments of silence, I remember Luke wanted to tell me something and I shook his gently, but he was already sound asleep.

I guess I could wait until when we're both awake. So then I decided to sleep, but the curiosity kept flooding my mind. It took me quite a while to go sleep, and I dreamed of the possibilities of what Luke wanted to tell me.

-

It was still extremely dark outside when I woke up, and I was feeling no better than before. In fact, I was feeling hotter—not in terms of how attractive I am. But it might be because of how close I was to Luke.

In my sleep, I somehow ended up on top of my bodyguard, my cheek pressed against his chest and my legs were on either side of him. My hands were underneath him and he had his arms holding me protectively.

I managed to get myself off of him and out of his embrace and then decided that I should take a shower. A quick cold one, preferably. So I got onto my feet and went towards where my clothes were, pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of blue boxer shorts. Then I went to go take my shower, setting my clothes on top of the bathroom counter.

Once I finished my refreshing shower, I dried myself off and pulled on the two article of clothes I got and also brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom when I was done cleaning myself up, seeing Luke was still asleep where he was but in a new position this time so that way he took up most of the bed.

I silently laughed to myself and went to pick out a pair of skinny jeans. I put those on and then went over to Luke's couch and put on one of his jackets. Then I exited the bedroom, going towards the balcony. Some light was starting to make its appearance in the sky, and I gazed in awe at the view. It was breathtaking and I felt like I was in paradise.

Leaning over the balcony, I peered down to see some cars driving by on the street below. A sudden cold breeze picked up and I shivered slightly, making Luke's jacket hug me a bit more.

My eyes wandered over to the park across the street and I wanted to go there, and I thought now would be a good time since it was still really early and not many people would be awake at this time.

After going back into the warm suite, I closed the balcony glass door and then went over to the bedroom, seeing Luke was in the middle of 

trying to wake up. As he was about to sit upright, I hopped myself right next to him on the bed.

He didn't seem surprised at all and just looked at me with sleepy blue eyes.

"Can we go to the park together?" I asked, a wide smile on my face.

"Sure, princess," he said. "We'll leave in an hour."

I frowned. "I was hoping we'd go now. It's still really early, and no one's really awake at this time."

"Oh." Luke thought for a moment before he nodded. "Well, um... Okay, let me go get ready and we'll go."

I nodded eagerly and sat there on the bed as I watched Luke gather up some clothes of his and go into the bathroom. I grabbed both ends of the blanket and wrapped it around myself, keeping myself facing the bathroom door as I waited for Luke to finish.

During the time of Luke still cleaning himself up, I was lying on my back on top of the bed, the blanket now draped over all of me except for my head that was still poked out.

Luke finally walked out of the bathroom now wearing black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a shirt that said You Complete Mess, a grey beanie over his blond hair, and a black jacket. He went over to me and placed his hands on either side of my face. I smiled when he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss to the lips.

"Ready?" he questioned and I nodded, shuffling out of the blanket and standing on my feet. "Oh, you're wearing my jacket?"

I glanced down and blushed, sheepishly gazing back up at him. "I-Is that okay?"

"Of course, princess." He took hold of my hand and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Let's go." Luke put his phone into his pocket and then we left for the park.

-

We were now in the park and just walking around the lake, our hands still held together. One or two ducks waddled past us and I just glared at them, moving closer to Luke.

"You still don't like ducks?" Luke asked and I shook my head. "Yet for some odd reason you wanted to come here."

"Coming to the park doesn't mean I want to see the ducks," I snapped as we stopped nearby a wall that only went up to my waist. "I like parks, and ducks just so happen to waddle around the area."

My eyes looked skywards and I saw that there was more sunlight in the sky now. While I was admiring the view above me, Luke scooped me into his arms and I shrieked, my arms going around his neck.

Before I could yell at him to put me down, he set me on top of the wall, pulled out his phone and typed something on it. When he handed it to me, I took it into my hand, slightly confused with what was happening, but then Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne started to play. I glanced up at Luke and saw that he took a few steps back before he started jumping in circles.

I raised an eyebrow before a smile broke onto my face and I was laughing at his ridiculous prancing. I set Luke's phone down beside me and brought a hand up to my face to hide my wide smile.

Luke made a few more spins before he was facing me. He hopped over to me, took my hand into his, and pulled off of the wall. I yelped in surprise before fits of giggles left me and then we were both jumping around.

I noticed from the corner of my eye someone coming our way and I told Luke to stop, which he did. I hurried over to his phone and shut off the music and then glanced over at the stranger who was giving us a weird look, muttering something along the lines of 'kids' before walking off.

"Pfft, adults," Luke mumbled back.

"Um, I'm twenty," I reminded him.

He blinked at me before saying, "Pfft, old people."

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I took Luke's phone and put it in my pocket. "That was enough fun for one morning."

"That was only the beginning of fun," Luke said. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

I grinned, grabbing his hand and we were back to walking around the lake.

"Ugh, this is so boring," he groaned. "Can't we do something more exciting?"

"We can stop walking for a bit and admire the beauty of the lake," I suggested, shrugging. Luke frowned at that idea, but we went to do my suggestion anyway.

Once we were looking out at the lake where the stupid ducks were swimming around in, I slipped my hand from Luke's and admired his face that looked in awe.

"This is nice," he said. "Even though this is really boring, at least I get to spend some time with yo—"

He didn't get to finish what he said before I pushed him forwards and he was sent flying into the water, a huge splash following him.

Apparently we were at the deeper side of the lake, because he was completely swallowed into the water. By the time he went back up to the surface, my arms were clutching my stomach as I was laughing, falling to the ground and onto my back.

"Oh, my God!" I shouted, eyes squeezed shut as more fits of laughter left me. "That was so great!"

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that," Luke grumbled. "You distracted me, princess."

I sat upright and was catching my breath. I shook my head. "As my bodyguard, you shouldn't be distracted. You should always be aware of your surroundings."

Luke's eyes glanced upwards before he nodded. "Touché." Suddenly he gasped. "Shit! Where's my phone?!" He looked as if he was frantically searching his pockets, and as he did that I pulled out his phone from mine.

"Looking for something?" I said and Luke looked over at me.

He frowned. "Okay, you had your fun. Now help me out of the water."

"Um, no." I pushed his phone back into my pocket and started walking off as Luke called for me to come back. I took a seat on a nearby bench as I watched my bodyguard groan and pull himself out of the lake instead. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair, running his fingers through his hair. He twisted himself around to look back at the water, groaning.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, slowly standing from the bench.

"My beanie's gone," he said, going back over to the water.

I walked towards the lake with him and saw his hat floating closer to us. I got on my knees and reached over for it the best I could.

"Princess, don't fall in," Luke said as I felt his presence behind me and his hands holding my hips. I kicked him away, or at least tried to since he avoided me. I managed to get his beanie and picked up the drenched hat, standing up and handing the item back to my bodyguard.

"Here's your hat back," I told him.

"You know, I could've shoved you into the lake, too," he said, "but I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't," I said with a smile.

"Same. You have my phone, and I wouldn't want that to get ruined."

I glared at him, aiming to kick at his shin. I only missed, but I guess that was expected since he somehow was able to read into my every move.

Luke wrapped his arms around me and I shrieked, pushing him away and grumbling 'ew' a million times.

"What?" he asked, frowning at my rejection of his embrace.

"You're dirty! You were just in a lake that many ducks swim in!" I yelled, shivering and brushing myself off.

"Hey, it's not my fault my princess just pushed me in the water!" Luke retorted. "Now I can't hug you, and that makes me sad."

"You can hug me after you shower." I began walking away, but something grasped my wrist, pulling me back towards Luke, but only so our bodies were almost pressed together.

"Or a better idea," he said in a low voice. "We can shower together."

My face turned red and I began to laugh nervously. "Sucks for you, because I already showered this morning. I don't need another one today."

"Who said I cared about whether you showered already or not? Let's just go back to the hotel." Luke sent a wink my way and started walking in the direction of the hotel. I gulped before I slowly started to follow him, staying as far from him as possible.

-

"You know I was just kidding, princess, right?" he said once we got back to the hotel and entered the bedroom. "We're not really going to shower together."

"You better be," I grumbled, "because I'm not going to get in the shower with you."

"Not even after I asked you to be my boyfriend?" A pout formed on Luke's lips, but I pinched them together with my fingers.

"Never."

"Are you sure? I feel like in the future you'll change your mind and would want to have some shower s—"

I shooed him towards the bathroom, closing the door and going over to the bed.

By the time I sat down, something vibrated in my pocket, surprising me slightly, but then I remembered that I still had Luke's phone. I pulled it out and saw that Michael sent a text.

My heart dropped at the text I read.

**Luke, I was able to reschedule my flight along with Cal's and Ash's so we'd be staying in California a bit longer, but I can't seem to reschedule yours. The agency just wouldn't let me, so you'll be leaving in three days.**

I just kept staring at the bright screen, rereading the whole thing over and over again. My grip on the phone grew tighter, and I felt the urge to throw the device across the room, even though it was Luke's phone and not mine.

He's still leaving to London. I should've expected that, but it still hurt to know that I might not see him again. I mean, I could fly over to London myself, but how would I find him?

Was this what he wanted to tell me about his plane ticket? That he still planned on leaving me? After everything, he still wanted to go to London?

Instead of chucking the phone across the room like I wanted to, I slammed it against the pillow and buried my face in another pillow.

My chest hurt too much to think about it, and I was trying so hard to push the thought out of my mind, but nothing was working at all.

All I could think of was Luke leaving me.

After a couple of minutes of me sulking into the pillow, a blanket now draped over my entire frame, I heard the shower shut off and I didn't bother to move. I was too upset at Luke to move.

Few minutes later and the door opened and I heard Luke say, "I'm clean, so I can now—princess?"

I still didn't bother moving. I sensed his phone vibrating again, and I was getting mad at it, but more at myself since I dared to read the text and that made me fall into this negative mood.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Luke asked, but I didn't respond. "Talk to me. What happened?"

"Go away," I grumbled into the pillow, but it came out muffled.

"What?" He probably didn't understand me.

I turned my head to the side and shouted, "I'm mad at you!" and then my face was in the fluffy cushion again.

"Wait, why? What did I do now? Was it because I joked about showering with you? Princess, I wouldn't force you to do something like that, you know."

Without uttering another word, I searched for his phone and handed it to him. Once I felt his hand take his phone, I quickly hid my arm under the blanket again, curling into a ball and squeezing my eyes shut even more.

A moment of silence passed, and then I heard Luke say, "Oh..."

No response came from me. We just remained where we were, neither one of us saying anything.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form any words, so I ended up staying quiet.

"This was what I wanted to talk about," Luke finally said.

"Yeah, no shit," I snapped.

"But it's not what it looks like, princess."

"Oh, so you're not leaving me for London in three freaking days?!"

"I—I'm not going to London."

My eyes widened and I turned my head around, moving the blanket off of me so I could see Luke. His eyes looked a bit sad, and his face almost looked hurt.

"I was going to go with you to Sydney," he continued, "but I guess I can't now, since my flight can't be postponed."

"What?" was all I said.

Luke bit his bottom lip. "I want to be with you, so I told Michael that I didn't plan on going to London anymore. I'd rather be with you. And don't mind the only family I have. I probably wouldn't be able to find them anyway."

I glanced down at the bed sheets, feeling slightly bad that I was mad at him despite not knowing the full story. My fingers played with the blanket awkwardly, since I didn't know how else to respond.

My bodyguard moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. "I'm not leaving you, princess."

To be honest, I was more than happy to find out Luke was going to go to Sydney instead of London, but he was still leaving earlier than the rest of us. I couldn't take his place, because Michael didn't trust me being by myself. Calum obviously couldn't, since he's still stuck at the hospital. I don't know about Michael, but he probably wouldn't want to take Luke's spot for the flight in three days.

But then I remembered what Luke told me yesterday morning, how he just wanted to go home after fourteen years. Normally, I'd be extremely happy that he chose me over his family, but...

... I couldn't help the guilty feeling inside me.


	25. Chapter 25

Michael, Luke, and I entered the hotel cafe, taking a seat at a booth by the window. Luke and I sat on one side while Michael at the other, my manager and me taking the seats closest to the window. It was almost embarrassing for me to walk into the place, because of what happened the last time I was here.

The waiter handed us menus and started us off with something to drink, all three of us ordering water. Then the guy left to get our drinks.

"Are we doing anything today?" I asked Michael as I picked up my menu and opened it up.

"Today, you're not, but I am," he answered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing? Are you gonna visit Calum without us again?"

"N-No. I have, um, other things to take care of as well that are more important. Anyway, you two go have fun."

"Oh, we will," Luke said in a tone that made me blush and attempt to whack him with my open menu, only for him to stop my action by grabbing a hold of my menu.

My manager awkwardly cleared his throat, moving his menu closer to him. "Riiiiight, okay. So, do whatever you want, but be back at the hotel by six, and dress up appropriately for this evening."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked.

Luke leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You'll see, princess."

I turned to look at him, a scowl on my face as a bit of red coated my cheeks. "Wh-What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" I yanked my menu out of his hold and practically slammed it against the table, harder than I wanted it to.

"Nothing. It just means exactly what it means. You need to calm down."

Before I could say anything, I heard Michael mumbling something, so I turned my attention to him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing important, don't worry about it. So you two seem to be off to a good start on keeping yourselves busy until then."

"Michael, can't we just go with you? If you're visiting Calum again, you don't--"

"I'm not visiting him!" he yelled, taking me aback.

"Don't raise your voice at princess," Luke scolded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "He didn't mean any harm."

"S-Sorry. But I really am not visiting him though. He doesn't want me to, anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "Calum? Really? He doesn't want you to visit? Why?"

Michael sighed, sending a serious look at me as he opened up his menu. "Look, I really don't know why. Just know that he doesn't want me to visit him. Got it?"

No more words were spoken after that. I simply nodded in understanding and my manager seemed more than relieved to not carry on the topic any longer. I felt like something must have happened between the two. Whatever that was, I didn't know. Michael said he couldn't visit Calum, but he never said that Luke and I weren't allowed to, did he?

When Michael was deciding on what to get for breakfast, I poked at Luke's arm and he turned his attention away from his menu and to me. I motioned for him to lean close to me and he did.

Once his ear was only an inch away from my lips, I raised the menu up so it was blocking Michael's view from me and my bodyguard and whispered, "Can we please go visit Calum?"

"Um, you sure?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah. I feel like something's up between him and Michael."

"Well, okay then." Luke drew away to look at me. "But we won't stay long, because there are other things I want to do with you."

"Like what?" A smirk grew on his face and before he could say anything else, I interrupted him, "Never mind, you dirty-minded bastard."

"Why do you think it's something dirty?" He looked away. "I'm not sex-crazed, you know."

"Okay, I heard sex-crazed. What are you two talking about now?" Michael asked and I looked back over to him, setting my menu down.

"Nothing, important, don't worry about it," I said, repeating what Michael said to me earlier. I scooted myself away from Luke until I had my shoulder pressed against the window.

The waiter came back with three glasses of drinks, and Michael practically gulped his down the moment it was set down.

"Okay, slow down," Luke said. "You don't want your bladder to explode or anything."

"Excuse me," my manager said. "I'm just feeling a bit uneasy."

I spoke up, "If it's about your job, you don't need to work yourself to death--"

"No, not that." He bit his bottom lip, looking around before leaning forward, my bodyguard and me doing the same. "You guys aren't very quiet, you know. I overheard your little chat before Luke said something about him being sex-crazed."

"I said that I'm _not_ sex-crazed!" Luke shouted and I noticed heads turning and people giving us weird stares.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. But... I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to the hospital to see Calum either. I mean, he doesn't want me there. I don't know if he'll want to see you two either."

"Why wouldn't he want to see me?" I asked, and I just realized that I unintentionally said that in a haughty tone.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know, I just... Why doesn't he want me to visit him? Does he not like me?"

I scoffed. "Doubt it."

"I mean, he and I have known each other since we were teenagers, but I feel like he's pushing himself away from me. Am I being a bad friend to him? Did I do something wrong? Is he replacing me with someone else?"

"I don't--I don't understand what's going on," Luke said, raising an eyebrow, "but you need to slow down with the water. I can't imagine what would happen if you were chugging down alcohol. I just hope you're not as bad as princess here when he drinks."

"Hey!" I snapped. "I'm not a bad drunk!"

"No, but you become very horny for a virgin."

"That's not--"

Luke slapped his hand over my mouth and I tried to move away from him, but he kept his hand in place. I gripped his wrist and turned my head, but then he used his arm to bring me into a headlock.

"Anyway, back to Calum," my bodyguard said casually, like he wasn't even restraining me from moving around. "What's going on between you two?"

"Um, I think you're being a bit too rough with Ashton," I heard Michael say.

"Who's Ashton? I only know princess."

Luke's hand over my mouth was pissing me off to the point I actually decided to licking his hand, but even that didn't make him let go of me.

"Is everything okay here?" someone asked, and I recognized it as the waiter that was serving us today.

"Everything's perfectly fine. He's just going through a tantrum, that's all," Luke answered.

"No, I'm not!" I screamed, except my words didn't go through Luke's hand and came out muffled instead. I tried biting him, but that seemed to have failed as well.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waiter guy asked.

"Give us a few more minutes," Michael said. At that point, I was too tired from struggling and just gave up. Luke finally moved his hand from my face, relocating it to the top of my head and giving my hair a pat.

"I hate you," I grumbled, taking a deep breath before letting it out.

"Sure, you do," Luke said back as he finally released me. I moved farther away from Luke and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head away. "Aw, is princess sulking?"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

"Do you really want that, princess?" He scooted closer to me, and I ended up being trapped between Luke and the window.

"Leave me alone."

"I know how much you love attention," Luke whispered in my ear.

"Go away. I'm mad at you."

My bodyguard chuckled. "You act like such a kid."

"Shoo."

"Or a princess."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Luke--"

" _My princess._ "

"Just fuck already, you two!"

My eyes glanced in the direction of where the voice was coming from, and I saw a guy was glaring at us while his hands were gripping the top of the booth Luke and I were seated on. I could hear Michael stifling a laugh.

His sudden outburst reminded me that Luke and I weren't alone, and I just wanted to disappear and die.

"Adam!" exclaimed a girl, probably someone whom he was sitting with.

"It had to be said," the guy apparently named Adam said, glancing behind him. "The sexual tension around those two are so strong, you could practically see it." He shrugged before turning his attention back to us. "Do you guys need a room or something? I'll gladly let you two borrow my friend's room if you need it."

A different voice, this time a guy, gasped. "Nobody's going to frickle frackle in my room!"

"Can it, Reece. This couple clearly needs it way more than you do, since you always sleep in Shay's room. God knows what you two do together."

The entire cafe had their eyes on us and I hid my red face behind my hands. Michael burst out laughing, clapping his hands together.

"Thanks for the offer, but we have our own room," Luke calmly said.

Adam responded, "Then what are you waiting for? Go and get the booty!"

"Sir," a female voice said and I peeked through the gap in between my fingers, seeing a woman dressed in a waitress uniform. "Lower your voice, or must I have to ask you and your party to leave."

"I'm not gonna shut my trap until the sex-deprived couple over here leave," Adam said.

Even though I was still embarrassed, I was starting to get more annoyed with this guy. I pushed Luke away from me, moved onto my knees so I was face to face with this prick.

"Listen, you!" I yelled. "Whatever happens between me and my boyfriend has nothing to do with you! We are not 'sex-deprived,' as you put it! Luke is just weird and stupid! This sexual tension that you speak of does not exist, and Luke's dick isn't going up my ass any time soon!"

The guy just blinked at me, probably shocked, and I grinned as I became proud of myself.

But then Adam said, "So you're a bottom?"

This time, both Luke and Michael were laughing their heads off and steam was practically coming out of my ears. I grabbed the guy's shirt and yanked him forward, trying to be intimidating, but he seemed more amused than scared.

"Keep your nose out of my business!"

"You're Ashton Irwin!"

My eyes looked at the girl who was sitting at the same table as this Adam guy, and she was pointing at me with her mouth hanging open and green eyes wide.

"Oh, my God! You're Ashton!" she shouted again, turning to the guy (probably Reece) next to her. "He's Ashton Irwin!" Her eyes met mine again, but then her surprised expression was gone when it was replaced with confusion. "Wait, Luke's your boyfriend?"

Now my eyes went wide and I let go of Adam's shirt, sitting back down and covering my mouth with my hands. Even Michael and Luke's laughter died down and they were looking at me with large eyes. Pretty much the whole place fell silent and my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Shit," Luke muttered, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the booth and out of the cafe, leaving behind everyone else. People we passed by gave us wondering looks, but no one questioned anything.

As if on cue, an elevator door opened and walked out a few people. Luke and I rushed inside, my bodyguard apologizing for pushing the people aside, and quickly pressed the button to close the doors. He pressed the number to our floor and when the elevator started moving, I turned to face the metal wall and banged my forehead against it repeatedly.

"Princess, no! Stop!" Luke shouted, spinning me around and brushing my hair out of my face to look at where I hit myself. "You don't need to hurt yourself, okay? Everything's all right."

"Nothing's all right!" I shouted, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. "I screwed up! I--I got angry at the guy and outed us without meaning to, and now everyone's going to know and--I'm not ready to come out!" I faced down and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I-I can't do it. I need more time, Lukey."

Luke's hands cupped my tear-stained cheeks and made me look up at him. He rubbed his thumbs underneath my eyes to remove the tears that were sliding down my face.

"It's okay, princess," Luke said in a hushed voice. "You may have outed us, but it's not your fault entirely. That guy should've kept his mouth shut and not anger you."

"Th-There are a lot of people who don't accept relationships like ours."

He chuckled. "What, two guys being together? It's the twenty-first century, in case you've forgotten. There are more people who are accepting than those who aren't."

"But--"

"Remember the other day at the radio station where we had that one call from that one girl? Regina, was it?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Her name was Renee."

"I knew that. Do you remember what she said?"

Glancing down at my hands, I said, "Something about hoping you and I come out soon?"

Luke just smiled, laughing a little. "Before that."

My hands wrapped around Luke's wrists and pulled them from my face, my eyes looking down at the ground. I tried to recall what she said, and when I finally remembered, Luke's face was close to mine, noses touching and our breaths mixing.

"No matter what happens, the majority of your fans will be supporting you," Luke said. "They love you, and they're not going anywhere. For the ones who do leave, forget them. They probably just wanted your dick, anyway, but their dreams were crushed when they found out that it belongs to me."

I couldn't help the blush and smile that appeared on my face and Luke continued, "But for the ones who do stay, they're right behind you one hundred percent. Calum and Michael are definitely on your side, too. As for me..." His fingers laced with mine. "I'll be standing next to you, holding your hand the entire way and never letting go.

"You're not alone, princess. Remember that. You have your me, Michael, Calum, your friends, your family, your fans--"

Luke was cut off when I roughly pushed him away, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Your speech there was going so well until you brought up my family," I growled, glaring at Luke. Even more anger filled me at the mention of _them_ , and I was just starting to feel better.

My bodyguard blinked at me before he grumbled something to himself, slapping his forehead. "Shit, I forgot. You said something about having a bad family."

The elevator doors opened, revealing our floor and I yelled, "They're the worst! I usually never say this word, but--Fuck them! Every single fucking one of them! I fucking hate them all!"

Before Luke could say anything, I pushed past him and stormed off to the suite, only to remember that Luke had the key. I was left standing in front of the door, arms crossed over my chest while I was fuming with anger as Luke finally arrived. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door, and the first thing I did was pretty much force it open, kick my shoes off, and stomp all the way to the bedroom.

Without waiting for Luke, I slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. I rushed to the bed and threw the blanket over myself, curling up into a ball and hugging my knees to my chest. I buried my face into the pillow and let out a scream into it.

Luke jiggled the knob on the door, realizing it was locked. He knocked and said, "Princess, I'm sorry! I forgot your relationship with your family wasn't good!"

Screaming my anger into the pillow didn't seem to work, so I picked up the fluffy object and threw it across the room, hitting the door.

"What's going in in there?! Princess?!"

"They're dead to me! Fuck my family!" I shouted, grabbing another pillow and chucking it at the door.

"Open the door! Don't make me kick it down!"

I didn't care if he broke the damn door. I didn't care what would be broken by the time my anger subsided. I just didn't care about anything at that moment.

After the last pillow on the bed landed on the floor by the door, I wasn't feeling any better. My eyes spotted the bottle of aspirin. I picked that up and threw it at the door, a loud noise sounding as the container hit the door and fell to the ground.

Luke eventually stopped banging his fist at the door, but I wasn't done yet. My hand gripped the neck of one of the two water bottles and I hurled it at the same target I've been throwing things at. Then I grabbed the other one and repeated the same action, only this one wasn't closed completely. The cap flew off and the water spilled out onto the floor.

Angry puffs of air continued to leave past me, and fresh tears were made every twenty seconds. My eyes searched around for something else to throw, and there I spotted Calum's notebook that had songs lyrics in it. Rational me would have refrained myself from chucking it at the door, but I wasn't thinking before I picked it up and threw it.

When the notebook had left my hand, the door was forced open, revealing Luke who looked like he kicked it open. The notebook was flying towards him, but he just dodged it and it went past him, falling to the ground and the pages spilling out.

Because I couldn't find any more things to throw, I punched the headboard, not caring about the pain that traveled from my knuckles to the rest of my hand. Before I could send another blow, my wrists were being restrained in place and I glared past the tears in my eyes at Luke who was looking at me with a look of strong concern.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold on me. I began screaming and kicking at him, but he didn't move away.

"Princess! Ashton, calm down!" he shouted, pushing me down on the bed and pinning my hands down above my head. "Please, calm down!"

"Unhand me, you fucker!" I kicked at him again, but then Luke just plopped on top of me so his body and weight was keeping me down. Since he was in between my legs, I couldn't use them to kick him away.

I gave up fighting him after a minute of being stuck underneath him, and I was just letting the tears run down my face as my eyes closed and sobs went past my lips. I wanted to wipe the tears away, but Luke's fingers were still tight around my wrists and securing them down against the bed.

He slowly raised himself off of me, one hand letting go of me and I took the opportunity to rub my eyes that were most likely are red or going to turn red.

As I was relieving my eyes from tears, I felt Luke take my hand into his and I watched curiously at what he was doing. He looked down at the knuckles, and I noticed how they were turning red from when I punched the hard headboard. He brought my hand up to his lips and planted a few gentle kisses upon them, eyes closing as he did so.

When he finished, I drew my hand away and went back to wiping the tears from my eyes, and Luke helped me by brushing the pad of his thumb against my cheeks.

"I didn't realize how much you hate them," he said to me. "I'm sorry. If I didn't mention them, you wouldn't have became so angry."

I shook my head and Luke finally got off of me and took a seat next to me. I started to sit upright and then said, "It's fine now. It's just--I don't know. I'm not sure how to word it."

Luke stood up and I watched him do so. He took hold of my hands and pulled me up until I was on my feet. Then he sat back down and pulled me on top of him so that I was facing him while my legs were on either side of him and my ankles crossed behind him.

"If it's okay with you," he started, "do you mind telling me what made you hate them so much?" I glanced down in between us, and Luke must've sensed my uneasiness since he said, "You don't have to tell me. I just thought you should tell someone about it. What happened earlier just made me think you've been bottling this up for so long."

I nodded. "I-I have. It's just that..." I took in a deep breath before letting it out, my hands on his shoulders starting to shake. I began to calm down a little bit when the thumbs of Luke's hands that were holding my waist were rubbing circles into my sides.

"Don't force yourself to tell me anything, princess," Luke said, kissing my left cheek. "If you're not comfortable with it, don't force yourself."

"... M-My parents spoiled me when I was little," I finally told Luke, "but it wasn't because they thought I deserved everything I wanted. The only reason why they got me whatever I asked for was because they didn't want me to bother them. They thought that if I occupied myself with other things, I would leave them alone."

Luke drew away from me, his blue eyes looking into my hazel ones. He rolled his lips in between his teeth, waiting for me to continue.

"Other than getting me whatever I desired, they never paid any attention to me. They never talked to me, never spent any time with me... Luke, they never looked at me. They hired a nanny to take care of me, but all she did was make food for me if my parents didn't buy takeout or help me with showers."

I felt tears threatening my eyes again and I was starting to choke up, but I went on anyway. "I had siblings, too--a younger sister and brother. I envied them, because my parents actually showed them love that they never showed me. I hated my siblings for that, but I would never want them to be in my place at all.

"It wasn't until I was around twelve years old did my parents actually start to notice me." Luke had a hopeful look in his eyes, but I shook my head, letting him know that it wasn't something to be happy about. "They just started to notice me, because I was failing school. I was doing well in primary school, but when I reached secondary school, I just didn't have the motivation to learn anymore.

"My parents yelled at me, Luke. They called me useless, stupid, hopeless, just every bad thing they could think of. They said I would never get anywhere in life and I might as well just move out and live on the streets and they were just being very unsupportive of me. My siblings didn't understand anything, but assumed my parents were right and started throwing insults at me as well. They all just--None of them had any faith in me.

"When I asked my, um, mum why she suddenly started caring about me when my marks fell, you know what she said to me?"

Luke looked afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "Wh-What?"

I answered as my grip in his shoulders tightened, "She said she wanted me to get into a good university so I could leave the house for good. My family didn't care about my future. They just wanted to _get rid of me_. And then you know why they don't care about me? You know what my dad said?

"He told me I was a _drunken mistake_ \--that I was never meant to exist. My siblings were planned, but I--I was an accident to them."

"Princess." Luke wiped away fallen tears from my eyes, and his blue ones looked as if he was going to shed some tears as well. He brought his face close to my neck, his lips placed upon my skin and kissing there.

"Why they didn't put me up for adoption or why my mom didn't go through an abortion, I've no clue," I said, "but I'm glad they didn't. B-Because if I didn't live under their roof, I wouldn't have loved singing so much. Maybe I would have if I had another life, but I probably wouldn't be living the life I'm living right now. If I didn't live with my stupid family, I would've never met Michael or Calum at school."

A smile formed on my lips at the mention of Michael and Calum. "They were in Year 11 while I was in Year 9 when we met, and Michael had a strange obsession with becoming a manager while Calum loved to write music. I remember meeting them for the first time.

"I was sitting by myself behind the school and singing Green Day, not realizing they were eavesdropping. When I finished, they made their appearance and complimented my singing. Michael came up with the crazy yet amazing idea of becoming my manager, believing he could help me become famous. I thought, 'Why not give it a shot?' so I agreed.

"Michael organized gigs for me while Calum composed the music. Within a year, things were starting to get better, and when Michael and Calum finished school I dropped out, packed up all my things, and moved with them into an apartment in Melbourne from Sydney, which was where we were from. I didn't say goodbye to my family, but I didn't care. My fame was growing while my stupid family were stuck living their stupid lives. And when I turned eighteen, they somehow found some way to contact me and started taking positive notice of me, but instead of praising me they _bragged about me to everyone--about how I was a part of their family._ "

I gently pushed Luke away from me so our eyes met. I blinked away the tears and he once again wiped them away. "That made me hate them even more. Not only did they ignore me until I was twelve and started telling me how I'll never make it anywhere in life and being unsupportive shitheads, they had the audacity to act like that! With the help of Michael and Calum, I was the one who got myself to where I am today. Without any support whatsoever from my parents, I've become the world's most popular singer of today!

"I changed every contact information of myself so that way they could never get a hold of me again. I even made sure that Michael and Calum knew to never transfer any messages from them to me if they ever received any. I would never mention my family in interviews or talk shows or when I'm chatting with anyone. The hatred I have for them is still strong, but other than today, I'm not going to pay any mind to them at all."

The last parts made me feel more confident in myself and the tears finally stopped forming at the corners of my eyes. My breathing that was sort of erratic from crying was once again evened out, and I genuinely had a smile on my face.

Luke's hands traveled upwards until they were cupping my cheeks. His lips were curved upwards and he said to me, "Good for you, princess."

"But if there's one thing I want to thank my sorry excuse of parents for, it's for accidentally bringing me into this world. That's it. Nothing more. They don't deserve being mentioned by me in public at all, and nothing is ever going to change my mind on that."

Before I could say anything more, Luke pressed his lips to mine and I happily kissed him back, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. I smiled into the kiss and even giggled a little when Luke's hands snaked around my waist and tickled me.

When we pulled out of the kiss, we just gazed into each other's eyes, foreheads resting against each other.

"Feeling better, princess?" Luke asked me and I happily nodded.

"Much," I answered, smiling at him.

He gave the tip of my nose a quick kiss before he stood up with me still having my legs and arms wrapped around him. His arms went under me and I squealed, tightening my hold on him before I started laughing again.

"Well, princess, I have one thing to tell you." Luke beamed and then said, "You made it."

I gave him a nod. "Hell yeah, I did."

"Now, what do you say to visiting one of the guys who helped you make it this far, huh?" Luke finally let me down, my feet touching the ground. His hands were on my hips while mine were back on his shoulders.

"I'd like that," I answered, pulling Luke down for another kiss. When I pulled away, Luke told me to go clean my face a bit while he tidied the room up. I blushed, but did as told, going inside the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and cupped my hands together to collect water and then splashed the cool liquid onto my face.

When I opened my eyes up to look at myself in the mirror, I had a big smile that reached my eyes.

I wasn't in the past anymore. I'm in the present, living the fortunate life with Luke, Michael, and Calum. And why would I need family who never cared for me when I had millions of fans who support, love, and idolize me?

My family never liked me and never believed that I would ever get make it in life.

Well, they can suck it.

Because I made it.


	26. Chapter 25

"Mr. Irwin?"

I immediately pulled my hand out of Luke's at the mention of my name, turning my head in the direction of who was calling me.

Luke and I were just walking through the main lobby before the guy at the front desk called my name. I walked over to the employee guy as he pushed a plastic bag that had containers inside it.

Cocking an eyebrow, I asked, "What's in there?"

"It is your breakfast," he answered. "Mr. Clifford told me to give these to you if you were to come down here. We were just about to send these up to your suite, but I suppose there's no need for that now."

"Oh." I took the bag from the guy and scrunched my nose at the smell. Whatever were inside the boxes, I wasn't going to eat them. It didn't even smell good.

Luke relieved me from the bags, smiling down at me as he whispered, "I'll take these, princess." Then he looked over at the guy. "Thank you, sir."

The employee curtly nodded at us before he went to do whatever work he had and then Luke and I were beginning to approach the front entrance. Frederick and his black vehicle were waiting right outside and there were still some fans of mine up front ready to pester me.

I was pretty much having an argument with myself about whether I should hold Luke's hand or not. If I did, the fans would see it, but Luke said they wouldn't mind. Something in the back of my mind told me otherwise, but I really wanted to believe Luke.

When we stepped outside, the screams got louder and everyone was throwing words at me all at once. I absentmindedly moved closer to Luke, but I didn't realize that until I felt my arm pressing against his.

However, Luke moved away from me and I glanced in his direction, watching as he was now right behind me. He placed his hands on either side of my shoulder and gently led me towards the car.

"You suck!" someone shouted at me at one point.

"Of course, I do," I mumbled to myself. But I'll only do it for Luke.

"Go fuck yourself!" yelled the same person, I think. "I fucking hate you!"

I've been told worse in the past. They're just jealous of me and my success. Not everyone can be as lucky as I am to get to where I am today. I could take a few hateful comments--it wasn't going to affect me in any way.

I waved goodbye to my fans before my eyes looked at Luke, seeing that he was rubbing the back of his head. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, motioning me to go inside the car. "We need to go now."

Instead of pressing on, I nodded and went inside the car. Luke followed behind me and then he shut the door. I sat down facing the front and Luke sat in front of me. Frederick pulled away from the curb and we were now on the way to the hospital to visit Calum.

My eyes spotted the dashboard of the car and I raised an eyebrow. Then I asked Frederick, "What's with the seashells, Frederick?"

"Hm?" His eyes glanced at the seashells for a split second before they were looking back at the road. "I bought them for myself."

"Why?"

"Because they were lovely."

"Why?"

"I just really love seashells."

"Why?"

"Shut up, princess," Luke said, pressing his foot in between my legs and I squeaked, shoving his foot away and bringing my legs together.

"Don't do that!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"What? This?" Then he leaned towards me and I gasped, moving away from him.

"No! Go away!" I shouted, but I was laughing also as I placed my foot against his chest to keep him as far away from me as possible.

I was now lying on my back instead of it being against the car door. Luke got off his seat, pushed my legs apart and landed on top of me.

"Get off!" I laughed and he cupped my face in his hands and gently placed his lips on top of mine.

Despite my giggles, I tried to compose myself so I could kiss him back. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him a bit closer.

When Luke drew away from the kiss, I said to him, "That was a really nice kiss, but you seriously need to get off."

"But I'm too comfy where I am," he said with a pout. Then he pretended to fall asleep on me.

"You're heavy! Get off!" I tried to push him off, but Luke wouldn't move. Now I was getting annoyed and this time I attempted to roll him off of me, yet somehow I ended up on the ground and he was still 'asleep' on the seats.

Luke peeked one eye open and he laughed when seeing me glare at him from the ground. "I sleep for one minute and already you're on the ground," he joked as he sat upright.

"I don't like you," I grumbled, sitting across from him and resting my right foot on my left knee.

There was some classical music playing from the radio and I just glared at Luke while he was smirking at me. He motioned for me to come over to him, but I shook my head. He shrugged, pulled out his phone, and started to use it.

Some audio started playing and it sounded like someone was shuffling around. I raised an eyebrow and then let my eyes meet Luke's, seeing that he was smirking at me.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked hesitantly, leaning forward to see what was playing. When I saw what it was, my eyes widened and I gasped loudly as my cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, I still have the video," he said, chuckling before glancing down at his phone. "Ah, look at that. Too bad I'm gonna ruin it eventually."

"Ruin wha--oh, my God." I placed my hands on my blushing cheeks and averted my gaze from Luke. "Y-You can't just say stuff like that! That's so embarrassing!"

"Aw, princess is blushing." Luke moved from where he was sitting and sat down next to me. I shook my head and turned my entire body to face the car door. "No, don't do that. I want to see your face."

The rest of the way to the hospital Luke was just trying to get me to look at him while I would just shoo him away. At one point, Frederick said something that made my face burn even more, because I was not expecting an old man to tell me to 'refrain from reproducing in the back of the van.'

I ignored Luke when we stepped out of the vehicle and he thanked Frederick for the ride and told him that he'd call later to let him know when to pick us up to get my phone. Apparently, it should be ready or whatever, and I can't believe I went so many days without my phone. Whatever. I'm getting it back today and that's all that matters.

We both went to the front desk and the lady, without looking up from the computer screen, said, "How can I help you two?"

"We're here to visit Calum Hood," Luke said. "Can we get visitor passes?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hood is no longer here."

My breathing stopped and my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. "What? What do you mean he's not here?"

"He checked out of the hospital. He was supposed to stay for another week, but the guy wanted to leave. So we had him fill out some papers and he left."

"You can sign yourself out of a hospital?" Luke asked.

The lady nodded. "Although, it's not recommended, but it's not our choice. He can do whatever he wants. He's not our responsibility any longer."

I began, "But--"

"As much as I'd love to, I can't help you any further." She looked at us, an annoyed look on her face. "Mr. Hood is no longer under hospital's watch." The phone started to ring and the lady excused herself, picking up said phone and answering it with a more lively tone.

I rushed out of the hospital and Luke followed after me. Once the both of us were out, I said, "Which way to Calum's hotel?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I said, where to Calum's hotel? You know this place better than I do!"

"Um..." He glanced around the place before pointing in a certain direction. "That way, but it's a long walk, so it's best if--"

I ignored Luke and went in the direction he pointed in. "I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my mind."

"Why're you so angry? He just signed himself out."

"Without letting any of us know?! Do you think Michael knows? Should I ask him?" I stopped abruptly and turned myself around to face Luke, holding one hand out at him. "Give me your phone."

"Princess, you need to calm down. You don't need to be so upset over this."

"Well, I am. And unless you can think of a way to make me not upset, then go ahead."

"Okay, well, um..." He thought for a moment and I crossed my arms over my chest. He glanced down at the ground and then said, "Your fly's down."

My eyes widened. "What?!" I looked down, only to see that Luke lied. I glared up at him and went to whack him, but he caught my wrist. "Don't do that!"

"It's so amusing when you're angry, princess."

"Shut up!"

"You're also cute."

"Can I smack you? Like, right now?!"

"And hot."

I huffed, pulling my hand away from him. "Okay, I'll give you that. But I'm still upset."

"And I love your hazel eyes," Luke went on, making my angered expression soften. "I could just stare into them all day."

This time, I felt my face blush and I looked down, but he placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him again.

"I love when you smile and laugh. Your smile's the most beautiful one I've seen in all my eighteen years of living." When he said that, he showed a fond smile on his lips. "And your laugh is music to my ears. It sounds so much more soothing than when you're yelling at me."

Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer, pressing his forehead to mine as our nose brushing together. "And I just love everything about you. Even your personality that was unappealing at first, but it's what makes you, well, you. And I wouldn't change anything about you for anything."

I couldn't help but smile, a small laugh going past my lips. "Well, you certainly have a way with words."

"And, you know, if you asked me to have sex with you, I'd comply right away. As long as you're sober, of course."

"That was good up to the sex part."

"Well, I'm being honest, aren't I?"

I shrugged. "Whatever. Okay, you made me feel a little better." I briefly pressed my lips to his before pulling out of his arms and turning myself around, but he once again drew me back to him, arms around my waist once again as he tugged me close to him so my back was to his chest.

Luke let one hand snake up my shirt a little bit until his hand was resting on my stomach. I placed my own hand above his and let out a content sigh. I turned my head to the side and felt Luke press his lips to the top of my head.

At that moment, all care of anyone seeing us left me. No one came up to us yet, but if someone did happen to take a picture of me and Luke at this very moment, I wouldn't mind, because I'd have a memory of what's happening now.

Luke's hands slid from around my waist and then pushed into the front pockets of my jeans. I reached a hand behind to run my fingers through his soft, blond hair.

"Can we still go check up on Calum at his hotel?" I asked. "I want to know what's up with him."

"Sure, princess. Whatever you want," Luke said, pulling away and holding my hand in his. I suggested we walk, despite the hotel being a long way, like Luke said. I just wanted more alone time with Luke.

-

"Damn it, why isn't Calum answering the door?" I grumbled, banging on the door or the umpteenth time. "Calum, open up!"

"I don't think I have his number either," Luke informed me as he was scrolling through his phone. "I'll try to call Michael and see if--"

"No, don't call Michael. He's gonna freak out, and he's already stressed enough." I groaned and kicked the door. "Why isn't he answering the freaking door?!"

"Princess, you're going to disturb the other hotel guests." Luke placed his hands on my shoulders and then gripped firmly onto my wrists when I tried to push him away. "Maybe he went to do other stuff or he's asleep. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to leave just yet. I wanted to ask Luke to kick down the door, but that was going a little too far.

We left the hotel and Luke called Frederick to pick us up in front of Calum's hotel so he could take us to get my phone that's hopefully fixed by now.

But Luke had my driver make a quick stop in front of this shop to buy some random snack. When he came back, he had two boxes labeled Pocky in one hand, one was pink and the other was red. He gave me the pink one, but I said I didn't want it. Yet in the end, I still ended up munching on the snack and it wasn't half bad.

I had my eyes fixed on the window, looking at the view that was passing by. When we got to a red light, a little girl in the car next us looked over at me with bright eyes. She gave me a small wave and I raised an eyebrow at her. Then I felt Luke grab my wrist and forced me to wave back at her. The corners of her lips tugged upwards and she looked as if she was giggling. The light changed to green and the car she was in drove off. I glared at Luke, but I wasn't mad. It wasn't that big of a deal, anyway.

We arrived at the shop and Luke ordered for me to remain in the car and said that if I were to go against his orders he wouldn't kiss me. I stepped out of the car, anyway, and Luke didn't feel like trying to make me cooperate.

So we went inside and the guy from a few days ago already had my phone out and ready for me. A wide smile appeared on my face as I rushed over to the counter and picked up my phone, admiring the fixed screen.

Luke proceeded to pay the guy and I was just having a reunion with my phone. The first thing I did was turn it on and unlock it, going on Twitter and seeing all the mentions to me. I also noticed that a majority of these mentions had something along the lines of 'Lashton.'

I also saw an account that was dedicated to Luke and me and then there were pictures of us being seen together. We weren't doing anything intimate in any of the photos, other than the one where I was kissing Luke's neck, and there were a lot of retweets and favorites.

The next thing I knew I was being led out of the shop by Luke as his hand was placed on the small of my back. I still had my eyes looking down at the screen as I was going through the Lashton account.

"Hey, what're you doing there?" Luke asked, taking my phone from my hand. Before I could protest, he said, "Oh, an account for us? Hm, what's this thing that says follow do?"

"Luke!" I gasped and he tapped my screen and started laughing as he handed my phone back to me. I quickly looked down at my phone, but saw that he only made me go to my Twitter. I let out a sigh of relief and glared at him. "You can't do that! You'll make the fans go crazy!"

He raised an eyebrow. "They can get crazier?" I swung my hand at him, but he easily dodged it and opened the door to the car. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Hey, let's shopping for a bit, yeah?"

"Why?" I asked, grinning a little bit. I walked closer to the car and Luke helped me inside, although he didn't have to.

"Because I'm going to get you ready for tonight."

-

We spent the next couple of hours going from one store to another to find an outfit for me to wear tonight. Luke said he didn't need one, since he was just going to be wearing his bodyguard tuxedo. I, on the other hand, apparently needed to wear something slightly more formal than the clothes I have back at the hotel.

In the end, Luke chose my outfit and he got me this black dress shirt and these dress pants that clung to my legs, but not too much. To finish it off, I got myself a fedora. It had a nice touch to what I was going to wear tonight.

It was nearing five, so Luke and I decided to return to the hotel. On the way there, I kept calling Calum's number, but every single time I was sent to voicemail. After the seventh call, I gave up on trying to reach for Calum. He's just not going to answer, anyway.

Once Luke and I entered our hotel room, we kicked off our shoes and he set down the bag with my outfit inside on the bed and turned to me, saying, "Okay, princess. I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"Wait, I want to shower, too," I said, walking for the bathroom while pulling off Luke's jacket that I was wearing and tossing it onto the floor.

"Oh, I can wait after you're finished." Luke went to sit on the couch, but I pulled his arm back and he looked at me with a questioning look.

"I meant, wait for me, because I want to shower with you." I smirked when I saw his eyes go wide. I stepped closer to him, taking his hands and resting them on the lower area of my back. "So? What do you say?"

"Yes, please," he said without a moment of hesitation.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I parted my lips and I felt his tongue go inside my mouth, brushing against my own. He started to lean against me and then he pressed me up against the wall. My legs hugged his waist and crossed at the ankles as I tilted my head to the side. Luke then carried me to the bathroom, closing and locking the door and setting me on top of the sink counter.

His hands grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it up and I had to draw away from the kiss so he could get rid of my shirt and discard it onto the ground. Then I tugged at his shirt and he let me slide that off as well.

Luke's fingers went to the button of my jeans and started to unbutton them and pull down the zipper. Then I remembered I had my phone in my pocket, so I momentarily stopped Luke to take my phone out. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw I had two missed calls from Calum and a voicemail from him.

"Oh, now the idiot decides to call back," I grumbled, setting my phone face down somewhere on the counter. "Whatever. At least I know he's alive." I resumed to kissing Luke again as he slipped his hands into the sides of my jeans, me lifting myself up so he could pull them down.

He stopped tugging at them when they got to my thighs and he drew away from the kiss, our eyes locked together. "Don't you want to hear what his voicemail says?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "That can wait until later, really. He hardly ever has anything important to say, anyway."

Luke grinned at me and pulled me in for another heated make out session and I closed my eyes. He completely stripped me from my jeans and my socks came off along with my jeans and I was left in nothing but my boxers.

I let my fingers run through Luke's hair, tugging at them and rolling my hips to meet his. His hand went in between my legs and started to rub me there and a moan emitted through my lips that were most likely swollen.

But then Luke's lips broke away from mine and went to my neck, his teeth biting on my skin. I bit down on my bottom lip, but that didn't stop me from letting out sounds of pleasure due to his lips on my neck and hand on my hardening bulge.

I pouted when he stepped away from me. I watched as he went over to the bathtub and turned the shower head on, water pouring out.

While his back was turned to me, I took the chance to remove my boxer shorts and drop them onto the ground. I crossed one leg over the other, hid my hard-on with my large hands, and waited patiently for Luke to turn back to me, a mischievous smirk on my face.

Finally Luke twisted himself around to go back to me, but stopped in his place when he saw that I was now completely naked.

"I-I thought we were, um, gonna shower with our b-boxers on," he stuttered out as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Who said that?"

"N-No one, but... we're not going to have sex, are we?"

I pretended to think for a moment, and then I said, "It's all up to you."

"Princess, look." Luke let out a sigh and he walked back over to me, pushing my legs apart and stepping in between them, but not all the way. Just to my knees. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think either of us are ready for that yet. I mean, you're a virgin and you're just really horny right now. "

A frown formed on my lips. "So you're just going to leave me hard?"

"We can fix your problem without sex." He pulled off the rest of his clothes and I gaped at his toned body. This was the first time I ever saw him without any clothes on, and I was not disappointed with what I saw. "We'll just kiss and touch. But no sex. Not yet. Okay, princess?"

I nodded my head. "Okay, then."

After that, I lightly pushed him away from me and jumped off the counter, walking over to the tub and getting inside. Luke followed in after me and pulled the curtains so we wouldn't get the floor wet.

Water washed over me and I ran my fingers through my now wet hair, sighing at how relaxing water cascading over me felt. Luke moved closer to me from behind and wrapped his arm around my waist and, yeah, I could feel his hard-on pressed to my bum, but I tried not to think about that any further.

During our shower, we helped relieve the problems we both had and occasionally touched one another, but that was the most we did. We also helped each other wash our hair as well as our bodies, and it felt really nice to feel Luke's comb through my wavy hair.

Once we finished, we dried ourselves off and Luke got dressed in one of his tuxedos and, of course, he looked really good.

I pulled on the outfit we got from shopping earlier after removing the price tags and then picked up the fedora and placed it upon my still damp hair. I looked over at Luke whose eyes were on me, his lips curved upwards.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Luke since I wanted him to tell me if the outfit fit me well before I decided to have a look myself.

His smile grew and he answered, "I did choose your outfit. Of course, you look okay." I rolled my eyes, but then he added, "You always look perfect, princess."

I felt my cheeks turn red from his comment and I went to the bathroom. I already knew I was good looking, but this outfit Luke chose for me suited me perfectly well. The fedora was nice, too. I think I'll wear it more often.

My eyes caught sight of my phone and I picked it up, seeing I had now twenty-six missed calls from Calum and three voicemails. I furrowed my eyebrows, but then I decided to listen to one of the messages he left for me.

" _Ashton?_ " I heard Calum's voice say. " _I--fuck, I'm sorry for not picking up. Where are you? Please, call me back as soon as you get this._ "

I proceeded to the next message.

" _Ash, where are you? This is very important. Pl-Please, answer your phone. I--oh, shi--_ "

I went to the last one.

When it began playing, Calum sounded like he was crying and my heart was beginning to pound in my chest. I was becoming scared.

What was happening?

" _A-Ash,_ " Calum said, but he was speaking in a quieter voice now, " _I don't have much time, but I-I'm so sorry. I should've stayed at the hospital. I shouldn't have left. Tell Michael that I'm sorry and that I love--_ " There was a loud gasp on his end and Calum began rushing with the message. " _Ashton, stay with Luke! Don't ever leave his sight! Stay safe! Get rid of your phone! Don't--No! Please, no! Let go! Sto--!_ "

Then the last voicemail by Calum ended.


	27. Chapter 25.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Half chapter. These are in Michael's POV.

I lied.

I didn't have anything to do before tonight. I just wanted a day to myself to relax and think over some things. Although, I should've told Luke and Ashton that instead, but I just didn't want them to talk to me about it, in case they even cared at all.

So after Luke and Ashton left the cafe, everyone fell silent. Of course, some people were whispering and I felt like they might've been talking about what happened. I would like to think that wasn't the case, but I would never know.

However, I had no doubt in my mind that word would get out about Ashton having a boyfriend who also happened to be his bodyguard. I wasn't sure how Ashton's fans would react. I was sure a majority of them would be supportive, but I also had a feeling that there would be parts of the fandom that would be very upset. I just hoped those parts wouldn't be big.

I had the waiter pack up Luke and Ashton's food and leave it at the front desk for the two. Then afterwards I decided to go back up to my room to get changed into a more comfortable attire.

Once I got to my room, I stripped out of the current clothes I was wearing and picked up a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a jacket that belonged to Calum. He always left his jacket over here, because California weather was so weird. It was cold one moment and then it decided to be blazing hot next.

I didn't realize the next thing I did was fall onto the bed with my face buried in his jacket, taking in his scent. I drew away and just stared at the jacket with my eyes half open.

"Calum smells nice," I commented, pretty much hugging the jacket close to myself. I closed my eyes and I wanted to fall asleep while still breathing in my best friend's smell.

As much as I wanted to visit Calum at the hospital, I had to respect his wishes. He didn't want me there, then that's that. I would just make him even more upset if I showed up.

Calum was the kind of person who pushed away people whenever he wasn't happy. I was sure I did something that made him like that, but I wasn't sure what. I mean, he was fine with me the day before, but now he didn't even want to be with me.

I kind of miss him. I wish it was next week already, so I can take him out of the hospital and spend more time with him. I wonder what he's doing right now.

I sat upright and set his jacket on my lap, reaching inside my pocket for my phone so I could call him. When I found his name, I hesitated on calling, because what if he didn't want to talk to me? What if he would reject my call and send me straight to voicemail? Well, he did say that I couldn't visit him, but he never said I couldn't call, right?

So then I pressed the call button and brought the phone up to my ear, hearing the ringing twice before I was sent to voicemail.

" _Hey, it's Michael,_ " I heard myself answer. I couldn't help as I smiled, because I remembered that I was there when Calum wanted to make a new voicemail and he let me make one for him. " _Calum can't make it to the phone right now, because he's a butt and he sucks. Just leave a message and he'll get back to you._ "

But instead of leaving a voicemail, I hung up right away and set my phone aside. I felt a little bit cold, so I put on Calum's jacket and lay down on the bed, curling into myself.

I tried to think of all the possibilities of why Calum didn't want to see me, but nothing came to mind. I really wanted to forget about it, but it was bothering me now. Maybe going to sleep would help clear my mind.

So I lay in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, nuzzling half of my face in the pillow. I closed my eyes and brought my sleeve-covered hands up to my face, rubbing the side of my face against them when Calum's scent filled my nose.

-

My friendship with Calum began like this: We were about six years old and we wrote poems and he read me his and I thought it was funny. Then he told me how it wasn't meant to be funny and he got offended when I laughed, but I told him that his poem was perfect just the way it was. Even though I thought Calum's poem was perfect, the teacher disagreed when she wrote a big fat C on the top of his.

Back then, Calum was the quiet and introverted type while I was more loud and outgoing. We were opposites, yet somehow we both were able to work through our friendship and he soon earned the title of my best friend.

As the years went by, our friendship grew and Calum began opening up more. Eventually, he and I were able to be more like ourselves around each other. He was the only person I was the most comfortable with and the only person I could tell anything to. Calum, of course, kept some secrets from me, but I didn't mind all that much. I only wanted him to tell me when he was ready.

But we were never more than best friends. That was the furthest our relationship would ever go, I believed. I never saw Calum as anything more than a best friend. Sure, he would kiss me sometimes and he was even the first person I gave my first kiss away to (we were drunk and I had the strongest urge to kiss someone and he just so happened to be the first person I grabbed), but that never sparked anything that would make me believe that I had a crush on him or anything.

So why did I have a dream about him that left me with a boner by the time I woke up?

I was sitting upright on my bed with my hands pressing down on my hard-on while groans of discomfort were slipping past my lips. I couldn't get up and go to the bathroom, because just moving around made things even more uncomfortable for me.

This wasn't the first time I've gotten hard from a wet dream, but it was the first time that it was about Calum. I didn't remember all of the dream, but I did recall parts of it, like how at one point and I had my mouth around Calum's--

And how I was on my arms and knees while Calum was behind me and had his tongue in my--

And how we were both moaning messes when Calum and I began to--

"I need to get up," I mumbled to myself as I began to stretch my legs out, but the jeans I wore rubbing against my hard-on didn't help my situation at all.

This time I whimpered and I fell onto my side, just wanting this feeling to go away already. This was the problem with me waking up to morning wood. I was very sensitive down there and most of the time I wouldn't be able to move, because then it would make things harder for me.

Masturbating wasn't something I did often, because it wasn't easy to get myself off. I already knew what moves I was going to do and when something was about to happen, I prepared myself for it. Most people say that masturbating felt good, but I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it as much as I probably ought to--even when I thought of someone attractive, like Megan Fox or Katy Perry.

And since I couldn't get up, taking a cold shower was out of the question. I would have to lie there and wait for my boner to go away. I didn't know how long that'd take, but just having it was already bad enough.

Going onto my back, I groaned, "I cannot deal with this." My fingers reached down to the button of my jeans and popped it open.

I pulled the zipper down and slipped my thumbs into the sides of the jeans, pulling them down my legs. Once I had gotten them off my feet, I threw them somewhere on the ground and then rolled myself onto my side with my cheek pressed against the pillow.

Now that I had removed my jeans, it was a little bit better since now only my boxer shorts were constricting my boner. That didn't mean I wasn't uncomfortable anymore. My dick was still throbbing, and I just wanted it to stop already.

Since I was still wearing Calum's jacket, I could still smell his scent, but it was almost going away. Memories from my dream filled my mind again and I furrowed my eyebrows, closing my eyes and shaking my head vigorously as if to shake out the memories.

That worked for only two seconds before I started thinking about it again. I also found myself making almost quiet moans and I didn't realize where my hand was until I felt it squeeze my boner.

Like I said before, I hardly ever masturbated because I could never find pleasure in it. Yet here I was, gasping as a feeling developed in the pit of my stomach. I buried my face into the fluffy pillow to muffle out my moans as my hand continued its actions down below.

I didn't even think of it as my hand at that moment. I imagined it to belong to the first person that came to mind, and that person just so happened to be my best friend.

"C-Calum," I moaned out as I continued to rub at my erection. I slipped my hard-on from underneath my boxer shorts. and wrapped my fingers around it, the thumb brushing over the tip of my red length that was now starting to leak of pre-come.

Thinking of Calum in such a way made me feel so dirty. I was getting off to my best friend, and thinking about him touching me was way better than thinking about anyone else. Despite already knowing what kind of movements my hand was going to do next, it still felt really good.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I pumped myself a few more times. I didn't want to dirty Calum's jacket in case I really needed to come, so I remained on my side and made sure the tip of my erection was away from me.

The speed of my hand gradually increased and I lolled my head more into the pillow, moaning out Calum's name one more time before shooting what I had been holding back all over the sheets. I felt some get on my hand, but I continued to move it up and down my length that was no longer hard.

Drawing my hand away from where it was, I brought it up so I could see it and saw this thick white liquid covering my fingers. I grimaced at it and sat upright before I got onto my feet and went to the bathroom.

After washing my hands, I cleaned the remains of the white stuff that was still on the tip of my shaft. I went back over to the bed and scrunched my nose up at the sight of the come that was all over the bed sheets. I let out a sigh and pulled the sheets off of the bed and pushed them to the ground.

There was some sweat sticking to my forehead and it was too hot, so I removed Calum's jacket, but I placed it on the bed. I returned to the bathroom to cool myself off by splashing water on my face. Then I wiped myself dry with a towel and ran my fingers through my hair so it wouldn't get in my green eyes.

I stared at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but think how horrible of a person I was. I mean, I got hard from a wet dream I had of Calum. Calum! My own best friend! I wondered what he'd think if he ever knew I masturbated to him. Probably weirded out, I bet.

"I can't believe I did that," I grumbled, shaking my head and walking out of the bathroom to get back to the bed. I stood next to it, my eyes looking down at the jacket. I slowly picked it up and brought it up to my face, once again taking in his scent that was now barely there. Then I fell on the bed with my knees close to my chest and my face buried in the jacket.

I didn't plan on falling asleep again, because I didn't want to have another dirty dream of Calum. To imagine my best friend as something more just didn't seem right to me. I mean, he's my best friend. Thinking of him in this way could jeopardize our friendship, and Calum was someone I wanted to be in my life until my final breath.

My head grew a bit more clouded as I breathed in more of Calum's scent, a smile creeping onto my face. Calum honestly did smell really nice.

Other than thinking about how good Calum smelled, I also wondered what he was doing right now. I hope he was fine. I kind of miss him. Maybe more than I really should. I just wish I knew what it was that made him upset at me.

I wanted to try to call him again, but I didn't want to seem even more clingy that I already was. So for the rest of the time until I had to meet up with Ashton and Luke again, I lay on the bed with Calum's jacket in my arms and didn't even give my phone a single glance.

As of right now, the jacket was the closest I could be to him.


	28. Chapter 26

It was now a little bit past six, it was dark out, and Michael was waiting for me and Luke in front of the hotel suite. He had this happy expression on his face, but it looked a bit forced to me. He was telling me to hurry and get to the car so we could leave right away.

But on our way to wherever the hell we were going, I couldn't get Calum's voicemails out of my mind. I didn't bring them up at all to either Luke or Michael, because I wasn't sure how to. Michael was going to freak out if he found out something happened to Calum, but he was going to find out sooner or later, wasn't he? Yet, no matter how hard I tried to get myself to say anything about what I just heard through my phone, I couldn't form any words.

Speaking of my phone, even though Calum told me to get rid of it, I was clutching the device in my left hand. I just got it back today, and now he wanted me to just throw it away? I don't think anyone in their right mind would just simply toss away their phone. It's like their precious baby. I was separated from mine for days, but even though I was back with it, I didn't have a strong urge to use it as often as I used to before.

Michael was on his phone, looking through stuff and Luke was staring out the window. I just kept flipping my phone around in my hand, not sure what else to do with it. I could do what Calum wanted me to do, but what could possibly be wrong with my phone that I had to dispose of it?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Luke snort. "I don't know which is brighter," he said, breaking the silence in the car, "your phone screen or Ashton's future."

My manager looked up at him and said, "This is on its lowest brightness."

"Oh. Now I know which is brighter."

I threw one leg over Luke's lap and purposely jabbed the heel of my shoe into his thigh. He didn't flinch though, and I was disappointed with the results.

"My future is very bright!" I snapped, my defensive side resurfacing. "Look where I am now!"

"You're in a car yelling at me," Luke deadpanned.

I groaned and glared out the window. I really didn't feel like dealing with Luke's stupid games at the moment.

The area we were in was unfamiliar. We were on this highway and I was staring into darkness that had small specks of lights shining in the distance. I turned to Luke and asked, "Where are we and what am I looking at?"

"You're looking at me in a car," Luke said, grinning at his response.

Michael started laughing and I glared at my bodyguard before yelling, "No, stupid! What city?! And what's out the window?!"

"We're in a city called Huntington Beach and out the window is the beach and the Pacific Ocean."

"Why?"

The whole car was silent and both Michael and Luke were looking at me, like the answer was going to hit me any moment--oh.

"Wait, the party?! That's today?!" I exclaimed. "What the hell, Mikey! Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

"I did. I told you to dress appropriately, and you did."

"What if I wore something else and ended up standing out because I didn't dress like everyone else?!"

"Yeah," Luke chimed in. "Like, what if he showed up with a fluffy pink dress with a tiara on top of his head a pair of princess gauntlet gloves on his arms?"

My jaw dropped and Michael burst out laughing, his arms clutching his stomach as he leaned towards the side. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached my arms out at Luke, but he grabbed my wrists and kept me from hurting him.

"Why the hell would you say that?!" I yelled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that! I mean, I can imagine it now and you'd look really sexy--"

"Stop thinking about it, pervert!"

Michael only laughed louder and his eyes were squeezed shut. It really didn't look like he was going to stop his laughter any time soon. If he died laughing, the blame would all be pinned on Luke.

"Shut up, Mikey!" I snapped, my eyes glaring at him.

He tried to regain his breath so he could answer me, but he ended up laughing some more. His laughing was really annoying me and I just wanted him to shut up already.

I drew away from Luke and yelled, "Luke, kick him in the face or something! Make him shut up!"

"Why? He's not doing anything wrong," Luke said, shrugging. "He's just laughing."

"It's your fault he's laughing!"

"Stop yelling and find your chill."

I growled in annoyance and Michael's laughter began to die down. "Okay," he said, taking in deep breaths as he sat upright. "I think I'm done."

"Good," I said. "Now, why didn't you--"

Michael burst out laughing again.

"Okay, that's it!" I shouted, preparing myself to launch at Michael and strangle him to death. Luke held me back though and he kept telling me to relax, to which I snapped, "I am not going to relax!"

"You need to calm down," Luke said. "Princesses shouldn't get upset so easily."

"In the mean time, stop with the princess thing! I want Michael to shut up, but you're making him laugh even harder!"

"Sorry, princess."

"Just shut up!"

"We have arrived," Frederick said calmly and I almost forgot that he was here, even though he was the one driving the vehicle Luke, Michael, and I were riding in. "Now please take the commotion outside. I can only handle so much noise."

After finally shutting up his stupid laughter for good, Michael apologized while trying his best not to laugh again, "Sorry. Would you like some beer? We've got beer at the party."

"Are you stupid?" I asked. "He's driving and you're offering alcohol to him?"

"Oh, right. Whoops. Anyway, I'll let you know when to pick us up, okay?"

Once I was out of the car, Michael and Luke followed after and we all watched as Frederick drove off. We turned our eyes towards the beach and my jaw dropped at the sight before me.

There were two rows of Mason jars with lit candles inside, the rows forming a pathway that led to where a group of people were already hanging out and holding their drinks in their hands or dancing to the music the DJ was playing. Ropes of LED lights were hanging above everyone and were held up by the party tents that were placed every ten feet from each other. Underneath the largest tent was a long table that held the food and beverages and other round tables were set nearby where some people were seated and chatting there while eating.

"This is pretty cool," Luke commented, standing beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Cool?" my manager repeated. "I worked my ass off planning this evening, and all you got to say about it is cool?! Well, we didn't set it up. We hired other people to do that, but still!" He gasped, pretending to be offended by Luke's choice of describing the party. "Wait! Calum's missing all of this! I need to take pictures and send them to him!"

At the mention of his name, I was reminded about the three voicemails I had received from Calum back at the hotel. I was about to bring it up to Michael, but he had already walked off, holding his phone up and pointing the camera at the event to take pictures.

I reached for my own phone that was inside my back pocket, but didn't take it out. I just brushed my fingers over the hard surface before pulling my hand out. I really didn't want to just toss away my phone like Calum told me to do. There was no reason for me to get rid of it, so I decided to keep it with me. What was the worst thing that could happen, anyway?

"Come on, princess," Luke said, pulling me away from my own thoughts. He moved in front of me and held his elbow out at me. "Your party awaits."

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I blushed and linked my arm with Luke's. He led me through the pathway of lit Mason jars and I noticed there were about five bouncers that were standing along the border of the event. But I already felt safe just having Luke next to me.

My bodyguard led me over to where Michael was greeting some of the guests. My manager introduced me to a couple of people I haven't met before. And for the rest of the hour, I chatted with some of the party guests and took pictures with them while Luke kept an eye on me the entire time.

-

I was standing by Michael who was welcoming newly arrived guests. Luke wasn't with me at the moment, because he had spotted someone who was apparently one of his favorite artists and he really wanted to talk with them, so I let him.

"You enjoying the party so far?" Michael asked as soon as the group that just came to the party were in.

"I've been to better parties," I said, shrugging and seeing the frown on Michael's face. I laughed a little. "But you really did do an amazing job with this one."

He smiled. "Thank you. Why don't you find someone to talk to?"

"I already did that for an hour."

"But it doesn't hurt to talk to a few more people, does it?"

"Well, no, but... maybe you should go have fun right now. You worked hard. You deserve it."

Michael looked back to another group of people approaching. "I'll do that in a bit. You go on ahead."

I patted my manager on the back and excused myself as I went over to where the round tables were set up. I found one that was empty and sat down, looking around the place for Luke, but I didn't see him anywhere.

A sigh went past my lips as I propped my elbow up against the table and leaned my head against my hand. My eyes turned towards the cloth on top of the table and my finger traced random patterns into it.

"Nice party you got here," a voice said and I glanced in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Oh, hey," I responded when seeing Chelsea with a drink in her hand. "Michael invited you?"

"He invited a lot of people. Trust me, I saw the list of invitees. Anyway," she pulled out a chair, "may I sit?"

I motioned for her to go ahead and she did. Walk the Moon's Shut Up And Dance was playing and there were a lot of people on the dance floor.

"You look bored," Chelsea spoke up. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not--" I was going to deny Luke and my relationship, but decided not to. I sighed and said instead, "He's somewhere. I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while."

"What a bodyguard he is." She took a sip at her drink and I glowered at her.

"He's a great bodyguard, mind you," I defended. "So far, he hasn't let anyone hurt me."

Chelsea scooted her chair closer to me and then brought two fingers close to my arm. I yelped when she pinched me and I rubbed at my arm.

"He failed," she said, smirking, "but you're right. He's doing a pretty good job at protecting you."

Before I could say anything else, I spotted Luke in the crowd and he was chatting with a couple. He looked like he was enjoying himself and I smiled, seeing the expression on his face as he laughed with them.

"How long has it been since you two met?" Chelsea asked and I turned my gaze towards her.

"Um, a few days?" I answered, unsure. It really didn't feel like a few days. So much had happened and somehow Luke and I went from hating each other to becoming boyfriends.

"Only days?" She raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "Wow. How do you look so in love with him already?"

I snorted. "I'm not in love."

"Right. You love him."

"And how exactly are you supposed to know that I love him?"

"Have you seen the way you look at him? Anyone with eyes could tell, but no one would guess it all happened in merely a number of days. The look of love on your face is more real when you're looking at him than when you're looking at your own reflection."

Rolling my eyes, I averted them away from Chelsea, crossing my legs and arms. "Shut up. I don't need someone to tell me about how I feel."

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself that. But I suggest you don't wait until it's too late to admit it."

"Believe me, that won't happen."

"It might."

Just then, Luke was walking over to me and I smiled as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. He greeted, "Hey, princess."

"Hi," I said back.

He extended his hand out at me. "Want to dance?"

My eyes widened and I glanced over at Chelsea who signaled me with her brown eyes to accept Luke's offer. I looked back at my bodyguard and awkwardly said, "But people are here."

"Um, okay? I didn't think we were alone."

"And they'll watch us."

"So?"

"Luke, I--"

"Just go with him, Irwin!" Chelsea snapped. I winced at her loud tone, but I sighed, nodding my head and taking Luke's hand. He pulled me out of my seat and led me towards the crowd that was dancing to the music that was drawing to an end.

But when we went past the crowd and were approaching the border of the party, I asked Luke, "Wait, where are we going?"

"Just a little bit farther away from the party, that's all," Luke answered.

Before we could get away, one of the bouncers spotted us and walked closer to us. The next thing I knew, he grabbed my arm and I winced at the tight hold he had on me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked in a very deep voice.

"Hey, hands off!" Luke snapped, prying the much larger guy's hand off of me and standing in between us. "There's honestly no need to get aggressive with him."

"Guests are not allowed to leave as long as the event is still going on."

"Yeah, well, he's the guest of honor and I'm his bodyguard. This whole thing was made for him. We'll be back, big guy, so don't miss us too much."

"Orders from the top. No one is leaving."

Luke huffed before telling me to follow him. I did as he told me, ready to turn back to the event, but then Luke started running past the bouncer.

"Hey!" the large guy yelled.

"Ashton, run!" Luke shouted. I hesitated in doing so, but when the bouncer's eyes looked at mine, I instead ran back into the crowd.

I squeezed my way through the crowd while the large guy was trying to get closer to me. Once I was out of the crowd and he was still in it, I made a run for it, going in the direction where Luke had ran off.

Never did I look back once. I kept running while my hand was keeping my fedora on my head and I was getting farther away from the lights of the party. My eyes spotted a lifeguard tower and I went up the steps, jiggling the knob and noticing it was unlocked. I entered the said tower and closed the door after me, locking it. My back was pressed against the wall as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

Placing a hand over my chest, I walked over to the window that had a view of the ocean, but I couldn't see anything. Only the lights of the boats in the distance.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed as I was being lifted in the air, frantically kicking my legs out. My hands clawed at the arms to get them off of me, but I stopped when I heard a loud laugh from behind me.

"Jeez, princess, what's with the screaming?" Luke laughed as he set me back on the ground.

"You idiot!" I shouted, turning myself around and letting my hand form into a fist. I hit his shoulder as hard as I could, but he continued his laughing. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I was crouching in the corner to keep myself hidden. I didn't think you'd come into the same tower as I did."

"You scared me half to death!"

"Oops, my bad."

"You're not even remotely close to feeling bad, you asshole."

"I really am sorry, believe me. I shouldn't have surprised you that way. But anyway," he leaned his forehead against mine, "we're alone now."

I grinned, unable to be mad at him any longer. "So we are." I brought my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my hips. I pulled Luke down for a kiss to which he happily gave me. His hands slipped to my bum and one of them reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone.

When I drew away from the kiss, I questioned as I watched him open up YouTube on my phone and type something, "What are you doing?"

"Lookin' up a nice, slow song for us to dance to, that's all," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, no." I tried to get away from Luke, but he only tugged me back towards him, one arm around my waist and keeping me from going anywhere while the thumb of his hand holding my phone tapped the screen for the song. "Luke, no."

"Princess, yes," he said.

I shook my head. "I-I can't dance to slow songs. I tried it before and I fail so badly."

"Come on, it's easy. Just follow my lead, okay?"

Lightly biting my bottom lip, I nodded and Luke pushed my phone into his pocket, the music beginning to play. I placed my hands on his shoulders as his were once again on my waist and we were just slowly swaying from side to side.

His lips were mouthing the lyrics whenever they came up in the song and I listened to it, smiling and feeling my cheeks grow hotter.

"And we're slow dancin', swayin' to the music," Luke sang softly. "Slow dancin', just me and my girl."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I said, "I'm a guy though."

"Shh, just let me sing." He then ontinued, "No one else in the whole wide world. Just you, girl."

I smiled at Luke, encircling my arms around his neck and laying my head on his shoulder, my face pressed into his neck. I left light kisses to his skin and I heard Luke inhale deeply, his hands moving back to my bum and giving it a small squeeze.

The song went on and Luke and I continued slow dancing to it without saying anything to each other, a smile on my face. His heart was pounding in his chest and mine was doing the same. Butterflies were flying all around in my stomach and I wondered if Luke felt them as well.

After the song came to an end, we had stopped moving, but we didn't pull away from each other. We stayed where we were and remained in comfortable silence, the two of us just enjoying being in each other's arms.

Before I could be the first to say something, I felt Luke begin to move and my eyes went wide when I realized what he was doing.

"Stop humping me, Luke," I said, drawing my face away from him and glaring at him.

He sheepishly smiled, stopping his actions as he said, "Sorry. It's just--fuck, you're so beautiful and I'm kind of turned on with how close we are to each other. And maybe I just want to take you right now, but wouldn't it be awkward to have our first time in a lifeguard tower?"

I just blinked at Luke, my face flushing red at his words. I pulled away from Luke and he gave me a confused look. I grabbed the brim of my fedora and tossed it to the side. Luke's eyes followed my hat before they were back on me.

"You know, I think it'd be hot," I said, slowly popping open the button of my dress pants, "if we did it right here, right now."

My bodyguard's blue eyes grew wider as I let the dress pants pool at my ankles. I toed off the shoes I was wearing along with my socks and stepped out of them and the pants.

Luke took a step back and stuttered, "I-I was, you know, I, uh--"

I gripped his tie and pulled him towards me, my lips pressing to his to shut him up. With my hands, I guided his down to my bum and let them stay there. After I let go of his hands, I brought mine up to his blazer and started to unbutton the buttons one by one.

Once that was discarded onto the ground, I noticed Luke began leaning into towards me, so I drew away from Luke and took a seat on the ground, lying on my back and moving my legs apart.

"Go ahead, Luke," I said in the best seductive tone I could make. "I know you want me."

"Fuck, I really do," he growled, getting down on the ground as well and resting his arms on either side of me, his body in between my legs. He attached our lips together once again, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. He started to move his hips against mine, making the both of us moan into the kiss.

Luke broke away from the kiss and I was panting as I watched Luke get rid of the rest of his clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxer shorts. His hands were on my waist before moving upwards and sliding my dress shirt off of me (I had to sit up a little bit so he could get it off).

Now we were both nearly naked and Luke brought me in for another kiss, my hands cupping his face while his arms were propping his upper body.

"Lukey," I moaned out when I felt his hard-on rubbing against mine. I wrapped my legs around his body and he continued grinding down on me, this time his hard-on was pressed against my bum.

"We--We need to--to get these off," Luke panted, his finger hooking into the elastic of my boxer shorts. I nodded and motioned for him to remove them.

But before he could even do so, my phone ringing interrupted him and he groaned, moving himself over to where his pants were and reaching for it. He glared down at the bright screen.

"It's Michael," he said. "Should we ignore it?"

I was going to agree with Luke, but then I remembered when I ignored Calum's calls that were very important. I shook my head and grabbed my phone, sitting upright and answering it. Luke sat on his bum and rubbed the back of his head.

"Mikey?" I said into the phone. "What is it?"

" _Ash, where are you?_ " he asked, sounding panicked, much like how Calum sounded. " _S-Something happened. A bunch of these black vans came up to the party and all these men came out of the cars with guns and have everyone on the ground. A-And for some reason they have Calum with them and he's all tied up._ "

My eyes widened and I put the phone on speaker so Luke could hear him. Then I answered, "I'm with Luke right now. What else is going on?"

" _Wherever you are, don't go back to the party. Th-They're looking for you and--_ "

" _You with the phone!_ " someone shouted and my heart almost stopped for Michael. " _What are you doing?!_ "

" _I-I was--I wasn't d-doing anything--_ " Michael stuttered out, but was cut off when he cried out in pain. More of the same sound followed and I flinched every time I heard it.

" _Who are you phoning?! Answer me or I'll keep kicking you!_ " No response came from Michael as some rustling noise made its way to my ears. " _Ashton?_ " the guy said in confusion before he gasped and called the others over to him.

I immediately hung up and flung my phone across the room, scooting closer to Luke who wrapped his arms around me protectively. My own arms went around his body and I buried my face into his neck.

"Th-They're coming after me," I whimpered, tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. "Lukey, don't let them take me away."

"You're safe, don't worry," he said. "Hurry, we need to get dressed right now."

Then the two of us went to grab our clothes off the ground. I went for my dress shirt and fumbled to get that on. My hands were shaking too much for me to even get the buttons in.

Luke already had his socks, pants, and dress shirt back on the moment I finished the last button and he was in the middle of putting his shoes back on. I reached for my socks that began to put them on before a loud banging sound came from the door, making me jump in surprise and almost gasp aloud.

"They're in here!" a voice exclaimed. "His phone led us to here!"

Since I was sitting on the ground, I crawled over to Luke who was now standing on his feet. He had his clothes back on already except for his tie and blazer and I was still only in my dress shirt and boxer shorts.

"Stay by me, princess," Luke whispered as I stood up, hugging him close to me as he kept an arm protectively around me. My heart was racing in my and not in a good way. I was hoping Luke could save me again like he did those many times.

The door was kicked down and I yelped in surprise as the entrance revealed a large man who entered the lifeguard tower. I tightened my hold around Luke, not wanting to let go of him.

"Hand him over," the guy said, "or else I'll take him by force."

"Like hell I'm gonna do that," Luke spat. "You'll have to get through me first."

The man who spoke shook his head before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at us.

Luke jumped on me so we both fell to the ground, the gun going off and the bullet going straight through the window. I remained on the ground as Luke got onto his feet and charged at the guy, prepared to attack.

But the guy grabbed Luke's leg that was about to swing at his head. My bodyguard looked surprised and he tried his best to get out of the other man's hold, only to be roughly shoved back.

I gasped and was about to go over to my bodyguard, but he quickly got up and once again ran at the guy.

The bigger man tried to punch Luke, but he quickly dodged it and kicked at his, getting the guy to stumble and fall back.

Two more men started to appear, their eyes looking around until they landed on me. Panicking, I stepped away until I was backed up against the wall and they started to approach me, one of them holding ropes and the other holding cloths and a bottle of some liquid.

"Luke!" I yelled out and he hurried over, grabbing one of the men's arms and using all his strength to flip him over his shoulder and making him collide with the other guy.

"Just stay where you are!" Luke ordered. "Don't go anywhere--"

A gunshot sounded and I screamed when a bullet flew past my face and was lodged into the wall behind me. Luke went after the guy holding the gun, somehow managing to kick the firearm out his grasp and he sent a punch to the guy's face.

Picking up the gun, Luke pointed it from the entrance to the other men that were starting to get up off the ground. He backed up to the wall, his back to my body as he sandwiched me between him and the wall.

The guy who first came into the tower was the first to get up, making his way over to us. Luke didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, hitting the guy right in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, his hand going over to where he was just shot.

Another guy, the one with the ropes got up and approached us. Again, Luke pulled at the trigger, but this time nothing came out. He chucked the empty gun at the guy, only to miss his head.

The next thing I knew, Luke shoved me to the other side of the room far away from the large man. The bigger guy threw a fist at Luke, only for my bodyguard to move just in time so the fist hit the wall instead.

Luke kicked at his side and was about to send him another kick before the guy dodged his next attack and kneed Luke in the stomach, making him double over and fall to the ground.

"Luke, no!" I shouted, rushing over to him. But I was being lifted into the air and thrown over someone's shoulder, my legs kicking wildly at the person. "Put me down! Luke, help--!"

I was cut off when something went around my mouth and kept me from saying any more. From behind I felt my feet being tied together and my arms being forced behind me so my wrists could be bound together.

"Let... go of him!" Luke yelled out weakly, trying to stand on his feet only to fall over and cough painfully.

"Put him out," said one of them and I watched with wide eyes as a cloth was being placed over my face.

I let out muffled screams as I frantically shook my head from side to side to get the rag away from me. I tried my best to not inhale whatever the cloth was soaked in, but I eventually had to breathe and my need for air got the best of me.

My head started to feel dizzy and my struggling started to come to a stop. The rag was then pulled away from my face and my eyes grew heavy as a sack was being placed over my head.

"Let's get moving," someone said and I was being carried out of the lifeguard tower, hearing Luke desperately trying to get up only for someone to kick him and telling him to shut up.

I was shoved into the back of a van and then the doors slammed shut. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the sound of the gas pedal being stepped on as the car I was in drove away.


	29. Chapter 27

By the time I grew more conscious, the van was still in motion and I was lying on my stomach against the cold metal ground. I opened my eyes, but all I could see were tiny holes of the sack that was over my head. When I went to get myself into a more comfortable position, I felt ropes tied around my wrists and ankles, but that didn't keep me from turning over onto my back and sitting upright.

I heard some men talking and I scooted closer to the noise to listen to what they were saying, but then the van ran over a speed bump and I lost balance, falling over again.

The conversation stopped abruptly and I held in a breath as I waited for what was next. Then I heard one of them say, "Check what's up. I'mma pull over."

As the vehicle came to a halt, my eyes widened and I held in a breath, remaining as still as possible. I heard the sound of the door opening and I could see a bright light flashing at me through the minute holes of the sack. The van tilted a bit when someone stepped inside and the next thing I knew the sack was being forced off me as the light shined in my face.

I winced at its brightness, squinting a bit to see if I could make out the faces of the people, but I couldn't see past the light.

"Looks like he's awake!" the guy shouted and I slowly began to move away until my back was pressed against the wall of the car.

"Stay back there and keep an eye on him," another person ordered, the car going in motion again. "Don't want him pulling any funny business."

The guy before me moved towards the back doors of the van and I was able to see the silhouette. He shut the doors and went back to me, but I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

A muffled sound came from me and I shook my head frantically, getting away from the guy, but I didn't get very far as he hooked one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him so my back was to him and I was in between his legs.

"Stop moving," he hissed, but I didn't listen as I continued squirming and screaming in his hold. "I said stop moving, damn it!" The guy set down his flashlight and grabbed something else and I let out a gasp when that something else was being held against my neck.

That had got me to stop moving and I felt my heart pounding in my chest in fear he would hurt me. I let out a whimper and bit down on the rag when he pressed the knife deeper into my skin, not enough to leave a cut on me at least.

"Struggle and I will not hesitate to slice your throat," he growled.

I gulped as my breathing increased and tears were starting to form. I closed my eyes and I wanted nothing more than for Luke to come rescue me and keep me safe in his arms. But instead I was being held against some big guy who reeked and was threatening to cut me if I moved.

After ten minutes of the guy constantly telling me to stop making noises (though I didn't since I couldn't get myself to stop), the van stopped again and this time the ignition was turned off. I heard the people up front getting out of the car and the sound of dirt underneath their footsteps. Eventually the back doors opened and I saw two more figures and I also took a glimpse of the background behind them, seeing a large rundown building.

"'Kay, get 'im out," said one of them and then the guy behind me moved away from me, but then he gripped my shirt and started dragging me out of the car that way.

I thrashed around as I was being tossed over another guy's shoulder, but my attempt to get away from them obviously failed. I was too weak against them and I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything about it.

Giving up on even trying to get out of the large man's hold, I looked around the area, seeing a bunch of men wearing black outfits and they all were armed with weapons. All they did was stand around, like they were guarding the place and keeping an eye out on any intruders.

We came to a stop and I tried to turn my head around to see behind me the reason why. I heard someone turning a lock, followed by a door hitting the wall with great force. Then they walked in and I was being taken with them into a much darker place, the only light I could see was the one from the room we were previously in.

I could feel the guy descending down a flight of stairs and everything got colder. The fact that they decided to kidnap me while I was without pants didn't help at all.

By the time we were getting farther away from the other room, things were getting darker and I couldn't see anything that around me, but I did notice that the guy carrying me was descending down some stairs.

"You got him?" spoke a gruff voice I couldn't recognize yet it sounded familiar.

"You blind? He's right here," said the guy carrying me as he jolted up his shoulder I was on.

I tried to turn my head to see behind me, but I still was unable to see behind me. The unknown voice said in an annoyed tone, "He's not supposed to be awake, you idiots. Put him out. And get him something to wear. Nobody wants to see such an atrocious sight."

My eyes got bigger and I began squirming in the large man's hold, the man cursing loudly as he tried to keep me still.

"Stop moving, you brat!" he growled.

After a while of struggling and the people trying to get me to stop squirming, I felt something being poked into my neck and suddenly I wasn't able to feel any of the muscles in my body anymore. I fell limp on the large man's shoulder, my eyes feeling heavier than before.

Like a light I was out.

-

"Wakey wakey, darling," a voice said, a hand lightly patting my face.

I opened my eyes and couldn't see much. My vision was blurry but it readjusted and even then I couldn't see my surroundings. I glanced up and found myself staring at a dimly lit light bulb dangling from the ceiling. I went to move, but something kept me down.

Remembering everything that happened, my eyes widened and I looked at my wrists, seeing they were tied down down to what appeared to be a chair's armrests. Even my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair.

As I pulled at the ropes, another voice tsked, "You shouldn't struggle, you know. It won't do you any good."

Raising my head, I spotted--not one, but--two silhouettes slowly getting closer to me. The light wasn't bright enough for me to be able to see their faces.

One of them stepped into the light and an expression of surprise came onto my face when seeing who it was, the person hooking a finger into the cloth around my mouth and pulling at it slightly.

"It has been too long," the person said, finally undoing the gag on me and lowering it from my mouth. "Why don't you say something to your dear mother?"

The countenance of mine went from shocked to angry and, despite what I was told, I tugged hard at the ropes, hoping somehow I'd break free from them so I could wrap my hands around this woman's throat.

"Fuck you," I hissed. "You've no right to call yourself that."

"That is no way to speak to your mother," the man snapped, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You will show your parents respect." He gestured to me. "We even got some sweatpants for you."

"Fuck both of you! You're not my parents! Go rot in hell, you bastards!"

The woman smacked me across the face and my head turned to the side. I winced, but it wasn't enough to get the anger out of me. I glared at her and pulled harder at the ropes constraining me. They were cutting off my blood circulation, but I didn't care.

At that moment, I never wanted to kill someone more than the bastards who were in the same room as I was.

"Your behavior is poor," the lady tutted. "Until you learn to respect your parents, you will remain in this room."

"Parents wouldn't kidnap their own son!" I shouted. "And you're not my parents!"

"We technically didn't kidnap you," the man corrected. "We hired other people to do the job for us."

I gaped at them. "You two are insane and absolutely sick in the head."

"Sir, ma'am," said a voice when a door opened, revealing one of those large guys. "A call is waiting for you."

"Ah, excellent. We were expecting one," said the man, clapping his hands together. Then he turned to me, grabbing the cloth that hung around my neck. "We'll be back. Be quiet and behave while we're gone or else you will be punished."

Once the gag was back around my mouth, he and the lady left the room with an annoying laugh, leaving me all alone with only the light that only illuminated a three feet radius of its surroundings.

Trying to escape the ropes was utterly useless, so I leaned my head back and let out a heavy sigh. I sat in silence for what seemed like forever and I was very uncomfortable with the chair and the ropes tying me down to it.

I didn't understand the people who keep calling themselves my parents. The only good thing they did was bring me into this world, but even that was unintentional. What did they want from me? They never cared about me for a majority of my life and now suddenly they're trying to force their ways back into my now successful life?

I wasn't going to let them back in. I couldn't care less about them; they're unimportant to me. Growing up with them was enough torture. I strongly didn't want to deal with them any longer. If anything, I just wanted to go back to the Summers Hotel. I wanted to be writing songs with Calum. I actually wanted to be annoyed by Michael. I wanted to see my fans and actually thank all of them personally for their support and always being there for me.I wanted my life to go back to how it was before I was kidnapped.

But most of all... I wanted Luke. I wanted to be in his arms again. I wanted him to save me and get me out of here and away from these psychopaths.

He might have failed once and that led to me getting taken away, but I have confidence in him. He'll find me, he'll come for me, and he'll rescue me.

Right?

-

What seemed like hours, the sound of a door being slammed open echoed throughout the room. My eyes glanced up and two figures stepped in the room, but they weren't the ones who kept referring to themselves as my parents.

They approached me and then the man who called himself my father appeared behind them.

"Untie him," he ordered and the other guys did as told. Once my wrists were free, I rubbed at them and frowned at the mark.

I yanked the gag from my mouth and threw it at one of the men's face before looking at the man before me. "Are you finally letting me go? Because that would be great."

He just laughed. "Of course, we're letting you go." Then a grin appeared on his face. "We're letting you go with us."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Wh-What?"

"We're taking you back home with us, Ashton, and our flight is just waiting outside," said the woman who I wasn't even aware was behind the man. "Grab him and let's get moving."

"What?!" I felt hands grab at my wrists and I tried desperately to get myself out of the tight holds on me. "Unhand me! I'm not going anywhere with you crazies!"

"And what?" the man sneered. "You'll return to the idiots you met back in high school? The ones who took you away from us."

"They're not idiots! They're--They care about me, unlike you! They're the ones who helped me reach the top, not you! And they didn't take me away! I willingly left with the, because I don't want to be anywhere near you! Neither of you deserve to be a part of my life and I strongly would like for it to stay that way!"

The woman shook her head disapprovingly. "You're coming with us and that's final. Now let's go."

When the two men grabbing me began dragging me towards the door, I began struggling against them and shouting, "No, stop! Let me go!"

"But we are, aren't we?" the man responded.

"Not with you! I want to go back to Luke!"

"Luke?" The woman just laughed. "You mean your pathetic bodyguard? He's nothing but a failure. From what we've heard, he was too weak to protect you."

"Don't you fucking talk about him like that! He's not pathetic! And it was an unfair fight! It was him against a bunch of your stupid guys! Luke is the best and he's going to come here and save me and kick your asses to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Oh, sweetie." The woman cupped my face with her hands and I tried biting her hand, but she quickly moved away. "No biting. If you really want to bite..." She picked up the cloth from the ground. "... You could always bite on this."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!"

She frowned and then smacked me hard across the face twice, once on each cheek. "I do not want to hear such foul language from you." The woman then undid the cloth and wrapped that around my mouth. "Until we get back home, you are not to speak."

I kicked my feet at her, managing to get her in the stomach and she stumbled back and onto the ground, groaning. The man gasped and then glared at me before stomping his way over to me and punching me right in the guts.

"How dare you kick my wife and your own mother!" he shouted, his words choppy as he was sending more blows to my stomach with every word that seethed from past his gritted teeth. I cried out in pain and curled in to myself as I was trying so hard to catch my breath. The man helped up the woman and glared at the two guys on either side of me. "Get this rat the fuck out of here. Now!"

I didn't have enough energy to fight back. I was too focused on the painful feeling in my abdomen as I was, yet again, being taken away. I let out an irritated cough and I couldn't bring myself to be scared or surprised when I tasted blood.

Once I was brought outside, I saw that we were in an open field and there was a jet, on and waiting.

As we were getting closer to the aircraft, I was starting to lose hope. I was starting to believe that I wasn't going to be rescued. No one wasn't going to find me and I was going to be stuck with psychopaths for the rest of my life.

My amazing life was coming to an end and I would be living like a dead person with these bastards until the day I die. And if that was the case, I hope that day came soon.

Opening the jet door, another woman stood there and when she raised her pilot hat, my eyes got big when seeing who it was.

"Welcome aboard, Irwins," said the woman. "My name's Chelsea Evans and I will be one of the people flying with you today. Ready to take flight?"

Oh. My. God.

As much as I wanted to scream and shout at her, I didn't have the strength to do so.

"Immediately," said the crazy man, handing his wife over to Chelsea. "Take her to a comfortable seat and fetch her something to drink."

"Of course." She took the woman's arm and placed that over her shoulders, leading her over to a seat near the back of the jet.

The man turned to the two men and me. "Get him in his seat and make sure he does not get out of it."

The men nodded and pulled me over in one way, but my eyes never left Chelsea as she got the woman seated.

I was frozen and shocked and I didn't even realize that my wrists were once again being tied down to the armrests. Chelsea walked back over to us as the two large men sat down next to me and the crazy man sat across from us.

"Our two pilots, Captain Oscar and Captain Herbert, are getting the plane warmed up," she informed us all. "We will be airborne momentarily."

"Better make that immediately," the man snapped, waving her off. "I've got a schedule to maintain and this son of mine is making us late."

Glaring at him, I was about to kick my leg forward, but one of the men next to me positioned his leg in front of mine so I couldn't even move. Then the other one followed suit.

"I'll inform the pilots right away. My partner, Daniel, is getting your refreshments set up. I hope you enjoy the flight."

Suddenly, the intercom came on and a voice spoke, " _This is Captain Oscar speaking. I'd like to welcome everyone on-board and I'd like to extend a special welcome to Ashton Irwin who will be joining us._ "

I rolled my eyes, because I was brought here against my own will. I didn't need this stupid 'special welcome' from some stupid captain.

The captain began saying a bunch of other crap I didn't care about and he began to conclude his announcement by saying, " _So sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the flight. Oh, and Ashton?_ " 

Hearing my name caught my attention and I glanced up at one of the speakers. 

" _I'll make sure to get you back safely._ " Then the intercom turned off and the jet rumbled underneath my feet.

I felt the jet moving and I glanced out the window, seeing that we were in fact in motion. I knew for sure that there was no way of going back.

Feeling an aching feeling in my chest, I had a strong urge to cry, but I did my best to will myself not to. It wouldn't help me at all. Crying wasn't going to bring me back to Luke.

But I couldn't help the single tear that stung my left eye and slip down my cheek.

"Did you really just shed a tear?" scoffed the man in front of me. "My son, unless that's a tear of joy, there's no need to cry."

My hand gripped at the end of the armrest at the mention of him calling me his son. I hated the fact I was even related to this man and that woman. The two were in no way my father or mother and I will never consider them as parents of mine. They are nothing but insane and despicable people.

As the jet was starting to leave the ground, I spotted Chelsea appear from behind curtains and all eyes turned to her when she stepped right before us all.

"Mr. Irwin," she said sweetly.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" the man said as he stood from his seat.

"There is something I must give to you. Courtesy of Captain Oscar."

A grin formed on his face. "Well, let me have it."

She smiled. "Gladly."

The next thing that happened caused my eyes to bulge out, because I saw Chelsea swing her fist at the man's face, instantly causing him to fall back and hit his head against the armrest of his chair and collapse to the ground.


	30. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry for this shit update.

The two men beside me immediately jumped to their feet when the man fell to the ground and Chelsea flipped her long hair back, taking off the hat she was wearing and tossing it to the floor.

I just stared at her with surprise on my face, but the men abandoned their places next to me and went after her, but she easily dodged their attacks, moving swiftly to the side when they both jumped at her.

Chelsea quickly made her way over to me and yanked the cloth from my mouth down so it hung around my neck.

"Impressed?" she asked cheekily.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Not to save your ass, if that's what you're thinking." Chelsea turned her head to the two men who were getting back onto their feet.

"We're not wasting our time fighting with some girl," snarled one of them. "Step out of the way and you won't get hurt."

"Oh, so you pussies are afraid of getting your asses kicked by 'some girl'? Is that it?"

"We are not fighting you."

Chelsea shrugged. "Makes things easier for me then." She took two steps closer to the one who spoke and kicked her leg up, striking him on the underside of the chin.

"Oh, my God," was all I said when the guy stumbled backwards and fell onto his back.

The other man glared before charging at Chelsea, but she quickly got out of the way and he ended up almost landing on top of me.

"Ew, no! Shoo! go away!" I yelled out, using my feet to push him away and he finally was far away from me.

"Wow," Chelsea said, laughing. "You really are a princess."

"Shut up, you," I snapped.

"Hey, I'm saving your ass. You should be grateful we're even here."

I raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"And the others are just letting me deal with two guys, both being twice my size." She shook her head, and then she suddenly gasped as she was being roughly pulled back, falling towards the ground.

While Chelsea was on the floor, one of the large guys had grabbed her and shoved her against the wall of the jet and was holding her by the shoulders. Chelsea desperately grabbed at the hands and tried to pry them off of her, making grunting sounds while doing so.

"You think we'll just let you beat us?" he growled as the other guy stepped beside him. "Now we're not going easy on you."

Being held up by the guy didn't stop Chelsea from kneeing him right in the gut and he instantly dropped her.

Once she was back on her feet, she hurried back over to me and started undoing the knots of the ropes that bound my wrists to the seat. They finally were off and she pulled me onto my feet and began pushing me towards the flight deck.

"Just chill in there," she said, shoving me to the door that opened when I leaned against it.

I lost my balance and I yelped as I was about to fall to the ground, but arms wrapped around me and I immediately started to squirm from out of the person's hold.

"Hey, calm down," said a voice I recognized right away. "This is how you greet me, princess?"

Turning around, I saw Luke wearing a pilot uniform minus a jacket and a hat on top of his blond hair.

"Luke!" I exclaimed, going towards him and throwing my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulders. Again his arms went around me and he held me protectively close to him. I felt his fingers run through my hair and tears started to develop in my eyes.

"It's okay, princess," he whispered, leaning his head against mine. "I'm here for you. I'm going to save you."

"Wait, the what?!" shouted a voice.

I lifted my head and saw Calum wearing a headset and sitting in one of the pilot's seat, his hands gripping tightly onto the yoke as his wide brown eyes stared straight ahead . At that moment I wasn't sure if I was more worried about being in the hands of the people who kidnapped me or the fact Calum's flying the jet.

Luke held my hand in his and guided me towards another pilot seat that was empty. He sat me down and said to me, "Sit there and be pretty, okay? I'mma go out and help Chelsea."

"Wait, but what about Calum?!" I asked.

"Frederick's on the other end. He'll tell him what to do."

"Repeat that one more time," Calum said. "The what now?"

I gulped. "We're dead."

"No, we're not," Luke reassured. He turned my head so I was facing him and kissed me on the lips. "Be right back, princess."

"Luke, wait!" I gasped, but he was already out the cockpit door and I groaned, slouching in my seat.

"Okay, so I think I found it?" Calum said, looking down at the buttons. He hovered a finger over a button and pressed it.

The jet started shaking and I immediately gripped the armrests of my seat, staring at the brunet with wide eyes.

"Calum!" I shouted.

"Sorry, sorry! Wrong button!" he shouted, pressing again and the shaking stopped. "What the hell was that?!"

"You're going to kill us!"

A loud gunshot sounded and I whipped my head around, jumping out of my seat and rushing to the door. Before I could even walk past it, someone else was entering from the opposite side and I ended up having to step back.

"Michael!" I smiled and he placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me back.

"You need to stay in here where you'll be safe," he ordered. "Shit's going down over there, and it's not pretty."

"But I just heard a gun go off! Is Luke okay?!" I tried to get past him, but Michael blocked my way.

"He's fine. He was the one who had the gun, anyway. Just stay here, because Luke wants to keep-- _Ashton_!"

I completely ignored my manager and bolted out the door, only to see one of the men grabbing Luke by the neck, his feet not even touching the ground. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was charging right at the larger guy and kicked him right in between the legs.

He dropped Luke who landed on his feet and hurried behind him, pressing the bottom of his foot to the guy's back and shoving him in the direction of the wall while he was distracted with grabbing where I had kicked him.

"Thanks, princess," Luke said, one hand rubbing at his throat while the other pulled me closer to him so he could press a kiss to my cheek. Before I could return it, he moved me behind him and spread his arms out as if to block anything from getting to me. "Now go back in the cockpit."

"But I just saved you there!" I retorted.

"I'm saving you right now. Be a good princess and go back to where Calum is."

"Luke!" Chelsea shouted and Luke looked over at her to see that she had her opponent in an armlock. "Do something!"

My bodyguard turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Please, go back to Calum. I need you to be safe." He gently pushed me in the direction of the front of the jet, but instead of going past the doors I glanced over at Luke to see he was rushing over to Chelsea's aide.

Before he could get any closer, the jet started to shake violently and he and I fell to the ground from being unable to keep ourselves balanced.

"God damn it!" Luke shouted. He stood up from the ground and said to Chelsea, "Okay, hold on."

Then he swung his fist at the man's face, knocking him out instantly.

"Oh, my God," I said, slowly standing onto my feet after grabbing one of the seat handles.

Luke looked at me and then hurried over. He grabbed a hold of my hand and said to me, "Stay behind me." I nodded and he stepped in front of me, opening the flight deck door. "Calum, what the fu--"

He was cut off when he received a punch in the face and he bumped into me, causing the both of us to fall to the ground with him on top of me. 

When Luke moved off of me, I heard the sound of a gun cocking and my eyes went wide when I looked up and saw that my so-called dad was pointing the gun to Luke's head.

"You think you're gonna get away with this?" the man hissed. "Taking away my eldest son?"

"Oh, please," Luke said. "I'm saving him."

"And we're taking back what's rightfully ours."

"First of all, pri--Ashton is his own person. He's not an object you can just claim like that. Second of all, he doesn't deserve to spend a second longer with you. He has no reason to be with people like you."

"We're his family. You're just some incompetent bodyguard. What makes you think he'd choose you over us?"

Angered boiled in me and I jumped onto my feet as I snapped, "He's not just my bodyguard!" 

Eyes turned to me and I stood in between Luke and the gun the man was holding. I knew he wouldn't pull the trigger, because if he wanted me so badly why would he kill me?

"Luke is so much more than you'll ever be!" I went on. "Unlike you, he truly cares about me. I may not have known him long, but he has showed me more love than you and... and your bitch have in my entire life!"

Instead of snapping back, he glared at me before moving the gun so it wasn't pointing to Luke anymore, but at me.

I just laughed dryly. "You kidnapped me to imprison me in your own home. I know you're not going to shoot me."

He smirked. "Think again."

" _Ashton_!" Luke shouted as he jumped at me right before the gun went off.

We both fell to the ground with Luke once again on top of me, but this time our fronts were pressed to each other.

When Luke got off of me, I got onto my arms and just stared with wide eyes at the man who was shoved against the wall by Luke. 

"You tried to shoot him!" Luke yelled.

"Yes, I know," said the man, smirking back. "If my wife and I can't have him back, why should anyone else?"

"Oh, my God," I said to myself. "And I thought my fans were psychotic."

"Get up!" Chelsea exclaimed behind me as she pulled me off the ground and led me towards the front of the jet, far away from where Luke was fighting with the man.

There I saw Michael lying on the ground, and he looked as if he was passed out. Calum looked the same, except his head was on the controls of the jet.

"The plane's on autopilot," Chelsea said as she examined the controls.

"So we're not going to crash, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're good."

Suddenly the door burst open and I was immediately pulled to the side by Chelsea as Luke and the other man entered the flight deck, Luke shoving his opponent against the back of Calum's seat. The man was still holding the gun in his hand, but Luke had pinned his wrist beside his head so it was pointing upwards.

"You're not taking Ashton with you," Luke growled. "He's not going anywhere with you."

"Then he won't come with me," responded the man. "But he's definitely not leaving either."

With his foot, he shoved Luke away from him, making my bodyguard fall to the ground. Then he pointed the gun at Luke and pulled the trigger, missing Luke's head by two inches.

As the man stepped away from where he was shoved against, Luke began moving away quickly as multiple bullets fly towards him, but only get lodged into the floor. Luke performed a kick up to get back onto his feet and swung his fist at the gun, but missed when the man pulled his hand back. He brought the gun close to the side of Luke's head and the firearm sounded once again, the bullet shooting right past his head and into the control panel.

"Luke!" I shouted when he was kicked by the other man and stumbling backwards. Before I could shove Chelsea away from me and get to Luke, the jet started to shake violently and everyone of us fell to the ground as some loud beeping noise sounded.

The shaking wouldn't stop and I kept losing my balance every time I tried to get back onto my feet, so I settled with crawling over to Luke who had rolled onto his side in a fetal position, hands over his ears.

"Are you okay, Luke?!" I asked. I searched for blood, but I didn't see anything.

He didn't seem hurt to me, so why was he still groaning in agony?

"Luke, please, answer me!" I begged, shaking him.

His eyes snapped open and they looked at me. His expression looked so hurt and I felt my heart ache from that.

"Ashton," he said, "I-I can't--"

Another gunshot was heard and I used myself to shield Luke. I glanced behind me and saw that the man was glaring at me, gun pointing right at my face.

"Step away from him," he ordered, "or I won't hesitate to shoot."

"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled, kicking his leg, but to no avail.

He just laughed at me mockingly. "I guess you're both going to die." He cocked the gun and I once again leaned over Luke, wrapping my arms around him.

But when the trigger was pulled, nothing happened.

"What the--" the man said, and I peeked my eye open before looking at him. "Fuck." He glared at me and just threw the gun right at me, hitting the side of my head.

I yelped out in pain and was suddenly forced onto my feet and shoved against the side of the jet.

"We're right above the Pacific," he said to me, "and this aircraft is going down. Everyone here is going to go down with it, except for me and maybe you. Either you come with me and live or you stay with your pathetic group and die with them."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled, kneeing him right in the stomach. When he let go of me, I immediately rushed out of the flight deck and into the aisle of passenger seats.

"You fucker!" the man shouted from behind me and my eyes widened when I saw him pull out a switchblade from his pocket. He stormed over to me and swung the knife dangerously close to me, causing me to scream and fall to the ground. I scrambled onto my feet and, making one of the biggest mistakes of my life, got myself trapped between the psychopath and the emergency exit door.

"You're pretty stupid," laughed the man, lowering the switchblade. "I won't hurt you if you obey my commands."

I sat down in one of the seats and buckled myself in. I wasn't going to go anywhere except either with him or to my death.

"Listen to me, son. You are going to come back home to Australia with me and we're going to be the happiest family ever."

That wasn't going to happen.

"You and I are going to have the greatest father-son relationship ever."

No, we won't.

He stepped closer to me. "And all your little friends and worthless bodyguard will be left behind."

My hands gripped tightly to the armrests. Him calling Luke worthless angered me. I had no intention on going with him at all. If leaving this plane with this man meant leaving Luke, I'd rather die on this plane.

But not with this psycho on board.

I grabbed the latch of the emergency exit door and put all of my strength into getting it to open. I kept muttering for it to open and praying it would open before this man kills me.

"You do realize what you're doing is futile, right?" the man said, laughing at my attempt, but I didn't stop trying. "In order for that door to open, this jet must be depressurized. Unless we were close enough to the ground, that door won't ope--"

I guess we were close enough to the ground, because the door flew right open and immediately I could feel myself being forced towards the opening. Thanks to being buckled in the seat I was in, I remained where I was, but the man by me wasn't so lucky.

He let out this blood curdling scream as he was sucked out of the plane along with other things that weren't secure. Thankfully, the door swung inwards so I could put it back in place. Unfortunately, it was too far out of my reach to do so and I had to get out of the safety of the belt in order to get to the door and close it.

"Ashton!" someone shouted and I looked over to see Calum who was now conscious and more alert of things. He was holding onto the seats of the jet so he wouldn't get pulled out of the plane either. "We have to get off this jet! It's going to crash!"

"I can't move! 'll get sucked out!" I yelled back at them. I gasped. "Where's Luke?!"

"Back in the flight deck with Chelsea. Anyway, there are two parachutes, one for two people!"

I smiled, but then it fell when I realized: "There's five of us!"

Calum only just realized that once I told him. "I--W-We'll figure something out."

"Cal, I got the parachutes!" Michael shouted as he walked out with a backpack in his arms, Chelsea following behind him while holding the other. "We have to get off now!"

"Calum, Michael, you two go together," Chelsea said and the two nodded, going closer to each other and getting the parachute situated behind Calum. Michael stood in front of him with his back to Calum's chest and Calum wrapped the strap around the both of them.

"You know how to work a parachute?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Calum said. "I've seen people work parachutes in movies. How hard can it be?"

My manager's jaw dropped. "Calum, wait--!"

But Calum had already started moving towards the open door and leapt out while Michael was screaming.

Before she could finish her sentence, Luke appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I smiled and reached my arms out towards him and when he saw me, he smiled weakly and slowly started approaching me.

"Luke, we have to get off the plane," I said, "but there's only one parachute left and three of us on board. Only two of can use the parachute and--"

He ignored me as he went to the seats behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him with questioning eyes and he pointed over to Chelsea.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait, what? I-I don't understand."

"I think," Chelsea said, "he wants you and me to take the last parachute."

My eyes went large at what Chelsea said. I shook my head frantically and grabbed a hold of Luke's wrist. "No, I-I can't! I don't--I don't want to. I want to go with you, Luke."

Chelsea sighed. "Ashton, there's not much time left."

I glared over at her. "I'm not leaving this plane without Luke." I turned back over to my bodyguard and pressed my face against his arm. "Please, Luke. I want to go with you." 

Luke shook my shoulders gently, but I only held onto him tightly.

"Ashton, how 'bout you and Luke both take the parachute and I'll jump and plummet into the water?" Chelsea suggested.

"Or," I began, "you can take the parachute and Luke and I will jump together."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Well, you thought it was a great idea for you to jump without a parachute! What's wrong with Luke and me doing it?!"

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you two to live, but you'd rather die?!"

"If I die, I'll at least die with Luke."

"Jesus." Chelsea rubbed at the sides of her head. "I really don't have time to argue with you. I really don't. We're about to die. Just--" She sighed. "I'm sorry. Please make it. Alive."

I watched as she began to put the backpack on, securing the strap around her waist. I felt Luke shake my shoulders and I looked at him.

"I'm staying with you," I said and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not leaving you."

"You're insane, Irwin," Chelsea muttered and I shot a glare at her as she slowly approached the open door. She gave me one last look, saying, "I'm sorry," before jumping out of the plane.

I unbuckled the belt keeping me down in the seat and I felt Luke keep his arms around me so I wouldn't get sucked out of the plane. We started to move towards the aisle so we could get around the seats. Once we were, I immediately throw my arms around Luke and held onto him like this was going to be our last moments together. It might end up being our last minutes together.

Feeling one arm of his wrap around me, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and said to him, "Thank you, Lukey. For rescuing me."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he drew away slightly and we gazed into each other's eyes. I took the initiative and pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes while doing so.

I ran my fingers through his hair and then I felt Luke's lips move as he said, "I love you."

Surprised from hearing him say those words, I pulled away and stared at him, seeing some tears in his eyes. I noticed his other hand was gripping onto the seat and I let one of my hands snake to his, placing my hand on top of his.

"Jump with me," I said. "There's water below us and we'll have a better chance of surviving if we jump than in this plane."

Luke looked at me with a confused look, but I started to make my way to the door without letting him go. I let my fingers that were on top of Luke's lace with his and he seemed to understand what I was telling him, since he started walking with me.

I peered down to see how far up we were. I gulped and buried my face in his neck, holding onto him more tightly than before.

And then we both leapt from the falling jet, going headfirst towards the water.


	31. Chapter 29

The first thing I heard was the sound of waves brushing against the shore. I saw some light through my eyelids and I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that the sun was out and way above me in the sky.

I slowly sat upright, but winced when I felt how sore my body was. It felt like I had just ran into a wall and all of my muscles ached really badly. I began rubbing at my blurry eyes, but immediately stopped when something started to sting them. I wiped my hand against my shirt and rubbed at my eyes once again, this time relieving the pain. Again my eyes opened and I saw the ocean before me. The water was slowly making its way closer to me, but it pulled back into the sea before it could reach me.

Then the memory of what had happened flooded my mind and I gasped, standing up immediately and ignoring the pain. I looked around frantically for Luke, but I must have stood up way too fast, because my vision began to turn black. I rested my face in my hands until the pain in my head stopped and I was able to see again.

"Luke?" I called out as I searched around the beach. "Where are you?" There was no response, so I shouted louder. "Luke!"

I didn't see a single person in sight and I didn't know which way to go to find Luke. Or the others, for that matter. I wasn't even sure where I was. I was sure that I was still in California, but was I even in the area close to where the hotel I was staying at was? Hopefully.

I decided to walk along the shore so the ocean was on my right side. My clothes were wet, my hair felt really gross and sticky, and I was hurting all over, but right now my main priority was to find Luke. I really hoped he was along the way I was heading. I didn't want to be separated from him any longer.

The wind that kept hitting me wasn't helping at all. I was already freezing and I had to depend on rubbing my arms with my hands to keep me warm. I don't even know how Luke and I got separated. I remember that when we were falling we were holding each other so tightly that nothing could squeeze in between us. But here I was, walking along the beach without Luke around and I was starting to worry about him.

From a distance I saw an open parachute and it was obviously not from Luke, but it meant that either Chelsea or Calum and Michael were around and that was good enough for me.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Chels!"

Nothing.

"Cal? Mikey!"

There was a distant response from what sounded like Calum. "Ash, over here!"

I smiled and rushed over to where the voice came from. I climbed over a bunch of large rocks and I finally spotted Calum, but the smile that was on my face fell when I saw that Michael had his head in Calum's lap and a look of discomfort was on his face.

"What happened to him?" I asked, hopping off of the rocks and approaching the two of them.

"Michael hurt himself while we were landing," Calum explained. "He said that his ankle hurts."

"I twisted it when I was trying to get my feet onto the ground," my manager puled. Then he whacked Calum's arm. "I blame you for not helping me land!"

"Hey, you just so happened to touch the ground a split second before I did," Calum retorted. Then he brushed his finger against Michael's cheek. "It's okay, babe. You'll be fine. Chelsea's getting help."

Widening my eyes, I asked, "You guys saw Chelsea?"

Calum nodded as he looked up at me. "Well, she really found us, actually." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. You weren't with her? How're you down here? And what happened to Luke?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I answered, "I, uh, we both jumped off the plane without a parachute." Calum's jaw dropped, but I quickly explained, "I'm fine, but my body feels sore and I can't find Luke anywhere. I'm getting really worried about him."

"Okay, we'll go look for him. Uh..." He glanced around before moving away from Michael so he could stand up. "I'll be right back, Mikey. Okay?"

"No!" Michael quickly sat up and grabbed Calum's arm before he could get any farther away. "I-I want to come with."

"Your ankle's hurt though," Calum pointed out. "I think it's best if you stay here."

"I just want to go with you." Michael stared down at his foot, biting his lip. Then his green eyes looked up at Calum and he asked in the softest voice, "Could you carry me?"

Calum's eyes widened as Michael stretched his arms out at him, his hands forming into fists before his fingers extended outwards again.

Without saying anything, Calum motioned for Michael to stand and my manager beamed, getting onto his feet the best he could. When Calum bent down, Michael used his good foot to jump and hop onto Calum's back, the latter boy bringing his arms underneath Michael's thighs.

"Happy?" Calum asked and Michael nodded eagerly. Then he glanced over to me. "Let's go find Luke."

The three of us started to leave from the rocks, and I asked, "Which way should we go?"

"Uh..." Calum glanced around before answering, "From which direction did you come from?"

I pointed one way and Calum looked the other. Then Michael pointed his finger in the opposite way from where I came from and said, "Let's go down that way. I think Chelsea went that way, so if we don't find Luke we'll for sure run into her."

I frowned, because I didn't care for Chelsea at the moment. Sure, she helped out in rescuing me, but right now I really wanted to get to Luke.

"Good idea, babe," Calum said and he started to walk in that direction, Michael holding tightly onto him. It took me a while to get myself moving again, but eventually I was caught up to the duo. Michael would roll his ankle once in a while, which I didn't understand why he was stupid enough to do that considering it was injured. Calum would scold him and threaten to make him walk if he kept on doing that.

After many minutes of seeing neither Luke nor Chelsea, we heard sirens from the distance and then we saw two ambulances coming from around a corner of a building not too far away from us. I narrowed my eyes at the vehicles as they started to get closer to us, but they drove right past us.

Our eyes were still fixed on the two trucks and we noticed that they were approaching the rocks that we were just at. The next thing I knew Calum was taking Michael and himself back over to to the rocks and I gaped, shouting, "Hey! We're supposed to be finding Luke!"

Calum turned himself around and gave me an apologetic look as he said, "I, um. Sorry, Ash. I have to take Michael over there so they can bring him to the hospital and I'm going to go with him. I suggest you get yourself checked out as well, since you and Luke jumped out of a fucking plane with no parachute."

"But I--"

He didn't get to hear the rest of what I had to say as he started to run off the direction we came from and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. They just left me to look for Luke on my own. Whatever. I'll find my bodyguard myself. Somehow.

I turned my back on the scene and continued my way down to the beach, determined to find Luke. I didn't need the helps of either Calum or Michael. I could find Luke all on my own.

However, after two minutes of me walking I heard someone running behind me and I turned myself around to see Calum. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to ignore him, arms wrapped around myself and glaring straight ahead of me.

"Ash, you need to go to the hospital," Calum said, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "I just want to find Luke and that's it."

"I told one of the paramedics about Luke and they said they'll send out a party to find him for you, okay? But you have to get checked out and make sure nothing is wrong with you." He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I smacked his hand away.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. "I don't need to go to the damn hospital, okay?!" I started to leave Calum behind, but he once again grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so now I was facing him.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn and cooperate!" he shouted. "We'll find Luke eventually, but right now you're more important and you should really get to the hospital right about fucking now!"

"Make me!"

Calum narrowed his eyes at me. "Do you really want me to make you?"

I tried to match his look, but my expression softened seconds later and I let out an annoyed sigh, pushing past Calum and going over to where the ambulance was, my stupid friend following close behind me.

"I hate you right now," I grumbled.

"No, you don't," Calum said and I only rolled my eyes, because I really did hate him right now.

Once we got closer to the ambulances, three paramedics came over to me and had a stretcher with them, but I didn't need a god damn stretcher. I ignored them and stormed my way to one of the ambulances. On the way there they insisted that I lie down on the gurney so they could transport me from one room over to another when we got to the hospital. They even tried to force me down on it, but I shouted at them to get their filthy hands off of me and I had no other choice but to cooperate with them.

Right now I was annoyed that I had to go to the stupid hospital and not look for Luke. No one seemed to understand how worried I was over him and it was giving me an unsettling feeling inside. Where could he be? Was he okay? Was he even alive? I prayed that he was and that he would be found soon.

I was strapped down to the stretcher and I didn't even attempt to fight them back. Not like I could, anyway. My mind was too focused on Luke and I really hoped that he'd be found soon. I don't know what I would do if I never saw him again.

I didn't know what would happen to me if Luke never came back into my life.

-

After I was physically examined, the doctor told me that I was okay enough to go home, but that it was best that I stayed the night to rest up. I was given the option of whether I wanted to stay or leave. I wanted to leave, but before I could say that I started to cough harshly and some spots of blood might have came out during my coughing fit. Then it became extremely crucial that I stayed so I could be checked on again later, this time more thoroughly.

So that was how I ended up in a hospital bed. Chelsea (who I kind of forgot about) and Calum didn't even have to stay in the hospital and neither did Michael, but he had a sprained ankle and was given a walking boot. I got to stay in my own room, but all I did was lie in bed with my eyes fixed on the dull ceiling.

Since I wasn't sharing the room with anyone, Michael (who didn't want to leave yet) fell asleep on the other bed, Calum's jacket underneath his injured ankle to keep it propped up. Calum was sitting in one of the chairs and Chelsea was out getting food for us, because none of us wanted hospital food.

Calum let out a sigh before asking, "Are you feeling all right?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't blink either. Just continued staring at the ceiling, my mind blank.

"Do you want some water?" Calum grabbed the plastic cup of water a nurse handed to me earlier, but I didn't move. "I think you should drink some--"

"Shut up, Calum," I grumbled, letting out a single cough before reluctantly taking the cup from his hold and gulping down the rest of the cold drink. Instead of placing the empty cup back on the table or handing it to Calum, I kept it in my hand and closed my eyes, simply breathing.

After a moment of silence, Calum said to me, "Look, it's just for the night. You'll go back to the hotel tomorrow when the doctor says it's okay." I stayed silent and Calum just sighed. "Why don't you just talk to me?"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" I retorted.

"Look--"

"Ashton!" someone exclaimed and our eyes went over to the door, seeing Chelsea who was panting heavily. "They found Luke."

My eyes widened. "Really?!" I said as I quickly threw my legs off the bed and stood on them, but Calum got up onto his feet as well and sat me down, causing me to glare at him. I turned my attention back to Chelsea. "Where is he?!"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I walked out and then I saw Luke being rushed inside the hospital."

"Can you get someone to tell you where he is? Please? I have to see him."

"Um... I really don't think you want to see him right now."

"Yes, I do! If I didn't I wouldn't have asked!"

Chelsea she seemed to be contemplating whether to go or not. In the end, she decided that she would before leaving and I wanted to so badly follow her. However, when I did try to, Calum placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and kept me seated on the bed.

"You're going nowhere, Irwin," he ordered. "You're staying right here."

"But Luke's my boyfriend!" I grabbed his wrists and ripped his hands off of me. "I need to see him!"

"Keep your ass seated and don't you fucking dare leave this room. You need to rest, like the doctor wants you to do. I'll--I'll go to Chelsea and I'll let you know immediately when I know where Luke is."

I bit on my lower lip, but nodded me head, lying back down on the bed as Calum rushed out of the room. I was shaking from being nervous and anxious. Luke was okay, right? He had to be. I survived the fall. I'm sure he did, too.

Tossing and turning in the bed I was on didn't calm my nerves at all. I was getting impatient with Calum and Chelsea, wanting them to return so they can tell me where Luke was.

A while passed and I was about to get off the bed and rush out to the front desk to get answers from the person there and find out where Luke was, but I didn't have to because right then Calum and Chelsea returned, their expressions unreadable.

"Where is he?" was the first thing that I asked them. "Tell me he's okay."

"They..." Calum started, licking his upper lip before opening up his mouth to speak again. "We don't know how he is right now, but we do know that he was rushed into the ER."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart break. However, I questioned just to get some hope, "H-He's going to be okay, right?"

"To be honest," Chelsea said, "he didn't look too well when I saw him on the stretcher. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

Their words weren't reassuring me at all. I was only getting even more worried about Luke and I was going to get answers from the hospital on him.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Calum asked, his eyes going wide when I stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to find out about Luke," I answered, pushing past the two, but they both grabbed my arms and kept me from going any farther. "Let me go!"

"You need to stay here," Chelsea said in a calm voice. "All we can do is wait."

"I've waited long enough! I need to know about Luke!"

"We can't find out anything yet! We'll know something eventually."

"Can't you guys get something out of them? The least I need to know is that Luke is fine!"

Chelsea looked over at Calum. "Keep him here. I'll be right back." Then she rushed out and now both of Calum's hands were holding onto me.

"Calum, let go of me, or so help me I will kick you in the groin!"

"Stop being stubborn! Luke's going to be fine! Just lie back down on the bed!"

A small groan sounded and both Calum and I looked over at Michael who was sitting upright and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

Calum glared at me before saying, "Don't you dare move," before seating me (yet again) on the bed and going over to my manager. He cooed at him and took a seat on the edge of the bed Michael was on, running his fingers through Michael's hair. I huffed and crossed my arms before lying down on my side.

At least Michael and Calum were together right now. I couldn't even be told whether Luke was fine or not. But like Chelsea said, all I could do was wait.

-

"Ashton, wake up."

I groggily opened my eyes and wiped the back of my hand against them before looking up at the person who was waking me up. I found myself looking into Chelsea's and Calum's brown eyes and they were both smiling softly at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Well, it's morning now," Calum told me.

Suddenly the memories came back to me and I sat upright, my heart pounding in my chest as I questioned, "Did you guys find out about Luke yet?"

Chelsea nodded. "He's alive and feeling better than before. Right now he's staying in a room on the floor above us."

"What room?"

"Two twenty-one. I'll lead you there. But, um... don't expect too much from him, okay?"

The smile that was on my face fell and I gave them a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Calum sighed, his fingers combing through his hair. "Just... Go yourself. I'll stay here with Michael."

I looked at Michael and saw that he was looking at me from where slowly nodded before getting off the bed and approaching the exit of the room, Chelsea right behind me. When we got out into the hallway, I didn't know where to turn, so then Chelsea had to take the lead.

We entered an elevator and went up to the next floor up and then I stepped, looking at the sign on the wall.

"Follow those and you'll find Luke," she said to me and I twisted myself around to look at her. "I'll be back in your room." 

I mumbled a thanks to her and then the elevator doors closed and I looked back up at the sign, finding the directions that would lead me to Luke.

After walking around the halls for a bit, I finally found Luke's room and saw that his door was closed and there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I ignored that and walked in anyway, and I felt my hands shaking and my heart racing faster than before.

I let out a small gasp when I saw Luke sitting on a chair and looking out the window. He was in a hospital gown and he had an IV cord in his arm. He was covered in bruises, he wore a cast on his left arm, and he had a small cut on his face by his bottom left lip.

Clearing my throat, I stepped closer to Luke, but he didn't turn his head. His blue eyes were still fixed on the glass window and he let out a heavy sigh. I finally appeared next to him and he must've noticed that I was there, because then he turned his head and looked up at me.

I felt my eyes water and I smiled at Luke, wrapping my arms around myself. "H-Hi, Lukey."

All he did was smile back at me and I glanced quickly at the bed before looking back at him.

"Why are you sitting on the chair?" I asked. "The bed's comfier."

His smile faltered and he looked down at his hand. I grabbed a hold of it and led him over to the bed, but he only sat on the edge, so I took a seat on his right side. Luke was still looking down and I leaned forward a bit so I could be in his sight.

"Luke, you don't know how relieved I am to know you're okay," I continued. "We both somehow survived the fall and now... you and I can be together."

He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and then his eyes finally met mine. He smiled, but that didn't reach his eyes. They looked... sad.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked, lacing my fingers with Luke's. "Luke, please tell me."

He continued to give me that sad smile and I was getting annoyed that he wasn't answering me. But he must have a reason as to why he isn't. I just wanted to know what that reason was.

"Sir?" spoke a voice and I looked over at the door to see a nurse standing there with a wheelchair next to her. "Mr. Hemmings shouldn't have visitors at this time."

"No, I--I'm his boyfriend," I said. Then I gestured to Luke. "Can you tell me what's wrong with Luke? He's not answering me and I need to know what's wrong."

She chuckled weakly. "Well, considering his condition, I can certainly answer for him."

I gulped. "What's that supposed to mean? His condition?"

"You see, the reason why Mr. Hemmings isn't answering you, is because he can't. He..." She licked her lips before continuing on. "He can't hear you. He has lost his hearing."

From hearing that I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach. My eyes looked back at Luke and his head was yet again facing down.

"He can't... hear me?" I repeated in a quiet voice.

"I'm afraid not. Fortunately, he will live. Just a bit differently."

"A bit?" I glared at her. "A bit?! My boyfriend's deaf! Living like this is going to change his life, no doubt! He'll never be able to listen to music! He'll never be able to hear me again! He'll--" I felt my heart ache from what I thought up next. My voice cracked when I muttered, "... H-He'll never hear me tell him that I love him."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, but I really didn't think she was. "Now, I must ask you to leave. I'm about to take Mr. Hemmings down to the lab so he can go through another test."

I angrily stood up from where I was and was about to leave, but I felt Luke's hand grab my wrist. I looked at him and he smiled, like he was trying to lighten up my mood. He gently tugged at my arm and I leaned down, his hand cupping the side of my face.

"I l-love y-you, pr-princ-cess," he whispered slowly to me and I felt my eyes water.

Placing my hand over his, I turned my face slightly into his hand and said, "I love you."

Even though he couldn't hear me, I was going to say it to him anyway.

Luke pulled his hand away from me and I pressed my lips to his, one more time before he was to go. I felt him kiss me back, but the nurse cleared her throat and I had no choice but to pull away.

I reluctantly did so and she walked over to Luke, pushing the wheelchair over. Luke seemed to have gotten the message, because then he stood up from the bed and sat down in the wheelchair. I held Luke's hand as he was being pushed out of this room, but I had to let go, which I did reluctantly.

Finally Luke was out of my sight and I didn't realize my eyes were filled with tears until I felt one slide down my cheek. I wiped at my eyes and then turned for the elevator so I could go back to my room.

I honestly didn't think I should be crying. Luke was alive and okay. The only thing he lost was his hearing, and every time I thought of how he wouldn't be able to hear me tell him I love him hurt me. Despite Luke being unable to hear me, I would not only tell Luke that I love him but show him that I do. I want him to know and remember that I love him.

Nothing was going to change how I feel for my Lukey. My boyfriend. My bodyguard.


	32. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anything in here is inaccurate. I tried my best.

When I got back to my room that same morning after finding out about Luke, everyone looked at me but I didn't say anything to them all. I chose to ignore them, going over to my assigned bed and falling on top of it. There I broke down into tears.

I felt a body slide into the same bed I was on and then a pair of arms wrap around me. Normally I'd push the person away, but right now I really needed to be held, and Luke wasn't there to hold me.

"It's okay," I heard Calum say to me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "He's fine and will be fine."

"H-He's deaf, Calum," I whimpered. "He c-can't hear anything a-anymore."

"I know, but he's alive and that's all that matters."

Calum was right about that, but it hurt me still that I wouldn't be able to communicate with him how I usually did. I couldn't imagine a world without sound, and knowing that Luke would have to deal with that for the rest of his life really pained me.

No words were spoken for the rest of the morning. Michael, Chelsea, and Calum chose to stay quiet as I buried my face into the pillow and silently cried. For the next hour or two, Calum continued to comfort me, Michael just lay in his bed, and Chelsea said she was going to the front desk to see if she could get any details about Luke.

"So," Michael decided to speak up, "what's happening to Luke now? Why aren't you with him?"

"He's going through another test," I answered quietly. "I don't know what for."

"Will they let us know when he's finished?" Calum asked, but I shrugged. He let out a sigh before leaving from my side and getting up. "Well, I'm going down to the cafeteria to get me some food. Do you guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good," I mumbled.

"Can I come with?" Michael asked and I looked over at him to see that he was climbing out of bed.

However, Calum went to him and gently pushed him back down, telling him, "Stay here and don't move. You shouldn't walk around so much."

"But I've got this boot thing!" Michael raised said boot for Calum to see, but the latter boy only shook his head.

"Well, someone's gotta stay with Ash and make sure he's okay. What do you want from the cafeteria?"

Instead of arguing with Calum any further, Michael crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Sliced peaches and orange juice."

Calum nodded and I rolled my eyes, turning onto my side so I was looking away from them.

Once Calum was gone, I heard Michael say, "I think you'll be able to go back to the hotel today, Ash."

"Yeah?" I asked, but not making eye contact with my manager.

"And then you can go back to business and such. We're way behind on a lot of things. Do you think Luke will be able to check out of the hospital today, too? He's got a flight tomorrow to London and I don't know if I can cancel it now if he can't make it."

My eyebrows furrowed and I finally sat upright and looked over at Michael who was staring down at his phone before his eyes met mine. Then I corrected, "L-Luke's not going to London. He said that he was going to Sydney. He said so himself."

"He told you that?" Michael asked.

I nodded my head. "You postponed our flights to Sydney except for Luke's, because you weren't able to. He's going to Sydney before we are, right?"

My manager raised a brow at me, but then his confused expression went away as he said, "Oh! Yes, I forgot. He's going to Sydney, not London." Michael cleared his throat and added, "Anyway, uh, I haven't seen Luke yet, so other than him being... deaf, is he in good condition to leave the hospital today or tomorrow morning? His flight's in the evening, anyway."

Shrugging and lying back down on the bed, I answered, "I don't know, but do you really think it's a good idea for Luke to go to Sydney all by himself? Maybe one of us should take his ticket instead."

"True, but--"

"I'm thinking either you or Calum should take it, because I highly doubt you guys trust me to be alone. Or maybe you can try to convince the travel agency to postpone Luke's ticket so that way we can all go together."

Michael didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked back down at his phone and dialed down a number before sitting upright and bringing his legs over the side of the hospital bed. He slowly stood up, but gave me one last glance before letting me know that he'd be right back, stepping out of the room and leaving me by myself.

I waited for Michael to come back. I could sort of hear him talking, but it wasn't loud enough for me to understand what he was saying.

After a while, my manager walked back into the room, locking his phone and looking over at me. He gave me a small smile before saying, "I couldn't change his flight date, so I did something instead in case he can't make it to the one tomorrow."

"What?" I asked.

"I had to cancel his ticket, and thankfully the agency won't charge me for it. I can just get him another one when he's out of the hospital and better."

"Ashton!" a voice exclaimed as I saw Chelsea running into the room, bumping into Michael and making him fall onto his back against the bed. Chelsea winced and apologized, "Sorry, Michael." She turned her attention back to me. "Ashton, the doctor who's dealing with Luke has some news to tell us about him!"

My eyes widened at her. "What is it?! Are they good news?! Tell me!" I asked.

"Just--Come with!" She glanced around the room. "Where's Calum?"

"Cafeteria. Now, can you tell me the news?!"

Chelsea's smile on her face grew. "Go to Luke's room, ASAP! And tell Calum to go there, too!" With that, she left the room and my eyes went over to Michael who was in the process of sitting upright in his bed.

"Michael, call Calum," I said, getting off the bed and going to the door, "and you two meet us up in Luke's room. I'm going there right now."

I didn't have to wait for Michael to say anything, because he was already dialing Calum's number and ringing him up. At this point, my heart was pounding in my chest and I was anxious to know what news the doctor had to tell us. Was it good? I hoped it was good news. It was bad enough that Luke's deaf now. I didn't want to think of anything worse happening to him.

But by how Chelsea was reacting to it, I was sure that the news was in some way good. It gave me a bit of hope. Now I just wanted to know what this good news was.

I finally arrived to the floor above us and was still on my way to Luke's room. My heart was starting to beat harder and harder in my chest as I approached the hospital room that my boyfriend was staying in. I could even feel my entire body shaking and I tried my best to stay calm as possible.

Once I got to the room, the first thing I saw was a doctor and Chelsea standing on either side of the bed that Luke was currently sitting upright in, my bodyguard looking confused as to what was happening at the moment.

Three pairs of eyes looked over at me and I felt my heart flutter when my hazel eyes met Luke's blue ones, smiles appearing on both of our faces. I was just happy to see him at the moment and I was positive that he was feeling the same.

"Mr. Irwin," said the doctor and I looked over at her as she walked over to me, extending her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Dr. Schilberg, doctor of Mr. Hemmings."

"Hey," I greeted, looking briefly at back to Luke whose eyes were still on me. I cleared my throat and focused my attention back onto the doctor. "So, Chelsea told me there was some news you had to tell us?"

"Yes." She led me over to Luke and I let my hand make its way into Luke's right one, holding his hand safely in mine. "After going through two tests on Mr. Hemmings, I've discovered that whatever has caused him to go deaf has permanently damaged his ears and that his hearing cannot be repaired on its own."

The smile that was on my face fell and I tightened my hold on Luke's hand, feeling him doing the same back to me.

"However," Dr. Schilberg went on, "I've also discovered that I am able to get Mr. Hemmings to hear again."

My eyes widened at the doctor and I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face. "Really?!"

She grinned and nodded at me. "You see, as I was performing a test on Mr. Hemmings earlier this morning, I found out the cause of his hearing loss was due to being exposed to loud sound at close range and that has damaged parts of his inner ears that help his hearing, both that were damaged being called the cochlea. He can't hear on his own, but thanks to modern technology, he'll be able to get his hearing back.

"What we can do for Mr. Hemmings is get him a cochlear implant. He's a good candidate for it and I'm sure he'd love to hear again. He is also given the option of a bilateral cochlear implant if he wishes to hear from both sides. However, just one implant costs quite a lot and two is pricey, but the decision is completely up to the patient."

I beamed at the doctor and then at Luke whose lips were curved upwards as well.

"You did inform Luke, right?" Chelsea asked and I looked over at her. "He's aware about this implant?"

"Of course," Dr. Schilberg said. "I've informed him through pen and paper, and he wrote that he's okay with it..." Then she pointed at me. "... only if you are."

My eyes widened a little at that, but I should've expected something like that from Luke. I, however, had already made my decision. I was more than okay with the implant. In fact, the moment Dr. Schilberg brought it up I was ready to tell her to proceed with the surgery.

When I glanced into Luke's bright blue eyes, I knew that at that moment there was nothing in the world that I wanted more than for Luke to have his hearing back.

I noticed that Calum and Michael had finally arrived in Luke's room and they looked utterly confused about what was going on, but all I did was smirk. I'm sure Dr. Schilberg wouldn't mind explaining to them one more time.

"So," I began, taking my hand out of Luke's and clasping my two hands together, "how's this going to go down?"

-

I was released from the hospital that same day and Luke checked out the next day after getting surgery on both sides of his head. Dr. Schilberg said that even though he had the implants already, they were not activated yet and that they will be in at least three weeks time. So, in other words, Luke still couldn't hear yet, but he had to return a week later to get his stitches removed and have the implants examined once more.

Thankfully, when Michael pushed back his, Calum's, and my flight dates, he put it a week after Luke was to go back to the hospital to get his cochlear implants activated.

So until the three weeks were up, I always remained at Luke's side. Once in a while, he'd feel discomfort over his implanted ears and I would soothe him until he felt better. He'd get dizzy and feel sick every now and then, but nevertheless I was there for him.

We communicated through a notes app in his phone. It was strange not being able to say anything to him, but once the three weeks were over and nothing wrong happened then Luke would be able to hear again thanks to the implants and I would be able to tell him the three words he couldn't hear before going deaf.

However, being deaf didn't keep Luke from speaking, but the only thing he would say was 'I love you' to me, and he'd say it at least three times per day. He couldn't hear me, so I would have him look at me and read my lips as I said the same three words back to him, earning a small smile from him before it disappeared right away.

If I were him, I'd be sad too if I couldn't hear someone I love say those words, or anything at all.

The day before Luke was to return to the hospital, he typed in his phone that he wanted to go to the cemetery. He didn't have to say why--I already knew. So then I had Frederick take Luke and me to the graveyard and I told Frederick that I'd let him know when to come back for us.

I went to buy the chrysanthemums and carnations and handed the flowers to Luke who took them in his hold. I wrapped one arm around his waist and then the two of us walked off.

Once we got to the gravestone of his mom, Luke took out his phone and typed something down before handing it to me.

_stay here. i'll be right back_

I glanced up at Luke, but he was already walking off--probably to the other tombstone.

Waiting for Luke and looking at him from afar, I sat on a nearby bench and awkwardly flipped my boyfriend's phone around in my hands. He was knelt down before a tombstone and I could've sworn that he was talking, but it also looked like he was struggling doing so.

I was a bit tempted to leave my spot and follow him, but I resisted not to. Instead I stuffed Luke's phone into my pocket and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot against the ground underneath me.

Luke finally finished and was coming over, one hand stuffed into the pocket of his jacket since he still had his cast on. I stood up from my spot and went to his side as he approached his mom's grave, looking down at the tombstone.

We stood there in silence and I heard Luke let out a heavy sigh, so I glanced over in his direction. He rolled his lips in between his teeth before parting them.

"H-Hi, mom," he said slowly and I could tell from the expression on his face that he was trying his best to say the words. Luke furrowed his eyebrows before continuing. "How a-are yo--you?"

His voice was quivering and it looked like he was about to tear up. I took a hold of Luke's hand, but he didn't turn his attention over to me. Luke wiped his eyes with the back of his hand that I wasn't holding and went on.

"I've h-had better d-days," he said, "but tomorrow w-will be g-good for m-me. I can't hear n-now, but I'm g-getting my hearing b-back, hopeful--hopefully." A small smile formed on his face before it went away and Luke licked his lips.

I squeezed Luke's hand, hoping he'd finally look at me. When his eyes did look my way, I shook my head and mouthed for him to stop.

However, Luke furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, so I pulled his phone out of my pocket and typed in what I wanted to say.

_please don't_ , I typed in, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"I can d-do it," Luke said. "I want to t-talk to my m-mom."

Biting my bottom lip, I just nodded before putting the phone away and motioning for Luke to continue what he wanted to say.

So Luke turned his eyes back to the tombstone and said, "M-Mom, I m-miss you a l-lot. I-I wish y-you were here to s-see me now. W-Wish you n-never left m-m-me."

His voice cracked at the last bit and my eyes widened when he pulled his hand away from mine so he could cover his face, falling onto his knees and wept there.

I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly, which was something I did a lot over the three weeks I was by his side. Without saying anything, I wrapped my arms around Luke and pressed my lips to his hair.

For the remainder of the time we were at the graveyard, Luke didn't bother trying to say anything else. We just stayed by his mother's tombstone until he told me that he wanted to go back to the hotel and do nothing else for the rest of the day.

Once we got to the hotel, all Luke did was sit on a chair by the balcony glass door and stare out into the city. I was seated in another chair next to Luke, my left hand and his right hand held together while I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand. Other than eating dinner, showering, and going to sleep, that was all we did the day before Luke was to go back to the hospital, and my boyfriend would make sure that he'd say that he loves me and that I heard him.

The next day finally arrived and Luke and I returned to the hospital, Calum and Michael with us as well. Chelsea couldn't stick around, because she had her own business to attend to. At the moment, I was putting aside my career for my boyfriend and I was completely okay with it.

On the day Luke was to get his implants activated, we were in a room with an audiologist whose name I had a hard time pronouncing and I was seated next to Luke, holding his hand tightly and hoping that everything went smoothly. I had little doubt that anything went wrong, because Luke was in the hands of professionals, but I couldn't help but get worried that something might have gone wrong.

After the audiologist did a few things to make sure that Luke could hear some noises in his implants (earning reactions from my boyfriend that made my heart swell and tears almost form in my eyes), it was finally time--time for Luke to hear our voices again.

The audiologist began adjusting some things before looking at me. "Say something," he said to me as he finished up what he was doing.

I looked over at Luke who was glancing around the room. I pulled my hand out of his hold and then cupped his cheeks, making him look me in the eyes. I noticed his blue eyes going wide and I smiled, feeling my heart beat faster and I gulped before saying to him:

"I love you, Luke."

Luke blinked at me and I was worried that something went wrong. My heart almost broke when I didn't get an immediate response from him.

However, many seconds later I saw the widest smile that I had ever seen in my entire life.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled towards Luke and I couldn't help the tears of joy that were slipping from my eyes. I began to sob and sniffle into his shoulder as I hugged Luke tightly, repeating 'I love you' over and over again to him.

Then Luke said to me in between his own sobs and laughs, "I love you, princess."

"I'mma cry," Calum said and I drew away slightly from Luke to glance over at my friend who was wiping a tear away from his eyes. "I need to be manly. As touching as this is, I can't and I will not going to let myself cry."

"Yeah, but I am," Michael said before he started wailing loudly and hugging Calum, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Calum's eyes went wide as he awkwardly started comforting Michael there.

I laughed at their little moment, but then I felt Luke place his hand on my cheek and make me look at him so our teary eyes met. I placed my hand over his and leaned in so our lips were getting closer.

Once our lips met, I didn't pull away right away. I continued to kiss Luke and my free hand roamed to his and laced our fingers together.

"Mr. Hemmings," said the audiologist and Luke had no choice but to break away from the kiss and turn his attention to the guy. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Luke said, wrapping an arm around me and I snuggled in close to him.

The audiologist smiled. "That's amazing. Now, I must tell you a couple of things on how to take care of your implants."

As he talked to Luke about taking care of the implants, I closed my eyes and focused my attention on my boyfriend's warmth, snuggling my face in the crook of his neck.

I was just really glad that Luke could hear again and that he could hear me say that I love him, because during the three weeks of waiting for Luke's cochlear implants to be activated, I wanted nothing more than to finally tell Luke the three words I desperately needed him to hear.

-

"Ashton, are you packed up yet?" Michael asked me as I was shuffling around the hotel suite and gathering up all of my belongings.

"Michael," I said, stopping what I was doing to look at him, "we're leaving to Australia tomorrow afternoon. I'm very sure that I'll be done packing before we have to go to the airport."

"That's what you said last time, but you ended up packing at the last minute and we almost didn't make the flight!"

"Well, I'm almost done, so stop being a worrywart." I returned to picking my clothes up and stuffing them into the luggage. Once I was sure that I had everything, I closed my luggage and tried to zip it up, but it wouldn't go all the way through. I let out an annoyed huff and pulled at the zipper harder, finally being able to close the luggage and sighing as I sat on my legs.

"Princess, aren't you forgetting something?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to see Luke holding up boxer shorts in his hand. Gasping, I jumped onto my feet and snatched them from his hold as I shouted, "Gimme those!"

Luke chuckled in response. "Now you gotta open up your suitcase and go through that all over again."

"Shut up," I grumbled, zipping open my luggage with ease and stuffing my undergarment in it.

Michael snorted and walked over to us. (His ankle had fully recovered and he was able to walk around easily.) Then he said, "Anyway, I'm going down to the lobby. Calum just texted me and said that he just checked out of his hotel room and is on his way here to stay with me."

"You mean, your boyfriend?" Luke teased and I made a small giggling sound.

My manager's cheeks flushed and he shook his head. "No, we're not dating. We're still friends."

I widened my eyes. "Wait. Calum hasn't asked you yet?"

Luke said, "I thought that since you two like each other, you'd be together by now."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "Just because our feelings might be mutual, it doesn't mean that we have to date."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't!" He groaned out before saying to us, "You guys are annoying me. I'm leaving now. I've got business to take care of."

"Business or _business_?" my boyfriend asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I had to place a hand over my mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm leaving!" At that point my manager was blushing hard and he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Luke shook his head in amusement, walking over to the couch where his luggage was and kneeling down before it. While he did that, I eyed his cochlear implants, the small smile on my face faltering a bit.

It had been three days since Luke was able to hear again. He had told me how frustrating it was for him, being unable to hear anything for the past couple of weeks. He hated how he couldn't hear anything he or anyone was saying. He also said something cheesy, like how much he missed hearing my voice and that he could listen to me talk forever.

"You know," Luke spoke up as he looked in my direction, "maybe if you folded your clothes instead of just throwing them into your luggage, it'll be so much easier for you to close it."

"Shut up, I knew that," I said, although I was mentally slapping myself for not thinking that sooner. "I was just testing it out to see if I could actually close my luggage without having to do any folding and stuff."

"Mhm, sure." Luke stood up onto his feet and walked over to where I was sitting with my legs crossed in front of my messy luggage, pulling out clothes and folding them up and placing them back into the suitcase. However, Luke picked up one of my attempts to fold a shirt and said, "You didn't even fold this correctly. It's all uneven and shit."

"Shut up, Luke," I grumbled.

"I love it when you tell me to shut up," he joked and I rolled my eyes, taking back the article of clothing and throwing it at his face. He didn't even bother catching it--he just let the shirt hit him.

"I don't even know why I like you." I proceeded to fold more of my clothes, avoiding eye contact with Luke. "You're the worst person ever."

"You don't like me, but you love me. Right?" My boyfriend sat down next to me and scooted closer until our knees were touching. He then nudged his shoulder against me.

I couldn't help the fond smile that appeared on my lips. "Yeah, I do," I mumbled, not wanting Luke to hear me.

However, he did as he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Tell me you love me. I like it when you do."

I set down the jeans that I was trying to fold and rested my head on Luke's shoulder. "I love you."

Luke drew away and turned his whole body so he was facing me. I did the same and I felt his good hand find its way into mine, our fingers clasping together.

"Again," he said. "Say it over and over again."

"I love you," I repeated, feeling Luke pull me closer until I was then seated in his lap, my legs on either side of his waist. "I love you." I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I love you." Then I started to bring my lips closer to his. "I love you, Luke."

Luke smiled, his arm without the cast wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "I love you, princess."

Our lips touched and slowly moved together. I then put my hands on either side of his face and tilted my head more to deepen the kiss, feeling Luke's hand going under my shirt and snaking up my back.

I pulled away from the kiss, panting while looking Luke up and down. Luke had stopped his hand's movements and looked me in the eyes.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Luke asked me, bringing his hand up to my face and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said. "I just... Do you think we can continue where we left off? You know, the night of the party?"

My boyfriend raised an eyebrow at me before asking, "What do you want?"

"I want you..." I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lightly tugged it upwards. "... to take me now."

"N-Now?" Luke gently pushed me away and I reluctantly climbed off of his lap, sitting on the ground with my legs crossed as he stood up. "You want to do it now?"

"Well... yes. I want to do it now."

"Um, but I don't--I don't have any condoms or lubricant. If we were to do it now, we can't go all the way."

I grinned. "That has already been taken care of."

Luke blinked at me. "What are you talking about?"

Inching my way over to my suitcase, I unzipped the small pocket of it and pulled out the said items that Luke thought that we were missing.

The thing was, I didn't buy the condom and lube myself. I sent Calum out to get it for me, but I wasn't able to convince him. I had to get Michael involved and that was how Calum gave in. I swear, Calum's so whipped over Michael

"Jesus Christ," my boyfriend muttered as I got onto my feet and walked over to the bed, setting the items on top of the sheets. He lifted his left arm and reminded, "I still have a cast on. I can't do much, you know."

"That's okay," I said, walking over to Luke and hooking a finger into his shirt. "Let me do everything. You just sit back and relax."

"Princess, you know how nervous I get when you take the initiative."

I pouted, dropping my hands to my side and walking back over to the bed. However, I felt Luke grab a hold of my wrist and he spun me around so I was facing him again.

"But," he went on, "we can do it just this once. You'll just be a power bottom."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even though you'll be more controlling, you'll also be the one who's getting it up the ass."

My cheeks flushed red and my immediate response was to smack Luke's upper arm. He didn't even try to avoid my attack or anything.

"But it's true!" Luke said. "If you want to have sex tonight, then that's how it's gonna be. I can't really do much in my condition."

"Whatever," I said, standing up and walking around so I was behind Luke. He gave me a curious look before I turned him around and gently pushed him back down against the bed, climbing on top of him so I was straddling his hips. "So, are we gonna have sex tonight or no?"

"You'll have a hard time walking the next day and then people will start to suspect that we had sex."

"The flight to Australia's in the afternoon, so my ass will have a lot of time to heal, right?"

"Okay... Well, do you even know what to do?"

"It shouldn't be that hard; I'll figure something out."

"One last thing: Are you very sure that you want this?"

I nodded. "I want this. I want this a lot." I leaned down a bit so my breath mixed with his. "I want you."

A tiny yet noticeable smirk came across Luke's face. "Then, princess, make this a night that neither of us will forget."

That evening I gave Luke my virginity, and it was certainly a night that I would never forget.

-

I woke up cuddling up to Luke the next morning and I looked up at his sleeping face, smiling at his soft expression. I kissed the underside of his chin and felt that my arm was wrapped around his torso. I let my fingertips brush over his waist before pulling away and sitting upright.

However, I felt pain in my bum and I winced, sucking in a deep breath before gingerly moving towards the edge of the bed. I decided to stand up, but I immediately went back down on the bed and lay on my side.

A small chuckling sound caught my attention and I glanced in the direction of the noise, seeing Luke was sat upright and putting the audio processors back on, since he had removed them after we finished our sexual activity and before we went to sleep.

"Sore, princess?" he asked me, a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked at me.

I glared at him and flipped onto my other side so I was facing away from him. "Shut up," I said. "It'll go away."

Luke didn't say anything, but I did hear him shuffling around, letting out a groan like he was stretching. "It's nine in the morning right now. When's your flight?"

"I think Michael said it was at two," I answered.

"You finished packing yet?"

Shit.

I shot up and looked at all of my unfolded clothes that were scattered on the ground. I let out an exasperated groan, forcing myself out of the bed and falling front first onto the ground.

"Princess, I suggest you go shower first before you pack up again," Luke said as I heard him getting off the bed and walking over to where I was.

"Oh. Right," I said, laughing weakly before I got up in my feet and grimaced at the pain in my bum.

"You okay?" Luke asked me, sounding worried. "I told you to go easy on yourself."

I waved a hand at him and said, "I'll be fine. I'mma go shower." I slowly walked over to the bathroom, but stopped in my tracks before turning back to Luke (but not looking below his waist). "Maybe we should shower together."

"You want to go another round? You're just getting used to walking--"

"Oh, my God! No! Just to save water and time, that's all. And help each other out, too."

My boyfriend thought for a moment before he nodded his head and took off the external processors. I walked to the bathroom first with Luke following right behind me, him closing the door once we were both inside the bathroom.

During our shower together, we helped each other out, although I mostly helped Luke since he had to cover his broken arm in a bag. We might have shared one or two quick kisses, but that was the furthest we went with anything intimate in the shower.

Once we finished showering, we walked out of the bathroom with towels around our waists and got out fresh and clean clothes to wear. Then we went to brush our teeth, Luke put his audio processors back on, and we were both finally ready for the day. Well, except I still needed to finish packing, but the aftersex pain had subsided so now it would be easier for me to do that.

Luke, however, kept pestering me about how my way of folding clothes was all wrong and I got annoyed with him and shoved everything without bothering to fold any more clothes.

After I somehow managed to zip my suitcase closed, I then went back to the bathroom to get my supplies that were still in there and stuffed them into the front pocket of my luggage.

"Okay, I'm finally done," I sighed in relief, "and with how much time to spare?"

"Well, it's ten," Luke said when he glanced at his phone, "so we still got plenty of time."

"Can we go down to the cafe and get something to eat? I'm hungry."

My boyfriend nodded. "Sure. Let's go see if Michael and Calum want to join us."

After making sure I had the suite key, we went over to the suite door and opened it up, but we weren't expecting to see Calum and Michael there.

Especially with their arms around each other and kissing each other right on the lips.

"Oh, my God," I said aloud, and that must've caught their attention since their once shut eyes went wide and they jumped apart, Michael hiding his mouth behind his hand while Calum awkwardly cleared his throat.

"U-Um," Michael stuttered out, "we just--h-he kissed me first!"

Calum's jaw dropped. "Not even! You leaned in first and I did the same!"

"We don't care who started it," Luke said. "So are you two together now?"

Michael's face was flushed red. "Well, Cal and I--we were just--nothing is--can't we--"

"Yes, we are," Calum bluntly said. "Asked him out last night, and his response was kissing the hell out of me."

"Calum!" my manager gasped.

"But it's true! Then we had wonderful--"

Before Calum could finish, Michael slapped his hand over his mouth and laughed nervously. Then he looked at us and said, "So, you guys ready? Calum and I were going to head down to the cafe and have breakfast, but we wanted to see if you guys wanted to come along."

"What a coincidence!" Luke said. "Princess and I were just going to do the same thing!"

Calum finally pulled Michael's hand off of hi smouth and yelled out, "Sex!"

"Shut up! Jeez, agreeing to be your boyfriend has been the biggest mistake in my entire life."

"Really? That's not what you said last night when you were moaning my n--"

I couldn't help but laugh as Michael practically tackled Calum who was laughing hysterically. After Michael felt satisfied with punching Calum's arm, the four of us all headed down to the cafe and got ourselves food. We mainly just ate and chatted at the cafe until Michael felt that it was time for us to check out and head to the airport.

Michael and Calum were already done checking Michael's suite to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. And apparently while they were leaving the hotel suite, Michael almost forgot his passport on one of the dressers, but Calum got it before they left.

Now everyone was waiting in my hotel suite, Michael and Luke talking in private while Calum and I were looking around to make sure I had everything that belonged to me.

Also, Calum got his notebook back that had been forgotten in my hotel suite. Some of the pages were ruined by water (which I don't know how water even got on them) and smudged some of the words, but Calum pretty much knew by heart the lyrics he had written, so he wasn't too worried about that.

"Okay, I think you're all set," Calum said, turning back to me. "Looks like we're ready to go. Frederick should be here by now."

I nodded my head and then the two of us walked out of the hotel room, seeing that my manager and my boyfriend were still engaged in a conversation. I didn't know what they were talking about and I was curious, but I tried my best to not think much on it.

We all had our suitcases in our possessions and were on our way to the back of the hotel where Frederick was to pick us up so he could take us to the airport. Michael and Luke trailed behind Calum and me, so I stopped walking and turned myself around to face them.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, the two discontinuing their conversation to look at me.

Luke and Michael exchanged glances at one another before my boyfriend cleared his throat and said to me, "We'll tell you when we get to the airport, okay? Right now, don't worry about it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Now I was getting suspicious. But I decided not to continue on the interrogation and we finally were outside the hotel, Frederick waiting for us right there.

The ride to the airport was silent, except for the radio that Frederick had on. I kept glaring at Luke whose eyes were fixed out the window, but I could tell that he was trying his best to not show any emotions.

I let my hand find its way into Luke's and he finally looked at me. My angered expression softened and then I asked Luke, "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Please," Luke said instead of really answering my question, "can we not talk about it now? Michael will tell you when we get to the airport."

"Why can't you?"

"Princess--"

"Luke."

He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you then."

"It'd make me feel a lot better if you told me now." I heard Calum and Michael whispering to each other and I shot a glare in their direction, but said nothing to them. I turned my attention back to Luke and then said, "Whatever. I'll wait until the airport. But once we get there, you have to tell me."

"Of course."

I wished we were at the airport already.

-

We arrived at the international airport and we bade goodbye to Frederick once he dropped us off. We all went inside the terminal and the first thing I did was grab Luke's shoulder and turn him around.

"Now tell me," I said, not forgetting what he had said to me in the car, "what were you and Michael talking about?"

Luke looked behind him so he was looking at my manager who nodded at him, telling him to go on. I was mentally preparing myself for what Luke was to tell me.

"Follow me," he said, only making me more anxious as to what he was going to say. "I want to go somewhere that's less crowded." Luke let go of his luggage and took a hold of my hand and then led me to an area where there were less people, me leaving my luggage behind. I glanced back and saw that Michael and Calum were taking our stuff and watching us go.

Once we were in a place where not that many people were, Luke stopped walking and then faced me. He took in a deep breath, released it, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Calum isn't boarding the plane to Australia," he finally said.

"Oh," I responded. "Okay then. I don't understand why you had to--"

"And neither am I."

Right then and there I felt my heart stop.

I let out a weak, "What?" as my eyes widened at Luke.

He licked his lips and avoided eye contact with me. "I'm going to London and Calum is going with me."

"But you said--"

"I know what I said before, and I'm sorry. It's just--I do love you and I'd love to go to Australia with you. I really and truly do, but I'd like to find my family first. They may not even be in London anymore, but there is the best place I can find them. Calum's going to London as well to co-write a song with another artist, but he also said that he'd help me find my family and he'd let me stay with him until I do find my family.

"But if I find my family, I'll stay with them and make up for the years we have been apart. I won't be able to go to Australia to see you, but I promise that today will not be the last time we see each other. I don't know when the next time is, but it's definitely in the future."

I didn't realize my eyes were filled with tears until Luke brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away one of the tears that had fallen. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, his thumb brushing against my cheek.

"You understand, princess? You're not going to stop me, right?"

As much as I wanted to, finding his family apparently meant a lot to Luke. He said we'd meet again in the future, but I wasn't sure how I was going to be without him for God knows how long.

"Can't I come with you to London?" I asked him. "I mean, I know I'm supposed to go to Australia, but I want to be with you. I'm sure I can go with you."

Luke shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Michael told me how you're falling behind with your work and you need to catch up. He won't allow you to come to London with me, because your business is in Australia. And if you try to come after me behind Michael's back, he's going to be really upset and then he'll send someone to get you.

"Once you step foot in Australia, you have to focus on your career. Okay? Can you do that?"

I wiped teary eyes with the back of my hand, sniffling and then slowly nodding at Luke. He smiled at me and wrapped his good arm around me.

Leaning his forehead against mine, he whispered to me, "That's my princess."

I snorted at that. "I don't even know why I let you call me that."

"You like it, princess." He kissed my cheek and said, "You'll always be my princess."

"I'll always be your princess."

I felt his lips on mine for a brief second, but then he pulled away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him once again and this time longer than a second.

I didn't want this to end. I wanted time to stand still so Luke and I would never have to part our different ways. Even though Luke and I belonged to one another, I wanted Luke to always be with me.

Eventually, we pulled away and when my eyes looked into Luke's, I felt my heart starting to ache. I really didn't want us to leave. My eyes started to water again and then I lowered my arms so they were around Luke's body, hugging him as tightly as possible, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, princess," Luke said into my ear.

I said close to his, "I love you, Lukey." I pulled away a bit and then I held up my little finger to him. "One day we'll see each other again."

He linked his finger with mine. "One day." After a few seconds, he unhooked his finger from mine and said, "We should go back. Michael's waiting for you."

"What time is your flight?" I questioned.

"Three, but Michael and you have your flight at two, which is in less than two hours. But there's also security check and all, so we better get going now.

I nodded my head and then the two of us started to head back to where we left Calum and Michael, our hands held tightly together and me holding his with a tight grip, but then we eventually let go once we were approaching a more crowded area.

Shortly after all four of us were reunited, it was time for Michael and me to go. Michael and Calum gave each other one last hug and kiss and I just awkwardly stood there with Luke. A lot of people were starting to recognize and watch us and I didn't want to exactly display any affection in front of them.

Eventually, I felt Michael tug at my shirt, telling me it was time to go and I gave Luke one last look of sadness. Michael and I grabbed our luggage, we said our last words, and then Michael had to drag me away since I didn't move myself.

I kept my eyes on Luke was I was being taken towards the point where only those going on flights could pass. But before Michael and I could pass that point, I yanked myself out of Michael's grip, dropped my luggage, and ran towards Luke who was no longer looking at me but was starting to head off elsewhere with Calum.

I pushed past people just to get to my boyfriend and then I yelled out, "Luke!"

Hearing his name, Luke turned around and then I collided with him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his neck. He let out an 'oomf' sound, but then I eventually felt his arm going around me. I heard many people who I assumed were watching us coo and I was pretty sure that people were either filming or taking pictures of Luke and me.

"Princess, you need to go," Luke said, his arm rubbing up and down my back.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," I mumbled, feeling myself wanting to cry again.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He drew away so we were looking at each other. "We'll see each other again in the future, okay?"

I nodded my head, my eyes getting teary again. "Okay."

Before Luke could say anything more, I kissed him and I heard some people screaming around us. My heart was racing and my whole body was shaking, but right now all I cared about was Luke and his lips against mine.

"Ashton," I heard Calum say and I broke away from my kiss with Luke and looked at my friend who motioned for me to return to where Michael was most likely waiting for me.

I bit my bottom lip, glancing back at Luke as he did the same to me. We both laughed a little before finally pulling away, but neither of us moved.

"This really is goodbye," I said.

Luke shook his head. "See you soon, princess." He brushed my hair out of my face and gave me one last kiss on the forehead.

I smiled at him. "See you soon."

After that, I turned on my heels and ran back over to where Michael was going to yell at me for running back to Luke.

My presumption was right when he started to give me an earful for doing that. I didn't really listen to him, because I was looking at where Luke and I were once hugging and kissing.

That was it. Luke was no longer there. He was gone.

But today wasn't the last day we'd see each other. Luke Hemmings, my bodyguard and now my boyfriend, and I, Ashton Irwin, will see each other again one day.

_One day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of The Bodyguard.
> 
> Finally, I finished this story. It took me over a year, and I want to thank everyone who has read up to this point.
> 
> This is the last chapter of this story and I made it 8.5k words long, woo.
> 
> Sorry I spared you guys the details of the smuts. It would've taken me even longer to post this if I wrote it. Plus, I didn't want to write it in first person.
> 
> I hope this last chapter was worth the read and that you enjoyed the story overall (:


	33. Epilogue

"Thank you, Manchester!" Ashton shouted, his voice echoing throughout the entire arena. "Have a good night!" He bowed before the audience, the cheers becoming louder as he did so. Then he stood up straighter, turned himself around, and ran straight to backstage.

There he heard those managing the show cheering for him and he couldn't help but smile as he received pats on the back and people telling him what an amazing job he did.

"Good show, Ash," Michael said as Ashton approached him. "One down, many more to go."

"I had a lot of fun performing tonight," the singer commented, "but my energy's been drained."

"You better get rested then. We've got another show tomorrow in another city. But first, before you head to the tour bus, turn around."

Raising his eyebrow at his manager, Ashton twisted his whole body around and his jaw dropped at what was in front of him. Bringing his hand up to his open mouth, he couldn't help the tears that prickled at his eyes.

"Hey, princess," said Luke, walking towards Ashton whose eyes were now very much teary. "It's been so long."

"T-Too long," Ashton whispered as he himself started to go over to Luke. He bit his bottom lip and then threw his arms around Luke who safely wrapped his around the older boy. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Luke's hold on Ashton tightened before he pulled away and the two gazed into each other's eyes. He moved Ashton's hair from his eyes, making the shorter boy giggle. "Rise and shine."

Ashton's eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-What?"

" _Wake up, Ashton!_ "

Snapping his eyes open, Ashton let out a loud gasp before he let his hazel eyes look around where he was. He sat upright and then looked towards his left where Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed, a frown on his face.

"It's time for you to wake up," Michael said. "Come on, today's your first show, and we've got a lot of work to do."

"Oh, right," was all Ashton responded with. When his manager left the room, Ashton lay back down on the bed and rubbed his hands over his tired face.

It was only a dream--him meeting Luke again after several months. Of course, it was nothing but a dream.

He had been having dreams of Luke since being separated back in Los Angeles, and they would all seem real to him, but disappointment would take over him when he woke up each time and only found out that it wasn't real.

As Michael left the room, Ashton turned onto his side and felt his chest hurting. He really missed his boyfriend and wanted nothing more than for Luke to be here with him.

They haven't spoken to each other in months. Work was taking up Ashton's schedule and he had no time to talk to Luke, which really sucked to Ashton. He was so busy before and now that he was starting his world tour, his free time would only consist of him catching up on sleep.

"Ashton!"

The singer turned his attention to his manager who was calling for him. He groaned and sat upright. "Okay, I'm up," he responded. "Just stop yelling already."

Michael once again left the room and Ashton this time forced himself out of bed. He stretched his arms in the air and then twisted his upper body so he cracked his back. It was satisfying to him.

Ashton ran his fingers through his long, wavy hair, ruffling it a bit before pushing it back. He hadn't gotten a hair cut in months and his hair grew out. He honestly was too busy to get his hair cut, but he didn't mind it long. His fans didn't mind either. If anything, a lot of them (not all, but a lot of them) loved his long hair and prayed that he didn't make his hair short again. The thought was a bit amusing to him, although he'd have to cut his hair eventually.

The singer reluctantly made his way over to the bathroom, flipping the light switch on and closing the bathroom door. He stripped out of the clothes that he was currently wearing and kicked them off to the side towards the pile of his other dirty clothes. He kept making mental notes to do the laundry, but he'd either forget to do so or was too lazy.

Before stepping into the shower, Ashton turned the shower head on and adjusted the temperature so he could shower in warm water. While doing so, he cupped his hands together to collect water and then splash it over his face. He was a bit more awake, but not entirely. Perhaps after his morning shower Ashton would have more energy to go through the rest of the day.

As the wavy-haired boy proceeded his shower, he thought of Luke. Not in any sexual way whatsoever. He just thought of Luke, because he honestly missed him so much. Why wouldn't he? He hadn't seen his boyfriend in months. Of course, he was going to miss him.

If he was being quite honest, Ashton was wondering if he was ever going to see Luke again. He might have been busy during the months they couple have been away from each other, but Luke never made any attempt to contact Ashton. According to what Calum had told Michael, Luke was doing pretty okay and missed Ashton as well and that was all Ashton knew. But after Calum's time in London was finished and he had to fly elsewhere, no one would tell Ashton how Luke was, because they said they didn't know how Luke was doing.

Somehow, Luke just... fell off the face of the earth.

His heart aching even more than before, Ashton closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool shower wall. The water ran down his face and his tears that were forming in his eyes did a very good job and blending in.

Ashton inhaled before letting out a shaky breath. He didn't realize that his right arm was squeezing his left arm tightly until he felt his nails digging into his skin. He was doing his best to hold back his tears, but it wasn't enough.

Due to his crying in the shower, Ashton spent a longer time under the water than he planned. It would have been longer than that if Michael didn't impatiently bang his fist against the door and snapping at the singer to "hurry the fuck up." Ashton didn't even feel like yelling back; he was too brokenhearted to do so.

Finally, after brushing his teeth and fixing his towel-dried-but-still-wet hair, Ashton left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked back into his hotel room where Michael was just exiting the room to answer a phone call (obviously from Calum, since Ashton heard his manager answer the phone in a mawkish voice).

He went over to where his luggage was, seeing that he was down to two clean outfits. He grabbed a pair of boxer shorts first and slipped them on, removing the towel and tossing it towards a chair. Reaching for his jeans and pulled them out of his luggage, his eyes caught sight of something and that something made him freeze in place.

On the very bottom of his luggage were pictures of him and Luke from one of their dates back in California. Ashton remembered that they had taken four photos that day and that he had kept the bottom half (he wondered if Luke still had the top half).

One of the photos consisted of Ashton laughing and Luke looking at him with the fondest expression. The other photo was of them kissing, and Ashton cracked a small smile. Despite it being months ago since he had last been in Luke's presence, Ashton could still recall the feeling of Luke's lips against his, and he could honestly say that he missed the feeling.

Setting down his jeans, Ashton sat himself on the ground and picked up the photos. He brought it closer to his face and looked at every detail of the photographs. He paid more attention to the very last photo, because seeing him and Luke kissing made his heart flutter and he was feeling a little better (except for the possibility that he may never feel Luke's lips on his again, but he was trying to stay on the more positive side of things).

Ashton gently placed the two photos on his bed and then resumed to getting dressed. He made sure that he was as comfortable as possible in his black skinny jeans before grabbing a navy blue T-shirt and pulling that over his head. He smoothed out the material of the shirt and then picked up his black and grey flannel, putting that on and buttoning two or three buttons.

After he finished getting dressed, he walked back into the bathroom so he could use the mirror to check how he looked. He didn't need to do so, because he knew he looked very good, but he still wanted to see the results anyway.

The next thing the singer heard when he left the bathroom was, "Happy twenty-first birthday, Ashton!"

Ashton's eyes went wide as he took a step back, looking at his two best friends and seeing Michael holding a chocolate cupcake with a single lit candle. Then a smile grew on his face and he said, "Thanks, guys."

"You're so old now," Calum said.

"Says you," Ashton snapped back. "You guys are two years older."

"He got you there," Michael said, laughing a bit. "You turned twenty-three back in January, and we weren't there with you to celebrate it." He started to pout and Calum just chuckled a bit, ruffling Michael's hair and pulling him into a hug.

"But you did buy me cake the day we were reunited," the brunet reminded.

Michael nodded his head. "True, true." He drew away from his boyfriend and turned his attention back to Ashton, handing him the birthday cupcake. "Happy birthday, Ash. Make a wish."

Ashton's lips curved upwards and he glanced down at the cupcake, closing his eyes and silently making a wish. Then he blew out the candle and his best friends cheered and clapped.

"Now," Michael began as he placed his hand on Ashton's shoulder, making the singer look up at him, "what did you wish for?"

"Michael!" Calum lightly smacked his boyfriend's arm. "You can't ask that! If he tells you, then his wish won't come true."

Frowning, Michael sighed. "Fine." He glanced back at Ashton. "Ready for the first concert ever of your tour?"

Nodding his head, Ashton answered, "Ready as I'll ever be."

-

Prior to the show the upcoming evening, Ashton received many happy birthday wishes from fans when he was out on in public and even got some messages from fans and other celebrities on social media websites. He didn't reply to anyone, but all of the messages he had read had honestly made him smile.

Now Ashton was currently backstage, getting himself ready to run out and face his fans. The moment was drawing near and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Ashton! You're on in one minute!" shouted a guy and Ashton nodded at him as Michael was helping the singer fix the in-ears. He could hear the band that were going to be playing his songs blasting the instrumental of one of his songs, probably to get the entire arena pumped for the concert tonight.

"Remember," Michael said once he handed Ashton his microphone, "don't worry about anything. Just have fun out there, okay?"

"Okay," Ashton said and then his attention shifted towards the noise of the crowd that was cheering and chanting his name as it grew louder from the opposite side of the barrier that separated him from them.

Despite this not being his first concert performance, Ashton couldn't help but feel both nervous and excited, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Just hearing _his_ fans cheering for him put the widest smile on his face.

He was ready to have one of the greatest nights of his life.

As the band went on, Ashton's manager wished him luck one last time before Ashton rushed through the stage entrance, hearing the whole arena going wild just by the sight of him.

He wasn't able to see the crowd, due to the bright lights shining down on him, but according to what Michael had told him all of his shows were sold out, and every single seat in the arena was most likely filled.

The band continued playing the music as Ashton took in everything before him. He inhaled deeply before bringing the microphone up to his face and shouting:

"Manchester, I'm ready for one of the greatest nights of my life! Are you?!"

-

After the show ended, Ashton bowed before the screaming audience as he ran off the stage to the back where a group of people who put together the concert were clapping for the singer. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and he glanced in the direction to see Calum smiling at him.

"Great job tonight, Ash," said the brunet as the crowd dispersed. He began patting Ashton's shoulder twice before stepping back. "You ready to go celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" Ashton questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Celebrate what?"

"Your first successful concert of this tour _and_ your birthday!"

Ashton knit his brows. "I already got a cupcake today, didn't I?"

"And tonight you will get an actual cake," Michael added when he appeared beside Calum. "Like, a gigantic one where everyone can have _two_ slices of cake!" Michael used his hands to spread his arms out, emphasizing the size of the cake. Ashton just snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't need to celebrate my birthday or the concert's success," Ashton said, "but feel free to bring in the cake."

Michael huffed. "We are going to celebrate, whether you like it or not. Understand?"

The singer rolled his eyes. "Understood."

"Okay, great!" Michael grabbed Ashton's wrist. "It starts in fifteen minutes. Let's get moving!"

"Hey, wait!" Ashton began, but he was already being dragged away as Michael yelled out 'Party at the hotel! Be there or be square!'

Calum just sighed, shaking his head in amusement at his friend and boyfriend before he followed behind them.

-

"Let's give it up for Ashton Irwin, ladies and gentlemen!" Michael exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Ashton, giving his friend a tight side hug. Everyone in the room began applauding and the singer just blushed, thanking everyone for supporting him. "Now, let's get this party started!"

"It already started," Calum said and Michael looked over at him.

"A wise person once said: 'The party don't start 'til I walk in.'"

Calum raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that wise person KE$HA?"

"Shh!" Michael left Ashton's side and went over to Calum, placing his hand over his boyfriend's face. "Less talking, more partying."

"Uh, okay." Calum let Michael take his hand and lead him deeper into the crowd, leaving Ashton to himself.

The singer watched as his friends started chatting with other people in the party before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned himself around and smiled.

"Your concert tonight was great," said an orange-haired man who was shorter than Ashton.

Ashton's smile grew wider. "Thank you," he said. "The tour is already off to a great start, and it'll only get better from this point on."

He and the other guy continued chatting for a while and two more people joined in on the conversation to personally congratulate the singer on his successful show this evening.

To Ashton, the party consisted of him drinking wine and talking to random people, whether the chats were about this evening's concert or anything else in general. However, Ashton was feeling a little tired after continuing with this for nearly an hour, energy completely drained from him. He set his empty wine glass down somewhere and went over to his friends who were chatting with other people and tapped Michael on the shoulder.

The manager turned himself around and grinned when seeing the singer. "Hey, Ash. Enjoying yourself?"

"Actually," Ashton began, "I'm going to head back to my hotel room. I'm really tired."

"Oh, can't you stay a little longer? We haven't even had cake yet."

Ashton shook his head. "I feel like I'll pass out at any given moment."

"Okay. We'll save some cake for you tomorrow. Good night and sleep well."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Ashton then waved goodbye to his manager before leaving the party, telling anyone asking where he was going that he was heading off to bed.

By the time the elevator was in his eyesight, he noticed that it was about to close. He rushed over, yelling for the person to hold the doors for him.

Thankfully, the person heard Ashton and pushed the doors aside and opened them wider so the singer could make his way inside. Ashton was about to tell the person which floor he was going to, but he noticed that the light was already on.

"Which floor?" a voice asked, Ashton looking over to see a guy just a little bit taller than he was smiling at him.

"Oh, um, fourth floor," Ashton said, taking a small step away from the guy as the two waited for the doors to close and the elevator to move.

Other than soft music playing, the elevator was quiet. Ashton was tempted to reach into his pocket for his phone to get away from the awkward silence, but he kept his hands clasped in front of him instead.

He glanced over at the guy whose eyes were staring straight forward at the elevator door, the soft smile still on his face. Ashton was a little uncomfortable, but he tried not to be too weirded out.

Eventually, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The other guy stepped to the side, gestured his arm out and said, "After you."

"T-Thanks," Ashton said awkwardly before stepping out of the elevator and making his way to his hotel room.

He could hear the guy walk past him, turning his head to see the guy still walking down the hall. Ashton just shook his head before finally unlocking the door and stepping inside.

He kicked off his shoes to the side and made a beeline for his bed. He fell face first onto the bed before sitting upright and wrapping the blanket around him.

Ashton didn't feel like doing his nightly thinking. Him sitting upright and making the blanket hug him tightly was done out of habit. And oddly enough, he felt sort of comfortable and didn't mind all that much if he were to fall asleep in the position he was in.

He closed his eyes and just let himself relax where he sat, breathing in and out peacefully. He didn't realize that he was leaning until his side hit the bed, but now he didn't want to get up again. Instead, he moved himself around until his head was comfortably on the pillows, snuggling his face into it before quickly falling asleep.

-

It was always cold in Manchester to Ashton; it was almost like it was winter year-round--definitely different compared to Los Angeles where at least there were days when he didn't feel like he was walking in freezer.

He wore a thick coat to cover his body as a beanie sat upon his head. A wool scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth too to keep himself warmer. He didn't have any pants other than his jeans to wear, so he was stuck with those along with his brown leather boots. The sun might have been peeking through the grey clouds in the sky, yet it provided minimal to no warmth for him. The only source of heat he could rely on was the one his body was producing and depended on the outfit he wore to keep him from freezing to death.

Whatever reason he had for getting out of his hotel room that morning slipped his mind--he didn't even remember waking up that morning--but he decided to try his best to enjoy his surroundings. He still had a couple of hours before his second show at Manchester, so he might as well take his leisure time to himself and release whatever stress he was feeling.

When he wasn't looking around, Ashton's eyes were focused on the ground beneath him as he walked. Sometimes he'd do this to avoid making contact with people around him. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself--and that was hard to do because of the kind of person he was.

During his walk, he felt his shoulder bump into someone and he said a quick apology before continuing his way to nowhere in particular. Maybe he should really look where he was going.

"Princess?"

Ashton stopped walking, heart racing as his eyes widened. He slowly turned around and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes that he had missed so much.

His mouth fell open, making him pull the scarf down to let the cold air touch his lips. He could feel the hard thumping in his chest, the pace of his heart increasing as seconds went by.

_He prayed to God this wasn't a dream._

"Oh, my God," Ashton mumbled, wanting to cry. He was frozen in place, and it wasn't because of the cold. His body refused to let him move. But he really, really, _really_ wanted to run over to the man he loved and hug him to death.

Despite him not moving, it seemed like the distance between them was only increasing, and all Ashton wished for was to embrace his lover and feel his arms encircle him. It looked as if his former bodyguard was walking towards him, yet he was moving farther and farther away, making Ashton cry out for him.

" _Luke!_ " he yelled, his legs finally obeying his mind's orders and making him run.

The more he ran, the farther Luke was. It wasn't until Ashton tried his very best to run after him did he finally find himself getting closer to Luke. He was so ready to hug Luke. He was ready.

He no longer felt cold. He was being hugged. But it wasn't Luke who was hugging him, but the blanket from his hotel room.

Ashton had woken up.

Heart was still beating fast, sweat had developed near his face, and he was breathing heavily. He kicked the blanket off of him and sat up, wide eyes now staring at his legs.

He supposed that when he prayed that his dream was anything but that, it was too good to be true when he believed it was his reality.

There was knocking at his door before he heard it open and a voice call out, "Ashton, you awake?"

Bringing his hands up to his face, Ashton could feel his beating heart start to break into pieces, tears forming by his eyes.

Because him finally meeting the love of his life once again... it was all just a dream.

"Hey, you're awake! Great, Calum and I wanted to see--Ashton?"

Watered eyes gazed over at Michael. Ashton couldn't stop himself now. He let the tears fall as choked sobs left his throat.

Instantly he felt Michael's arms wrap around him and he let himself lean against his friend, not even trying to hold his tears back. He wished that the arms that were around him where Luke's, but for now Michael was enough. Now he just needed someone to hold him.

"I miss him," he wept. "Where is he? Where did Luke go?"

"I... I wish I knew," Michael said with a heavy sigh. His hand rubbed against Ashton's arm. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"I j-just want him to be here with me. That's all I-I want. I'd give up everything to have L-Luke here."

"You poor baby." Michael pressed a kiss to the top of Ashton's head. "Do you want to stay at the hotel today? Do you want to have breakfast here? I'll call Calum to get something for us to eat."

Ashton nodded and Michael almost drew himself away before he stopped. He looked as if he was reaching for something before he gave that 'something' to Ashton.

It was the pictures.

More tears fell from his eyes when they lingered onto the kissing picture. His thumb brushed over the photograph, like he was trying to find a way to touch Luke again. It had been so long since he felt Luke's touch, he wanted to remember what it felt like.

While Michael had managed to reach Calum and tell him to buy food, Ashton hugged the pictures close to his chest and continued to cry. His already broken heart was shattering even more.

Other than saying 'I love you' to Luke, Ashton had never meant anything more when he said he would give up everything to have Luke back.

-

For most of the day Ashton lay quiet in bed while Calum and Michael stayed with him in his hotel room, not saying much to him as they stood around. They wanted to give him some peace and only talked when Ashton would talk to them first. And when they needed to make a call, they would exit the room and do that outside. At least one of them stayed with Ashton throughout the entire day. They wanted to make sure that if Ashton were have another breakdown, they would be there for him right at that moment.

It was already two in the afternoon. The next show was in a couple of hours, but it was painfully obvious--even to Ashton--that he wasn't emotionally stable to perform.

However, Ashton didn't want to cancel tonight's show. The tour was only starting and he would feel too bad if he had to disappoint thousands of his fans just because he couldn't keep himself from crying over Luke. It probably wasn't a good idea, but Ashton did not want to let down so many people just because one person was affecting his mood (even if that one person was the one person he loved).

Sniffling, Ashton looked at the photo strip that was now lying face down. The pictures made him happy, but it also pained him to look at them. They were a reminder about how amazing of a guy Luke was, but they were also a reminder of how that amazing guy wasn't here with him.

He turned himself around until he was now facing Michael whose green eyes were watching him with worry. With his arm stretched out, Ashton opened and closed his hand at Michael, wanting him to come closer to him.

Michael did, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing his hand into Ashton's. His thumb rubbed circles against the back of Ashton's hand in an attempt to soothe him in some way.

After a moment of silence, Ashton quietly asked, "Can you and Calum hold me?"

"Of course," Michael answered, glancing over at Calum who nodded and walked over to the bed. The couple were now on opposite sides of Ashton, Michael in front while Calum was behind. Ashton used Calum's arm as a pillow while Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton, Calum draping his other arm over the two.

"Do you think I'll ever see Luke again?" Ashton mumbled. "It's been months since I last talked to him."

"I'm sure you'll see Luke again," Calum said. "He loves you. He'll find his way back to you."

Ashton wanted to believe Calum, but a majority of him kept thinking that Calum was only causing him to have wishful thinking--bringing up false hope only for Ashton to be utterly disappointed and even more sad.

"I agree with Calum," Michael said. "I know it's been so long, but this is Luke we're talking about. You know more than anyone how much he loves you. He won't just completely disappear from your life and pretend that you two didn't even know each other."

"The last thing Luke told me at the airport was that he'd see me soon," Ashton said, "but I don't know how much longer I can wait before I completely go insane."

"Whatever happens, Calum and I are here for you. We will try our very best to make sure you're okay."

Ashton merely nodded. "Okay."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

The singer shook his head.

"Actually, can I tell you somethin'?" Calum spoke up, causing Ashton to glance back at him. "I probably should've asked sooner, but I wrote a song for you to sing tonight."

"A song?" Ashton raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's sorta based off of you and Luke, not entirely. Do you want to briefly go through it? If you like it enough, Michael can add it to the set list for the rest of the tour."

"Gee, Calum, you couldn't have introduced us to the song before the tour actually started?" Michael said, laughing a little.

Calum grimaced. "I just recently finished it." He turned his attention back to Ashton. "I can go get my guitar and show you how the song goes."

Ashton thought for a moment before he agreed, Calum slipping out of the bed and leaving the hotel room to fetch his guitar. Ashton and Michael just cuddled with each other as they waited for Calum's return.

To say the least, by the time Calum returned and played the entire song to Ashton, the singer really liked the song and was debating whether he wanted to perform it for the rest of the tour. However, because Calum wrote the song, Ashton had suggested that they did a duet together, so they started to assign parts of the song to one another.

While the two were going over the song, Michael had to leave for a bit because he received a call where he had to go somewhere that was planned at the last minute. It was frustrating to him when things like that happened, but he still went and wished Ashton and Calum the best of luck with the song.

Three hours had gone by and Ashton and Calum had felt more than ready to perform the song tonight. Ashton managed to get the tune down and managed to remember the lyrics to the song. He almost told Calum that they didn't have to do the duet anymore, but he wanted to give it a shot. It would be fun singing with one of his friends.

Calum really hoped that the crowd would like the song, while Ashton was confident that they would. It was a beautiful song, and even though it did remind him of Luke, it made the song more special to him. He couldn't wait to perform it tonight for the fans to hear.

-

"You sure you're okay?" Michael asked, placing his hands over Ashton's cheeks after adjusting the singer's in-ear monitors and handing Ashton the microphone. There were still two minutes left before Ashton had to get onto stage and perform for his second concert of the tour. Right now the two were currently in the back dealing with some last minute talking before the show started. "You're totally fine right now, right?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Ashton said as he smiled, reaching for Michael's wrists and moving his hands away. "I'll be all right. I can make it through this."

"If anything bad happens, I'm going to drag you off the stage and tell your fans that the show cannot go on. Your fans may be disappointed, but hopefully they will understand."

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Ashton." Ashton glanced over to see Calum walk up towards them. "When do you want to sing the song?"

"Well, Michael said I should replace the last song with yours," Ashton said.

Calum gave him a thumbs up. "I'll have my guitar ready by then. I gotta go somewhere real quick. Good luck with tonight's show." He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, making Michael look up at him. "I'll see you later, babe."

Michael smiled and then Calum leaned down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Taking out his phone, Michael looked at the time and then said to Ashton, "Okay, it's almost time for you to go. Come on, get into place. This will be your best show yet."

Ashton just shook his head. "I've still got hundreds more to go. This will be one of my best, but I can't promise it will be the best."

"Good. Best of luck to you, and have fun."

The singer gave Michael a hug. "Thanks. I'll see you after the show." He drew away and then rushed off to where he needed to be. He took in a deep breath before letting it out, calming his racing heart. He was never going to get used to the pre-show feeling he'd always get.

While the music was playing, Ashton was mentally preparing himself for the concert. He kept repeating to himself in his head how tonight he was going to do great and that he was going to make it an unforgettable show for him and his fans.

Finally he ran out onto the stage, cheering filling the whole stadium. Ashton brought the microphone close to his lips and yelled out, "How're you all doin' tonight, Manchester?"

As usual, the response he got was more screaming. His smile grew wider than it had been before.

"Let's get this show finally started." Ashton glanced back at the people playing the instruments as the time for Ashton to start singing End Up Here was drawing near.

For the rest of the concert Ashton had managed his best to focus on tonight's show and only tonight's show. For the most part he was actually having fun singing the songs on the tour set list and sometimes he'd stop singing to hear the crowd singing as well. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. Hearing the many beautiful voices with his own ears was so moving for him.

Sometimes when he listened to the singing of the audience, Ashton would take out his in-ears, close his eyes and just breathe. Whatever stress he felt was relieved at those moments, and it was all thanks to his fans.

The night went on and he had finished up the second to last song on the set list. While the whole arena was cheering loudly, Ashton went closer to the edge of the stage and waited for the noise to die down a little more.

"Thank you for being a wonderful crowd, Manchester," Ashton said into his microphone as thousands of fans screamed with excitement. "Now, I've actually have something new for you guys. Well, I do along with another friend of mine. First, let me invite that one friend out. Calum Hood, everybody!"

The audience grew wild as Calum walked out onto the stage with a guitar hanging off his shoulder from the strap. He took a seat down on one of the steps behind Ashton while Ashton remained where he was standing, smiling at his friend who was readjusting his guitar.

"Hello," Calum said into the earset microphone by his face. "I'm Calum. I'm kinda like Ashton but a lot cooler."

"Keep dreaming, Hood," Ashton said with a laugh. He turned back to the audience and continued, "Anyway, Calum wrote a song, and tonight you guys will be the first to hear it."

At that moment Ashton was pretty sure the screaming he heard was the loudest he had ever experienced.

"Unfortunately," Calum said, "Ashton won't be singing Beside You, but you guys get somethin' new, so I guess it's a pretty good exchange."

"Well, yeah, but I'm positive you guys will like this song. I like it and I wish I had the honor of writing it with Calum, but I've the honor to perform a duet with him instead. Anyway, this song--composed and written by Calum Hood himself--is called Wherever You Are."

While the fans were cheering with joy, Calum started to strum at the guitar, the stadium soon becoming quieter as the music went on. Ashton gave Calum a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the audience. Then Calum started to sing.

" _For a while we pretended that we never had to end it, but we knew we'd have to say goodbye..._ "

Ashton closed his eyes to listen to the lyrics of the song. Luke's face popped up in his mind and he felt his heart clenched, but he willed himself to not cry thinking about him. He didn't want to cry now while so many people were watching him perform. He could wait until after the show.

As Calum was finishing up the first verse of the song, Ashton wrapped his fingers around the microphone and then started singing, keeping his eyes shut so he could see nothing but the image of Luke in his head.

" _Torn in two, and I know I shouldn't tell you but I just can't stop thinking of you--_ " The crowd had gotten louder at that point, making Ashton's smile grow " _\--wherever you are..._ "

He continued to sing the chorus and the screaming of the fans hadn't gone away yet. They must have really liked the song, and they were just only in the chorus.

" _Every night I almost call you,_ " Ashton continued on, " _just say it always will be you, wherever you a--_ "

He felt something go around his waist and that caused him to gasp loudly into the microphone, eyes opening and staring straight into the sea of the crowd. The next thing that happened was something hooking onto his left shoulder--it felt like someone's chin.

It couldn't have been Calum, because the guitar was still playing, and it obviously wasn't Michael because he'd never go out onto stage just to hug Ashton while he was performing. He couldn't think of anyone else who would be holding him right now, except...

Ashton was supposed to be singing the next verse, but he was too in shock to even continue. However, Calum, obviously knowing what was happening more than Ashton did, continued on with the song while the singer remained speechless. And judging from how Calum sounded while he was singing, it seemed like he was smiling.

The person behind pulled out the in-ear monitor from Ashton's left side before bringing their face close to his ear and saying, "You sound beautiful."

"I'm dreaming," Ashton said, forgetting that the microphone was still close to his face. He lowered the equipment to his side, his free hand going over his face as his heart began to beat hard. He felt the tears already forming at his eyes. He _had_ to be dreaming right now. "I-I'm asleep right now. This isn't real."

"Turn around, princess. This is definitely real."

Ashton couldn't. This couldn't have been reality, but it also felt too real to be a dream. From complete shock, Ashton had lost his grip onto the microphone, the item falling to the ground and causing a loud thud sound to fill the arena. The show didn't stop, but Ashton felt like his heart might.

Instead, he now had both his hands over his face. He was trying his hardest to not cry. He didn't want to right now. He had a show to finish, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop himself when the person finally let go of him and stepped in front of him.

Ashton ignored everything else around him as his hazel eyes gazed upwards, and there were blue eyes looking back at him. The blue eyes he had wanted to see for so long were now before him.

"L-Luke?" Ashton whimpered, his hands slowly withdrawing from his face as the tears now started to run down his face. He looked over at Luke to take in his appearance. There was a beanie covering most of his hair except for a part of it that looked more brown now. His lip ring no longer sat at his bottom lip and he was wearing a red flannel over his black shirt and skinny jeans ripped at the knees along with completely black Converses covering his feet. There was stubble growing on his face, and--wow, Luke looked really different (in a good way) compared to the last time Ashton had seen him.

Luke placed his hands over Ashton's cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the fallen droplets. He smiled and said, "Princess."

A choked sob escaped from Ashton's throat and then he immediately threw his arms around Luke's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace as he let himself cry into his shoulder. He felt Luke's arms encircle him and hug him just as tight.

"Oh, my God," Ashton mumbled to himself. "Y-You're really here. This is real."

His ears decided to pick up the loud noise that was coming from the crowd who were shouting loudly and Calum who was nearing the end of the song. He hadn't wanted to cry during his concert, but right now he couldn't help himself. But at least the tears he was having right now were not from sadness, but from extreme happiness. Because Luke, his one and only, was finally here with him--in his arms. And he was finally in Luke's arms, where he felt loved and protected.

"... Every night I almost call you, just to say it always will be you wherever you are," Calum sang as he played the last chords on his guitar.

Ashton felt Luke pull away slightly, but he was reluctant to let Luke move. He wanted to stay in the position they were in a little longer.

However, Ashton someone place their hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head and see Calum looking at him, his eyes also watering as a smile was plastered on his face.

"Best show ever, huh?" Calum said.

Ashton sniffled and nodded his head before his arms fell to his side, Luke following suit. Ashton wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and Luke moved to Ashton's side, lacing their fingers together as the two and Calum were now facing the crowd.

After Ashton had managed to dry his eyes a little more, he let his hand hold Calum's. He then noticed that Michael was also on stage, standing on the other side of Calum with their hands holding one another.

All four of the guys looked right into the crowd before raising their hands up and taking a bow. Calum yelled out into his earset to tell the audience to have a good rest of the evening. Luke knelt down to the ground and picked up the microphone Ashton had dropped earlier, handing it over to the singer.

Ashton took the microphone, smiled at Luke before looking back at the crowd and saying, "Thank you, Manchester! And good night!"

Before he could start walking, he felt arms go under his legs and behind his back and pick him up off the ground, causing him to squeal as his arms immediately went around Luke's neck. He found himself looking into Luke's eyes and then laughing when Luke smiled widely at him, carrying him off stage bridal style.

Luke didn't even put Ashton down right away once they were backstage. The crew members in the back clapped once they appeared, congratulating Ashton on the show he had tonight along with the reunion with Luke.

Ashton squirmed around a bit, indicating he had wanted to be put down, so Luke did just that. He once again wiped at his eyes as he thanked everyone for helping put together the show. After the small celebration, everyone was scrambling around to clean up and call it a night.

The singer turned around to look at Luke, seeing that he had removed the beanie to adjust his externals. Once Luke finished, he placed it back over his head and turned his eyes over to Ashton.

"Princess," Luke said, his eyes close to forming tears, "you were amazing tonight."

Blushing, Ashton gazed down at the ground and said, "Thank you."

Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton again, one of his hands resting on the back of Ashton's head as his fingers combed through his long hair. "I told you I'd see you again, didn't I?"

"I missed you, you jerk." Ashton hugged Luke back. "Where were you these last few months? Do you know how close to hell my life was like without you?"

"I'm sorry, princess. I made you wait too long for me and that is a good enough reason for you to punch me."

Ashton didn't hesitate to pull away and punch Luke right in the arm, causing Luke to wince and laugh a little. "You definitely deserve more where that came from," Ashton said with a huff.

"I'm not going to disagree." He rubbed at the spot where Ashton hit him. "Wow, you got stronger. Have you been working out?"

"I think you just got weaker, because the only time I ever worked out was when I was forced to back when I was still in school. Why, do you want to get punched some more?"

"I think I'm good for now." He let his hand fall to his side. "May I--"

The singer didn't let Luke finish as he immediately squished Luke's face and pulled him down for a kiss. After two seconds Ashton drew away to see Luke's eyes completely wide from shock.

Ashton smiled. "After so many months, I finally get to kiss you again."

"Th-That was completely unexpected," Luke said, clearing his throat, "but I liked it, nevertheless. A warning would've been nice though."

"Right, because you like to be in charge. Now give me a kiss, you idiot." Ashton moved his hands to Luke's shoulders and leaned up to kiss him, Luke leaned towards Ashton as well as he placed his hands on the singer's waist.

While the two were kissing, they heard Michael speak behind them, "Finally, the lovebirds are reunited after forever."

Luke and Ashton didn't break away from the kiss.

"Seriously? You're going to pretend that I'm not here?"

They continued to completely ignored Michael and letting their lips move against each other.

Michael scoffed. "Jeez, you can't wait to eat each other after you get back to the hotel, can you? I bring Luke here and you repay me by ignoring me to make out with your boyfriend?"

Ashton pulled away, gave Luke a quick kiss to the cheek before turning to look at Michael. " _You_ were the one that found Luke? When?" he asked.

"Well, on my way to the stupid meeting today, I ran into him. He was walking with..." Michael tilted his head to the side before glancing at Luke. "Crap, I forgot. Which one were you with again?"

"'Which one'?" Now Ashton was confused. He looked at Luke.

"Ben," Luke said before looking down at Ashton. "He's my older brother."

"Oh." Ashton nodded. Then he just realized what he said. "Wait, you found your family?!"

Luke grinned. "Yeah. How I found them was pretty weird, too. I took a small break from searching for my family and went to buy food one day, but before I could order food the cashier was like, 'Oh, you forgot your drink!' and then handed some soda to me. I tried to explain to him that I never ordered anything, let alone a drink. Turns out he mistook me for my other brother Jack who was just about to walk out of the place with my dad."

"Wow." Ashton shook his head, laughing. "That is pretty weird."

"Mhm. Jack is still back in London though, but Ben lives in Liverpool with his wife. Right now he's on some business trip here in Manchester and I decided to give him a surprise visit, thanks to Jack for telling me where he'd be and what he looks like. Oh, and I also found out that Ben apparently doesn't like surprises, because the first thing he did when he saw me and I told him who I was was smack me upside the head for not notifying him sooner and for finally seeing him many, many years later. But in the end he did get teary eyed and nearly hugged the living daylights out of me."

"Your brother doesn't like surprises?" Michael asked. "That's a shame. Surprises are the best."

"Boo!"

"AH!" Michael screamed as he jumped away. He then glared at Calum who had now joined the group and was laughing hysterically. "Why would you do that?!" he screamed at him.

"Didn't you just say that surprises are the best?" Calum reminded. 

"That was more than a surprise! That was a jumpscare!"

Ashton just giggled as Michael continued to scold Calum for scaring him like that. Then he turned his attention to Luke whose hands were on his processors while his face was showing that he was grimacing.

The singer's smile fell as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke said, his hands falling to his side. "Sorry, for some reason Michael's screaming was just loud enough for these things to pick up some unwanted feedback. It rarely happens though, so don't worry about it."

"My poor baby." Ashton pouted as he placed his hands on Luke's cheeks, bringing his face closer to Luke's to give him a kiss on the lips. "Better?"

"My ears hurt, princess, not my lips. But yes, I'm better."

"Babe, I'm sorry," Calum said, causing Luke and Ashton to glance over at the couple. Michael had his back to Calum, arms crossed over his chest. He was obviously sulking. "Come on, look at me, please?"

"I'm mad at you, don't talk to me," Michael huffed.

"Please?" Calum used his arms to pull Michael towards him, the shorter boy squirming around to get out of Calum's hold.

"Calum, let go of me! Let go--No! Stop! That tickles!" Michael broke out into laughs when Calum let his fingers continuously brush against his sides. Michael was moving around even more, trying to get away from the tickling. "Stop it! Okay, okay! I forgive you! Just st-stop!"

"Yay!" Calum had stopped tickling Michael and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"I still hate you," Michael mumbled.

"I love you, too, babe." Calum grinned.

"They're too cute," Luke commented, Ashton nodding in agreement.

"But we're cuter," Ashton added with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Luke and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and just being content with life right now. Everything was so much better now that Luke was here with him.

"We should probably go back to the hotel," Michael said, ignoring Calum who was trying to get his boyfriend's attention by pretending to eat his hair. "It's getting pretty late and we have to leave at ten in the morning to go to Sheffield."

Ashton pouted, hugging Luke tighter. "Is Luke coming with us?" He glanced up at his boyfriend. "Are you coming with us? Please say yes. Please?"

"Princess," Luke said, sighing a bit, "why don't we talk more back at the hotel? I'll at least go with you there, okay?"

"So you're not coming with us?" Ashton could feel his heart break a bit. He was finally reunited with Luke, but tomorrow he leaves and there was a possibility that he was going to be separated from Luke again.

"Come on, let's go," Luke said, placing his arm over Ashton's shoulder and keeping him close to him while Michael and Calum walked ahead of them. "There's somethin' I want to tell you in private before I answer your question. Is that okay?"

Frowning at the ground, Ashton just nodded, leaning his head against Luke the entire time. He felt his boyfriend place a gentle kiss to the top of his head and then they continued to walk out to go to the car and head back to the hotel.

-

By the time they reached the hotel, the two couples went their separate ways, Michael and Calum going to their own hotel room while Luke and Ashton went to Ashton's. The first thing Ashton did was kick off his shoes and walk over to the bed and sit down, grabbing the blanket and wrapping himself in it.

Luke took a seat next to Ashton, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. He brought Ashton's hand up to his lips, leaving a long kiss to the back of it.

"So what is this something you want to tell me?" Ashton finally said after a while.

Drawing Ashton's hand away from his lips, Luke opened his mouth to speak. "To be honest," he began, "I knew you were here in Manchester. I mean, I always knew. I remembered from the meeting a couple months back. I knew you were staying here for a while, but... I didn't come for you immediately. I waited before doing anything."

Ashton frowned, his eyes now looking at his feet. "Why didn't you come to me right away?"

"Because there was something I planned to do. I didn't know how to come across it, but I decided that I want to do this between you and me."

Confused, the singer furrowed his eyebrows. He asked hesitantly. "Where is this going?"

This time, Luke took both of Ashton's hands into his, clasping them together and bringing them close to him. Ashton was now looking at Luke with wide eyes.

"Luke," he said, "what are you doing?"

"Princess, the moment we met I was not expecting to fall for you," Luke said. "In fact, I was pretty sure that after saving you the first day I would have nothing more to do with you. I just wanted to make sure you got back safely and that was it, but instead I was offered to become your bodyguard. If it weren't for Michael agreeing to give me a plane ticket to London in exchange to protect you I wouldn't have even bothered with you at all. But in the end, choosing to become your bodyguard was probably one of the bet decisions I've ever made.

"If I hadn't become your bodyguard, I wouldn't have got to see you for who you are. Yes, my first impression of you was that you were haughty and annoying, and I only put up with you just so I could find my family. But after spending some time with you I found you more adorable than before and being with you made me happy, and we hadn't even known each other that long. Time seemed to have slowed down while I was with you.

"You, princess, have been the best thing to have ever come into my life. After being alone in the dark for so long, you became my light and led me out of the dark and into your arms. I know I protected you most of the time, but when I'm with you I myself feel safe. Wherever you are is where I want to be.

"And I know I haven't been the best person to you--I left you to find my family that I had a small possibility of finding and made you wait for me all this time and didn't even try to talk to you. I made you cry, and what I did to you these past few months is not okay; I have no excusable reason for my action, but I don't want to make you sad anymore." Luke brushed Ashton's hair from out of his eyes. "I want to make you the happiest man alive."

"Luke..." Ashton couldn't help the small smile forming on his face. His heart began to pound harder when Luke stood up from the bed, standing in front of Ashton and kneeling in front of him.

"A part of me wanted to do this back at your show," Luke began, "but I don't want to make you too embarrassed in front of thousands of people. Plus, it could be a bit pressuring to do it in front of people and I want you to give me your honest answer when I say this to you."

"Oh, my God..." Ashton covered his mouth with one of his hands, feeling tears developing at his eyes. His heart was beating faster than before while Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Ashton Irwin," Luke continued on, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to always be there for you to support you and protect you from anything and everything in this world. I don't ever want to hurt you like how I did ever again. You are my beautiful princess, my world, my sunshine, my everything. I love you and the only way my feelings will change is by me becoming even more in love with you, because my love for you is never going to stop growing.

"So, princess Ashton Irwin, will you--" Luke opened the small box to reveal a gold band ring with a small gem on top of it "--do me the highest honor that would ever be established upon me by becoming my husband and marrying me?"

Ashton was left speechless. He hadn't expected Luke to surprise him at his concert, and he most certainly didn't expect Luke to propose to him either. When he finally got to see Luke for the first time in a long time (at his concert where thousands of people were watching and at least a couple of hundreds were recording so the memory will forever live on) was already an unforgettable memory, but today will forever be the best day of his life.

"Yes," Ashton answered, nodding his head as his smile was the biggest it had ever been. "Yes, Luke!" He leaped off the bed and threw his arms around Luke, embracing him for what felt like the millionth time that night. "I will marry you." He then pressed a kiss to Luke's lips, drew away and sighed happily.

Luke picked the ring out of its box, took Ashton's left hand and proceeded to slip the item onto Ashton's ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"I didn't know your ring size, so assuming your fans knew everything about you I googled it and trusted them," Luke said, chuckling. "I can't believe how right they are."

Ashton laughed, bringing his hand close to his face so he could admire the piece of jewelry. "You know, I'm glad you asked me in private instead of doing it back at my show. I mean, you already stole some of my spotlight by showing up onto stage during my show."

"Hey, what about Calum? He sang most of the song because you were too emotional to do so."

Ashton jaw dropped. "Because of you, you idiot!"

Luke shrugged. "Well, you're not wrong." He stood up and pulled Ashton up with him. "It's gettin' late. Do you want to sleep?"

"Maybe. Wait, Luke." Ashton grabbed Luke's wrist before the both of them to go back onto the bed. "Will you... Are you going back to your family after tonight? Or are you coming with me to Sheffield?"

A soft smile was on Luke's face as he cupped Ashton's cheeks and gave him a kiss to the nose. When he pulled away he answered, "I'll be with you for the rest of your tour and every day after that. I mean, how can I perform my duty as your bodyguard if I'm not with you?"

"But you're not my bodyguard anymore," Ashton said, giving Luke a confused look.

"Actually, I am. I asked Michael if I can be your bodyguard again, and he was more than willing to let me. Now, you need to go get ready for bed so you can sleep and have enough energy for tomorrow."

A smile crept onto Ashton's face as he nodded eagerly, moving to the bed on his own. He dug through his luggage for something comfier to wear to bed, but frowned when seeing that he had shoved all his comfy clothes in the dirty clothes pile. He just sighed and turned himself around, seeing that Luke was in the middle of removing his shirt

Blush coated Ashton's cheeks while Luke tossed most of his clothes to the side and was about to unbutton his jeans before his blue eyes caught sight of Ashton staring at him. He grinned and said, "Enjoying the show?"

Ashton immediately averted his eyes. However, Luke climbed onto the bed and tugged at Ashton's sleeve, making the older man look over at him before quickly turning away again.

"Don't you have some nightly thinking to do?" Luke said.

"W-Well, I can just skip it tonight," Ashton mumbled.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Or... do you think we can just talk to each other."

"Sure. Let's go brush our teeth and--Oh, crap. I left my toothbrush with my brother."

"Oh." Ashton pouted, knowing Luke would have to leave for a bit. He asked, "Where is your brother?"

"Well, there's something I forgot to mention... But my brother is actually staying here in this hotel right now."

Ashton's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Luke nodded. "That's how I knew you were staying here. Apparently my brother had seen you around the hotel before, recognized you, and told me about it. Not only that, but he's staying on the same floor, too. Coincidence, right?"

"How come I never saw you around?"

The younger of the two shrugged. "Bad timing I guess? He even told me how he was in the elevator with you last night."

Ashton remembered that. It was when he was tired and wanted to go sleep. He was now really surprised that the guy he had bumped into was actually Luke's brother.

Sticking his bottom lip out, Ashton looked down at the bed. "Wow, you were a lot closer to me than I thought."

"I'm sorry, but you have every right to be mad at me for not going to you first. On the bright side, we're together now, and that's all that matters." Luke pulled Ashton into a hug and kissed his head. "Don't worry, princess. I'm not going anywhere else but wherever you are. I'm staying with you."

Ashton smiled, patting Luke's hand and leaning towards him. "That better stay that way."

"Okay, well I'm going to be right back. You better be ready to go sleep by the time I come back. I won't be long. Got it, princess?"

Nodding his head, Ashton watched as Luke gave him one last kiss before leaving the hotel room. He did wish that Luke at least wore a shirt before leaving, but he supposed it was better than him walking around pretty much naked. Plus, where his brother was wasn't too far away from Ashton's room, so, like Luke said, he wouldn't be out for long.

Ashton went over to the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth and wash his face. By the time he was in the middle of washing his face, Luke had returned and walked over to the bathroom, stepping behind Ashton and placing his hands on his fiancé's waist.

Luke ran his fingers through Ashton's hair before commenting, "Your hair's really long."

"I know," Ashton said. "I don't feel like cutting it, but I'll eventually do it."

"I like your long hair. You look good. Well, you look good in anything. Especially food."

Ashton turned himself around and smacked Luke's side. "Stop bringing that up, you asshole."

"But it's true. My beautiful princess is perfect wearing everything."

"I can't disagree with that." Ashton grabbed a towel and used it to dry his face. Then he swung it at Luke and said, "Now you have to get ready. I'll be in bed waiting for you." He blew a kiss and then walked out of the bathroom.

Once Ashton got onto the bed he started to undo his jeans, pulling them down his legs and throwing them somewhere onto the ground. He then began to take off the rest of his clothes until he was in boxers. He then took the blanket, threw it over himself and lay down on the bed where he would wait for Luke to finish.

Luke went over to the bed a few minutes later, sitting down and taking off his jeans. He reached for the blanket and was about to cover himself with it but stopped when he saw Ashton. "Whoa," he said. "Even when you're not really wearing anything you're beautiful."

"D-Don't stare," Ashton said, curling up more into a ball. "It's embarrassing."

"Sorry, sorry." Luke covered Ashton with the blanket and scooted closer to him, the latter boy doing the same.

Now Ashton was snuggled up against Luke while Luke was sitting upright, his fingers combing through Ashton's hair.

"Luke, why don't you lie down with me?" Ashton asked, looking up at Luke's face. "I want to cuddle you."

"I can't," Luke answered. "I have to take out my externals if I want to lie down. And if I do that, then I won't be able to hear you."

"Oh."

"Before we sleep, Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"Yes." Ashton sat up and then crawled onto Luke's lap, straddling his thighs. He positioned his hands on Luke's shoulders and said, "I love you, Luke Hemmings."

Luke smiled. "And I love you, Ashton Hemmings."

"Hey, as much as I don't like my last name, my last name is not Hemmings."

"You don't like your last name? But it's so adorable."

"No, it isn't." Ashton shook his head. "But I'm still Irwin."

"Oh, but not for long. You'll then be my beautiful princess Ashton Hemmings."

Ashton giggled a bit. "I don't think I'll get used to that name change."

"I mean, you could always stick with Irwin. I could change my last name to Irwin, but frankly I like Hemmings more."

"Don't change your last name to Irwin. You'll regret it."

Luke pouted. "But it's your last name."

"No. After we marry, we'll be Hemmings. No Irwin. Forget Irwin. Hemmings all the way."

"You're so adorable." Luke lightly pinched Ashton's cheek, earning a smack to the hand from that. "Is that all you want to talk about?"

Biting his bottom lip, Ashton let his eyes look in between them. "Actually, there's one last thing I want to do before we go to sleep." He then started to slowly move off of Luke's lap.

Tilting his head to the side, Luke asked, "What's that?"

Ashton then completely submerged himself under the blanket.

******

"Oh, f-fuck," Luke swore when Ashton started to rub at his bulge through his boxer shorts. "Pr-Princess, a-a warning next time? Sh-Shit..."

Ashton tugged down Luke's boxer shorts and wrapped his hand around the base of his length, licking at the end of the growing erection. His mouth then covered the tip and he proceeded to let his saliva keep the tip wet.

Luke let out a moan he had tried to suppress when Ashton started to take more of him in, nearly making it to the bottom before he let his lips slide up and down Luke's cock.

"So good," Luke groaned, his hand finding its way back to Ashton's hair. "You're so good, princess."

Ashton's mouth came off Luke's erection, but he continued to lick up the underside of it. Then with the hand that was wrapped around Luke he continued to give him a few pumps.

Luke managed to push the blanket off of Ashton, seeing the pretty sight of his fiancé jerking him off with his mouth over the tip, like he was getting himself ready to taste Luke's cum.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Luke panted. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt his body approach the state of sexual euphoria, causing his breathing to become more uneven. "Ah, k-keep goin'. Almost th-there."

Ashton began to speed up, his tongue lapping at Luke's tip now. His hazel eyes gazed up at Luke, seeing that his lips were partly open and his head was tilted back. His nose was scrunched up a bit and suddenly Luke let out a gasp, Ashton feeling warm liquid hit his face before he put his lips over Luke's cock.

Cum was dripping down his cheek, his hand, and filling up his mouth. It was salty, but not as bad as he had thought it would taste (to be fair, it had been months). He went to sit upright, eyes locked onto Luke whose eyes were opening to meet Ashton's.

Luke noticed all the fluid he had got onto Ashton, but he especially noticed how Ashton's cheeks looked full, like he was holding something in his mouth.

"Princess, are--are you really gonna swallow all that?" Luke asked. "I feel like a lot came out."

Ashton gulped.

Luke blinked. "Oh, my God. You actually swallowed."

The older of the two looked down at his hand that was also covered in cum. With the dry spots on his hands, he wiped at his face before licking the remains off slowly his hands while making eye contact with Luke who was now biting his bottom lip.

"M-Maybe you should go wash up again," Luke said, gently nudging Ashton. "I, uh, I need to do the same."

"Or," the singer began, "I can just suck you off again until you're clean."

"You've done enough for one night, but I appreciate the suggestion. Let's go clean up."

"You liked it." Ashton winked.

Luke's cheeks turned bright pink. "O-Okay, I did. I'm not going to lie about that, but we really do need to go sleep."

"You can pay me back in the morning if you want, you know."

"Ashton." The younger man pointed towards the bathroom door. "Clean up. Now."

Ashton frowned before letting out a sigh and making his way to the restroom. By the time he got to the bathroom, he began to close the door behind him. However, it swung back open and Luke followed after him.

Caught by surprise, Ashton watched with surprise as Luke backed him up against the sink. His hands were resting upon the top of the counter while Luke's were on either side of him, keeping him in between Luke and the sink.

"We don't have to wait 'til morning," Luke said. "We can just do it right here, right now and then clean up and get ready for bed. Does that sound like a better idea?"

Ashton's eyes widened as he felt Luke's hands move to his waist, tugging him closer to him. Then he just grinned, placing his hand on Luke's chest and pushing him away.

"I'll think about it," he said, fluttering his lashes. "I still would like to do it tomorrow as well."

"You're such a tease." Luke pulled at his bottom lip with his top teeth. "Just say you want me and I'm yours."

"Oh, you're already mine, Hemmings. But yes, I do want you." He moved his hand to the back of Luke's neck, drawing him closer so their lips were only an inch apart.

"I'll make you feel so good, princess." Luke quickly gave Ashton a kiss, the latter boy giggling softly. "Now, do me a favor and turn your beautiful self around."

Ashton did as told, feeling Luke's once-again-hard erection against his bum as he was pressed more into the counter.

"I'm going to take out my processors now, okay?" Luke said. "I don't want to give them the chance to fall off while I make love to you."

"I want you to hear me," Ashton said. "Can't you wear your beanie?"

"I could, but it'll get pretty steamy in here and there's a possibility that I could damage them. And I don't have anything to protect them with. But--" Luke leaned in close to Ashton's ear "--maybe if we recorded this, I would be able to hear your beautiful voice afterwards."

"No, that's too much." Ashton placed his hand over Luke's face, shoving him away while the younger man laughed. "I'm not going to do that."

Luke shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now, princess, obviously I won't be able to hear you, so if you ever want me to stop, pinch my arm as hard as you can. Okay?"

Ashton nodded. "Okay."

Luke proceeded to switch off the externals and take them out, placing them on top of a towel that was left on the counter. Then he wrapped his right arm around Ashton, his hand on the singer's chest while his other slid down touching the material of Ashton's boxer shorts before massaging at his bulge.

"O-Oh!" Ashton gasped aloud, tilting his head back while Luke continued to touch him. He could feel the heat rush down to his lower region, Luke's hand giving him a good few squeezes that made Ashton's stomach do many flips. His breathing became uneven and his eyes closed as his mind focused on Luke and his hand.

He noticed that Luke's other hand was brought closer to his face, fingers touching his lips. Ashton then heard Luke order him to 'suck on his fingers' to which Ashton parted his lips as he felt three digits entering his mouth.

Ashton was finding it very hard to suck on Luke's fingers at the same time Luke was rubbing at his hard-on. He had to stop every once in a while, because a certain movement Luke did would make him moan in arousal and nearly forget about the fingers Luke told him to coat with his saliva.

When Luke dipped his hand into Ashton's boxers, the latter man whimpered as Luke wrapped his hand around him, moving his hand in an up-down motion and running his thumb every once in a while over the tip that was secreting precum.

One hand of Ashton's was holding onto Luke's wrist while the other was gripping tightly to the edge of the counter as he moaned out his fiancé's name louder than he had wanted to. The sensation he was experiencing was an indescribable feeling; suppressing his moans were impossible.

Ashton felt Luke take his fingers out of his mouth while also struggling to pull the shorter man's boxers down. Groaning in annoyance, Luke ordered, "Take off, bend over."

Ashton proceeded to slip his boxer shorts down and began to lean forward a bit as he felt Luke's hand being placed on his back, keeping him from getting up.

His stomach was now against the counter while his hands were on either side of him. He could feel his hard-on throbbing and he really wanted Luke to continue touching him. However, before he could somehow get Luke's attention he felt a finger slip slowly into his entrance.

As the digit moved deeper inside him, Ashton closed his eyes and pushed himself back, taking more of Luke's finger while he was trying to get him to hit the right spot.

He could feel Luke wriggling his finger around once it was completely inside. Ashton was getting impatient and wanted Luke to stick another finger in. His erection was painful and he was desperate to touch himself.

Luke pulled out his finger from inside Ashton and then slipped it back in while also adding a second finger. Ashton winced in pain when Luke started to stretch his opening.

"L-Luke, it hurts," Ashton puled, despite Luke not being able to hear him. He reached his left hand behind him, searching for Luke's hand. When he found it, he felt Luke grab a hold of his hand, his thumb rubbing against Ashton's ring that hugged his ring finger.

"You okay?" Luke asked, causing Ashton to look into the mirror to see blue eyes staring back at him with worry in them.

Ashton nodded his head, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. He knew Luke was preparing him so he would feel more pleasure than pain, but right now while Luke was scissoring him it hurt. Even though it wasn't the first time the two had sex, it had been a couple of months since they did it.

Luke's two fingers were completely inside Ashton, moving in and out of the older man. Ashton tried to turn his attention away from the small pain, but then when Luke curled his fingers a certain way it caused Ashton to arch his back.

"A-Ah, Luke!" he cried out; what Luke did felt really good. He wanted more.

Luke had obviously noticed Ashton's reaction, because he just let out a small chuckle before he let his fingers brush against the spot over and over again. He began to kiss at Ashton's back soothingly before pulling his fingers out, the singer whining a bit.

"Want another, princess?" Luke said as his lips lightly touched Ashton's skin. He then stood straighter so he could see Ashton's face.

"W-Want you," Ashton panted, his half-open eyes looking at Luke's reflection. "Pl-Please, Luke."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, showing that he was confused. It was clear that Luke hated not being able to hear what Ashton wanted.

To show Luke what he wanted, Ashton let one of his hands reach behind his body and find Luke's erection. Luke's eyes glanced down to where Ashton was touching him. When his eyes were looking into Ashton's through the mirror, the singer mouthed the best he could for Luke to be able to read his lips, "I'm ready."

Luke understood that. He nodded his head and aligned his hard-on to Ashton's opening once the singer had his hand on the sink counter again. His left hand that was still over Ashton's, so he brought Ashton's hand up to his lips, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to where the ring was.

"F-Fuck," Ashton moaned out loud when Luke started to push himself in, the younger man grunting with every thrust. Ashton whimpered when Luke started to move slowly inside him before pulling out a bit and going back in. His face twisted into an expression showing slight discomfort each time Luke repeated this action, but he didn't want Luke to stop. He actually wanted him to move faster.

It was almost like Luke read his mind, because his hips moved at a quicker pace, the friction between the two becoming more and more pleasurable for Ashton.

As Luke got deeper inside Ashton, he had managed to hit the singer's good spot again and Ashton tilted his head back and let out a choked gasp. He really wanted Luke to do that again. It felt so good.

Ashton felt Luke positioning his hands onto his hips, keeping him in place as he sped up his thrusts. He also felt Luke pressing his chest closer to Ashton and leaving kisses on his bare skin--especially near his neck, which sent chills up and down Ashton's spine.

"So pretty," he heard Luke moan as he continued his speed, maybe moving faster and hitting Ashton's prostate even more times. Ashton let one hand of his make its way behind him and into Luke's hair, tangling into the strands as he tried to catch his breath with every single thrust Luke made. He felt like he couldn't hold back.

"L-Luke, I-I can't--" His entire body--especially his boner--shivered and he knew he was about to come and his moans grew louder as he cried out in extreme pleasure when feeling his body was about to burst. He was unable to form any coherent words--he couldn't even get himself to say Luke's name as he screamed aloud when his cum poured out of his throbbing erection.

Luke immediately pulled out of Ashton, spilling his cum all over the singer's back. Hot fluid painted over Ashton's smooth skin before starting to slide downwards towards the ground. The two were panting heavily while Ashton was now resting on top of the counter, trying to even out his sporadic breathing.

Once the two had calmed down from their climax, Ashton felt Luke once again kiss at his shoulders before sucking on some spots to leave bruises on him.

Right now Ashton could barely feel his legs, but he managed to stand upright so he could turn himself around. He placed his hands on Luke's shoulders before pulling his fiancé towards him to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

He glanced over to where Luke had put down his externals. He picked up one of them and handed them to Luke, the younger man taking it and adjusting it over his left ear.

"Next time," Ashton said once Luke had put on one processor, "use a condom, you idiot."

Luke just laughed. "Noted. Sorry, princess." He grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and did his best to wipe Ashton's back clean from his cum (and also the parts where Ashton had ejaculated all over). "In hindsight, you should've told me to use a condom before we did anything."

Ashton rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It already happened. We just need to remember next time, okay?"

"Of course, princess." Luke tapped Ashton's nose with his finger. "I wonder how pretty your voice was when we were doing it. God, I wish I could hear your moans."

"Maybe one day if you keep your externals in."

"Then I want you to ride me."

"Sure, I'll do that." Ashton grinned.

Luke chuckled. "We should go shower now. I'll help you wash up, since you're even dirtier than I am. I'll even dry your pretty hair and pretty body."

Ashton giggled, drawing circles on Luke's arm with his finger. "If you really want to. But I think I can manage."

"I really do want to."

"Then you at least have to kiss me every once in a while in the shower. Also, make sure you clean me well or else I won't blow you anymore."

Luke's jaw dropped. "That's mean."

"It is what it is." Ashton went to step into the shower, but Luke pulled him back towards him. Ashton feigned annoyance by sighing heavily, rolling his eyes for emphasis. "What now, Hemmings?"

"Your ring," Luke said. "You have to take it off. I'll put it back on your finger in the morning, okay?"

Ashton smiled, gazing down at the ring to admire it. "I still can't believe you proposed to me."

"Believe it, princess." He kissed Ashton's nose before slipping the piece of jewelry off, taking his own off his finger and placing them both on top of the counter by one of his processors. "Now, get your cute little bum into the shower so I can give you the best shower of your life."

"I don't think you can, but okay." Ashton laughed as he went into the shower and Luke removed his processor to join him afterwards.

******

Waking up the next morning, Ashton fluttered his eyes open and saw the sunlight shining into the hotel room. He stretched his arms out before flipping onto his other side to see Luke.

Except Luke wasn't there.

"Luke?" Ashton immediately shot up, eyes wide and heart pounding. He glanced around the room. There was no sign of him around.

"I didn't dream him up," Ashton said to himself. "He was really here. I swear to God, he was here!"

Remembering that Luke had proposed to him the night before, he looked down at his left hand, but saw no ring. Maybe he put it down somewhere. In the bathroom?

Ashton got out of the bed and started heading to the bathroom. He was about to open the door, but the knob had twisted itself and the door swung open, catching Ashton by surprise and making him scream.

"Fuck!" Luke swore, placing his hand over his chest. "Scared me."

Ashton couldn't help but smile now, because Luke was still here.

Luke looked like he was picking something up from the counter. Then Ashton saw that it was his externals, making Ashton realize that the reason Luke didn't answer him earlier was because he couldn't hear him.

As Luke finally put on both of his processors, he smiled at Ashton and said, "Good morning, princess--"

Ashton didn't let him finish as he instantly threw himself onto Luke, wrapping his arms around him. "God, Luke, you scared me! I woke up and you weren't in bed!"

Luke chuckled. "Sorry, princess. I went to clean up. And you were looking so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry, sorry."

"For a moment I thought I dreamed you up again and I got really scared, because last night was so--" His face flushed when he recalled the previous evening. He continued on, "--s-so real. I thought I was missing you so much I was confusing my dreams with reality."

"I'm sorry, princess." Luke ran his fingers through Ashton's messy hair. "Hey, look at me, princess. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Ashton glanced up to see Luke smiling down at him.

"Princess, I promise upon my life that I'm not leaving you like I did ever again."

"Th-That's a big promise you're making."

"Well--" Luke reached for another thing on the counter, holding it up for Ashton to see that it was the singer's ring "--I did propose to you, didn't I?"

Ashton just smiled as Luke took his left hand, placing the ring back on his finger. He then placed a gentle kiss to the top of Ashton's head.

"You better not leave me, you jerk," Ashton grumbled.

"I love you, too," Luke said with a laugh. When Ashton pulled away, Luke brushed his thumb against his fiancé's cheek. "Now go get ready. It's eight and we have to leave in about two hours. I'll go pack your stuff and then head back to my brother's room to get my stuff. Okay? Try not to miss me too much. I'll be back, I swear."

Ashton nodded his head, giving his fiancé (he was never going to get over the fact that Luke was now his fiancé and soon-to-be husband) a kiss before Luke walked away, Ashton stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

He couldn't stop smiling, because yes, Luke was actually here and his dreams were now his reality but a whole lot better.

By the time he had finished cleaning up, he saw that Luke had just finished packing Ashton's stuff, only a pair of new change of clothes were lying on the bed now. Luke was now fully dressed in the clothes he wore the previous night, but he was looking at something in his hands. Ashton went to see what Luke was holding and found that he had the two booth pictures of them.

Luke laughed, "I remember this. Wow, look at our hair. It's so different compared to now."

Ashton smiled. "Yeah."

The younger man pointed at one of the pictures. "In this one, I look like I've seen the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Well, I've seen people look better," the singer joked with a shrug.

"But it's true. Because I did see the most beautiful thing in the world." Luke gazed over at Ashton. "And I can't wait to call him my husband."

That last bit made Ashton blush. He looked down at the ground, hands clasped together as his eyes were directed at the ring.

He felt Luke place his hands on his cheeks to make him look up at him. Luke leaned down and gave Ashton a kiss.

The next thing Ashton knew he was being picked up off the ground, causing him to squeak in surprise as Luke carried him over to the bed, plopping him on top of the clean clothes and letting himself hover over him.

The couple continued to make out right then and there, not caring for anything in the world. Tongues swiped together and Luke positioned himself between Ashton's legs. They drew away from the kiss for a break, gazing into each other's eyes--blue and hazel meeting.

"You're so beautiful, princess," Luke said, smiling down at Ashton. "I love you so much."

"I love you, stupid," Ashton said, giggling, giving Luke one more kiss before the two heard a loud knock at the door.

This caused the both of them to groan in annoyance, knowing that it had to have been Michael being the nagging manager he was wanting for them to be up and ready as early as possible. Luke reluctantly got off of Ashton, helping the singer stand up onto his feet.

"Now go put some clothes on," Luke said. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"We've got an entire life ahead of us," Ashton corrected, smiling. He held onto Luke's hands. "A life together."

"Wow, are you trying to be smooth?"

"Did it work?"

Luke shrugged. "I've heard better."

Ashton playfully tapped at Luke's leg with his foot. "You're an idiot."

"You still love me." Luke nuzzled his nose against Ashton, making the singer laugh.

"Sure, whatever you say, big guy."

"Only you would know I'm big." Luke winked.

"Shut up, you."

A loud knock was heard from the door once again. Ashton was the first to pull away from Luke as he grabbed the boxer shorts on the bed. Luke then said, "I'll go tell Michael we're almost done. I just need to get my stuff and we're good to go. We've got plenty of time, anyway."

Ashton nodded and started to put his clothes on, Luke heading towards the door. However, Luke waited until Ashton had at least put on a shirt and pants before opening the door and greeting Michael with a smile on his face. Michael sounded a bit surprised when finding out that Ashton was all ready to go so early. In the end, he just told them to meet him and Calum downstairs in the hotel cafe.

Michael left and Luke closed the door, heading back over to where Ashton was now wearing a new set of clothes. He smiled. "You're beautiful, princess."

"You've said that so many times," Ashton said. "Don't you have packing to do?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, I do. Since you're done, do you want to come with? You get to meet my brother. He'll even be the first person to know about our engagement."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Michael didn't notice your ring?"

"If he did, he didn't say anything. Now, let's introduce my beautiful fiancé to my brother."

The singer couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the hotel room key, shoved it in his pocket and went over to Luke. The two put their shoes on before Luke opened the door, holding each other's hands and exiting the room.

At that moment, Ashton had only one thought in his mind: he was very much looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Luke Hemmings, the man who is his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband, and was (and still is) his bodyguard.

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story and sticking around until the end. It did take me over two years to finish, but it's finally done and I'm pretty happy that I have one less story to write. If you would like, you can check out my other stories. (:
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for the very long wait for the epilogue, but I thank each and every one of you for reading my story. It has been a long, long journey and it has finally come to an end. I will now bid you all farewell. Enjoy the rest of your life, everyone. x Love you all~ Bye!


End file.
